


Far Cry 5 One Shots

by Wealthywetsunny



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: AU, Angst, Bunker End, Captive, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Knifeplay, Love, Nightmare, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recording, Smut, Video, Violent, bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 99
Words: 136,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wealthywetsunny/pseuds/Wealthywetsunny
Summary: A mixture of headcanons and one shots from Far Cry involving all four Seeds.Requests are welcome





	1. Jacob/Rook Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Please don’t do this, please don’t act like you care

Rook was tossing and turning, a frown present on her lips as she curled up into a ball. She looked so tiny from where Jacob was watching her sleep restlessly inside the cage.

For the past few weeks he’s seen the bags under her eyes, the bleary-eyed look she carried whenever he talked to her, how she seemed to never be with him. Listening to him. Going somewhere off in the deep recesses of her mind that was far away from here. He often wondered what his little lamb dreamt about these nights where her own thoughts were killing her just like he usually did. That must be rough, he mused as he leaned forward in his chair. He’s experienced the same thing, knew how she was feeling. How when she woke the world would be ready to screw her over and that sleep offered no escape.

It was painful to watch. Pathetic. Her whimpers filled the night air, most of the prisoners made some awful noise that made him grit his teeth, but she was strong. Different from the rest. The deputy shouldn’t appear this vulnerable. It didn't suit the hardened soldier she could easily be.

This wasn't the first time Jacob had sat down and watched her like this. It was the first time he came prepared though. Beforehand he would always leave before she woke, didn't want to see that haunted look in her eyes, didn't want to be the one she crawled to for comfort. The girl was proud, he knew that, saw it in her face each time she completed a task. The jury was still out on whether she would even consider letting him help her. He would try, extend an olive branch so to speak.

So when she finally came to with a gasp and a half sob that she cut off with a hand clamped over her mouth, he made himself known, whistled sharply. The deputy jumped, cried out in surprise. It made his heart clench.

“Calm down dep, just me.” He grinned wryly, though in the half-light coming from the moon it looked more like a grimace. “Didja have another bad dream?” Rhetorical question really. Besides, to her, it sounded more like a taunt.

Her body tensed all over again when he unlocked her cage, hands filled with items she couldn’t make out. When he got closer, she saw what it was and immediately pushed herself back.

Jacob kneeled down in the dirt, paying no mind to how she reacted. One blanket covered the ground like they were having a picnic. Another was thrown over his shoulder, presumably for her if she ever worked up the courage to approach him.

On the blanket, he placed a bowl of food down. A mixture of meat and apples, their juices ran together, making a bloody red soup collect at the bottom. A canteen, half full, was tossed over to her. Rook wasn’t stupid, didn’t down it in one gulp, no need to chug it. No matter how badly her throat was hurting.

Her guard was still up, fear still palpable. Jacob didn’t do kindness. This was some test, some motive he had behind this well-practiced facade.

Jacob reached out to hold her wrist and pull her near. Not stopping until she was sitting on top of the blanket. She didn’t fight it, was too weak. And this whole thing was disorienting. Made her mind swirl to find some explanation.

“C’mon Deputy.” His hand cupped her cheek, rubbing out circles that made her skin heat up beneath his touch and formed goosebumps along her exposed arms.

Rook was shaking, wasn’t too sure if it was from fear or anger, but she couldn’t control how much she was trembling. “Please don’t do this.”

At the rise of his eyebrow she let out a tiny sob, head dropping forward to avoid his prodding gaze. “Please don’t act like you care.” Whispered so softly he had to lean in before her voice was lost to the howling of the wolves.

Jacob moved closer, half sitting on the blanket with her as he bundled her up in his arms, draping a blanket around her body. He directed her to rest her head on his shoulder. Stroked her hair like she was a young child. Soft words were lost on her as he pressed food to her lips, ran water down her throat and praised her for each small thing she did.

It was easy to sleep like that. To take this moment Jacob was offering to her and pretend that Eden’s Gate was good. That they cared for helpless people that she now was grouped with. She could listen to his heartbeat, a steady pounding that her own pulse fell in line with, close her eyes and just pretend.


	2. John/Rook Knifeplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Do you trust me?

“Do you trust me?” John tilted his head to the side, eyes not on her. Focused instead on the knife he held in a death grip. His knuckles were turning white, teeth clenched and body shaking ever so slightly as his resolve was beginning to loosen up. He loved the control, enjoyed that she was tied up and at his mercy. That she could do nothing but stare up at his bare chest, tattoos looking bright against his skin. 

Rook squirmed, the room was cool, making her nipples perky. He was seated on her hips, pressing down on her uncovered cunt. 

The knife shifted to her neck, right under her chin, threatening to slice her open and watch her bleed out like a stuck pig. He’s never done anything to hurt her, never would. Though this was the first time he brought in a knife after he teased her so relentlessly. The first time he even showed an interest in such rituals. 

He was right to ask those kind of questions, maybe he saw the way she looked at him with traces of fear from all those months ago when her goal was to kill him. So right now, she wasn’t too sure the answer was one he wanted. 

“I said,” blade drawing blood on her upper arm, a thin slice that wouldn’t scar. “Do you trust me?”

Another cut on the opposing arm. John leaned down to lick up the droplets before it could stain his sheets. The sleek blade, curved slightly, went dangerously close to her nipple. Like he was about to cut an apple and not a part of her body clean off. He used his thumb as a brace, teasing, rubbing the side of it and watching her reaction. Smiling as her eyes grew wide in horror for what he could do. 

Ultimately he pulled away, placing a kiss over the tight bud. Nipping at it and putting teeth marks on her nipple in lieu of the cut a blade could make. 

The knife point hovered over her eye, close to cutting it open and watching it pop like a grape. “Do you trust me now?”

“John..” her hips bucked up, brushing against the hardness in his jeans. A taste of what he was bringing to the table. What she could have if she just said….

“Yes.”

With that word he drew a line down her face, across her cheek bone. He didn’t hesitate to lick that up too. Pressing his tongue against it roughly to make her hiss in pain. 

“That’s it darling, that’s all I wanted.” 

Her eyes rolled to where he was placing the knife on the bedside table, hand moving to grab his belt buckle. “Show me you can trust me some more.”


	3. Joseph/Rook Soulmate&Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested prompt for soulmate au and a possessive Joseph

It started out as an intense blossoming pain in the middle of her back, the kind of pain that makes you curl in on yourself and howl until it subsided. A small price to pay if it meant that by the end she’d know that her soulmate was out there. Alive and well. Waiting. So many years went by with nothing. Hide nor hair of this mystery person that should’ve surfaced when she was young and bursting with joy for the world awaiting her. Yet here she was, a woman in her late 20s, a junior deputy and not much of a life started. In recent years she got it in her head that God was cruel, that he left her and destined her a fate worse than death. 

Sometimes the mark that appeared would manifest itself as the first words you speak to each other, that’s what the lucky ones get. Makes life so much easier. Next in line for the gamble is that person’s name. But luck was never on her side. After all, she’s waited so long for this pain that would signal a brand on her skin.

That’s why, when she turned around to look at where it’s been placed on her back she almost broke down crying. Had to refrain from ripping that piece of skin from her body.

She didn’t even know what it was. A sort of symbol. Like a star. It wasn’t a pentagram. Or the Star of David. It was a thick cross, (or maybe a ‘T’) with much thinner lines going through it in an ‘X’ pattern. A tiny circle was in the middle. She couldn’t identify the damn thing. Spent hours online doing research. Hoping it’d be some religious thing that she could find. At the end of the day she came up empty. That hollowness in her stomach was back. Her mind was, once again, blank. Seems like God wasn’t as merciful as she assumed. He wasn’t done playing games.

*****

The day before she took off to make an arrest, one that’ll (fingers crossed) kick start her career, her soulmate mark was causing her to struggle with each breath she took. Everything felt too high strung. Like at any moment she would lose her composure and snap. Lash out at anyone and everyone around her.

Rook was trembling when she set foot in the church, her body reacting to the environment that seemed to take a shift in tone as soon as they stepped through the doors as uninvited guests. Her mark was throbbing bitterly in time with her footsteps. Making itself known as she stood in front of Joseph Seed. He radiated an aura that made her shoulders relax yet had her heart pounding out of her chest. He was intense to say the least.

When she took his wrist in her hand she was certain she felt a jolt of electricity bind them together, coursing through their veins and making her head spin.

He cocked his head to the side as she hesitated, took in those too blue eyes that reflected all her emotions. It was a brief pause, though she was sure he, like her, felt it go on forever. She was out of her element. Too late to turn back, to wuss out and take the teasing from her friends.

That’s why she was reacting this way, because she knew who this man is, has read reports on him and his family. His was sadistic and that’s why bile was rising in the back of her throat and her the symbol of her soulmate was making her want to cry out from the feeling. Simply letting her special one know the danger she was in. That’s all. It was a foreign feeling and her body was coping the best it could.

Joseph listened well, put up no fight. Told her that God wouldn’t let her take him. Rook was still bitter about what God had engraved into her backside, she had to refrain from telling him that he was probably right. That her and God weren’t on the best of terms and there was no way He was protecting her tonight.

Joseph was seen as a prophet, a man holier than all those around him. With that thought nagging her she led him half heartedly to the helicopter. Wincing at the loud sound the blades made.

The walk there seemed longer than it was. Gave her time to panic at what his people could do. It also gave her ample time to look over his body, see what kind of soulmate mark he got. Surely he was close to God. Most likely already bound.

She came up empty time and time again, trying to be discreet as possible while checking over his shoulder and glancing at his hips and chest when she saw nothing of interest on his back. She was sure he caught her looking. More like ogling as she realized that she wouldn’t mind at all hopping into bed with him. He didn’t look smug about it, only curious as to why she was watching him so intently. Not like he was doing the same to her. His gaze was unlike anything else. Unable to settle on one thing, always flicking around her face, down the expanse of the open skin on her arms. Always coming up dissatisfied in whatever he was searching for. Just as she was.

That set her on edge, made her walk faster and push him along.

Hudson grabbed him, helped pull him into a seat and offered Rook her hand. She gripped onto it, relishing the contact as it helped to ground her. Bring her back to the present.

She didn’t let go of Hudson’s hand. Squeezed it for dear life until she noticed the scowl on Joseph’s face. How he seemed angry at her. Fair considering she was the one who slapped handcuffs on him and stole him away from his family, though the amount of wrath he was conveying didn’t fit the situation. Not with how he kept glancing on where their hands were interlocked. When their eyes met again, those bright blue eyes, she shuddered. Suddenly feeling sick, Rook let go of Hudson like the woman had caught on fire.

Rook balled her hands into her lap as the bird ascended. Praying to God just as Joseph was probably doing right now.

It was like a game to see who would win over His favor.

No surprise when the helicopter came crashing down. None at all as she lost and God rewarded his little prophet here on earth.

She just wished the impact wasn’t so damn hard. It made her blink out of consciousness. Nothing felt broken, though she was hanging upside down with blood rushing away from her head so she wasn’t the best judge of character at the moment.

Her ears picked up on Joseph’s soft voice. Sweet and melodic from wherever the hell it was coming from. It certainly wasn’t where he was locked in just a moment before.

Tears made hot streaks down her face as she scrambled to rip off the seatbelt that kept her confined. She’d call Nancy once she was free. Respond to her distressed cries when she knew she’d be able to grab the headset and check if everyone was still alive. Her hands weren’t working properly though. They were floppy and wrong. Like jelly.

A larger set of hands covered her own. Caused her to stop panicking as a thumb wiped away the tears that hadn’t stopped yet.

_...a wretch like me... _

_ I once was lost… _

_...was blind...now I see _

Halves of words that she couldn’t piece together coming from Joseph. Right by her ear as he leaned in close to whisper the words that her brain sluggishly tried to make sense of. It was all wrong. The sounds of the world coming back slowly. The roar of the fire wasn’t nearly as loud as it should be. The barrage of people talking seemed miles away.

Her eyes blinked rapidly to clear up the image of Joseph as he pulled back and held her face in his hands.

“And you. You are coming with me.”

*****

Her body felt heavy. A concussion no doubt. Though there was a warmth spreading in her veins. Making her calm down as something, or someone, shrouded around her.

There was a person who was holding onto her as if she would disappear the moment they loosened their hold. It would be nice if said person wasn’t  practically snarling when anyone got close enough.

Rook caught snippets of conversations as she was dragged along. Tripping over her own two feet.

“Joe are you sure…?”

“Maybe if we could...please.”

“...help you.”

Then blindingly clear above all the rest:

“That’s enough!” Not exactly a yell, more of a stern warning. Then in a softer tone on the verge of screaming. “Everyone please stop. Leave me.”

“We can’t just—“

“I said,” She felt herself being pivoted as the man holding her turned around to confront whoever was not letting him continue down him path. “Leave me. Leave us. Look at her Jacob. John, Faith, you too.” Her chin was held in a gentle grip, making her glance up as her hair fell around her. Giving everyone a better view of her face. “This one is mine. I need her to know that. I need God to see that I’ve received his message and that I understand my role in her life. She’s mine and I won’t have anyone interfering with that.” A deep breath that made the man’s chest shudder, in turn making her unsteady on her feet.

The sound of footsteps falling away from them, before this man—Joseph—because that’s the last person she saw, it had to be him, began murmuring to himself. Crazed rantings that she could make out more clearly as her brain rebooted and the fog around her eyes cleared up.

“Just you and me now child. As He intended.” Joseph glanced down, a soft smile on his face when he saw her watching him. “You’re awake. And safe.” The last part said with a growl, something close to disdain as he looked behind them, memories of whoever was trying to stop him flooded in his mind. “You’ll be safe with me and only me.”

He walked along with her until they reached a small building, one that was completely white and had bright lights on the inside. “Our home.” Joseph nuzzled into her cheek as he whispered the words like a prayer. His beard scratched at her face, the kind of sensation she didn’t know she was longing for until he pulled away.

He went about introducing each segment of the house, it was hard for her muddled head to keep up. She was spinning. Utterly confused at to why Joseph Seed, The Father, wanted her to be with him. What had she done to catch his attention?

They stopped in the bedroom, a sight that had her relaxing further into his grip. It was warm and welcoming. A presence that made her whine when Joseph instead guided her over to the opposing wall, pressed her face into it so he could tear up the back of her shirt. His palm traced her mark. The one she’s yet to identify. He made a noise in the back of his throat that had her keening.

His hands were gentle, callused in just the right places. Making shivers run down her spine as he began laying soft kisses on the blackened ink. “Exactly as I thought. Exactly as He told me when you walked in. He’s never led me astray.”

Rook turned her head to watch him breath in her scent. Release the held in air slowly like he was trying to savor it. His tongue darted out between chapped lips to taste the sweat that gathered on her skin. He was pressing himself up against her fully. Letting them mold together as the contours of their body lined up perfectly like that of a puzzle.

Their noses bumped as he leaned in impossibly close. Those eyes of his, too much to handle at first glance, they could tell a million stories. They could protect her from the world. She saw devotion in every look he cast her way. And that made her melt into him. Made kissing him, opening up and granting entrance, so much easier.

It felt right. For the first time in weeks she felt that soulmate mark on her back that she’s been cursing, finally settle. It became apart of her flesh. Like a tattoo and no longer a foreboding presence.

Joseph pressed once more kiss to her lips before breaking away and leading her to the mattress. Hands always wandering, never wanting to let go. He guided her to lie on her stomach, keeping sight of that mark. He was infatuated with it.

“You, my child. You belong to me now. We are bound.” Said as he helped her wiggle out of her clothes. Proven way too difficult from the position he chose, he had determination with everything he approached and wouldn’t stop until she was bare before him. “All my life the world has remained colorless, drab. I tried to fill those holes, tried to fix those parts of me that didn’t allow me to fully experience the world as God intended.” When she was naked he pulled her up slightly, enough for her upper body to be arching into his chest. Enough for him to place both of her full breasts into his hands.

“Then you came along. Walked in my church filled with bravado. Following orders that weren’t yours. Being led like a puppet on a string by those above your status. Not anymore though.” He tweaked a nipple and relished in the way she squirmed. “I won’t let anyone lead you astray. I won’t let them take advantage of you my darling soulmate.”

Joseph brushed her hair out of the way to kiss the nape of her neck. With gentle hands that moved from her breasts he directed her on hands and knees. Whispering softly in her ear of all that he wanted to do with her. That she would always be his.  

He pulled away to remove his belt, glancing between the buckle and the mark on her back.

One and the same.

He draped himself over her back, pressing down into her. “Tell me your name child.”

She complied. Muffled in the sheets as she pushed back into him and the weight he held onto her made her arms give out. She whispered it one more time and felt Joseph pull her back up on her hands and knees. Intertwining his hand with her own. The back of his hand was on top, showing off black swirly letters that spelt out her name.

His mark.

“Just as He intended.”

Joseph took her from behind that first night they made love. Had her bend over for him as he teased her folds. Rubbed his cock over her swollen clit as she begged for more.

Her body knew what to do. Knew this was the man that she was bound to be with no matter what. She was his. She opened up for him.

He put his cock in slowly, gritting his teeth at the way she clamped down on him. He was no saint, definitely not a virgin, but it’s been so long. And now he could perform such acts without it being sinful. That made it feel all the more better as he sunk down to the hilt. Joseph stayed like that until her walls squeezed him tighter and she began to whine with pent up need.

Joseph started thrusting in languid motions. Drawing out slow and shoving himself in with force that had her jolting forward as her breast swung roughly. The tiny stints of pain were followed up with soft kisses to anywhere he could reach. His beard brushed her unblemished skin. Scratched in all the right ways as he trailed along her shoulder blades then up the curve of her neck.

“Oh my—love…” Breathed gently in her ear as he picked up the pace. His arms caged her in, switching between resting on her hips and going to run across her shoulders.

“All this to offer me, and it’s mine.” She could hear the smile in his voice. Could imagine it in her mind’s eye despite not knowing him for long. That thought right then should’ve had her scrambling to get away. That he was practically a stranger. A manic one at that. But it felt good and it felt so right for his cock to be stuffing her full.

“More, Joseph.”

A hard thrust to accompany her request. One that had her moving back to meet him.

When her walls pressed down on him he dropped one hand to rub between her folds. To play with her nub. It was soft, he started everything in a slow pace. Careful not to hurt her, building up to when he would go harder. And that didn’t take long at all. He was just a man. A man with wants, needs and desires. His built up energy had him rocking in and out of her at a fast pace that made her teeth clack together. He rubbed her clit faster. Made her whine and cry out as she got closer.

Joseph mumbled soothing words as she came. Cursed under his breath as she got tighter and made him spill inside her. 

They stayed like that. With her sinking down into the mattress with her hips up in the air and him not pulling out. Joseph placed soft bites on her neck. Leaving bruises, wanting those to know that she already had someone. That she belonged to him.

*****

Joseph was attentive from then on. Wherever he went, she was nearby. Usually pressed close to him. He always found a way to make sure their bodies were close. That his hips were lined up with hers in public, disguising it as a show of affection as his chest was on her back. His hand on her shoulder. It was something that constantly reminded her of her mark. The Eden’s Gate symbol she realized. The same one that was on Joseph’s belt buckle.

She didn’t mind. Enjoyed having him right up against her. Like how he would show jealousy. It was endearing. It was everything she thought she would never have. That rang true for the both of them. Made them stay near one another out of fear that their God wouldn’t remain as kind.

 


	4. Joseph/Rook Caretaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Why aren’t you eating?

“Why aren’t you eating?” Joseph looked downright distraught. Pain obscuring his features behind those yellow shades she had grown to despise. He was standing next to her, fingers clenched tight around the pastel blue of the plate that was still full of the meal he had prepared for dinner. Rook kept her head down, hands clasped in her lap. The wood of the chair was biting into her spine, the table in front of her was pushing against her empty stomach. 

“Deputy. Please.” It fell on deaf ears as he moved to scrape put the plate in the microwave, saved for later if she ever changed her mind. He stuck his head in the fridge, rooting around for something she might eat. 

The way she looked now made unpleasant memories rise to the forefront of his mind. The time where he visited his brother Jacob and had crouched low in front of her cage, saw how thin she was looking. He hated it then and he hated it now. After her ‘sacrifice’ she had broken, collapsed. Jacob had trudged over to her, a scowl on his lips when she refused to move after emerging from the Wolf’s Den. When she raised just enough to grab his wrist that held his knife and move it to her throat she begged him to do it. To finish her off. That’s when Jacob had called Joseph. Concern evident in his voice. 

That was five days ago. And the deputy wasn’t getting any better. He was the one who had to bathe her when she went limp and dead in the eyes. He was the one to comfort her when nightmares made her scream at night and thrash wildly. Joseph was there for her every way, hoping one day she’d be well enough to take a step outside his tiny house and experience the world like she once used to. If he really wanted that he had to get past this current wall she was putting up. The one where she wasn’t eating a thing. 

Always turning her face away, pushing his hand when he lingered close to her lips wielding a spoon. 

“Deputy. Come with me.” He shook her shoulder, following the same routine they had for the past few days. He’d take her to bed, hover by her side as he stroked her hair back and prayed for her in the hopes that she would be one with him. Place her faith in him as he had in her.


	5. John/Rook Atonement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Wedding with John’s dramatic ass

“Which one?” A yellow pencil was stuck between his teeth, the eraser chewed down to almost nothing. 

Jacob didn’t mind the company of his brother, but when he burst in unannounced with absolutely no warning looking so out of place in his compound full of dirty cages and wolves...he was annoyed to say the least. Jacob reclined back in his stiff wooden chair trying his hardest to focus on some new trial tests with the Judges as John paced the length of his floor.

He had taken up the space of one of Jacob’s cork boards. Covering the maps, pictures and red string Jacob had oh so carefully hung up with a the upcoming plans he had for the deputy’s atonement. 

Wedding plans to be exact. Or what looked like a wedding. The red carpet, the archway. Exactly what was he going for?

“Are you even listening?”

_ No. _

“Course I am. But what do I know ‘bout a damn theatrical event like the one you’re putting on? If you want something done just tell her to get her ass over to Falls End. You don’t need all—“ Jacob looked up and waved his hand around to motion towards the pictures showing the decorations and layout that John had chosen. “That.” There was a distinct sound of disgust to his words.

A grunt fell from John’s pouty lips as he stalked close to Jacob, leaning on his desk and spilling a collection of pens on the floor in the process. “I’m asking you.” John whispered the words, eyes closing as he gripped onto a picture of two different cathedrals. The one in Falls End and the one in Joseph’s compound. “So which one Jake?”

“Falls End.”

John’s eyebrows rose to his hairline. Frowning again, tossing the chewed up pencil on scattered papers around the desk. “Why?”

“For fucks sake. Nope. I’m not dealing with this John.” Jacob stood so fast his chair knocked to the floor behind him. He ignored the concern in his brother’s eyes as he walked forward to grab his upper arms and lead him out of his office. “I love ya to death, you know that. But I can’t right now. I'm sure you’ll figure it out.”

*****

John stood back, letting Faith work her magic. Commanding Angels left and right to carry large crates of bliss flowers in a truck. His little sister had been way more helpful than Jacob was that morning.

Going as far as to help redesign the floor plans. Suggesting some intricacies for the outside design too.

“It needs and feminine touch.” Faith had chided when he frowned as she kept intervening. He’d only asked for flowers but the woman was hell bent on doing more. She had pet his hair down and planted a kiss on his forehead saying the shipment would be there later tonight, that he should be concerning himself with other things.

“And what would that be Faith.” His hands were behind his back, sensing she was trying to hint at something.

She twirled, plucking at a pretty yellow flower on the ground and stuck it in her hair. “Like what you plan on wearing.” She giggled as she said it, taking any sting out of the words. It was a playful jest. Yet one that made John scoff. This wasn’t a game. This had nothing to do with him either. This was the deputy’s atonement. So what if he wanted the place to look a little nice. It wasn’t weird. Right?

He drove home a few hours later grinding his teeth together and cursing that damn sister of his for putting doubts in his head. For acting like this was something more than it was. It was just a religious ceremony. One that would benefit on how he decorated the walkway outside.

*****

“It’s a simple choice. Just pick one.”

Joseph shook his head, flicking his eyes between the twelve colors laid before him. “If it's so simple you wouldn’t be asking for my opinion.” Joseph mumbled as his bottom lip was clenched between his teeth.

He picked up one of the sample rugs, holding it up and frowning. Joseph had to refrain from asking why this was necessary.

At John’s restless feet, how he sighed constantly, Joseph cracked a smile. “This is important to you isn’t it?”

“I—yes. Yes Joseph. This is important for all of us though. Not just me.” It almost sounded too defensive. “She needs to atone. To join Eden’s Gate.”

“And when she does? What then?”

John paused. He didn’t expect to be an integral part of her transition after her handled her confession and atonement. Always figured Joseph would take over after that. Since when did he ever get to take care of something so important to the bigger picture? “When she does..” John’s lips twisted. He knew exactly what he would do to her once she was on his side. So many things that may be sinful, but definitely wouldn’t be treason if they were teammates. Those things were happened to be things he wouldn’t dare admit to Joseph.

“Dunno. We’ll see. Take it as it comes.”

John grabbed at one of the colored rugs that were to be laid on the ground leading up to the church. “C’mon, lets get this done.” There was a note of urgency in his voice. It was curt and short. His fingers twitchy.

This had to be perfect.

*****

His men secured Falls End in less than ten minutes. He strutted down the road like he owned the place, gun hanging loosely in his hand as he whistled and made his way to the church at the very end. A beautiful structure. But he could do it one better. He could do it the justice the deputy and him deserved for such a day.  

He stood at the steps of the steeple, ordering his men what to do, most importantly checking to see if everything was centered. Especially that archway. The red carpet went down without a problem. Rolled out perfectly. But that damn arch.

He barked out orders in a way that put Jacob to shame with how specific he was being.

“Too the left.”

“Not that much! The right now.”

“Do I need to do it myself?”

“My God...just...will someone…” anger was chopping off his words. Distorting his sentences and causing him to ball his fists up.

He’d do it himself.

John eventually did get it fixed. About five minutes later.

He walked to the front, imagining the deputy standing in the exact spot and how she’d be blown away. It needed more though. Sure he had...what did Faith say? A feminine touch? But he needed  _ his  _ touch. Something that he was known for, that wouldn't make her think of any other member of the Seed family but him.

The answer to that was crows. Dead crows. He’s used them before. So why not now?

Another ten minutes and he had a pile of crows at his feet. One in his hand, a nail sticking out of his mouth and a hammer in the other hand.

Once they were pinned up pretty he flung the church doors open with the order for everyone to stand down. He wanted to be the first person she saw when awoke from consciousness.

With a man stationed at the door, holding up his gun to slam down in her skull, John picked up his radio and went to the deputy’s channel.

“Dep?”

*****

Getting a call from John Seed wasn’t unusual. In fact it was a part of her day that Rook looked forward to. It was a damn good day if John decided to reach out. Because that meant she had done a proper job pissing him off. She worked him up enough to make him show his wrath. A sin, he told her, that he knew intimately. And with the things he said to her she could believe that.

She was busy though, busy flying high on the search for old Vietnam lighters when he called her. Same old shit in that menacing voice that strangely made her knees go weak and her breathing stutter. 

Rook did a quick turn around, heading back the way she came.

Looking at the ground below was like seeing a ghost town. It was absolutely empty save for the Eden’s Gate vans parked in the front on the church. Of course he’d take over the church. The holy man he was, the Baptist that he adored being, he would bring her to God’s house. Right under His watchful eye.

She landed with a ruff squeak of the wheels when she went too fast and was distracted by the scene in front of her.

Christ, she almost fell on her face as she scrambled to reach the ground to get a better look at what he prepared.

The red carpet was a nice touch, made her feel special for once in this godforsaken county. The archway...was a bit much. Made her pause as she took it all in. There were flowers, white flowers, probably laced with bliss. She dared to call it pretty, but suddenly recalled who had done it and the circumstances that waited for her inside.

This whole absurdity almost made her miss the crows he strung up like fairy lights around the rim off the door.

_ Almost _

“Charming.” Rook brushed her hand against the arch as she passed by, safe to assume this was her atonement. Not that she ever confessed to any sin. He simply accused her of wrath the before she ran out of his bunker. But it was only a matter of time before he got impatient and went to speed things along. He was probably getting pressure from his prophet of a brother to make this happen. Though this whole ensemble was definitely from the mind of John. No doubt about it.

Rook bounded up the steps. One hand hovered over her gun, the other reached out to grab the handle.

Maybe this could be a civil meeting. He could of fooled her with the presentation that was offered.

Before she was able get a proper look inside, a gun was smashed down on her temple and everything went black.

*****

She woke up with a pounding in her head and the distinct feeling of pain around her chest. The world was blurry as she blinked open her eyes. But she could still make out the shape of someone on top of her. Wielding a tattoo gun, pressing it into the flesh below her collarbone and pulling back every few seconds to check on his work.

Her hand shot up when he went to put the tattoo gun down, finished apparently. 

“Ah, shush Deputy. We’re done anyway. No reason to get angry now.”

John’s voice ringing in her ears. Bouncing around her head and making her whine.

If she focused she could feel a light breeze, like a draft, below her hips. And John’s tight grasp shifting to grab at her pelvic bone and…

_ Oh _

He thrusted up, a gentle roll of his hips. With the way his breaths were shallow she’d assume he’d been inside her for a while. Long enough for her body to be dangerously close. Her walls fluttered around him, making him groan and tip his head forward to mouth at the marking of her sin he gifted her with.

“John?” She was coming back to herself. Seeing everything more clearly and remembering what led up to all this.

John nipped at her skin in response. Another sound of pleasure ripping from his lips. “Hope this lives up to your expectations Deputy. God I spent so long planning this. Thinking about this moment when we could finally be one and it’d no longer be sinful.” He went for her mouth, pressing a rough kiss that was more teeth than she had anticipated. 

“Get off.” Her hands moved to grab at his shoulders as she pushed. But he had the upper hand this time. He was a thin looking guy, she never assumed for him to be so damn strong.

“No.”  There was a smile in his voice when he said it.

“For a man who likes the word ‘yes’...” the sentence didn’t need to be finished. They both understood.

“Don’t use my own words against me.” Though he chuckled as he said it. John tore her shirt, slicing through the straps of her bra with the flip of a switchblade. “Stop squirming.” When she didn’t listen, for obvious reasons, he bent his head down to bite at her nipple. A tad too rough to be loving and pleasurable. He accompanied the reprimand with a harder thrust into her cunt.

“Look how well you take me.” John drew back to do exactly that. To see his cock slip in and out of her with ease. “You were meant for this.” He picked up speed, felt her fight against him as her strength returned. “Don’t deny your purpose.” Each word followed up by him pushing further in her. Brushing on her sensitive nerves.

“Tell me,” another kiss to her lips, this time softer, “you want this. You want  _ me _ .” One hand grabbed her breast. Kneading it between his palm. “Tell me you need me to help you find your release.”

No fucking way. She kept her mouth firmly shut. Opening up for him only when he went to kiss her. That at least kept him sated.

“Ah. Pride. Dangerous thing.”

“So’s lust.” Slurred words as she felt a jolt of warmth run through her stomach. She was close.

He chuckled, grabbing her hips and making fingerprint bruises. “That’s debatable. Don’t worry though. I’m a Baptist after all. And we are in a church. We can do as much sinning as we want tonight. At the end, before I take you home with me, we will confess and atone.”

John went faster, head bent and pieces of unkempt hair hanging over his eyes. He shot her a soothing smile, one that would make any other woman melt. Maybe her if he hadn’t bashed her skull in with the butt of a gun and forced a tattoo on her.

With one hand cupping her cheek, the other went down between her folds. He didn’t go easy on her. Used the heel of his palm to rub on her most sensitive bundle to make her cum fast. Her back arched off the ground, up into him. John held to her fast, wrapping his arms around her and thrusting rapidly to find his own release.

She didn’t have time to worry about his seed rushing down her thighs when he pulled out. He didn’t give her time. With an injection of bliss into the side of her neck and kisses across her cheek bone he mumbled promises of the life he’s always wanted. The life he’s dreamt of that could now begin.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t be shy..
> 
> Go ahead and leave any request you’ve got in mind! I’ll get to it as soon as possible


	6. Jacob/Rook Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oh, are you ticklish?

Jacob had grabbed her roughly, maneuvering her to stand under the steady stream of water after he forced her clothes off of her with an angry snarl. 

She was basically his personal pet at this point. Either that or a toy to stave off his boredom. Whatever the case may be he wanted her clean, complained about how dirty she was, how bad she smelt. She had to bite back the reply that almost rose to the surface, it was his fault. He left her in that damn cage for three months. 

She moved to get away from the water, her open wounds stung with how warm it was. The cuts were an angry red and he paid no attention to the way she hissed through her teeth from pain. 

Jacob reached forward, uncaring that the sleeves of his jacket were getting soaked. She cringed when he grabbed at her hips, making his blunt nails sink in. “Come on pup, lets get this over with.” He eased her slowly under the water as she followed through with his movement, knew that he would get in the shower with her if need be. 

Rook squirmed, arching her back when the water hit her skin, made blood swirl down the drain. “Easy there.” The tips of his fingers running up and down the curves of her side. Some motion that was probably meant to be calming. 

This time she arched for a different reason. A smile cracking on her lips as a gruff chuckle slipped out. She almost told him to stop. He caught the way she reacted and doubled his efforts, a strange gleam in his eyes. “Oh, are you ticklish?” 

“Jacob.” Rook held up her finger, a warning. One that he had no intention of listening to. 

Jacob laughed incredulously, shaking his head in disbelief. “Big bad soldier, the deputy that’s been fucking over everything in the mountains is ticklish.” She squirmed when his fingers danced along her skin and made her hop from foot to foot as if she could get away. “C’mon dep, water’s on a timer, I’d be fast if I were you.” 

That didn’t mean he would stop. No, this was a game to him now. Another way to make her uncomfortable around him, on guard. Another way to show he had control. 

No matter how absolutely childish it was. 

The water cut off a minute later. Suds still clung to her hair. He tsked lightly, reaching out to grab a strand. “Shoulda been quicker. Shouldn’t of gotten distracted.” She knew by now that responding would be stupid. That he had no problem with throwing her in the cage again and starving her. So, like an obedient soldier she bit the inside of her cheek and met his gaze. 

“Think I could fix that though.” Jacob grabbed her upper arm and pulled her along. Her clothes were forgotten as he pushed them out into the hallway and in full view of groups of his men that were keeping busy with whatever task they had been given that day. She averted her eyes, kept her head down and pressed herself closer to him. 

Great, exactly what she needed. Rumors circulating about how the deputy was dragged completely naked into Jacob’s office. 

The door slammed closed behind them, making her shoulders draw up around her neck when he shoved her to the middle of the room. With a quick scan she saw they were the only two in there. A little better. Saved her last shreds of modesty. But still terrifying. 

“Got a sink right there.” He jerked his head in the corner. It was a rickety metal thing. Looked as if it would break when she placed her hand on the rim. The whole thing coughed and sputtered as she turned the faucet on. 

Jacob was behind her in an instant. Moving way more silently than a man his stature had any right to. 

He bent her at the waist, one hand grabbing her around the back of her neck. A sharp order to stay. Her forearms were pressed on the edge of the sink with little more than a grunt coming from Jacob as do signal what he wanted her to do. 

He plunger her head forward, under the running stream of water. Keeping her virtually silent as he ran his finger up and down her folds. With the position they were in he easily knocked her legs apart to give him a perfect view. He twirled his finger around her entrance but never pushed inside. Jacob let her rock her hips into his body when he drew his hand away. 

“So shameless pup.”

Jacob yanked her out of the water, brushing hair out of her face and pressing kisses to her neck. “Spread your legs some more for me. Ass higher up.” Mumbled words with bites to make her comply. Not that she would think to disobey Jacob. She’s tried before, heard countless tales of those who did too. Never went well. The man always got what he wanted. 

“See?” He thrusted himself inside with one push. “Listening to me, that’s your best choice. Now how bout you stop fighting me for once in your damn life and just take what I give you and say thank you for it?” He went brutally fast. Making her ribs dig into the metal. “Show some gratitude. Some respect. Behave.” 

Rook was panting out small breaths. Trying to keep quiet. 

“We’re ignoring me now?”

“No. No Jacob.” She winced at how tiny she sounded. How her voice scraped and sounded raw. Whether that was from fear of arousal she wasn’t sure anymore. 

“So what do you say?”

Her head lolled forward as his hand on her neck tightened, “Thanks.” 

He pulled out and grabbed onto her, lifting her up so she had to wrap her legs around his waist. His cock pressed between them, leaking pre cum on their bodies. “Didn’t catch that.” 

“Thank you.” Her head went down to avoid his piercing gaze. Forehead pressing against his dog tags. 

“Eyes on me when you speak pup”

Rook didn’t miss a beat. Doing as he asked immediately, scared to see what would happen if she made him repeat a command. She had spent so long in that cage starved and scared out of her mind. No way was she going back. Rook would do anything to stay safe. And he knew that.

“Good girl. Now how about you show me how much you appreciate me helping you out. Choosing to rescue you when there are hundreds of others that I could of taken from the cages.”

Jacob dropped her suddenly, putting a hand on her head to make her slink down to the floor. Right in front of his cock. 

“Don’t be sloppy. So many people would literally kill to be given an opportunity like this. A second chance. Don’t disappoint me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave requests below!


	7. Joseph/Rook You Are My Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Derived from Greg Bryk’s Twitter response telling fans that in order to pass time he sings ‘You Are My Sunshine’ to the deputy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, I had way too much fun writing this. I’m actually happy with the results too

The first time he sung that song he wasn’t all the way there. Not in his right mind. She could tell from that faraway look in his eyes. He was thinking about his family. About the loses he experienced as he got on the floor with her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Drew her head to his bare chest and rocked them back and forth like she was truly his child and he was her Father. Just as he said when they first got down there.

 _The other night dear, as I lay sleeping,_ _I dreamed I held you in my arms._ _  
_ _But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken._   
_So I bowed my head and I cried._

He moved to press their foreheads together. To lay a kiss on her nose, which she was sure was broken from the way it throbbed.

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._ _You make me happy when skies are gray._ _You'll never know dear, how much I love you._ _Please don't take my sunshine away._

There was a wetness in his blue eyes. Making them seem impossibly brighter when he turned them upon her. Her head was cupped with his free hand. Another kiss was given. High up on her cheekbone. She found herself leaning into it.

 _I'll always love you and make you happy._ _If you will only say the same._ _But if you leave me and love another, y_ _ou'll regret it all some day._

The tune died off slowly. As if he was coming back to himself. Joseph blinked his eyes rapidly, letting go of her and moving away. He sat on the floor with his head bowed, tears making tracks on his face. He shook his head and shot her a mournful glance before disappearing into another room.

Before she fell asleep she couldn’t mistake the sound of him ranting to the heavens. His heavy footsteps pounding back and forth.

As it turns out there were only so many ways to pass the time. So many things to do over and over again until you’re contemplating the lifestyle you’d have in the radiated wasteland opposed to the drab walls they had to stare at. And, of course, only so many places to go to avoid Joseph.

She could tell that, yes, he had patience. Seemingly never ending patience that was made for this sort of thing. But he was a man whose virtues could plummet as hers often did. Too many times she found him staring at a wall, or with his eyes looking past the white bound book he held in a loose grip. In those moments he was more human. Looking scared and lost as she watched him from her position in the doorway. Usually stopping herself at the last second just to capture that picture of him in her mind. Preserve it out of fear he’d guard himself better in the future.

She wasn’t handcuffed anymore. Though in the end that was more for Joseph’s sanity than her need to be up and moving. His fear of her attacking him vanished overnight with each time she placed a plate of food down in front of him with a peaceful smile. She tried her best to keep him balanced. Like this was all normal. It was necessary that Rook played her part, she saw how unhinged he was.

It happened again when she was lying on an old stained couch. Her neck was strained from where it was propped up on the arm. She was dozing, floating in and out of consciousness with a book covering her face.

Joseph scooped the book off her, petting back her hair when she flinched from the sudden presence.

He simply offered up a smile and gestured for her to move. Rook sat upright, tired eyes taking him in. He looked exhausted.

Joseph collapsed down on the cushions where her upper body once was. With careful hands moving with a timidness, a lack of assurance that she never saw Joseph possess, he guided her head to lie down in his lap. Her body tensed as he stroked over her face. Across her jaw and began with his singing. It was a sound she could get used to.

 _You told me once, dear, you really loved me._ _And no one else could come between._   _But now you've left me and love another;_ _You have shattered all of my dreams_

He leaned back, let the couch take in his weight. His hand trailed down over her shoulders. Squeezing there softly before going back up to her face and rubbing circles onto her skin.

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._ _You make me happy when skies are gray._ _You'll never know dear, how much I love you._ _Please don't take my sunshine away_

She was close to dipping into sleep when he stopped. Her neck craned up to look at him. His head was tipped back, lips parted slightly as he took tiny breaths that barely made his chest puff out. He wasn’t asleep, but he was calmer. Satisfied. And that’s the best they could do considering the circumstances.

Five months later and she had tossed away her pride. Was sick of the way Joseph shot her sideways glances every time that sin reared its ugly head.

The dirty thin mattress on the ground wasn’t getting any better. She woke up with aches in her back and knots across her shoulders. The first time Joseph offered they sleep in the same bed together she cursed him out, followed up with a speech on confessions coming from him. When her muscles hurt and he came up behind her with the intention of rubbing out the tension she jumped away with more choice words. He kept his mouth firmly shut about pride. They didn’t mention it again after that. He didn’t need to. Sooner or later she would come to him.

He was right.

Joseph was always right these days.

Rook went to him in the middle of the night to save some shred of her dignity. He was lying on his back, arm thrown over his stomach. The other behind his head.

The bed wasn’t from some five star hotel in Hawaii, but it soothed her body. Allowed her to sink into it. She laid on her side, facing away from Joseph. Hoping she’d be able to forget his presence all together. His songs may be nice, may make her want to hold him close as his lilting voice filled the room, but this was different.

She couldn’t fall asleep. Shifting and squirming. Her legs kicking slightly under the blankets, knocking into Joseph’s feet a couple times.

She must’ve moved one to many times for her bedparnter. Because in the next moment Joseph’s warmth shrouded her. Enveloped her body better than any blanket could. For the third time since their stay in the bunker she relaxed into him. Let him pull her closer to his chest, fitting perfectly in the contours of his body.

 _In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me._ _When I awake my poor heart pains._ _So when you come back and make me happy,_ _I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame._

His lips were brushing the tip of her ear. Causing a shudder to rack down her spine and causing her to wriggle in his grip. He kissed the smooth curve of her neck. Pausing for a long time before continuing the next verse. For the time being he let the words settle in the darkness between them. Let time tick on endlessly. His hand moved up and down over her stomach, stopping to rest on her hip.

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._ _You make me happy when skies are gray._ _You'll never know dear, how much I love you._ _Please don't take my sunshine away_

 


	8. Poly Seed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Kidnapped deputy forced to spend the day with the Seeds

The Chosen were a fierce group of fighters. Zipping around in their fast jets that must’ve cost a fortune. Shooting the ground around her until she retreated further and got herself surrounded in a small building with only so many exits. 

The Peggie’s screams rang through her head. Made her grit her teeth until her jaw ached with how they told her of what an awful, dirty sinner she was and how ‘this is for The Father.’ 

She’s taken down hoards of people all on her own. A modern version of an assassin with the way she perfected a one woman army. This was different though. They didn’t seem as hell bent on killing her. They were trying to capture her. She figured this out real quick when she lost her footing running up a steep hill and a bullet imbedded itself into her shoulder. It was laced with bliss. Managed to scrape her skin. But it still got in her bloodstream. Made her see little sparkles that had her calming down despite the circumstances. And it’d be so easy to give in, to just let them take her. 

Rook was a fighter. And filled with pride. Too much for a junior deputy that’s for sure. The fact that she saw The Chosen from each of the heralds outside made her tremble. This wasn’t a direct order from one Seed. It was sent from all of them. What the fuck had she done to warrant this treatment? Like she was some five star criminal. 

The bliss won out in the end when another bullet went into her leg. Crippled her. Made her drop to the ground in a tangle of her limbs, the limbs that felt so very heavy with that damn drug making its way through her system. 

*****

“Ah, she’s waking up. Deputy?” 

“God leave her alone John. And don’t pull back her lids like that.” 

“Fuck off Jacob, just seeing if she’s alright.” 

Rook’s head was pounding a steady rhythm. Making her whine as she curled away from whoever was touching her face. Could she not get some alone time for once? Maybe people getting the hell out of her way before she starts swinging. Not like she’d be able to. The world was still fuzzy when she popped open an eye all on her own. Her tongue felt too thick in her mouth. Like she was chewing on a wad of gum. 

“She looks too pale brothers. Sick. The Father won’t like that.”

“If he wanted it done right then he shoulda been there to grab her. He’s not gonna complain, he just wants to see her alive.” 

“Hm.” That soft voice reached around to Rook as she squirmed in the sheets that were bundled up around her. She propped herself up on her elbows. Flinching when a small pair of hands reached out to steady her with soothing words. “Easy Deputy.”

“Lay off her Faith, she’s a big girl, aren’t ya pup?” 

She made some grunt in the back of her throat that didn’t register at words in the slightest. It seemed to be enough seeing as no one pestered her. 

When she was able to take in the scene in front of her she had to hold in a scream. Bit down on her lip hard enough for John to reach forward and coax it free. Remind her to be careful from where he was crouched on the floor, hands gripping the edge of the bed. 

“She does look bad.” 

She scoffed, so ready to tell John off. Tell him that she thought religious folk weren’t supposed to be so damn judgmental. Didn’t he give some speech in accepting all sorts of people into Eden’s Gate. Rook opened up her mouth, a finger raised in the air to make her point final. Before any words could spill out—and everyone was waiting seeing Jacob’s B-boy stance and Faith’s tipped head—she felt bile raise in her throat. John back peddled, falling on his ass as she tipped herself over the sheets and threw up what she ate for lunch earlier that day. 

“Oh god. No, nope. Not dealing with that. You two...just, uh, do something before Joseph gets here.” 

John was out of that room in the blink of an eye. Footsteps tapping a fast beat until she heard him go down the stairs. She hoped that she managed to ruin his outfit at least. If not, at least his carpet was screwed.

“I got her Jacob. I’ll make her look presentable.”

“What,” she swung her legs off the side of the bed, frown on her face as she grimaced from the taste in her mouth. “Do I not look good enough? Not cute enough?”

Jacob looked amused from the time she woke up. Still holding that smile. Faith on the other hand seemed to be scrambling for some kind of answer. Sputtering with her words and running her hands through her hair. 

With a light nod from Jacob and a mocking salute coming from her, he walked out of the room, calling for John. 

“Let's get you into something nice.” She gasped softly, followed up by a giggle not reserved for someone caught in the middle of civil war. “I’d know exactly what The Father would like.”

Rook was brought into a huge bathroom, Faith’s hand on the small of her back. A reminding presence that she was here against her will. 

She took a sweeping gaze around the washroom. Saw the intricacies it held. How massive it was. John Seed was loaded. God, why didn’t she take this place for the resistance? Trading in couches and the back seat of cars for silk sheets would make her a savoir. 

Faith hopped around the room filling up a tub in the corner of the room and beckoning Rook over as she sat on the rim, dainty legs barely touching the cool tiled floor. “Hop in, I'll get your clothes.” The door was left wide open when Faith scurried out. Modesty was important, but the water had steam floating off it, and there were special hair care products and...were those jets?! Yeah, this would be just fine. 

Her clothes were flung off in an instant and she was easing herself in. Arms wrapped around her chest with her head hung down. Hair shielding her from seeing the siren enter the room. 

“It’s nice isn’t it?” 

Rook jolted, making some water splash over the side. 

Faith smiled again before dumping clothes onto the cover of the toilet for when she got out. “Oh I can’t wait, The Father will be so happy to see you. He loves you, you know? He loves all his children.” 

She came around to press on Rook’s shoulders, to make her fall back into the water and wet her hair. She was fighting the bliss that was still in her system. Making her less tense as she felt blunt nails scrap her head. Rubbing in suds as she sang softly.

“Faith?”

Rook cringed at John’s voice. Loud and booming in the other room. She could see the smile on his face, hear it in the way he spoke. 

“Bathroom.” Rook could slap the girl. In fact, she could grab the hem of that stupid dress and drag her in the water. Christ the bathtub would fit about 4 people anyway. 

John sauntered in with a bounce in his step. Not missing a beat upon seeing her naked. He simply smiled. Fucking smiled like all was right in the world. Like this was a routine they did daily. 

“The Father’s here you two. I’d hurry it along.” His forearm was braced in the doorframe. Shades dangling on his vest precariously. 

Faith had jumped up the moment all the suds were gone. Taking the offered towel that John held out. It was light purple, flowers embezzled on the outside. The young woman held it out expectantly. Eyes shining with warmth. Rook hesitated, gaze going over to John. He wasn’t leaving was he? God this family needed a lesson on boundaries. 

“John!”

That was Joseph’s voice. No doubt about it. And he sounded mad. 

“I told you to stay downstairs to help Jacob.”

“But the Deputy—“

“I can take care of that. Don’t suffocate the woman.” 

She watched his face fall. How he softened before sulking away like a kicked puppy. 

Joseph popped his head around the corner just in time for Faith to curl the towel around Rook to see she was taking a brush to her hair as the deputy leaned on the sink. “I see you’ve had quite the welcome party.” He looked exasperated as he said it. Eyes flicking over to where John stood out of view and back to Faith. The only member not hovering around her was Jacob. She didn’t think she’d be able to handle him right now. 

“We’ve been treating her just fine Joseph.” John reminded her of a petulant child. She heard his footsteps approach before Joseph held up his hands, presumably to stop him. 

“Faith, come with me. John you too, downstairs.”

The door clicked shut behind Faith, leaving her alone with one last look from Joseph. A frown settled deeply on his face. He looked so sorry at the turn of events from his family. As he well should be. She was a grown ass woman who could handle herself, thank you very much. 

Rook pet down the rest of her locks. The tangles were all out from Faith’s ministrations. That girl was good for something it seemed. 

The clothes that were left were...well, in the nicest way possible without getting an army on her tail for disrespecting the heralds, it was very ‘Eden’s Gate.’ Screamed innocence and purity. Modesty. It was white. Because of course it was. Though she wasn’t looking to be strung up from a bridge in the Henbane so she tossed it over her head and tugged it around her curves. 

And what did they expect her to do? Mingle? Wine and dine, act like she was apart of the family. She didn’t have much of a choice, she’d smile, nod and make sure they didn’t drug her and drag her over for confessions. 

As soon as she walked out she ran into Jacob’s broad chest. Sputtered and took two steps back, wrestling out of the loose hold he placed on her biceps. “Calm down pup, just doing what I’m told. Taking you down to eat.”

She was sure she pulled some face that showed her confusion. The utter shock that distorted her features. He chuckled gruffly and pushed her ahead of him, no further explanation. 

*****

Once they were sat down she was frozen. Limbs stiff as they moved around her to get things set up. At some point John had turned on an old radio in some half assed attempt at making the room more lively. It served to set her on edge. Questioning their motives as he collapsed down in a chair across from her. His hand was curled into a fist resting on his cheek as he tipped his head. 

The food was steaming hot. Piled high, the smell of it all made her sigh. When’s the last time she's seen this much food? It’d be nice if she wasn’t sharing the evening with the Seeds. Beggars can’t be choosers. 

“Well isn’t this something.” Jacob’s dry tone made her flinch. “We’re all homey huh dep?” 

Joseph’s lips tightened, blue eyes looking suddenly regretful. 

Rook just shook her head. Fighting to keep a smirk off her lips. What? Had he expected this to go perfectly? That his family would have proper manner because she was present? It was almost entertaining. And hell, if she really couldn’t leave tonight and had to spend it with these people, then she’d have some fun with it. Nothing wrong with poking the bear.


	9. Joseph/Rook Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I never meant to hurt you

He had kept her handcuffed to the damn bed for weeks. Everything was done on the concrete ground of Dutch’s bunker. Rook became real familiar with that slab of grey. 

He bathed her while she was sitting on the floor, a basin of soapy water by his side, a large yellow sponge and soft pink rag rubbed her skin until she no longer shone with sweat. Eyes never averted to look away. She swore he held some sort of Greek virtues with how shameless he was of the human body. Never seeing it as anything sexual, looking at this time as just another thing that’s needs to be completed. A mindless task that he probably thought would bring them closer together. 

Come nighttime, pillows and blankets were placed around her as she did her best to lean back and rest her achy muscles. He slept on the bed she was chained to. Though he’d sit in a rickety old chair until she dipped off into sleep. She tried to wait him out. Hopeful that he would doze off. But his gaze never wavered. It held strong in conviction as he took her in her appearance. Sometimes he would sit beside her. A cup of tea cradled in his hands. He’d try to wrap an arm around her, show some camaraderie. So far she’s never let him get that close. Than again, she didn’t know what he was doing while she was out. 

He spoon fed her as she sat there feeling like she’d rather die. Alternating in meals and coaxing words out of her. The few he’s ever heard her speak. And he held onto each one. Knowing that she chose them so carefully. That one day they might be classified as civil. They’ve got seven years. Joseph’s a man who’s known for his patience. He’d wait for her. 

With the lack of independence she’d been given he hadn’t trusted her enough to let her lose. The first time she asked to go to the bathroom was utter hell. When she realized that she’d still be cuffed, that he wouldn’t let her use her hands to do that—nope—she sat right back down. Nature called eventually. Came banging up a storm at her door and demanded she throw her pride away before she pissed herself. That would be a bigger mess that Joseph would have to clean up. She knew him by now. Knew he wouldn’t complain about it. He wouldn’t judge her for it either. But that felt like a worse way to wound her dignity then letting him help her wipe. 

Turns out he’s human too, and once it came time he turned red in the cheeks. Humming some song to distract the fact that his hand was between her legs. Served him right. 

She gained his trust later. About a month in and the handcuffs disappeared when she woke. They hadn’t spoke of it. Acted as if it had been that way the entire time. It was better for both of them, talking about it now would drive them closer to an argument. Well, somewhat of an argument. Fighting Joseph was like screaming at a brick wall. Getting angrier and angrier as he stood there and had the nerve to be logical and calm. For once she just wanted him to lose his cool. Act like any other normal person so she could feel sane again and not on the brink of a mental breakdown. 

Rook was done with his crazed rantings and how he tried to get to know her better with each question he brought her way. It was driving her mad, making homicide seem like a wonderful choice. Killing him was out of the option though, she wasn’t stupid. She knew how stifling this place would become if there was no one to talk to. Her life would turn into Cast Away, in fact she was sure there were a few sports ball tucked away somewhere in the back. And Joseph would provide more than enough blood to create an adorable little face so she could speak to the inanimate object. 

But like she said. Not an option. 

 

A better person might have developed stockholm syndrome. But all she had to do to erase any sympathy for the man was look around her. See the bunker they were in. Who it once belonged to. Then it would all come rushing back. 

Her anger was still there. Under the surface. Waiting for an opportunity to slip and lash out at Joseph. He had to of seen that whenever they spoke. That her glare held strong. If looks could kill. 

Hurting him could be a viable solution. Take out her anger. Make him realize she wasn’t fucking around. That she had no intention whatsoever to make friends with a cult leader. He could try his hardest, keep telling her how this was in God’s plan. That she would see his side soon. That she had no choice. 

Who knows? Maybe he’s right. It’s only a matter of time before they’d have to resurface. Than what? She’ll be surrounded by Edens Gate and on the wrong side of the war. In survivalists terms she’d be better off listening to him. The truth could be falling from his lips, but that didn’t mean she had to follow him now. So early on. Why not give him a run for his money? Make him work for it. See if that loving, caring father act was just that. An act. 

That’s what led her to be tightly gripping onto a frying pan as he paced back and forth and spoke into a radio that was flecked with blood. The blood of an innocent old man who had an estranged family and was once in the army. A man who saved her life that night when—as he said it himself—could’ve turned her in and Eden’s Gate would have praised him. Revered him even. He’d of gotten a special gift basket from John she bet. 

That anger she felt, it tipped over to see Joseph act like he always does, like he was happy with the outcome of life. As if his faith was unwavering even when his brothers and sister were dead and he was stuck with the person who finished their lives. Who watched them choke on their blood and say their final words. 

When his back was towards her for the count of five Mississippi’s she went for it. Stalked forward with the frying pan, an old piece of crap that was rusting. The wooden handle was already embedding splinters into her palm. 

She raised it high above her head, eyes locked on where she was aiming. The side of his skull, perhaps she’d break his eardrum. Rupture something important. Already she could hear the dull thunk it would make on impact. That’s a sound she hasn’t heard in far too long. 

As he began to turn she saw the opportunity slip from her fingertips. Not one to be caught in that situation, because surely he would know what she was doing if she suddenly took a few steps back with the pan in her hand. She swung like she was holding a baseball bat. Watching him go down hard. Clutching his head and looking up through tear soaked eyelashes. He might have a concussion. It wasn’t her problem. 

There was a light smile on her face as her hand tightened around the handle. Should she do it again?

Joseph was on her before she could make the decision. Arm wrapped around her neck painfully tight and knocking her out the way only a skilled man knew how. 

When she woke she was handcuffed to that bed again. The same one that took her almost two months to get out of. As she cursed herself for her stupidity, legs kicking out in anger, Joseph crashed down on top of her, sitting on her thighs to stop her from moving. He grabbed her upper arms and squeezed tight until her entire focus was on him. 

“Enough!” 

The deep yell he gave made her eyes widen. So The Father can lose his temper. That was new. She thought it’d take more than that. 

“Joseph. I’m sorry.” Nothing wrong with playing the innocent card. “I-I never meant to hurt you.” He was supposed to be forgiving right?

If only she remembered that video she saw in the helicopter ride to his compound. The one that showed a man get his eyes gouged out by The Father in front of his flock just for videotaping a sermon. If only she remembered the kind of man Joseph could be. 

He frowned. “Once again it’s your wrath that gets in the way of everything. Seems like John was unsuccessful of ridding you of that particular sin.” He tsked, shaking his head, always having his eyes on her. An intense gaze that he wouldn’t let her break. “I can fix that.” He laughed, touching the side of his head and wincing. “Seems as if I have no choice.” Their forehead bumped as he cradled the nape of her neck. “I apologize in advance if my methods are more severe than John’s. But I’m afraid we can’t live like this. That certain sins deserve intense punishment.” 

Joseph stood, staring down at her like she was dirt. “I’m sorry too Rook.”


	10. Faith/Rook Bliss Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Faith comforting the deputy as she gets taken into the bliss and begins to panic

The first time she experienced the bliss she was all alone. Stumbling along in a field with the white flowers and mosquitos buzzing around her, sticking to her skin, which had developed a shiny sheen of sweat. Dutch warned her, and she hadn’t listened. Had walked right through them and inhaled the fumes they gave off like it was fresh air. That what led to her first bad trip. The one that made her body quake and landed her with a roaring headache and hives all over her body. 

She was sure she almost died. 

After that she stayed far, far away from the bliss. She didn’t tell anyone, scared they wouldn’t let her go on as many missions to help them weaken Eden's Gate. She’d become a liability to the resistance if they knew she couldn’t handle bliss. This hindrance definitely wasn’t known to the Seeds. It was their main tool, one that made people calm and willing. She was the exception to that rule. 

Thinking back on it now, she should’ve told someone. Should have let someone know before one of the heralds was pissed enough to send out a capture party carting around bliss bullets in their magazines. Rook tried to run, didn’t stay around to fight for her freedom when their hits always landed. She took off in the woods, didn’t do much good. She got hit with one. And one was all it took wasn’t it? Just one and you’re down. One sealed her fate. Made her twirl into a blind panic. 

It must’ve been some trauma had from that first time that made her fall into a panic attack. Her heart felt like it was ready to give out as she dropped to her knees. She covered her head with both her arms, trying to stop the onset of tears rushing out and making the world blurry. 

She tried counting in her head, focusing on something other than the pain that was racking her body. The waves of nausea that overtook her made that difficult. 

Rook fisted the dirt beneath her. Whimpers making themselves loud in the forest, bouncing off trees and echoing around her. 

“Deputy.”

No, she shut her eyes tighter. Couldn’t deal with Faith. Her soft words and gentle voice that was meant to calm others. She didn’t want another bliss trip. Images of a fake world where The Father would cradle her jaw and whisper insightful things in her ear in hope that some of it would stick. Planting seeds of doubt. That’s not what she needed when she was ready to collapse from the drug in her system. 

“Deputy, look at me. Please.”

The grass beneath Faith’s bare feet shifted. She parted the tall weeds as if she was an apparition. The young woman crouched down to Rooks huddled form, when she glanced up, hat askew on her head, she wasn’t seeing properly. Eyes looking past Faith with a fearful expression. 

“There we go dep. Here,” she opened up her arms, an offering of sorts. An offer of comfort. She wasn’t about to send Rook into a spiral of madness, wasn’t going to lead her to Joseph when she was heading towards hysteria. 

The deputy picked herself up off the ground on wobbling legs. She was shaking, trembling as Faith rose and took careful steps in her direction. She went slow, arms outreached until she could pull Rook to her chest. “I’m here deputy. Calm down.” She stroked her hair, sighing contentedly when Rook leaned into her touch. Pulling them close instead of pushing her away. “Maybe John’s wrong about your sin. Maybe...maybe The Father’s right.” Faith knew it was only her and the deputy out here, but she still cringed and felt a twinge if panic at saying ‘maybe’ in regards to Joseph’s teachings. “Yes,” she amended into the curve of Rook’s neck. “He’s right. You are here by God’s will. Not accident. You can still find redemption.” She planted a kiss on Rook’s forehead. Nuzzling into her cheek and praying that The Deputy would remember this. That when this bliss left her system and she woke in Joseph’s arms that she would remember that the Seed family, that Faith, wasn’t all that bad. They knew kindness and mercy, they could save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any requests?


	11. John/Rook Impregnation Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Impregnation Kink with John

Sometimes she swore John adored the hunt just as much as Jacob claimed to. Hell, with how often he proposed their little game of cat and mouse it had to be true. It had become a staple to their routine, he’d call her before he came home, a simple word that would signal they would play again that day. 

She would be lying if she said she didn’t like it.

Now that she was apart of John’s life he hated her going out on her own to fight. Wouldn’t risk losing her. She missed the adrenaline rush. The blood lust that would overwhelm her when she fought and indulged her wrath. He knew how to fix that, how to make sure his girl didn’t get restless or bored. A chase always fixed the problem. Gave him a run for his money.

A timer was set as soon as he pulled into the drive and she was gone into the forest surrounding them. Rook ran circles around the man. Laughed behind her palm at the way he taunted her like a child. She even tossed a few rocks his way just to watch him lose his damn mind. It was a fun game for her. For John...not so much. He’d be much happier if he could at least track where she was moving. But he’s never been the strategic type. Not his style.

She had the upper hand for a while. Jiving and juking like an old seasoned pro. Until she made too much noise. Had gotten cocky with the methods she was using. Methods she thought would make any hunter proud. She thought she could get away with something risky and gloat about it later. It instead resulted in him knowing her location and a mile long sprint through the woods.

He was on her in an instant, tackling her from behind, body pushing her down, down, down until she made impact with a light  _ oof  _ falling from her lips, which was quickly claimed by John’s mouth when he twisted her head around to reach her.

“Got you.” A taunt that had her groan out of annoyance.

It wasn’t often he captured her before the time was up. It happened, what? Maybe once before. Her pride had taken a big hit that time. And just as before she would go back to her room and lick her wounds in private. Sulk until John was finished doing his victory lap and called her down for dinner, gracing her with kisses when he saw her pout.

But that was last time.

Now that he had her on the floor he didn’t let her get up, kept his tattooed hands on her shoulder blades as he went to nuzzle the back of her neck.

“I think I deserve some sort of reward, don’t you?”

Rook scoffed. It’d be something insane, because it was John Seed and though he loved her he also didn’t mind seeing her struggle. She kept him on his toes with moments like that. “What? Want me to clean Affirmation for a week? Help you with confessions? Cook dinner tonight?”

“Oh darling. The way you think…” he smiled and chuckled as he leaned close to her ear. Delighted to see how she shivered at his presence. “You gave me a run for my money. I’m sweaty and tired. I deserve something more than that. You’re smart, think about it.”

Not like he gave her much time to wonder what his chaotic mind was conjuring. John’s hands lifted her hips to work off her belt and wrangle her pants down.

“Ahh, John.” She hissed through clenched teeth, smile vanishing in an instant as her head snapped around the forest they were in. Searching ten shadows in the trees. “Someone could see us.”

“Shush baby girl. I won’t let that happen. You’re for my eyes only, everyone knows that.”

He situated her on her hands and knees. Grabbing her ass and palming at her cheeks. Making him give off a pleased sigh at the sight. “God, look at you. I’m a lucky man.”

“Yeah, you’re fucking amazing. Stop with the damn ego boost before someone catches us.”

He clicked his tongue in annoyance, but complied with what she asked. Pulling her panties down, the lacy white ones he had insisted on before he left for his bunker that morning.

John licked through her slick coming from her cunt. Humming his approval and murmuring how good she tasted.

Two fingers teased her, circling around her entrance, retracting his hand whenever she leaned back to try and get more.

“My reward, we do things on my terms.” He gave her as a soft pat on her ass when she huffed, fists curling in the dirt.

He removed his belt with one hand, the other still teasing her. Reveling in the whines she was giving him. Undressing wasn’t necessary, especially if someone did actually happen across them. He just took out his cock and balls, trying his hardest to ignore the way his jeans cut into him.

“Ready?”

“ _ Been _ ready ya jerk, get on with it before I change my mind about you fucking me in the dirt like an animal.”

“Last night you didn’t mind being tied up like one.”

He felt her tense from where he was gripping her hip. Her head whirled around to lock eyes with him. “I was on silk sheets last night, in a warm room, there’s a difference. Also—“

With a roll of his eyes he pushed into her, sinking all the way down to the hilt in one go. Shutting her up completely. “Quiet. Let me make you feel good.”

She couldn’t argue with his logic. Just let him grip onto her and start up a fast pace.

Not even a minute in, with her orgasm slowly approaching, his finger working over her clit she brought one hand to tap at his hip. “You aren’t...John you shouldn’t…” a whimper made her words cut off. “Johnny, you shouldn’t finish inside me, you gotta...pull out.” A whine escaped her when he jammed himself in with a particularly hard thrust.

“Not a chance in hell. No way.” John draped his body over her back. Holding her up with an arm across her midsection when he felt her almost drop into the dirt. “Gonna fill you up. Make you round and full babygirl.”

Her head dipped forward when he nibbled on her ear with a soft curse coming from her lips. “Make sure you’re dripping with my seed.”

She’d be lying if she said the thought didn’t make her slicker. It had her rocking back into him until grunts were filling the space between them.

He made her cum first, slowed himself down to put all his attention on her clit. The way she tightened around him all the way up to her release had him reach the edge. And true to his word he filled her up. Let her feel the wetness that dripped around her cunt when he finished.

“We’re going to stay like this. With me shoved inside you so nothing comes out. I don’t want to see a drop wasted.” To show his point he reached between them to take some of his cum that had managed to slip down her thighs and held it up to her mouth. “Put it to good use darling.”


	12. Joseph/Rook Impregnation Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Impregnation Kink with Joseph

Sleeping in the same bed with Joseph wasn’t as taxing as she though when they got down there in the bunker. Human interaction, intimacy, it was rare to come by now. He was all she had left. Did she really had a choice? 

He didn’t know much about personal space. Even when they were awake, up and moving about he’d always be holding her jaw or placing a calming hand on her back or shoulder. In bed was no different. Joseph liked to cuddle. To pull her close so he could spoon her. Have her back against his chest. To breath in her scent and mumble words in her ear. Prayers and stories that helped her fall asleep. It kept him calm and docile so after a week of pestering him to stay the hell away, she had finally acquiesced. 

That smile, god, throwing away her pride was worth it to see him smile the way he did when she told him he could hold her. 

A few months in and she was regretting that choice. She’d wake up to find him strangely intimate with her. Her shirt would be pushed up below her breasts, he’d be placing kisses along the smooth expanse of skin that was her stomach. His hand would be intertwined with hers. One night she woke with him sucking her thigh, making large bruises she didn’t appreciate. Other times he’d be brushing their cheeks together. His beard rubbing her skin raw. God forbid she ever let him eat her out, he’d destroy her skin. Give her awful beard burns. 

She had drawn the line when she woke up to feel his cock nudging against her entrance. Not slipping in, just rubbing up and down. Paying extra attention to her engorged nub. His body was blanketing hers, face pressing into her neck. 

She’s never got up so fast. 

Had locked herself in the bathroom for three hours, pacing back and forth, calming herself down. Preparing herself to see Joseph. 

It had steadily gotten worse; his need to push inside of her. She had thought it lust, figured he was just a man, that perhaps his faith was wavering and he didn’t care as much about those things. Rook made the mistake of bringing it up to him in the middle of an argument. Only for him to freeze. A patient, thoughtful look adorning his features. 

“My child. This is about you bearing my children. Rearing them, being my Eve. You’ll understand that soon. Accept your purpose now before it catches up with you and you no longer have a choice in the matter.” Her face had paled at the insinuation. She was in such a state of shock she didn’t even react when he crossed the room and planed a kiss on her cheek. 

The surprise to find him on top of her in the middle of the night was gone. It was a familiar weight pressing on her. Not suffocating. Simply a reminder. He was raised up in his elbows, a look of utter concentration on his face as he caught her eyes. He froze for half a second, cock held in his hand, waiting at her entrance. Maybe asking for permission? Seeing if she was about to push him away like she had done for weeks. She recalled what he said to her a while back. Fulfilling her purpose. He’d keep at this, he had time and he knew patience. Lord only knows how long he had waited for this damn prophecy to come true. He would do this until she came around. 

Her arms circled around his neck, pulled his head down until their noses bumped. 

“Go ahead Joseph.” She took a steadying breath. “Father, please, keep going.”

She saw his eyes flutter shut. How his chest constricted. 

He pushed into her, stealing her breath away when he moved all the way into her. Knocking their hips together. “Good. This is perfect my child. Meant to be.” He shifted in and out of her slowly. Watching her face for any bad reaction. For any anxiety. When he found no traces of that he moved a bit faster. Kept his lips near her ear to speak to her. “You’re doing so well Deputy. And you’ll do even better when you’re plump, stomach swelling.” He kissed her lips. Made her whine beneath him at a thrust that had her close to cumming. “Just take me, embrace your role.” A light nip to her neck given in a loving gesture. 

He went faster, soft words that she couldn’t make out filling the air between them. 

When he came it was with a gutteral noise and a look of pleasure flitting over his face. “Child.” This time she was the one to bring him in for a kiss. To make him open his mouth and grant her access. “Tomorrow we will do the same, we will continue with this until you are showing. We will bring a whole new generation of Seeds into the world we will rebuild for them.” Joseph pulled back to look at her. Expression suddenly stone cold. “It’s only fair after you’ve stolen my family from me. You’ve robbed them from me, and now you must grant me another.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go ahead and leave any thoughts or ideas you’ve got


	13. Jacob/Rook Domestic Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Domestic fluff for Jacob

It had been a quick decision, one that she did without even thinking. The sort of everyday normal thing that she did for Jacob. She’d given it no thought to see him come in late one night with a duffle bag filled with dirty clothes. He’d been out helping Eden’s Gate. Like she thought, normal. Everything went swimmingly when she woke up extra early the next day locked in his embrace and she went to clean his clothes. Throw them in the clunky, rusted washing machine that must’ve been older than her. 

A routine they’ve kept for a while. She did his laundry, no big deal.

If Jacob asked she’d have to tell him that she was tired, or just too lazy to really think when she tossed in the lingerie he had bought her a month back. She’d tell him that she was aiming to surprise him, that’s why she wasn’t thinking when she put that bright red garment in with all his clothes. The same clothes that happened to consist of mainly whites and greys. Knowing she had done this trying to please him might soften the blow that now all his shirts were a light pink color.

A tad brighter than salmon. But Jacob didn’t seem much of a pink wearing kind of guy. It screamed ‘shoot me’ when someone’s donning that in the middle of the woods.

He was going to kill her.

Jacob already didn’t have many clothes. He traveled light and wasn’t greedy. He’d gotten by on the bare minimum before, it was a trait he’d probably never drop. Now it was her fault that he’d have to take a huge chunk of money to buy something else he could wear so he didn’t stick out.

And who knows, maybe he hates pink. Maybe he had a fragile masculinity and wouldn’t take that hit to his reputation. Whatever the case may be she was panicking. On the verge of tears as she clung to a bundle of his shirts in her fists and huddled over the basket as if her small frame could hide it if Jacob wandered anywhere close. She was on her knees, tears already pooling in her eyes because she knew Jacob would be tired, that he didn’t need this right now.

Rook tensed all over again when she heard the bed shift in the other room. It creaked and groaned under his weight, she made the brave assumption that he was awake, that he was on the hunt for her. He told her how he loved waking up with her in his arms, face pushed close together. And that would’ve been the case today if the laundry hadn’t betrayed her and turned a whole other shade of the rainbow.

_ Right Rook, go and tell him it was the clothes fault and he’ll think you lost your damn mind. _

“Dep?”

She flinched at his words. Head turning and listening to him; banging cabinets and the opening the fridge, getting breakfast ready.

Her mouth opened, suddenly dry. He’d be angry, upset, he might hide it but he would be, she got so much better at figuring out his expressions. She’d get in even more trouble, scare him more if she didn’t answer. She didn’t want him to think anything happened to her.

“In here Jake. Doing laundry.”

_ Destroying laundry _

Rook sighed, pushing the clothes in the large wicker basket, forming a large pile of pink. And at the top was the beautiful piece of lingerie he had gotten her. She’d worn it once and he adored it, especially the color. Now look where it got them. Or him, she wasn’t the one who had to wear pink clothes.

She stayed like that for too long, hunched over the basket, hands cradling her face. Pulse quickening when she heard his approach. Then the stop of his bare feet at the door.

“Pup?”

A whine came from her mouth. She couldn’t look at him. At the shock horror that would be there.

“Hey,” no answer. “Deputy, you alright?” She heard the biting edge of panic and felt bad all over again. Her hands dropped, but before she could turn around he was already on her. Arms pulling her close, into his lap. “What’s wrong?” He invaded her space, lips brushing over her cheeks and catching her mouth. Fighting to get a smile on her face.

She cast her gaze on the treacherous clothing, let him follow her line of sight.

“Is that…?”

“Your stuff, the laundry.”

“It’s pink. The fuck did you do?”

She took a shuddering breath. One that made her ribs rattle.

Without saying another word he reached one arm out to take off the lingerie. He held it up like a dead fish. “Think I found our culprit pup.” When she looked back at him she saw the trace of a smile on his face. A light chuckle coming from him made her brows furrow in confusion. “You really screwed up huh?”

“You’re not mad?”

“Mad? No. Amused. Yes, definitely. Besides,” Jacob kissed her again, delighting in how she pushed closer to him. “John’s been on my ass about getting new clothes for years. Some bullshit about monochromatic colors.” Jacob blew out a breath he was holding, moving to grab a pink short sleeve shirt “Now I don’t think this is what he meant, but it’ll shut him up that’s for sure. I think Faith’ll like it too, always liked bright colors. Yellows, oranges., that kind of shit.”

Rook blinked. Was he serious?

“And Joseph.” Jacob let out a low whistle and squeezed her tight. “Had the nerve to tell me that I’m intimidating, too dark. He said it in a more subtle gentle way because it’s Joseph, but still, I was offended. Guess I’ve got my Kitten to thank for fixing me.”

Jacob nudged her off his lap, helping the both of them to stand. He locked eyes with her and tossed the shirt over his head. He tugged at it, disappearing for a minute and reappearing with his army jacket. His forearm was braced on the doorframe, wearing a casual smile.

“You still love me pup?”

“Wha—I, Jacob…”

“Cause with the way you’re acting it’s like you’re the only one caught up over this thing. My family won’t care. I don’t care, my men won’t say a damn thing to me and the resistance knows how strong I am, god help them if they say anything.” He stalked closer to her, grabbing her so he could carry her. Her legs wrapped around his midsection instinctively. “That leaves you.”

“Thought you’d be pissed.” She cupped his cheeks, thumbs moving across the scarred terrain of his skin. “And to answer your question, yes. Yes I still love you.”


	14. John/Rook Domestic Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Domestic fluff for John

John had stumbled through the door to his ranch, sour glances cast in the direction of whoever got close enough. Shoving at a man’s chest when he wandered near with a clipboard in his hand and a head full of questions that needed the attention of Hope County’s one and only Baptist.

She was lounging, feet propped up on the wooden carved coffee table, spoon sticking out of her mouth, drink making evaporation rings from where she placed it without a coaster.

Her mind had wandered, not paying any mind to John walking in. The hilariously bad horror movie deserved more attention considering how often he preferred to be alone as soon as he got home. She’d see him in an hour or two when he mentally recovered from the confessions he had to do that day.

“You’re home early.”

Silence.

Slowly she teared her gaze away from the TV, seeing John properly for the first time.

His hands rested on his hips, shoulders slumped and a frown on his face. “And you, you’re getting crumbs everywhere.”

Well...he wasn’t wrong. Tiny chunks of popcorn littered the ground, but his tone held more bite than usual. Made her freeze up completely as he stalked closer. An accusatory gleam in his eyes.  

Rook held onto her tongue when she took in his appearance. He was wearing his normal attire, but this time around his sunglasses and key were held in a loose grip. The top few buttons on his shirt were more done than usual. He was unnaturally pale.

John didn’t have  _ that _ much pride. Surely he wouldn’t mind if she…

“Come here Johnny.” Rook held out a hand, pulling him along to rest against her side. The man gave off heat like a furnace. Making her skin go immediately hot from where he was pressing into it. She kissed the crown of his head, taking note in how he sniffled, drawing his knees up and leaning into her more. “Think you’re sick.”

“No fucking shit.”

So that’s how it’s gonna be. John was a little brat when he didn’t feel well. Fair enough. He was too busy to rest, probably too concerned with falling back into his old ways and indulging in his sin of sloth that he worked himself to the bone. Didn’t stop when he thought he was coming down with something. He kept going until his body just gave up on him. Now he was paying for it.

Before he could fall asleep against her, because she’d rather not die of heatstroke from what he was giving off, she rose, planting a small kiss on parted lips when he whined. “Shouldn’t do that, you’ll get sick.” He cracked open an eye, touching his lips as if she’s never done that before.

She scoffed, leaning back down to do it again and hearing him huff in response.

“Your fault if you die. Your funeral.”

With a grunt she pulled him to his feet. Taking his full weight. “What? Do you have Ebola? I’m sure that if I get whatever you have I won’t just drop dead.”

He simply coughed in response, sending her a pointed glance in lieu of voicing his complaints from her moving him.

From there he was nothing but dead weight. He was dragging his feet, letting her yank him along yet snapping at her whenever he jammed his foot or almost tripped.

When they did manage to get to his room and she shoved him onto his bed he went to reach out for her. Pulling her down into the sheets with him. Uncaring that they weren’t lying on the bed properly or that he wasn’t wearing pajamas.

Her previous problem of not wanting to be wrapped up in heat was suddenly back with a fiery vengeance as he wrapped his arms around her.

Fuck.


	15. John Seed/Rook Drunkenness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Don’t touch me

The smell of it was lingering on his skin. It made her wince. What would Joseph think? That his darling baby brother reeked of a mixture of pot and alcohol. 

John was lounging on the couch in his ranch. Not that it still belonged to him. Just last week she had taken this place in the name of the resistance. There had been few people brave enough to stay, to call this home in fear that the Baptist wouldn’t give up such extravagant living arrangement so easily. And it seems they were right in their worries. To some extent at least. 

He was passed out. The evidence of a bad night’s decisions scattered around him. Though it looked like he was fighting consciousness. Trying to battle the natural pulls of sleep that threatened to drag him down and keep him off guard. 

Rook cleaned up first, stalling the inevitable disaster of John Seed. On a good day, when the man was sober, he was dangerous. Now she was proceeding with caution. Hands going slow, one hovering over her pistol, the other reaching out to shake his shoulder. Before she could get ahold of that tacky jacket he shot out to grab her, pulling her down in his lap and laughing when she   
screamed. 

“Don’t touch me!”

Her yells went unheard. There was no one around for miles. “Deputy. A pleasure.” Slurred words that she could barely make out. Now that she was even closer she could smell him worse, could practically taste those substances on her tongue as they hung around him. 

She wiggled, prying his arms off from where the had swirled around her waist. He was surprisingly forceful considering the state he was in. 

“Dep, come on.” John whined it like a child. Like she was the one who was getting on his nerves. He pressed his face into her hip, rubbing his cheek up and down like an affectionate animal. 

With a deep breath, trying so damn hard not to punch the man and enjoy the silence that would follow, she took her hands and pressed them on both his shoulders. Sighing from relief when he didn’t put up a fight. John’s eyes were half lidded, gazing at her like she was a damn angel. 

It didn’t seem as if he was completely aware of what he was doing. Not like she was shocked with how hammered he was. 

His hands moved on their own accord. Cupping her cheeks and moving down, pausing at her neck as if he was thinking about choking her. He decided against it, moved lower, grabbing her shoulders in a tight hold. Eyes always on hers. Zoning in on her, keeping her locked in place. 

In one swift movement she was pulled tightly to his chest. She didn’t miss the way he leaned forward to look at the dip of her cleavage. 

So John was a breast kind of man. Duly noted. 

He pressed open mouth kisses to the exposed skin on her chest. Sucking and making lewd noises. His nose nuzzled into her neck, hands moving to tear open her shirt before she had time to protest. 

The buttons popped. Too quick for her to pull his hands away. That didn’t stop her from grabbing his wrists. Impeding any further progress. For the moment they rested on her skin. Rubbing back and forth reverently. 

“John?” 

“Yes Deputy.” John mumbled it as his mouth returned back to the swell of her breasts. Kisses much softer now. Then as if she hadn’t spoken at all, “You know what we should do?”

“Swear to God if you say confessions…”

“I’m flattered that’s on your mind.” The grin he sported was lopsided. Made her stomach clench uncomfortably. “Makes me wonder…” He trailed off, rolling back his shoulders and meeting her gaze with eyes that looked a lot clearer than she last saw them. 

He wasn’t faking was he?

Her question was answered as soon as the thought flitted through her mind. Like he saw the puzzle pieces click into place from the way her expression changed subtly. 

With a surprising amount of strength for someone who was supposedly buzzed and stoned, he moved her to be lying across his lap. 

His devilish smile was something that she knew well. One that screamed triumph. 

“You know dep, I’ve been told I’m a wonderful actor.” 

“You son of a b—“

His tattooed hand clamped down over her mouth. Cutting her off and muffling her screams. She kicked her legs, tried to change her position, but to no avail. 

No wonder he was so strong beforehand. It was all an act. And even for his standards, trapping her like this was low. Then again, he’s gotten desperate. Didn’t want the Gates of Eden to be shut out to him or whatever nonsense his brother was feeding him. 

“Now, now. That’s no way to talk to someone who simply wants to help you.” He leaned close to her, pressing his cheek against the top of her head. “Don’t worry deputy. In a few hours it’ll be just you and me with your sins lying bare before us. It’ll be a struggle, because so far everything involving you has been such a pain. But you have me to guide you.”


	16. Jacob/Rook Dubcon Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Dubcon bdsm spanking

“Again.”

Again. It was always again with this man. Never done until she got it perfect. Usually her mistakes weren’t as prevelnent. Up until now her screw ups didn’t result in bruises and split lips and cut up knuckles. Though it was damn worth it when Jacob was looking just as haggard. 

He pulled her out of her cage bright and early, the sun wasn’t even up yet. They had fought in semi darkness in a sparse corner of his compound where no one would bother them. Fists flying the same as curse words. 

Each time he struck her down he’d accompany it with some new tidbit. A trick that would help her to get better, further in beating him. Maybe she’d even make him fall, bring him to his knees. The thought made her snicker as she laid on her back. Arms a tangled mess above her head, limbs that went numb a long time ago. 

Sparring like this for hours on end wasn’t normal for her, it wasn’t fun in the slightest. She was ready to give up. And wasn’t that an idea. Rook let her eyes slip close, shutting out her view of the starry Montana sky.

“Get up.”

“Make me.”

And just like that he was grabbing her roughly. Holding her upper arms and making her press into his chest when her legs proved useless. “Do it again.”

“Again.” She tossed up her hands in rage as she shoved against his chest to move away. “Always again with you huh Jacob?”

“It’s ‘sir’.” 

Her lips tightened at the name. He’d have to beat her bloody before she would ever show that level of respect. 

She flexed her fingers, shook out her hands and nodded her head once. She was ready. Knew where to hit, what to do. Implementing what he taught her and taking her own set of skills into account. Jacob may be fit, was pretty large too. But he was verging on 50. His stamina wasn’t the best, which fleetingly made her concerned for those who got into tussles with him when he was a young man. 

That thought turned to a cloud of mist in the air as she dodged a fist flying towards her jaw. He was panting, sweat changing the color of his grey shirt. 

When he paused in his movements, legs slightly apart in a wide stance, she launched herself at him. Taking him to the ground. Staying like that wasn’t an option. She knew that he’d be able to gain the upper hand quickly, with that in mind she clambered off him before he had time to recover and as a last minute decision went for a nearby bat and slammed It down on his stomach. 

Killing him wasn’t something she could do, she wouldn’t be able to face those repercussions. That didn’t mean she couldn’t take out her pent up rage. Hit him over and over in the gut with the hopes it would break his ribs. Names of allies ringing off in her head, listing all the people he had wronged. That’s why she was doing this. 

Rook lost herself for a second in her wrath. Tears rushed down her cheeks, the first time she’s cried since her captivity. It was well deserved after all she’s been through. That made her unfocused though. She realized that a little too late. Gave him ample time to see where she aimed repeatedly and let him reach out to grab the bat. 

“Now that’s a bad pup.”

He yanked it from her grasp, making her relinquish the weapon. The same weapon that he told her she wasn’t supposed to use at the start of this. Rook prided herself on not playing dirty. But seriously, fuck Jacob Seed. Fuck him and his whole operation. 

“You and me, we’re gonna need to have a chat. Some punishment.” Jacob grunted yet grinned through the pain his must’ve been feeling. He caught sight of her wide eyed expression. How she took a few steps back and cast her gaze around, a prey looking for a way out. “Or,” he stressed the word as he flung his shirt off to examine the damage she wrought. “I can send ya to Joseph. See what he’d rather do. No telling who he’d give ya to. Or maybe he’d punish you himself. And trust me, that man knows how to hurt someone.” 

Jacob was the safer choice. It was a gamble, a goddamn lottery with Joseph. The eldest knew that, felt absolutely calm about what her choice would be. 

*****

Jacob had shoved her along, a pistol pressed into the small of her back to keep her moving. Any other day and he would have carried her. Tossed her over his shoulder and showed her how he was in charge, the dominant one. He had other ways of doing that though, other ways to make her cower into submission. 

He spent the next half hour prepping her for her punishment. Taking careful thought as what he should do to her when everything he's tried in the past was ineffective. Meaning the cage and starvation were out. 

Sooner rather than later he decided on something a little unorthodox. Albeit he’s thought about it quite a few nights alone. Jacob had her arms tied up above her head, bound tight with scratchy ropes not at all designed for comfort. They rubbed her skin raw with each movement. Her legs could only move to far apart, cuffs locking her into place as she shifted her bare feet on the cold tiled ground. The only thing keeping her upright were the ropes around her wrists. From the uncomfortable position there was no way she was going to be able to stand upright. Bending over was her only option. 

Something that Jacob deemed perfect. 

“Pup.” The flat of his palm ran across her bare ass. Presented for him. She whined when she felt his warm skin get replaced by a hard wooden paddle. Then the leather of a belt, and finally a whipping cane. All running over smoothly. Never drawing back to strike her. “Pick your poison.” 

“Fuck you.”

Jacob drew back the belt, knew how much damage that could do. The resounding noise it made was pleasant. How she squirmed and yelped out caused him to chuckle. “What? Never been spanked before?” Her silence and gentle huff of annoyance was all the answer he needed. “That’s fine, Deputy,” Jacob drawled, planting a few light pats on her ass with his hand. “Don’t you worry, we’ll start slow.”

True to his word, because unlike a certain thorn in his side, he played fair, using his hand to spank her. Repeatedly pounding at the skin until it was bright crimson and she began instinctively recoiling before he landed another hit. Already anticipating the tingling pain. 

The paddle made her cry out, legs kicking and trying to get away from the rough wood that made the skin bruise. “Don’t think you’ll be sitting for a while pup. Might have to keep a close eye on you, keep you by my side for a few weeks.” The words had the intended effect. Beautiful pleas spilling from her mouth, tears dripping down her cheeks. 

The cane made criss cross lines appear. Bloody red streaks that had her full on sobbing. 

And that’s where he stopped. When her body went slightly limp and he feared she would pass out. He wasn’t about to give her an out that easy. 

“Stay with me Deputy.” Jacob picked up the belt instead, going around to face her. Rook quivered when she saw his boots. Whimpering when he barked an order for her to look at him. “Shame to do this all over again if you happen to go unconscious.”

“Jacob.” 

“I know, I know, that’d be awful wouldn’t it pup?” His tone was completely mocking. Holding sympathy that was false as he ran a callused hand down her spine. In the palm of his hand he squeezed one of her cheeks, smearing the blood around. 

“Almost done. Home stretch.”

One hit after the other was delivered to her ass. An unrelenting pace that had her screaming for mercy, handcuffs around her ankles clanking together. Ropes making her wrists start to bleed. 

By the end he hadn’t even realized she had passed out. Had thought she was faking it when her head hung low and he called her name. He crouched down, belt clutched in his grip as he tapped her face, rousing her. 

“There we are.” Jacob smiled seeing the fear in her eyes. “You sleeping on me?”

“N-no. No sir.”

“That’s what it looked like pup. I don’t appreciate laziness. I don’t like it when my soldiers don’t take what I’m giving them either.”

The belt was tossed on the ground, hand steadying over her abused flesh. 

“Guess we’ll just have to start over.”


	17. Joseph/Rook Wrong Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pomper Request: What would happen if the deputy said John’s name during sex with Joseph?

Her nails raked down Joseph’s back, grazing over old scars and carved sins that mottled his skin. She took in all the details that screamed Joseph. His slight frame, the loose strands of hair hanging in front of his eyes. God those eyes. All the brothers had them. The closer she got the more details she realized they had. She counted the colors hidden in those orbs on more than one occasion, could get lost in them if she wasn’t careful.

Joseph’s panting breaths filled her ears as he leaned forward to kiss her. Rook’s hand traveled down to take off his belt, gently running over the Eden’s Gate buckle before ripping it off.

He was rocking inside her in an instant. She was stretched from the day before, a moment stolen in the church with a man bearing tattoos on his skin and who spread his legs for her to kneel in between. Cock nudging the back of her throat. Rook could still remember how he cradled her head and called her sweet pet names that made her blush.

The memory was jackhammered out of her head when Joseph began slamming himself into her. A strange possessiveness in his eyes as he went faster. Kissing along her neck, letting his hands wander to touch her heated skin.

She felt him play between her folds, arched up into him with mumurmed pleas of _Father_.

Just last night a different title had been on her tongue. Tripping and falling over her lips before she could catch herself, and he had enjoyed it. It had been okay to say it in the steeple when she took him in her mouth. Now wasn’t the time or the place.

And it certainly wasn’t the right man.

Yet it still came out. Her mind exploded in white sparks as he made her reach her peak. “Oh, Baptist. Yes! John please!”

Immediately she realized her mistake. Saw the light go out in Joseph’s eyes when he yanked himself out of her and left her cunt clenching around nothing, desperate to feel him spill inside her, coat her walls with his seed.

“What did you say?”

It was a rhetorical question. It had to be. Because he was right by her lips when she said it. Head tilted to catch whatever she would spill out to him. Wanted desperately to hear how she’d beg him. _For_ him. That wasn’t the case.

She shouldn’t have retreated into her mind. Unlocked the memories of last night when the man who sat before her, whose cock was shoved deep into her throat, wasn’t a prophet at all. He had a key dangling around his neck that clinked against his skin when he jerked forward as she teased his tip. He lacked the pressure of that all too familiar rosary laced around his palm. The word ‘Eden’ across his knuckles stood out when he had swirled the cum and saliva on her chin and curled it around her mouth. Gentle praises making her spread her legs soon after as if Joseph wasn’t in her life.

“You—my brother. Rook. Please tell me now, don’t lie for I’ll know, I always do, so tell me that was just a thought. A lustful idea and nothing more.” Joseph clawed at the bedsheets, tearing them from her grip when she had held it tight to her chest, eyes blown wide in fear. “You can atone for those thoughts, you can confess to me and it’ll be okay, because thoughts and fantasies are normal to have. And I won’t hold any ill will towards you my child.”

God, he looked so desperate as her buried his head in the crook of her neck. His hardened cock slowly wilting, barley brushing her skin. He was speaking as if she admitted to not doing anything with his brother already. As if she was too pure to harm him in that way, like he had already made up his mind on what happened and why she called out for John.

“Child? Tell me.” Joseph had tears sparkling in his eyes when he looked at her. His lips were slightly parted and if she was lying with the Baptist right now she’d plant a kiss there and all would be forgiven in an instant, forgotten about with a simple act of kindness for a touch starved man. But The Father was so very different from his younger sibling. She knew that all too well.

“I didn’t mean it.”

“I know you never meant for me to hear that, to know how you think of my brother. That’s not what I asked though.”

He was too smart, too perceptive.

“John’s persuasive. He’s…”

_He’s what Rook? More than Joseph, a better man. More handsome. Richer. Dressed nicely. Has a cute smile and didn’t hide behind bible verses. He makes her feel safe and wanted. He took her confessions, never judged and always understood._

“He’s my brother. My family. And you...have you two sinned? And neither of you came to my aid. I can rid you two of those lustful thoughts.”

No. She knew what that could mean. That he had tasted the sweet fruit of revenge despite wrath being a sin.

“When?” Joseph’s voice was small, hands dropping down into his lap when he pulled away from her.

“Last night. At the church.”

His eyes widened. Unguarded by those yellow shades. “I gave a sermon last night. Before..?”

She nodded once, arms crossing over her chest. Flinching when he stood abruptly, cock hanging flaccid between his thighs. “And have you done this was Jacob? Perhaps Faith? Does our love, our sanctity of marriage mean nothing to you?” Said more saddened than angry. And that hurt the most. When he had every right to scream at her but never would because she was his wife and he adored her. Wouldn’t ever let his wrath cloud his judgement and make him yell.

The accusation had her getting up along with him, grabbing clothes to cover her body, to signal this was over. He still stood bare, never one to be ashamed of the naked form.

“I’ve never touched anyone else. I swear, Joe, please.” At this point she had no idea what she was pleading for. A second chance or for him to believe her?

“Okay.” He pinched the bridge of his nose.

It wasn’t though. It wouldn’t be okay.

“I think,” he crossed the room to fish out his phone. Staring directly at her as he waited for whoever was on the other line to pick up. “I think it’ll do us both some good if you spend some time with sister Faith, she’ll restore your faith in me and the project. She will guide you in the right path until you once again see the sacrifices I’ve made for you, my wife, that I don’t deserve this treatment you’ve given me when I’ve kept my vows intact.”

“And John?”

“I’ll take care of him. Jacob and I will be there for him. He’s atoned before, we’ve marked him in the past. This time...this time around his soul will need to be scrubbed a little harder. But you shouldn’t worry about him. Think about your own path to recovery.”

The cold stare he gave her and the dead kiss he laid on her cheek before she was bound and pumped full of bliss made her die a little on the inside. When she came back next she’d be the dutiful little wife she used to be. Fully devoted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m finally back to a managable work load so I’d be more than happy to see if anyone has any requests they want done. Though, FYI school’s starting this week and update time might be a tad slower before I level out and get used to juggling everything. 
> 
> Thanks for everyone who leaves a comment and is sticking around! I appreciate all of you


	18. Joseph/Rook Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: The Deputy blowing a raspberry in Joseph’s face when he goes to kiss her

He had snuck up behind her when she was busy cleaning the dishes. Hands soaked with soapy water. Sparkling clean plates deposited in the dishwasher to her right. Wandering hands had looped around her waist, pulling her back slightly so they were fully pressed against each other.

Joseph hummed gently in her ear. Chin on her shoulder, a smile playing on his lips as she kept at the task at hand.

“Don’t you have a sermon today?”

“I do. Thirty minutes from now.”

Yet he still wasn’t dressed. And judging by the greasy hair that tickled her bare skin, he hadn’t taken a shower either. He seemed perfectly content to hold her, confident that he’d get there on time and everything would go off without a hitch.

“You look tired.”

When he peeled back an eyelid, squinting up at her, he frowned. Her head was turned down to look at where he rested. There were bags under his eyes, easy to see when he wasn’t wearing his sunglasses. The way he sagged against her, using her to keep his weight up, was a telltale sign of his fatigue. Honestly he looked like shit. The word tired did just fine though. Softened the blow.

“Do I?” He rubbed his cheek up and down into the curve of her neck. Held onto her tighter when she squirmed. Wiggling her hips slightly to try to dissuade him. “A kiss would wake me up, love. I hate waking up without you next to me. Prefer to be greeted with your mouth first thing in the morning.”

“Sorry to disappoint you.” Rook rolled her eyes at the needy, tired man who hung onto her. She felt him shift, lifting his head as if he already decided that he was getting that kiss.

Hell, she loved the man, had no problem with his request. But she would bet all the money in the world that he hasn't brushed his teeth. Morning breath wasn’t her favorite, the kisses she gave him when he woke up were gentle ones on his cheek to avoid that matter.

Joseph straightened to his full height behind her. Long arms reaching out to turn off the tap, stopping the water flow.

For a few seconds she stood still, hand clutching a pink washcloth, the other holding up a white cup for his coffee. “Really Joseph?”

“Don’t make me late.”

“That in no way would be my fault.” Rook flicked her hands, letting water droplets cast off her skin.

“Mm,” Another open mouth kiss on her neck. “Guess not. But considering you won’t be there, you wouldn’t be able to defend yourself would you dear?”

Her back stiffened as she spun around, whacking his bare chest with the wet rag. “Hey! Don’t play dirty.”

He laughed, touching the spot she had struck him. Tracks of water running down his body and disappearing in the loose sweatpants he had worn to bed.

“That kiss?”

The cloth was tossed over her shoulder, making a wet _thwack_ into the sink.

There was no distance between them. Their chests were brushing, sharing the same air. She nudged her nose with his, head tipping to meet his lips.

Eventually his need won out and he grabbed at the nape of her neck. Bringing them roughly together. It was a rough kiss, one that showed a healthy mixture of love and lust.

He nipped at her lower lip, hand snaking between them to fiddle with the belt she was wearing.

Absolutely not. He didn’t have time for this.

In a quick spur of the moment decision, an idea flitted in her mind. One that would diffuse the situation and made her smile when he deepened the kiss.

She pulled away for half a second to get a breath of air, chuckling when his mouth chased hers. Rook pursed her lips and blew into the next kiss he planted.

A raspberry.

One that tickled his skin and made him jump back out of surprise. Joseph lifted a hand to touch his pinkened lips. An eyebrow lifted.

“Deputy.”

A triumphant smile won out over her features. Her arms crossed over her breasts. “Joe.”

He hung his head, a laugh bubbling up from his throat. His hands carded through his hair as his gaze reached up to her face. Seeing how amused she was. 

“I think I’ll cancel that sermon.”

With that proclamation he darted forward. Grabbing her close and claiming her lips in a proper kiss. Lifting her up by the back of her thighs and making her wrap his legs around his midsection.

“I deserve a medal for putting up with you Rook.”

Well…she couldn’t argue with that. Just hummed her affirmation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still accepting requests!


	19. Joseph/Rook Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Everyday fluff for Joseph and Rook

“We’re lost.”

“Nah, no way.”

“I’ve literally never seen this part of Hope County before Rook.”

“Yeah, well if you got off that damn island of yours for five seconds then maybe we wouldn’t be in this situation.” It was her, admittedly stupid idea to have a day out. To go on a road trip. To be fair he had suggested a nature walk, which wouldn’t have taken them out as far and wouldn’t have required the crumpled up map she was currently trying to navigate with. 

“I get out plenty.” He huffed, showing a moment of weakness. A moment of annoyance. She kept her mouth shut at his snippy tone. One day. One day was all she was asking for. A day where the world wouldn’t screw her over and ruin her plans. 

“We could always pull over.”

“Joseph, for the hundredth time, I got this.” 

He kept on driving. Worried gaze shifting across the barren wasteland. With Eden’s Gate moving in and taking everything in the name of The Father she would’ve assumed they scavenged every inch of land. Yet here they were. Totally not lost. Nope, not at all. 

The car shuddered to a stop, resulting in her cursing at him under her breath. “Told you I know what I’m doing.”

“Are you reading it properly? Maybe let me see.” His hand reached out to grab it, only to be met with empty air when she yanked it away. 

“That’s just insulting. I’ve read tons of maps. I’ve walked all over this damn county. I know what I’m doing.” She scowled at his kind face. “We shouldn’t stop here, if we keep driving we might hit something familiar.” 

“Pride.” 

There wasn’t even an explanation tacked on with that. Just a single word that made her cheeks burn because, yes, she knew she was prideful and no, she wouldn’t admit to it no matter how many times him or his family had told her that exact same thing. She was already dodging John, she didn’t need Joseph to be reinforcing his brother’s idea. 

“Is it a sin to be an annoying, pestering bastard?” Her wrath tattoo throbbed at her biting words. 

He didn’t react to what she said, it didn’t sting. Sticks and stones. Besides, it was hot in Montana; his air conditioning in the crappy car he owned had only pumped out a hot desert when he flicked it on. The car was twelve years old, they’d been through a lot together, it was staying with him. But now that he realized the side effects that came with it he might reconsider John’s offer to buy him a new one. 

He leaned over the console that separated them, chewing on the inside of his cheek when he noticed her feet propped up on the dash. It didn’t matter, not when they might have a heatstroke and would have to spend the night in his tiny car. 

“Rook.”

“Piss off for five seconds.”

“Sweetheart.”

“Joseph. I love you, you know this,” He murmured a soft, ‘I do’, biting his lower lip. “But give me a moment to think. This was my idea, my plan. I got us into this mess and I can get us out.”

“The map’s upside down.”

He saw her hands tremble from where they were gripping onto the treacherous paper. Holding onto to it so hard he was afraid it might tear. 

In a flurry of movement she tossed the map into his lap, turning away from him slightly in their confined space. Her hand came up to rub at her temple. 

“Rook?” 

She cast a glance over to him. Embarrassment clear as day in her eyes, a red blush over her cheeks.

“I know, Joseph. I know.”

He shook his head, folding up the map and leaning over to plant a kiss on her lips. Sliding his tongue against hers when she gasped in surprise. 

“I love you.”

“Don’t know how you put up with me Joe.” Her hand reached up to slide a deft thumb along his cheek. 

“One day at a time love. One day at a time.”


	20. Jacob/Rook Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Somnophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape/dubcon warnings

Jacob watched with utter amusement as her head dipped forward repeatedly. Trying her damndest to stay awake. To stay up and alert. Not yet ready to give into the sweet embrace of sleep when he was sitting across from her. Not a chance. Not when he could do a number of things to her when she was unaware. Murder was the one at the top of her list. She didn’t give a damn what Joseph told Jacob, that she needed to be alive. Jacob didn’t seem to be as devoted as John, he’d gladly reap the consequences of drawing out her death. 

But he knew patience better than anyone. It didn’t hurt that he was well fed and could sleep on regular hours. He’d wait her out. 

When her head dropped forward, body going slack for a few moments, Jacob stood and approached her. Walking with loud purposeful steps. Whistling lightly as he grabbed her hair and exposed her face to him. He tapped her cheeks a few times, checking her eyes behind closed lids and deeming her properly passed out. 

Time to have some fun.

*****

The dirty old mattress he had laid out a couple weeks ago in his office would do just fine. Not like his partner would complain. She didn’t have much say in the matter with the state she was in. 

Recently he saw Rook crack under the stress of the cage, it destroyed even the strongest of people. She was on guard 24/7, the activity of his compound was beginning to grate on her nerves. He was perceptive, knew how she’d eventually fall under his command. He longed for a time when she’d be broken enough for her to just go with the flow, accept what he was doing to her because she realized there was no other choice in the matter. It may have taken months, but she was finally at that point. And he was going to take full advantage. 

Jacob lowered her slowly with a dull thud, causing a puff of dust to form around them before dissipating into the air. All his movements were slow. Taking careful measures not to wake her. 

His large hands started with her top, no fun in this if he didn’t get the full show. 

And oh boy, the extra effort was worth it. With a flick of his wrist from his sharp blade her bra laid in tattered strips on the floor with her discarded shirt. Her breasts were full, fit in both his hands perfectly. He wasted no time pinching her nipples, squeezing them roughly until they were perky, hard, tight buds that he leaned down to bite. Underneath him she stirred when he sunk his teeth in a little too hard. Making tiny marks on her nipples.

Jacob kissed downward, tongue dipping into her navel, humming at the taste of dirt and sweat. She tasted so human, so real. 

Popping off the button of her jeans and sliding down the offending clothing made him let out a light groan. The panties she wore were a tad too small. Showing the start of a mound of pubic hair that he couldn’t resist raking his nails through. He sliced through her underwear, laying a gentle kiss right above her cunt. Taking a moment to nuzzle his nose through the curly, dark hair that covered her sex. 

“Open up for me dep.” Mumbled words spoken as he focused solely on spreading her legs for him. 

Jacob went quick, stripping his clothing off. With her being asleep he didn’t have to worry about what the woman lying with him would think about the scars littering his body. Disfiguring him. Right now he could bare his body and just enjoy the wetness that was leaking between her thighs. 

“Fuckin perfect.” His fingers spread her lips, showing him a tight entrance. One finger slipped in, sighing at how she clenched around him. “Gonna be tough honey, to stretch you out. You gotta be strong.” He moved slowly, hoisting her legs over his shoulders. He pushed himself inside, pausing whenever she moved or whined.

He rocked forward, pistoning in and out of her. Hand braced on her stomach, watching her insides swell at how full he was making her. Jacob let his head drop forward when he went faster. Curse words falling from his lips. 

He stilled when she squirmed, trying to roll on her side in her sleep, impeded by the man on top of her. 

Rook let out a light moan when he pulled out, his careful fingers rubbing at her clit just to hear the sounds she made when she wasn’t even aware of it. 

“God, so good for me. You hear that Deputy?” He leaned down to form bruises on her neck. 

Jacob changed position when she shifted to lay on her side. Sighing contentedly as she curled into the fetal position. That would work too. 

He moved behind her, lifting her leg up and holding it in the air to spread her properly. He slid in with no resistance. Letting her juices coat him. Like before, he went slow, picking up the pace when he wasn’t worried about waking her. 

He felt her walls clamp down on him, stealing his breath away. His teeth grazed along her neck, a soothing pattern up and down that she was leaning into. 

She subconsciously moved back against him and that’s all he needed to finish. To spill inside her and paint her walls with his Seed. 

“Good job soldier.” 

Another gentle kiss placed on her skin as he locked his forearm around her neck, pulling her closer. That’d be enough just in case she’d wake up. Hell, maybe she’d even let him fuck her again.


	21. Jacob/Rook Video Broadcast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Jacob records himself and the deputy as a lesson to those in Eden’s Gate (Such as what he did with Pratt)

Her sight was taken away. All she could do was listen intently to Jacob’s shuffling feet and the click of a camera being turned on. A prerecorded video that he had every intention of broadcasting all over the mountains tomorrow. This was a lesson to his fellow man. A punishment for her and a learning experience for all involved. Even those who would marvel at the screen would gain something from this. 

This split second decision he made had blossomed from a week ago, a tiny argument that spiraled too fast for Rook to stop it. And now look where that got her. Chained up on a small metal examination table. Naked and exposed. Cold breeze taking her breath away and filling her with apprehension for what he had planned. 

She shouldn’t have questioned him. Should have kept her mouth shut when she brought up his supposed theories. Like a total idiot who apparently had a death wish, she called his practices a load of bull. Said he was a phony along with his damn crazy brother who believed to be a prophet. Told him that he wasn’t on top like he thought he was. He just strutted around like a damn peacock, showing off and lying through his teeth. 

When the words were said, out in the open for all to hear, she felt absolutely no fear. Why should she? There were heavy bars separating his curled fist from her jaw. 

He hadn’t told her what he was planning on doing to her. Didn’t say what this was supposed to teach anyone. She’d learn exactly when the camera was rolling and he began one of his speeches that he and his family adored so much. 

She tensed when she heard his voice, closer than she had thought. Passing in front of the camera it seemed. 

“We all have our roles in this world. Certain jobs we need to play in order to keep balance. We know that, I’ve told everyone that the weak have their purpose. Yet it seems,” She felt his hand on her stomach, making her jerk and him chuckle, “That a few of us may have forgotten that little principle. And we can’t have that can we? That will destroy us in the end. If some people can’t accept this.”

He leaned down, breath tickling her ear and causing her to squirm. “I’ll show you your purpose Deputy.” Quiet enough so only she could hear. 

“I hope, brothers and sisters, that you all are watching. That you will come to realize that God has a purpose for you and you need to embrace it.” 

There was an electric buzzing noise, one that she knew too well. A sound she hasn’t heard since she’s walked into the county. 

Her legs were spread just enough to expose her cunt, to allow Jacob to pull her lips apart to get better access to her clit. He had no mercy when he pressed the rounded head of the vibrator to her most sensitive parts. It wasn’t an intense feeling, the setting was on the lowest point and only served to make her needy. She rolled her hips up into it, flinched when she heard Jacob chuckle. “This one pretends to know her purpose. You’ll find a lot of people will do that, lots of our brothers and sisters do that too.” 

The vibrator buzzed harder with the flick of a switch, drawing her closer to her orgasm. 

“You must drill it into their heads. Show them, force them to see it. Even if it means pain. By the end, they’ll understand. They’ll be grateful. This is better than the alternative.” 

He reached to his left where a small medical table waited for him, filled with toys. The smallest one would do for now. Would make her cum quickly with the thread she was hanging on by. 

The dildo pressed into her wet heat, her walls grabbed onto it. She saw sparks in the utter darkness her blindfold provided. He moved it in and out fast, vibrator pushing harder on her clit. 

She gave up her pride, arched up into it the best she could given the restraints on her limbs. 

The dildo was pulled out as soon as she came and replaced with something larger, with more grooves along the side to pet her walls and drive her into overstimulation. 

“Sometimes you need to be the bigger, stronger person and help those who refuse to see their purpose. It’s the only way to save them, to make sure they survive once the collapse comes.” 

Jacob moved the toy out of her at a faster pace. Leaning down to kiss along her neck, to hear the tiny whines she made that the camera couldn’t pick up. 

Another thirty seconds went by and she was coming undone again. Wiggling her hips to escape the press of the vibrator that he had yet to give her a break from. Her clit was engorged and reddened. Painful with how he was treating her. 

He took everything away. Let her catch her breath before cupping her jaw and coaxing her mouth open. He used the dildo that had just been stuffed inside her cunt and pushed it down her throat. Gazing back at the camera like it was challenge. He risked a quick glance down, saw how she sputtered around the toy’s girth as he shoved it down to the hilt. When he yanked it back out a geyser of saliva pooled out of her mouth and ran down her chin. 

Jacob took off his pants, tossing them out of view and rolled his shoulders back before climbing onto the table where she lay. It was barely big enough for the both of them. Shaking under their combined weight. 

“Deputy.” Jacob drew out the syllables, hands coming to rest on her waist. “You’ll take me, and at the end you will know respect. You will have respect for me and for what I’m doing. You’ll say thank you, got it Pup?”

He slipped in a finger when she said nothing. Curling it up and pressing on her sensitive nerves. 

“I need an answer.” 

“Got it.” Merely a whisper he had to lean closer to hear. 

He kissed her, pressing tight on her jaw until she opened up for him. “You’re doing so well. Keep it up.” 

With that he slid in. Angling his hips just right as he thrusted in and out shallowly. His breaths were light pants in her ear. A constant reminder that he was bearing down on top of her. 

Jacob didn’t go slow. There was no getting around the sensitivity she would feel no matter what he did or how fast he went. The drag of his cock made her legs kick and the muscles in her arms tense. 

Finally she let out a sob. A scream that reverberated in the small room. Followed by pleas that fell on deaf ears, Jacob didn’t listen to her calls to stop. He kept going until he was spent. Pushing himself in deeper, keeping his seed inside her. 

“If we don’t teach the weak their purpose they will be our downfall. They will drag Eden’s Gate towards Hell. Don’t make any mistakes now brothers and sisters. We can’t, not when we’re so close.” 

Jacob pulled out. Patting her cheek as he rounded the table. His hand hesitated on the off switch before he grabbed the camera off its tripod and held it up to his face. Almost as an afterthought he muttered the words that would make all of this stick. Something that people would listen to so long as this point was made clear. 

“This is the will of The Father.”


	22. Jacob/Rook Aggressive Sex [Military Rook pt 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Hardened, tough Deputy who’s ineffective to Jacob’s methods, they end up having aggressive, angry sex

“You’re stronger than I thought. Hard. Cold. Got this look in your eyes sometimes that makes me think you’re remembering something.” His fingers threaded through her hair, yanking so she was forced to look up at him. “What is it? Some past trauma? Do I remind you of someone?” She swallowed thickly, let her eyes meet his, knew that was the easiest way to please him. 

From her position on the floor he easily towered over her, even if he was just leaning back on his heels. His thumb from his opposing hand moved over the bruises and cuts he had given her. Then down to her ribs, shown so clearly from days of starvation. 

“You’re not easy to scare. Giving me a run for my money. Making Joseph question me; my strategies.” 

Jacob pulled her up by her hair, made her face close, inches from his. Let her eyes roam over his scars for a brief moment. “Do I intimidate you?” 

Rook bared her teeth for a second. A show of dominance that no one even thought about doing when faced with the soldier. 

“Better start answering my questions pup.”

“Or what?”

“It’ll get so much worse than this. I’ve got a lot of tricks up my sleeves. Been doing this for a while, longer than you’ve been alive I bet.” 

She let out a gasp when he dropped her suddenly to stand at his full height. He paced back and forth in the small space of her cage he had invited himself in to. 

“I’ve done this before too, Jacob. Been right here, lying in the dirt with a guy staring me down showing his strength with harsh punishments. Only difference being that I think the one who did this before you had a bit of a Napoleon complex. Think he was compensating for something.” Her eyes trailed between his legs. “Still trying to figure you out.” 

He turned sharply on his heel. A curious gleam shown that he hid quickly with a scowl. He opened up his mouth, ready to chastise her on the back talk she was still giving him after all he’s done to her. “You’ve been to war Jacob. You know it just as well as I do. You see, there was this one time that I was on enemy lines. A stupid last minute fill in, shouldn’t have ran ahead. I was young and naive and didn’t understand my own mortality. Thought I was invincible.” Rook stood on shaking feet. Rubbing the tender spot where he had grabbed her. 

“From the way you speak I guess you’ve never been a prisoner of war. And since I have, I’m also guessing you think I’m weak.” 

Jacob took a step forward, hand outstretched to steady her when she staggered. She slapped him away, reaching to push against his bicep. This time he’d let it slide. Considering what she just told him…no, he wasn’t about to poke the bear. 

“I went through hell. Endured worse. Stared down bigger and badder. So go ahead. Come at me Jacob. Try to break me, wear me down.” She walked towards him, invading his space, holding onto his shoulders and getting in his face. “C’mon Jacob. Let’s fight. Because what happened a few years back when I was stuck in a foreign country, it made me so strong. Taught me a lot.” 

Her hand moved to the nape of his neck. Squeezing tightly on a pressure point that made him cringe inwardly. “David and Goliath right?” 

Her knee came up to hit him right where it hurt. He crumbled. The large wolf that he was. Collapsed right on the ground. 

“Lambs got some fight left in her, huh sweetheart.” 

The nerve he had. Still spewing words like he was in charge. 

Rook jumped on him, straddling his waist and wrapping fingers tight around his neck. “I’ve been itching to do that for a while. Been wanting to put you in your place.” 

“As flattered as I am, I prefer being the one on top. But I sure as hell don’t mind roughhousing.” His arms went to cross behind his head. Acting as if this was just a game. “But I’ll let you have your fun for now. Let you think you’re good enough to beat me.” 

Her eyes clenched shut as she drew her hands away. Placing them on the middle of his chest. She took a deep breath, squashing down her wrath. 

“You’ve got a big ego Jacob. One day someones gonna come along and fix that.” Her hand snaked down to brush along the knife he had sheathed to his thigh. Teasing the idea. 

His eyes were closed. She took that moment to press the blade into the soft skin of his neck. “You’re so courageous huh? With that whole ‘not afraid to die’ schicht. Seen it before.”

“Back when you were a POW.”

She ignored him, acted like he hadn’t said a thing. Pretended that he hadn't bothered to pose that as a question. “But I’ve also seen that change real quick when the time draws closer and they are on the verge of death, begging for their life.” 

“Hate to spoil your fun pup, but I don’t beg.”

The knife moved up to his cheek, drawing a tiny amount of blood. Not enough to raise his concern. Instead he say still, let her mess with him. He’d be lying if he said he hated it. 

“You will soon. They always do.”

“Did you?”

“Of course. We get reduced to something less than human when they put us under those circumstances.” Jacob didn’t ask what circumstances she was referring to. He had dragged up some old memories of hers and was already walking on thin ice. 

Rook drew back, holding the knife against her chest before placing it over the bulge in his jeans. “This exciting you Jacob?”

“What can I say? You’re just full of surprises honey. A different breed that I haven’t encountered yet. Fighting back, the strength, those tough words.” Jacob moved to prop himself up on his elbows. One hand moving slowly to palm at himself. His hips jumped up, making her grab onto his midsection for balance. 

“It’s okay to want this. I can tell how much you enjoyed it when I was throwing you around earlier. Your cheeks were flushed, pupils dilated, mouth hanging open like you couldn’t get enough air.”

“I couldn’t. Think you cracked my rib.” 

He grunted, making his hips jerk again. One large hand moved to rest on her lower back. “You gonna fight me on this?”

“Fuck off.” She resisted how he tried to pull her closer. Not like he was putting all his strength into it. 

“Keep saying shit like that and I might fall in love.” 

The knife was at his throat in an instant. She hovered over him. Fist balled up in his short hair. He was teasing, didn’t mean what he said, but he was having too much fun. 

Rook took a shuddering breath and rolled her body down on him. Gasping when a pulse of arousal ran through her stomach. 

Before she could react she was manhandled roughly upwards. Being dragged along by the nape of her neck and was pressed into the bars of the cage. Her gaze flicked around the open area, no one was watching, no peggies were close enough to see. But still. Dangerous to do this. 

“Get off.” She wiggled her hips against his crotch. 

“You’re enjoying this. Don’t think I didn’t see how you were squeezing your thighs together.” Jacob’s hand reached around to slip down her pants, rubbing over the fabric of her panties. “I’m getting you all wet. You like fighting me.” He laughed breathlessly as if he wasn’t in the same situation as her. It was mocking and cruel and she was pissed. 

He spun her around abruptly. Forcing her hands to rest on his shoulders. “These stay here pup.”

As he got busy working her pants and underwear off, she slid her hands down his jacket, helping him shuck it off. When she was bare from the waist down he lifted her up, pressing her spine into the metal to keep her upright as her legs wrapped around him. 

“Take your shirt off.”

He growled. A snarl rising from his throat. “Demanding.” He still didn’t listen, instead reaching under her shirt to squeeze her breasts. Tugging at her nipples, pushing her bra aside. 

Rook leaned forward. Biting at his neck. It wasn’t soft, it drew blood and made him pull back to look at her. “I said,” her hands reached down his shirt to rake her nails across the skin of his shoulder blades. “Take it off.” 

The look he gave her was incredulous. Like he couldn’t believe this was happening. No one was brave enough to act this way around him. Especially when they were at his mercy. It only served to get his dick harder. 

With one hand he tossed his grey tee shirt behind him, piling on the dirt with the rest of their clothes. 

He lips pushed against hers in a rough kiss. Nothing about him was gentle. It was commanding. A silent order with each touch. 

With no warning she was dropped. Landing right on her ass and making her wince at the pain that lanced up and down her body. In the blink of an eye his pants had pooled around his feet and she was being grabbed again to stare at Jacob Seed’s cock. It was thick and curled upward, uncircumcised and bigger than she thought. Hidden in a mess of light hair, so light it could be called blonde instead of ginger. It’s like the man never heard of grooming. Not like she had much time to worry about that. He was forcing her head down onto him quickly.

She placed her hands on his thighs, rubbing up and down before going around to grab his ass. Squeezing and groaning around him. 

“You get real pliant when someone shoves a cock in your mouth. Hell, if I would’ve known that. The things I could’ve made you do.” He pushed himself in deeper. Making her choke and gag. “You ready to beg pup? You’ve done it before, for a different man. I’m jealous. Wanna hear you plead for me.” For a brief moment he let her suck in air, let her take a few gasping breaths before she shook her head and muttered out a string of curse words. 

“Fine. Your choice.” 

He grabbed her upper arms, suddenly shoving her down into the earth so she was laying on her stomach. Jacob was on her in an instant. Leaning into her and letting his cock rub up and down her slit. “Stay. For five fucking seconds just listen for once in your life.” There was no time to respond. Not with how he was filling her up so nicely. Moving at a breakneck pace. Slamming their hips together. Her ass rippled with the force he was using. Her breasts swinging. Fingerprint bruises were forming on her hips with the position he chose. 

“Ah. You’re doing so well. Taking me like you are. Not fighting.”

Her face scrunched up. Bottom lip bitten roughly. “Beg for me. You wanna cum, want me to cum inside you. Then you’ll beg.” 

“Not doing that. Haven’t done that shit in years.” 

“Hm. Shame.” Jacob pulled out abruptly. Leaving her with her ass in the air. Cunt dripping with her juices. He spanked her, making her jolt forward, going to grab his clothes and unlock the cage. 

She was breathing fast, heart hammering.

“You can’t just leave me here.” She scrambled to stand, rushing over to the bars. He simply shook his head, walking away without a care in the world. Like he wasn’t naked, the door to go inside was a short walk...but still. 

Her foot knocked into his red knife. He must’ve forgotten it. 

As a last second decision. Before he could leave her alone, she grabbed it, twirling it in her hands and taking aim. 

The hit landed right in his thigh. Making him fall and curse loudly. 

“Still got some fight left in me right Jacob, you said it yourself. Come back tomorrow. I’ll show you something else!”


	23. John/Rook Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Bunker, confession scene where John rips open the deputy’s shirt only to find she already has some crappy tattoo

John was supposed to be the most sadistic of the Seed family. Worse than Faith’s bliss and lush hallucinations, worse than Jacob forcing people into an army along with starvation and a healthy mix of brainwashing, worse than The Father. The crazed prophet and judging from the video she saw in the helicopter ride over, he gouged some man’s eyes out with his fucking thumbs.

But John...

He was a whole new level of crazy. Tack on some sob story of all his woes and she’s not too surprised of the man who was currently whistling and snapping open a tackle box on a cracked wooden workbench, anyone who acted like this was normal had a few loose screws.

“My parents were the first ones to teach me about the Power of Yes.”

He swung around to look at her. A casual stance with the way he was leaning on the table, arm swaying slightly and a soft smile on his face. It radiated trust. Vibes that definitely didn’t tell the whole story about him forcing people into Eden’s Gate. Don’t judge a book by its cover really starts to apply.

Rook tuned him out, eyes zoning in on Hudson. Trying her best to silently convey that it’d be alright. That she was here and would fix things. Before the days end she’d put a bullet in the head of Hope County’s Baptist.

John strolled over to her, a tattoo gun held in his hand while he flicked on a lamp to her left. A bright old crappy thing that looked ten years old but made her squint all the same.

The tattoo gun instilled absolutely no fear in her. She’s had encounters with the thing before. When she was young and stupid and thought that there didn’t need to be any reason behind leaving permutant ink on her body. Just why not? That was good enough for her when anyone asked. Six years later and she was immensely regretting that the tattoo stained across her chest wasn’t a drunken decision. Completely sober Rook did that. At this point it was more a mark of shame.

She was frowning slightly, it wouldn’t be the first tattoo she’s gotten and felt a slight well of pride that he wouldn’t make her whine like a child when the needle would inevitably embed itself in her skin.

Her head rose to look up at him as he stood in front of her. This time around she let herself listen. She didn’t need him to get angry at her for ignoring him. No reason to test his limits, to see what he would be capable of.

“Something broke free inside me. I wasn’t scared. I was…” He held up a single finger, a look of concentration falling over his face.“Clear.”

Clear. Sure. She nodded along anyway. “I looked up at them and I started to laugh. All I could say was...yes.” He drew out the word putting emphasis on the ‘s’. The look on his face, the way he said it, Christ it was like he was having a fucking orgasm.

John clicked the tattoo gun on. Head tilted like a puppy. There was probably so many people fooled by those baby blue eyes and the sweet act he put on to lure people in. Of course she understood, that was if you weren’t strapped down in a chair.

Rook tried to zone in on him. To pay attention to what he was about to do. A little difficult when all she could hear was the screams of her friend behind him.

He looked down at the gun thoughtfully. Fully smiling as he placed it down on the table. “I spent my entire life looking for more things to say yes to.” He pounced on her like she was meat. Head leaning down towards her chest as he gripped the shirt and tore it open. The thing had buttons and he ripped it. From the way he frowned and how his brow furrowed it didn’t seem like an easy task.

Rook tensed when his gaze wandered over her chest. Eyes flickering around like he couldn’t understand what he was seeing. He looked utterly distraught. Like someone just killed his kitten.

His palms smoothed out over her skin, rubbing the dark ink that was already there. John finally gazed up at her. Once again he tipped his head to the side.

“Deputy.” He sounded too angry considering the circumstances. “What is this?”

“You sound offended.”

John sighed, scratching his beard before shaking his head. He tore her shirt some more, to see the bigger picture. Ripping it off her shoulders and leaving her bare from the waist up as he tossed her tattered shirt behind him with a ferocity that made her flinch.

“I wanted everyone to see your wrath. To know. Exactly where am I supposed to put your sin now Deputy?” John nudged her legs apart to fit himself in between as he leaned closer to her. Resting his head on the top of her breast. Hearing the thudding of her heartbeat.

“I’ve got more skin John.”

He grunted. Unmoving, eyes closed tightly.

From over his shoulder she saw Hudson, struggling and kicking to get free. She was moving her chair, sliding it along the floor. What was she…

_Oh_

Her eyes flicked to a an open door, perhaps a stairwell. This could work. She’d just have to keep John busy. Distracted. And seeing how he was acting like a petulant, moody child then it wouldn’t be so hard.

“Did you at least get a good look at it? It’s a cool tattoo.” Untrue. She despised the thing.

John pressed a kiss to the skin he was lying on, breathing her in, nosing at the swell of her breasts before lifting his head and doing as she asked.

There was an inked hand curling over her shoulder. Across from it was a paper airplane. It was stupid and childish. A simple drawing that had no depth. Probably no meaning either from what he guessed.

It was beautifully done. But he could do better.

“Should’ve came to me if you wanted a tattoo so badly.” He traced it, the point of his finger making her shiver. “And these lines are crooked. I can fix that.” She could see the cogs spinning in his head as he looked at her chest intently.

Behind them sounded a large bang, making him jump. Slowly he turned his head and cocked his ear in the air. A half smile on his lips when he heard Hudson cry out as she crashed down the stairs and slammed onto the hard floor. There was the quick sound of her footsteps getting further away. Yet John showed no hurry.

“You...you stay here Deputy. I think I’ve found a different task before your confession.” He shrugged nonchalantly, running his fingers through his hair. “After all, it’d be a sin for an artist as myself to just let this go unattended.” His hand squeezed her bare shoulder. “Stay here. You need my help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold onto your requests for now until further notice. I am, once again, drowning in requests and, while I appreciate it, I’m a bit overwhelmed. In a couple days once it’s at a mangable workload I’ll be back to writing what you want


	24. Jacob/Rook Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Fluff for Jacob

Rook’s hand shoved under the stream of water falling from the faucet. Jacob’s old clunky bath was groaning, pipes working overtime as she filled the tub up as much as she dared. Constantly her gaze flicked between the clock in the next room and the task she was trying to get done before Jacob got home. 

He thought she didn’t realize the stress he was carrying. That his shoulders were too tense or that he was slower to smile when she teased him. He held her closer at night, almost crushing her ribs. She felt the minute shudders that ran through his body as they neared sleep together. He was on the verge of something dangerous. 

He left that morning bright and early, with her giving him a parting kiss, running her hand through his tuft if hair when he barely responded. His only response a rough grunt when she said her goodbyes. The poor man needed a hand out. 

This was her way of extending an olive branch. Showing she cared. 

There were bubbles and it was warm and it was perfect. 

As if on cue she heard the door slam. Like the stars had finally aligned in Hope County for her. 

“Pup?”

She was up in an instant, racing around the corner and slamming into his heavy body. His arms came up to grab her, pulling her in a tight hug. His nose pressed into the crown of her head, he was shaking, a soft broken noise tearing from his lips.

Was he...crying? 

“I’ve got a surprise for you.” Mumbled as her head was being pressed into the meat of his stomach. With a little resistance she was able to break free of his grasp, tugging him along by his jacket into the warmth of the bathroom. For right now she’d let his outburst pass, he never did like it much when she pointed them out. 

“Christ, it’s like a fucking sauna in here.” 

“It’s comforting.”

“It’s deadly.”

Rook turned on her heel. Reaching to shove his jacket off his frame and dropped to her knees to take off his belt. She ignored the heavy weight of his hand on her head. “That’s not a part of the surprise.”

“Why’re you doing this?” She glanced up through her lashes, let him run his thumb over her bottom lip. 

“To relieve stress. To comfort you. To show you I love you.”

“All of that can be done if you just suck my dick. Not really good at all this romantic shit.” 

She snorted, pulling his pants and underwear down in one go. 

“Remove your shirt Seed.” 

When he did nothing she rose and yanked it off for him. Shoving him towards the bath she so painstakingly prepared for him. Her hard work was going to pay off dammit. 

He eased himself in, a strained look on his face, muttering the whole time how hot it was. His shoulders were bunched up around his neck. “Well? Happy?” 

“Immensely.” She crossed her arms. A smile forming on her lips when he let his head loll backwards to rest on the tiles. 

“You should at least get in with me.” 

He peaked an eye open to find her. Bright inquisitive stare piercing through her. 

Soon enough she had stripped, feeling slightly dirty as he watched her. Giving whistles at opportune moments. 

“C’mere pup.” He held his arms open, legs splayed so she could slip in between. The water had spilled over. Soaking the floor and the bath mat. Though that wasn’t really her fault. She hadn’t accounted for two people. 

“Nice job Rook.”

She laid soft kisses over his collarbone as an apology, placing bites along his neck. Forming bruises to claim his as hers. He was close to a precipice, close to going off the rails and losing it all. But right now, these small parts of their day when they could just sit back and pretend there was no war. No Eden’s Gate. If it got him plaint and breathing easy in her grasp, then she’d give clear her schedule daily for her hardened mountain man.


	25. Jacob/Rook PTSD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Jacob had a PTSD episode and the deputy (wife) brings him out of it

The absolute worst time for Jacob to retreat in his mind would be in the middle of a firefight. When they were pinned down by the resistance, steadily being pushed back and losing the battle, fearing they all might be slaughtered. They needed their leader, the strong man that Jacob was, they needed him. But he froze. Rook saw the light in his eyes blink out, saw his muscles go lax under his dirtied jacket. 

She wasn’t sure what set it off. Maybe the screams of the fallen or the gunfire that deafened the ambient sounds of the forest. She wasn’t sure what was replaying through his head in black and white, making him forget where he was. That him digging his spine into the tree he was hidding behind with his head tipped back and eyes closed could mean death. Not just for him, but for her and all of Eden’s Gate soldiers who were fighting valiantly with no direct orders. 

“Cover me.” Rook jabbed the man next to her in the ribs with the butt of her gun. He gave a curt nod, following her gaze to where Jacob was. One of two covering their left flank. The other woman out there with him wouldn’t be able to protect their side all alone. It was a weak spot that could get them killed. 

She ran quick, keeping her body low to the ground. Avoiding gunfire that popped off at her feet and shot rocks in every direction. She dodged between knocked over crates, going as far as to crawl under a truck. Almost getting herself stuck when the metal got caught on her bag. She squirmed out, letting a bullet fly dangerously close to her head. 

By the time she got to Jacob he was hunched over. Knees drawn up and head hanging in between. Breath coming out in short pants that made her worry he would hyperventilate. 

“Jacob?” 

She may be his wife, his lover, someone who’s stood by him for almost two years now. But he was so secretive about his PTSD. Hell, he never even used the word. Denial at its finest. He spoke about his wartime, about what happened, never afraid to reveal that. But it’s like he couldn’t make the connection why he woke up in a cold sweat and couldn’t get enough sleep. 

If they made it out of this they’d need to talk. A talk about what the fuck she was supposed to do. She’s dealt with pulling people out of panic attacks. This wasn’t the same though. A whole different monster. One wrong move and he could slit her throat. 

She’d just have to ground him right? Remind him where he was. A gentle voice and soothing touch could do someone wonders she bet. 

“Jacob? Can you hear me?”

His head jerked slightly to the side. She couldn’t tell if that was him responding to her question or reacting to the sudden sound of her speaking. 

“I’m gonna—“ She swallowed thickly. Wincing at the sound of people drawing near. “Can I touch you?” Any other situation and she’d expect his cheeky grin, like a cheshire cat. “Here, let me…” her hand went slow. Keeping it in his view the entire time. Eyes on the knife he had in one hand, and the gun he had in the other. She cupped his cheek. Starting at his chin and sliding upward to rest on his scarred face. 

“Good. That’s good.” A burst of gunfire scrapped the tree they were behind. She saw his men across the field back up slightly. They were losing this battle. Getting pushed up the mountain. If she didn’t hurry her and Jacob would be stuck in the midst of the enemy. “Take a deep breath. You’re gonna pass out Jacob.” She wasn’t sure if that was true, but it looked like he wasn’t getting enough air. Judging by the short breaths he was taking. Deftly her other hand moved around to feel his pulse. On his neck...that was her first mistake. Her second being she moved too fast. 

The quick movement on her part had him jam his gun in the soft skin of her throat. The cold metal made her shiver. He wouldn’t shoot her. No way. “Jacob. Look at me.” He complied. Some haunting murderous look in his eyes. “It’s just me here. Only me.” That wasn’t true, but telling him he was in the middle of a fucking firefight, trying to win a battle, that wouldn’t shock him out of his reverie. 

Rook wrapped her fingers around his wrist. The same wrist brandishing a pistol. 

“I don’t know what you’re seeing.” She frowned, quickly amending herself. “What you think you see. But it’s not real. Just a flashback Jake.” She saw his jaw clench under his beard. 

She moved his hand slowly away from her neck, letting the gun lower and squeezing it from his grip. “Pup.” 

A sob caught in her throat. He was coming back. He’d be fine. They’d be okay. They needed to move though. Judging by the worried cries of Eden’s Gate members coming from way behind them. Already loading in the trucks at the top of the hill. Calling to them, not wanting to leave their herald and his wife on the battlefield. 

“We gotta go Jacob.” 

“Hm?” He scrubbed at his face. Groaning as he clenched his knife tighter. 

Her third mistake came too fast to process. She wasn’t paying attention. Let one man get too close and grab her. Tearing her away from Jacob’s searing gaze. He had held her around the midsection, pulling her further away. He had separated himself from the pack. Playing the hero. 

“I got her! Hurry up, her and Jacob are right here!” Screams that bounced around them, traveling down the mountain to the resistance. 

In the blink of an eye the man holding her slackened. Gargling, choking on his own blood. He fell on his back in a mangled heap. Jacob’s red hunting knife sticking out of him. Jacob lifted himself up from his spot on the floor. Taking his time when he grabbed his knife and inspected the blood that had stained it. He pulled her to his chest. Mumbling incoherently in her hair. 

“Thank you. Thank you. Fuck,” He bent down slightly, holding onto her shoulders. Staring straight in her eyes. “Thanks pup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, I’ve got the oneshots all lined up and ready to post over the next few days, so I’ll be glad to hear anyone’s requests


	26. Polyseed Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: All the brothers being possessive towards the deputy and trying to win her over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI I took some creative liberty and added some yendere themes

As hard as she tried to ignore the feeling in her gut, the one that screamed how perfect this was, that it was meant to be; she knew this was wrong. That cuddling up next to John Seed was beyond awful. The number one way to create more conflict than they already had. This wasn’t a Romeo and Juliet story, this wouldn’t help anyone.

But John was possessive and clingy and such a needy man. It was hard to break from his grasp that first time he blissed her and stuck her in his house.

That night spiraled around her head, buzzing incessantly. She replayed it back, curling a strand of his hair around her finger. Relishing the soft, calming breaths of sleep. She questioned when her feelings for him changed. What he said to make her keep coming back willingly.

_“Don’t look at me like that.”_

_“Like what?” It came off as a snarl as she struggled against the ropes digging in her skin._

_“Like you’re afraid of me.”_

_“John—“_

_“No!” He slammed his fist down on his intricate wooden table. “It’s bullshit.”_

_“You sent planes after me. Sent people to chase me down with bliss bullets.”_

_“How else was I supposed to get your attention?”_

_She blinked once. Twice. Nope, that was really the explanation he was going with. That was normal to him._

_“What do you want from me John? I’m not confessing, I’m not being baptised. Fuck you.” He sucked in a breath at her words. Like it stung him. She ignored the pang of regret she felt at the way he pouted. Head tipped down, not meeting her gaze._

_“Is it too much to ask for you? Will you give me that?”_

_“Me? You want me to give you...myself?”_

“ _Yes.” He rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. Scratching his jaw nervously. “Give me a week. If you still hate me by the end of it all...then we can go back to trying to kill each other.”_

At the time she thought it had been a distraction technique. That he was trying to divert where the war they were fighting was going. It must’ve had some ulterior motive. But being with him now for the past month. It was nice. _He_ was nice, a good man despite his crooked edges.

She squirmed out of bed, laying a kiss on his head. Grinning when he wiggled uncomfortably from the lack of body heat. Another chaste kiss was given, this time on his lips. And she wasn’t surprised at all when that woke him, that he reciprocated.

“What’re you doing?” Slurred from sleep, his bleary eyes trying to track her as she got dressed.

“Heading up to the mountains. Going hunting for wolves.”

Naturally he frowned, up on his elbows, panic on his face. “Be safe.”

“Always am.”

“Still…” he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Stretching his arms over his head and sighing. “Maybe—never mind.” He curled in on himself, looking away.

“What is it Johnny?”

She saw the pink blush spreading over his skin at the nickname. When he didn’t answer she crawled on the bed next to him. Nuzzling in his neck.

“Maybe one more kiss.”

“God, you’re something else.”

She kissed him anyway.

*****

Going out into the mountains and only telling John was stupid. He must’ve let it slip that she was out there. That’s why Jacob found her so fast. He came up behind her with a thick arm wrapped around her throat and orders to follow him. A blindfold was tossed over her eyes, keeping her blissfully unaware.

“John’s gonna be pissed you know.”

She had no room to talk, to make threats or demands. She didn’t have the upper hand as he bound her hands and loaded her into his car.

“Yeah, I guess. I’ve always been good at handling his temper tantrums though. He must tire you out.”

“Nope.” She bit into her lower lip. Squirming when the car rolled to a stop and his large hand grabbed her upper thigh. Sliding up and down, going uncomfortably close to between her legs. 

“Let me make something very clear about what’s going on with you and my baby brother.”

Rook knew what this was about. He was protecting his family. Didn't want to see his brother hurt. She braced herself for his threats.

Her jaw was gripped tightly, blindfold tossed away. She focused on his proximity. Gasping when he was almost touching her nose with his. “You’re mine to own understand?” She would have laughed if not for how serious he sounded.

Jacob broke away and sped off again, acting like he didn’t just whisk her away with her only warning being his cryptic words.

*****

Three weeks had passed before John came to retrieve her. Word spreads fast in Hope County. Especially when there was the threat of the Baptist tearing through the place looking for the deputy.

She was back in his arms. In his secure grip in a few hours of him arriving at Jacobs compound. She didn’t hear much of the fight they had.

Just muffled raised voices before he had dragged her off in a huff.

He had driven them to the one place he felt safe. Joseph’s compound. His tiny little island with white buildings and a church. They were tucked away in some house he had steered her towards, making her think this wasn’t the first time he had come here looking for comfort.

He rocked back and forth. Holding her between his legs. Wrapping his arms around her. Keeping her close to his chest. “You’ll realize soon enough that no one appreciates you like I do. I’m not sure what happened with you and Jacob, but he doesn’t love you.”

She slammed her eyes shut. Conjuring up the time she spent with the eldest. She had enjoyed it, hadn’t she?

_“Look me in the eyes when I talk to you.”_

_Terrified didn’t even begin to describe the fear that was filling her system and making her stupid and numb. Every slight move he made to press kisses into her skin made her flinch. Constantly trying to get away. John would be mad, sure, Jacob was attractive and strong. But John was a jealous man. He’d kill her. Sooner or later he’d get worried that she didn’t come down from the mountains and he’d go on a warpath._

“ _You wanna leave pup? Fine, go ‘head. Go find Johnny. Let him take you in again.” He backed off suddenly. Unclipping the collar around her neck and pushing her towards the door. “But you’ll come back home eventually. You think you can leave me, you can’t. You can’t live without me.”_

“I’m yours John.”

“Yeah, that’s why you ran away.”

Her mouth tightened in a firm line. There was no use arguing with him.

“I promise.” She turned to face him, pressing a kiss to his lips that he didn’t respond to.

One day at a time.

*****

The knock at the door sounded late at night when John was sleeping and she was sitting on the floor by the bed. Hand running across his jaw.

Joseph Seed, The Father, hesitated at the entrance upon seeing the two.

He held out his hand for her. A silent command. And seeing how he sort of  ran things around here, made her listen immediately. Blood running cold at the prospect at being alone with him. She’s encountered John and Jacob. Faced off with the men that she’s heard the worst things imaginable and lived to tell the tale. She’d be fine.

His hand was on her lower back, guiding her towards the church, ushering her inside with a welcoming smile that made her shoulders slump, trying to relax.

“Deputy, don’t think me a fool. I know why John ran here on such short notice and why you were being carted around with him despite you causing chaos for all of us. I see the way you look at him.”

He went to cup her cheeks, frowning when she flinched but accepted his touch all the same.

“I don’t know—“

“There’s no need to lie. I’m not going to judge you or my brothers for who they choose to love. That isn’t my place.”

She shifted from foot to foot. Was she cursed or something? To have three manic men pitting after her, it scared the crap out of her.

He leaned their foreheads together, breaking a moment later to press a kiss to her cheek. “I don’t wear jealousy well, yet I can’t help but seethe whenever I even think about them touching you. You must understand that I adore my brothers. I want them to be happy, but I want you for myself. I need you.”

Rook’s mouth felt dry, eyes bulging before she fixed her expression into a mask.

“Do you love my brothers?”

Did she?

It could be worse. It always could get worse. She’s heard so many things about them, things that she never experienced from their hands. That made them seem human, kinder. Like they had empathy and love inside them.

“Yes. I do.”

Joseph hummed. Letting his hands slip down the curve of her neck, to her shoulder, running down her arms to form goosebumps and stopping at her hips.

“And me?”

God no. Not with the title he held. The reputation he built.

“Joseph…” There was doubt in her voice, skepticism she wouldn’t be able to hide even if she tried.

“I want you to say you love me.” He yanked them closer, pressing into the curves of her body. His lips molded to her neck. Mouthing wetly. “Say it and mean it child.”

It was a command. An order she was expected to follow. There was no choice, not unless she wanted hell to reign down upon her.

“I love you.” She accentuated her words by drawing his head up and kissing him.

This was her normal now. Lie after lie to keep them satiated and herself alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still open to requests


	27. Faith/Rook Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: During am encounter with the bliss, Rook, upon seeing Faith, spilled her secrets of her pats drug abuse. Believing any Faith was only a side effect of the bliss trip she was forced to go on

The bliss was supposed to make people see the truth. 

The bliss will set you free.

A load a bullshit if she’s ever heard any. Because all it’s doing to her right now is seriously fucking up her sense of direction. Making up and down look shockingly similar. One minute she’s stumbling along the uneven terrain, the next she’s splashing into a pond whose current in very persuasive in dragging her away to God only knows where. 

She ends up scrambling to grab at exposed tree roots so she doesn’t get thrown into the bottom of a large lake with fish eating her corpse. 

Soon—not sure how soon with the way the bliss messed with her sense of time—she was lying on her back in the grass. Staring up at the too bright sky. Taking lungful after lungful of air. The air might be tainted with bliss, but hey. Anymore of that drug wouldn’t do her harm. She was already neck deep in the shit. Spiraling towards cardiac arrest seeing as she couldn’t calm down her racing heart. 

She shut her eyes. Blocking out the nearby gunfire that really should concern her. Rabbits were scampering around her body, sniffing her curiously. The only time she’d thank being in the Henbane was when there was no threat of being nibbled on by wolves. 

“Deputy?” 

A groan popped out from her mouth, followed by her coughing up water and rolling onto her side before she was the first idiot in the County to drown on land. The sweet voice belonged to Faith. The bane of her existence. The woman who always swung around to have a word with her whenever bliss invaded her senses and made her see things that weren’t really there. 

“What is it this time sister?” Rook spit the words out, grunting as she stood and wringing out her hair. The use of the word ‘sister’ only used with the knowledge that she was talking to herself. That this was basically a lucid dream. A few hours from now she’d wake up on the floor feeling nauseous and hopefully less wet. “Come to show me The Father? Have him say how the world's being ruined by ‘The Man?’ Are you gonna tell me about your past woes, about your struggle and how you got redeemed?”

“My life story isn’t a joke Deputy.” Mumbled as her hands threaded in front of her and her head tipped towards the ground. Gazing at her bare feet. 

“Never said it was bliss girl.”

“Bliss girl?” Faith giggled. Joy showing on her face. “I didn’t know we were on the status of nicknames.” 

She flicked the water droplets from her hands. Chuckling when Faith jumped back to avoid the spray. “We aren't, don’t get any ideas. This,” She threw up her hands to gesture wildly around them. “Isn’t real right now. I’m just waiting for you to take me to a barren field or maybe another romantic boat ride.” She trudged away when Faith just stared blankly at her. Falling into step beside her. Throwing nervous glances at Rook. 

“Fine. If you aren’t gonna talk then I will. This is probably some psychology shit to make me give you some answers. Maybe show my weaknesses, but fuck it. You’re boring me and it’s getting awkward.” Rook stumbled to sit on the ground. Falling on a tuft of grass and beating at Faith’s hands when she tried to slow her descent. 

“Remember when you said that I’ve heard stories of you that first time you blissed me up? Well I do. And yeah, I’ve heard a lot. Know that once upon a time you were a bit of a druggie. Got into some shit.”

Faith’s cheeks pinkened as she kneeled down in front of her. “I’ve made up for my transgressions. I’ve done right by the people of Eden’s Gate, The Father took me away from that life and saved me. I don’t do those things anymore. Why do you bring that up Deputy?”

“Because.” She drew out the word, jabbing a thumb into her chest. “I’ve been down that road too.”

“You…?”

“Mhm. Never told anyone. Moved across the country to get away from everyone who knew me just to start new. No one knows. None of my friends. And I suppose, if I wanna stay even a little bit sane after all this bullshit is over, I should let someone know. Who better than a figment of my imagination.” She let out a crazed laugh that sounded too much like a sob. 

“You trust me with this.” Not a question. Faith sounded in awe. Like she was honored at suddenly being turned into someone who would take confessions. 

“No. I trust fake Faith with this. Trust my own head to conjure up some happy words once I start breaking down. Christ I’m feeling bold today, and a little pissed off. If The Father shows up I might have to punch him, just FYI.”

It was meant as a joke, but Faith scowled and shifted uncomfortably. “What was your drug of choice?” She leaned forward, hand gripping both of the deputy’s. Squeezing the life out of them. 

She didn’t seem as on guard right now. Like she was letting her defenses down with how her tone changed and her body language didn’t really belong to the siren. Her face looked desperate for answers. 

“God, what didn’t I do? That’d be a shorter list. Doesn’t matter what drug you use, it fucks you up. Destroys your family and your life.”

“You’re clean?”

“4 years.”

“Congratulations. I know how hard that is.”

Rook closed her eyes, let her head dip forward. She’s never told anyone back home that she got clean, they probably thought she was dead, probably wished for it. So they didn’t give her a pat on the head for getting off the drugs that ruled her life. And she didn’t dare tell anyone here the person she used to be, so no party was coming from them either. It felt nice for someone to acknowledge she’s done well. 

“It was. I didn’t like who it made me. And now look who I am.” She snorted, squeezing Faith’s hands in a kind gesture. 

“Who’s that?”

“A murderer. A snake in your precious garden.”

“You’re a woman who’s lost. Who needs help. Anyone can see that. The Father could help you. He can save you.”

A burst of anger bubbled through her. Fucking ironic that the thing her own head brought to life would patronize her. She stood suddenly, tripping right back down on hands and knees. Faith’s hand pressed on the middle of her back. Asking if she was okay. 

“Fine.” This time she took Faith’s offering to help her up. Leaning heavily on her shoulder as she spoke. “The Father can help me? Sorta like how he helped you. Y’know, I also heard about how you used to be a friend to people here. A normal young girl. Now look at you.” She sneered the words. Missing how Faith recoiled. “If you don’t mind me asking, how old were you when he took you in. ‘Saved’ you.”

“Seventeen.”

Rook let out a low whistle. “You were a kid.”

“Old enough to help others. To guide those who were just as lost as I once was.” 

She leaned in closer to Faith’s face. Cupping her cheeks and holding her in place. “Admit it, you might’ve found something here, but it you could go back to that time in your life when you were a teenager, you would. You’d do it in a heartbeat if you knew this shitshow was coming your way..”

“I can’t.”

“Yeah, they'd probably kill you before you had the chance to jump ship. Would you though?”

Faith glanced around as much as she could without moving her head. “I. Can’t.” Said through clenched teeth and an angry scowl. 

“Hypothetically speaking. Would you?”

It must've been the bliss that made Faith appear stronger as she broke free from Rook’s grasp. She charged at her when the deputy had staggered. Mind still trying to work out how to use her legs properly. “You don’t understand. How could you?” Faith threaded her fingers through Rook’s hair. Pulling tight and forcing her on her knees. 

“He lied to me. Manipulated me and pumped me full of a different kind of drug. He won’t let me leave. He’s abused me just like my own family once did. Some days I think about putting a bullet through his fucking eyes. Doing this world a favor before it gets worse.”

Rook was left gaping like a fish at the sudden turn in who was giving the confession here. Trying to figure out how this felt so real; how this fake, bliss image could hurt her. She didn’t know if God was real, but she prayed right then to whatever deity she could think of that she wasn’t about to get torn apart by a 5”6 girl wearing a flowery dress. 

“Faith.”

She saw The Siren’s stance change. Her face fell back into that practiced mask. Only thing giving away her fear being her sparkling eyes. 

“Yes, Father?”

“Come here.” The girl let go of her hair but didn’t move. “Now.” It wasn’t directed at her but Rook still trembled. 

Rook hung her head, listening to the fading footsteps of Faith. Shit, how much had he heard? This was her fault. She knew it was, she pushed Faith. Made her snap all because she was curious. 

It was the bliss. This wasn’t real. Couldn’t be.

The Father came into view. Crouching down next to Rook, stroking back her hair and holding the nape of her neck as some show of comfort. 

“It’s okay my child. You’ll come with me. A little more bliss and you’ll forget all your worries, all that you heard today will be erased. Just come with me. In a few hours everything will be gone.” At the last word his gaze shifted to look at the girl who stood behind Rook. “We can start over. We’ve done it before.”


	28. John/Rook Planning Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request:  
> When the deputy and John finally hook up  
> Deputy: You can’t tell anyone! This is just between us. Okay?  
> John:Ok...but I already told my brothers and sister. Posted it on all the billboards. Kidnapped all your friends for our wedding. And named our children.  
> Deputy: John, nooo

They both collapsed back into the sheets. John pulling himself out and guiding her under the blankets with him. Pressing their naked bodies close together.

“You can’t tell anyone. This is just between us. Okay?” John wrapped an arm around her. Heard the note of insecurity in her voice. To the rest of Hope County they were still enemies. He understood where she was coming from.

“Okay!” John grabbed her jaw gently, tipping her head up from where it rested on his chest to give her a soft kiss. Nodding enthusiastically as she snuggled deeper into him. Giving into the alluring pull of sleep.

He hid his emotions well. Tried to pretend there wasn’t a photo reel running though his head of what he had done.

_“Yeah, so it’s pretty much official.” John had his arms crossed over his chest, leaning back against the wall with a smug look over his face. There was shock on his brothers and sister face. Staring him down intently._

_With the way he described the night in bed with the deputy he couldn’t really blame the horror Faith’s and Joseph’s expression held. Jacob looked plain amused. This wasn’t exactly the kind of thing you tell your family. Especially not with the level of detail he used._

_“This is a joke right Johnny?”_

_“Oh Jacob.” John strolled over to where he was standing, reaching up to toss his hair around and hum delightedly. “You wish.”_

“ _For fucks sake.”_

_“Now, now brother, jealousy doesn’t look well on you.” John smiled brightly, still off the moon with his recent development with the deputy._

_“I don’t think it’s envy that plagues him.” Joseph piped up, placing one hand on John’s shoulder and the other on Jacob’s. Forcing himself between the two before they began to fight. “He’s merely...surprised.”_

_“Yeah that’s one word for it.” Jacob muttered, shaking his head._

_John deflated, hands balling up. “I thought you’d all be happy for me.”_

“ _We are!” Faith jumped in, panic flitting across her features for a split second. “He found love and that’s the best part of being alive. It makes the world seem perfect. Which begs the question…” she leaned in close, stepping on her tiptoes to reach his ear. “When’s the wedding?” She fell away, laughing as John sputtered._

_“Really Faith? They only fucked. That’s not love. And it definitely doesn’t mean marriage is coming along any time soon.”_

_“Jacob. Language. We should be proud that John has…” He paused, scrunching up his face in thought. Searching for a better word than their older brother just used. “Consummated his relationship.”_

_Jacob only snorted, rolling his eyes and tossing a scornful look their way._

“But...and don’t get too mad here. I already told my brothers and sister.”

Rook gaped back at him, drawing away from his chest. Suddenly wide awake. “Well. It could be worse right?” She scratched the back of her head nervously. She rarely saw the other Seeds. It’d be fine, she’d be able to avoid any awkward confrontations. Besides, they didn’t seem the teasing type. They wouldn’t bring it up. And she wasn’t about to meet the family that wanted her dead any time soon.

“Right…”

He stared off into the distance. Gazing out the window and cursing himself.

_All over Holland Valley were billboards of his face. Pictures of him and promotions of the Power of Yes. It’s a wonder what a couple of hours and a little money (Okay a lot of money) could do to change that._

_He hired the best of the best to drive along with him, carting around new artwork and large metal lettering around in the bed of the truck. They drove spot to spot tearing down what he used to have and replacing it with the not so subtle message of how he fucked the deputy. It should get the point across._

_Showing the rest of the valley that not only that she was his, but he had done what no one else had in Hope County. It was like him claiming his territory. John felt a feeling of pride that his Casanova days were in no way behind him. It was a wonderful title he wore. And now people would understand that._

_Perfect_

“I may or may not have posted it on all the billboards.”

“John!”

“Hey! I said may or may not. How do you know what’s true if you hadn’t even seen it.”

She buried her face in her hands taking a deep breath and trying not to punch the man who sat beside her. “So if I go to that billboard that is placed in front of the road leading up to this ranch it’d be the same picture? Nothing changed?” She made a move to get off the bed. Already standing. John flung himself over. Arms wrapping around her torso.

“Wait!”

“John you’re gonna have to say something real fucking interesting to get me to stay.”

“I kidnapped all of your friends for our wedding.”

Rook pivoted slowly. Hands cupping his jaw as he looked up at her. “You did what now?”

He winced, maybe not the smartest thing to tell her so soon. He pressed his nose into her stomach. Sighing when she pet over his head.

_The church of Falls End was beautiful this time of year. The way the trees were turning color. The red carpet laid out, the flowers blooming all around. Exactly as he had pictured it._

_He burst through the double doors. A bounce in his step as he swung his arms back and forth and hummed wedding music, the kind that the large organ he hauled in would play for them._

_Standing at front, he turned around. Eyes scanning the crowd of familiar faces. His hands clasped together in joy. The deputy wouldn’t say no when he asked her to come here. How could she? Not when all her friends had decided to attend. They may be bound and gagged. But that shouldn’t ruin their fun._

“Anything else?”

He tensed, quickly scrambling to the other side of the bed and rummaging around in a drawer. Hearing the deputy mutter something under her breath. Some prayer by the sound of it.

John crawled back over on the bed, shoving a piece of paper into her hands. It was worn and changed a lighter color from how many times he sat down at night and had held onto it tightly. Going over it again and again until he had passed out from exhaustion.

“I’ve named our children.”

Rook fisted her hair, tugging at the strands in frustration. “John, no.” She collapsed on the bed next to him, turning her head to kiss him. “Just...no.”


	29. Jacob/Rook Forced Marriage&Breeding Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Forced wedding that leads to a blissed up deputy tied up in his bed; Jacob also had a breeding Kink in this one

She’s visibly shaking when she came into view. The bliss making her jittery. Rook was being led by one of his sister’s faithful. Walking steadily towards him with green fumes coming off her body. The same body so beautifully wrapped up in the white dress John had chosen for her, fabric clinging tight to her curves. Making her waist stand out and her breasts spill forward. Giving him the perfect look at the dip of her chest when she was placed in front of him. 

Mechanically she took his hands when offered. Clasping onto them, squeezing painfully tight. Probably scared out of her mind, not being able to comprehend reality. 

Being this close now, he saw the way the bliss had affected her. Clouding her eyes, making them look misty. Too much of an Angel. Jacob shuddered at the thought. Focusing instead on the future. When she’d be by his side, when she would finally be his. It was like a weight being lifted off his shoulders. 

When prompted, a quick nudge from Faith, Rook said ‘I do’, he was aware that she was too far gone to understand. Even wondered for a moment what it was she thought she was seeing. Prayed it was something nice, that she could recall this and have a nice memory stored away. 

He cupped her cheeks, leaning down to reach her lips. Going soft, not using teeth or tongue. Keeping it as PG as possible in front of his family. That good shit, that was reserved for him. For his eyes only. 

*****  
Despite it being three hours later, Rook was still blissed out of her mind. Clinging to Jacob, hanging off his arm like he was her only lifeline. He supposed that now he was; with them being married.

The word, even the thought of marriage, it still felt weird. Surreal. A big, gruff, disturbed army man like himself never considered it. Never thought anyone would come along that piqued his interest. 

He was glad he found her when he did. When she was strong and able. With a fierceness in her eyes that made him want to take her right on the floor of the cage his hunters tossed her in. 

Finally, after months of waiting and with the approval of his family, he could do just that. Maybe not on the ground like rowdy animals, he’d save that for another time. For now the bed in his office would have to suffice. 

Jacob disposited the deputy on his bed, dragging her arms above her head and stroking the side of her face when she began to squirm. A whine coming out of her pouty lips. 

He used two sets of handcuffs to connect both wrists to the headboard of the bed. It gave her enough wiggle room, but at least there’d be no way for her to loosen the hold the restraints had on her. He’s learned the hard way that people as crafty as Rook would be able to find their way out of ropes. 

Jacob straddled her, knife unsheathed from its place on his thigh holster. 

“Stay still.” The warning was accompanied by a sharp nip to her neck, leaving a bruise behind in its wake. The knife slashed through the thin shirt he had changed her into after the wedding. Something meant for comfort after he told Joseph that he didn’t want her dirtying the dress in her drugged state. Not like he actually cared about that, he just really wanted to cut her clothes off. He wanted to see how submissive she would become. 

The shorts she wore hung loosely off her hips, quickly sliced off. Panties slipped down and bra straps snapping off and being tossed in a different direction. 

With her bare to him he took her breasts in his hands. Squeezing them appreciatively. Rubbing his fingers over her nipples until they were hardened from his touch. He leaned down, tongue flicking out between his lips to lap at her nipple. Making her buck her hips into him. 

“Shush, just take me pup.” He pushed two fingers  
into her sopping wet heat. Relishing at the noise she made. 

He pulled out, bringing his shiny fingers to his mouth. Sucking her juices off his skin. Jacob pushed a kiss to her lips, humming when she granted him access. 

In another few minutes he pulled his cock out into the open air. Releasing a pained breath as the pressure was relieved. 

Rook’s legs were tossed over his shoulders as he fit snugly between her splayed legs. He jammed himself inside her. God, she was tight. Clamping down on him. It took every ounce of self control he had to not cum right then. 

He didn’t go slow. Pounded into her, filling the room with the noise of skin slapping skin. Her breasts rippled from the force he was using. Her muscles were tense in her stomach where he had rested his hand. As much as she could in the handcuffs, she arched her back. Kicked her legs from where they were tossed over his shoulders. The hand that was fisting the sheets shot out to slap her ass, placing a rough bite to her inner thigh. “Bad girl.” Jacob chided, soothing it with a kiss. “Don’t fight your husband.” 

That word send his head reeling. Made this new life he had so much more real. He could imagine her in his mind’s eye, swelling with his kid. His little pups growing inside her. A final act of showing she was his. 

A snarl tore from his lips as he felt his orgasm growing. Building up and racing towards him like a freight train that he couldn’t slow down. 

“You’re gonna take it all honey. Gonna keep you fucked and bred so you can never—“ He grunted, finishing inside her. “Leave me. Never.” 

With his cock still shoved inside her, reddened and cum leaking out from her cunt, he rubbed her clit, teasing her. Stopping whenever he felt her clench around him. 

“Jacob?”

“Ah.” Another flick to her engorged nub. “Look who decided to come to the party.” With that, full knowledge she was truly feeling this now that the bliss was leaving her system, he made her cum. Rubbed it strikingly fast until she was screaming at the sudden pleasure that overwhelmed her senses. 

She was left panting on the bed, hiding her face in her strung up arms the best she could. 

“Ya did fucking perfect.” He thrusted shallowly inside her sensitive walls. “Keep that all in. Wanna see you grow big with my children. We’ll do this again later tonight. Make sure all you know is the feeling of my cum shoved inside you. The stretch of my cock.” He leaned down, covering her body with his own. He planned to stay inside her until he grew hard again in her walls. Being as old as he was...well, they were going to be there a while.


	30. Jacob/Rook Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Jacob has an explicit dream of the deputy and when he wakes up he masturbates

_ She was kneeling for him. Listening to every order he gave her. The perfect pet. His beautiful loyal pup who sat between his knees, holding his cock in her small hand. Licking up the shaft and swirling her tongue around the head. He forced her head down.  _

_ “Don’t tease pup. Don’t wanna punish you.” _

_ She moaned around him. Causing vibrations to run through him. He jerked his hips up, making her choke. Saliva was connecting at the corner of her lips, slipping down her chin. _

_ “Keep going, like that.” Another rough roll of his hips and he was close, so ready to spill down her throat. Make her swallow it all, mark his place. Claim her. Show her that she belonged to him. That this was her home. That she’d always come running back. And if he had to keep her plaint on his cock, properly fucked, in order to get that through her head, then so be it. He had time. _

“ _You’re taking me so well pup. Looking perfect.” He thumbed at her cheek. Chuckling when she leaned into his touch. “ So obedient for me.”_

_ She sucked harder. Saw how he was right on the edge, feeling how he throbbed in her mouth. Body tensing. _

Jacob jolted up on his elbows. Legs snapping out in panic and confusion before he realized what was happening. That the tiny cage he had dragged in his office was empty. That the deputy was still out there running rampant and not home where she belonged. No matter how many times he told her that’s where she was supposed to be. She just wouldn’t listen.

So he was left with remnants of that dream floating through his head, making his hand stray lower, palming at the bulge starting to form in his underwear. He was like a kid again, getting all hot and bothered by a fucking dream. Waking up hard and needing what wasn’t there.

The unfairness of it all had him tearing off his boxers with a ferocity that made him let out a pained noise when the fabric rubbed against his leaking cock. Pre-cum beaded at the tip. A sheen of pearly white that disappeared into his skin as he fisted up and down roughly. No time for gentle or slow. He didn’t want a build up, probably couldn’t handle that with how desperate he felt.

He moved his hand faster, twisting his wrist as he stroked up. Keeping images of the deputy in his mind. Just like his dream, her on her knees. Worshiping his body. He’d have her bent over his desk, clattering pens and stray papers over the floor to make room. His mind changed scenes, tossed her on his tiny cot that his frame could barely be held by. She was on hands and knees for him. Ass up in the air. Primal. Raw. Animalistic.

He’d make her beg.

Jacob came across his knuckles with a strangled cry. He was alone in his bed, the sun was just starting to peak in behind the light curtains framing the windows.

“Sir?”

With a groan, Jacob scrubbed at his eyes and grabbed the radio that was lying on the floor.

“What is it?”

“The deputy. Some hunters stumbled across her, used bliss arrows on her. She’s in the cage now.”

He gave off a light grunt of affirmation. Already picking himself up to start the day, moving faster with the knowledge that he had a nicely wrapped present in the form of his favorite pup waiting for him.


	31. John/Rook Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: The Deputy has amnesia and John takes advantage of that (Fluff)

It had happened too fast for either of them to stop it. Not to say that John would have slowed the deputy’s descent when she tossed her full body weight at him, sending both of them over the edge of a cliff, but still, he knew she wasn’t supposed to die. And, admittedly, he felt pangs of guilt run through his gut when he heard the dull thunk her head made as she came in contact with the ground. 

He was unscathed. Picking himself up quick before she had a chance to finish the job she had gone kamikaze style on. He twisted his body around, head craning over his shoulder and tutting when he saw rips in his jacket. Below the garment he was clean more or less. Save for the strands of grass in his hair and the pebbles stuck in his vest. 

John approached the deputy’s body with caution. Saw how her arm was twisted at a dangerous angle. “Guess you got the raw end of the deal huh?” He bent down on one knee next to her, hands scrambling to locate a pulse. Eyes slamming shut when he felt the thrumming beat against the pads of his fingers. “That’s what wrath will do to you. Hopefully you’ll learn your lesson.” 

It was wishful thinking. Especially when he was voicing his pleas to an unconscious girl. At this point maybe he was talking to God, praying that when she woke and saw him granting her mercy instead of putting bliss in her veins to pull a confession from her, she’d be grateful. Understand that he wouldn’t stoop to her level. Wouldn’t follow his wrath and strangle her, cut off her air to make her float in and out of death. Just tease the idea. 

Even thinking that way made his hands twitch where they rested on the soft curve of her neck. No one would no he had been the one to do it. His story wouldn’t be a complete lie. After all, what were the survival rates of jumping off a cliff? 

He squeezed her throat one more time before falling back on his ass, head hanging between his bent knees. He couldn’t live with the guilt of such a decision. His brothers would grill him endlessly until he finally cracked and spilled the secret of when he choked her until her eyes bulged and her skin turned cold and blue. Saying she deserved it wouldn’t be a good enough reason. The Gates of Eden would be shut out to him. That wasn’t something he was about to risk. 

With a disheartening sigh he watched over her. Folding up his jacket to place beneath her head for some form of comfort. Wondering if she had anything wrong with her head. She hit it pretty hard, it was a long drop too. Though he didn’t feel any lumps or cuts when he ran his fingers through her hair. That was a good sign. 

John twisted her arm the correct way. Wincing when he heard it crack. Thank God she was unconscious. 

Twenty minutes went by with her finally stirring. By that time it had gotten dark out. Her fault; he had seethed internally as he gathered twigs for a fire. It was her fault that she decided to try to kill him so close to nighttime. Whenever she woke up he was ready to give her a piece of his mind. 

The fire was blazing, sitting in between them. He watched her cautiously through the flickering of the orange flames, turning her an ethereal color as she groaned, picking herself up into a sitting position. 

He didn’t make himself known. Just sat back to gauge her reaction. To see if she would flip out, take the gun out of her holster, he visibly winced. He should’ve searched her instead of acting like a child. Sulking back and forth and cursing his luck. 

Rook mumbled something under her breath he couldn’t pick up. Rubbing at her temple like she had a headache. He must’ve been wrong about that whole having no head injury thing. 

She wobbled as she stood. Eyes going wide, half crouched over as she turned away from him. She scanned the forest, head turning ever so slowly like she was waiting for a monster to run out and tear her apart. She made a small noise in her throat, one that sounded like a whimper as she wrapped her arms around her torso. 

John frowned. Why did she look so scared? Did she think he got away? Ran off to tell someone to go capture her. 

He snorted softly, rising from his spot on the ground, moving like a hunter as he went around silently to grab at her shoulders. 

“Boo.” Whispered softly in her ear. Causing John to smirk. She already thought he was an awful person, a childish man, so why not solidify that idea? 

Her reaction wasn’t what he expected. Sure, the scream was par for the course, he’s done it enough to his brothers to understand how they act. But the immediate steps she took away from him, eyes wide with fear, that gave him pause. 

Where did all that bravery go? The one that had kept her coming back, stronger each time, ready to finish him off, taking down loads of his men just to reach him. Perhaps she was afraid of heights, thought she had died for a second? Was still recalling how they tumbled a long way down. 

He rested his hands on his hips, eyes falling down to the dirtied jacket she had stepped on in her scuffle to get away. A large boot print resided on the navy blue cotton. 

“You’re paying for my dry cleaning dep.” 

A mixture of emotions ran over her face. Settling on confusion. “What?”

“Look,” John dropped down to scoop up his coat. Holding it close to her as he took a few steps forward so she could see it in the darkness.   
Humming his approval when she didn’t move away. That bump on the head had done her some good, if she ran he had no problem giving chase. Looked like common sense was brought to the forefront of her mind. “See what you’ve done? You’ve ruined it.”

“I-I’m sorry sir. I d-didn’t mean…” her words tapered off, staring at him like it was the first time she was seeing him. 

“Sir...huh, I like the sound of that. It shows respect. About time. That that won’t save you; it will not erase those months of sin.” 

When she didn’t answer, hands curled up at her chest like a scared animal, he snapped his fingers in front of her face. “Woo-hoo. Earth to the deputy.”

He saw the harsh swallow she gave. The tears that started to gather. Christ, he hadn’t yelled at her that much. “Fucks gotten into you?” 

Rook sobbed, head tipping forward. “Do I know you? Are we—uh—are we friends?” Her hand reached up to grab the wrist that he still held up to her face. 

Friends….He didn’t mind that title either. 

“Oh this is perfect isn’t it.” He shook his head with utter amusement. Slinging an arm around her. “You wanna be friends? Sure,” John drawled. Pressing his nose into her shoulder and laughing. 

“It’s late dep,” John’s mind scrambled for something to say. He might as well take advantage of what God was giving him. He’s been spared for now. Given a rare chance to not be at war with the woman who had consumed his thoughts to the point where it was borderline infatuation. This was the love Joseph was talking about wasn’t it? The Lord had heard and had sent him a little taste of what he could have if he simply opened up and let someone care. 

He couldn’t ask for a better gift. The gift that would save his life according to Joseph. He didn’t want his sins to be his downfall. 

With a great sigh he guided them down in front of the fire. “We should rest at least. Wait until morning before he head out.” She nodded curiously, gaze still on the tree line. Was she scared? This might work for him. 

“Wouldn’t be safe to go nightwalking. There are wolves you know.” There weren’t. Not when they were in the middle of Holland Valley. No where close to any predators that could hurt them. 

“Wolves?” Room squeaked. He bit back the smile when she shifted closer to his side. 

He closed his eyes shut, steadying himself. He didn’t know what love felt like, it had been so long since someone cared. He was waiting for butterflies in his stomach, to look in her eyes and see adoration reflecting back at him. All he saw was fear and confusion. 

Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. 

“What’s wrong?”

John grunted. Rubbing his hand across his beard, a frown concealed from her. 

“Are you scared?” 

His body tensed. No, no he had too much pride to admit fear. Even if it was fake. 

Without prompting her to do so she suddenly switched their roles. Putting an arm over his shoulders and pulling him close to her side, pushing his head down to rest on her collarbone. “I can protect you. We’ll look out for each other.”

For a second he forgot what he was doing, the situation they lay in. “Why?” Muttered with the thought that she was still the deputy come to kill him. 

“We’re friends. That’s what you said right?”

“I did.” There was a tiny scratch in his throat. His words were caught, hitching his breath. 

He flinched when her hand came down to brush his hair out of his eyes. Rubbing her thumb across his forehead and going down the slope of his nose. Tapping his cheek with her palm. “This is gonna sound weird.” 

John tipped his head back to look at her. More like look at the underside of her chin and jawline. From this angle he saw the faintest of scars running from ear to ear. It looked painful. Why hadn’t he noticed that before? 

“What’s your name? I know that I know you, but I can’t remember. Can’t remember anything really.” 

“It’s John.” His fingers came over to trace the pink line of her scar. With the amnesia she probably didn’t even know she had it, or how she got it for that matter. 

John pulled back, holding out his hand for a shake. This could be it. When she got her memory back, fingers crossed that eventually it would come back, she’d know this moment when the man she hated was so close to her and didn’t harm her. He was civil. The thought made him smile. 

“Do you remember your name?”

There was a hesitant nod. “Yes. I’ve got bits and pieces of things. With other memories there’s just a black hole. It’s fucking scary.” John squeezed her hand with a raised eyebrow. 

“So what it is? Your name?”

This wasn’t important. He didn’t need to know tiny things about her, the things that made her more human. Like that scar under her chin, her name, or even the array of colors in her eyes he could now see with their proximity. It was stupid and he’d probably regret it. 

“Deputy Hayes. Jordan Hayes.” Words that were spoken slow. Like the memories were flying away as soon as they came out of her mouth. She sounded unsure of herself, like she couldn’t trust her mind. “And I guess I’m a Deputy huh? I know that much.” 

Strange she could recall that part of her life. Her brain probably blocking out all the trauma she faced in Hope County. 

John collapsed back into her after the silence fell around them and it became too unbearable to think about her. The fact that in a different world this could’ve been the first time they met. 

“Do you remember me?” 

“No...not really. Sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” It was, it was better that way. He didn’t need her to freak out. She still had her gun on her. John wasn’t looking to get shot after surviving rolling down a mountain. 

Her arms were around him again. Holding him tighter and leaning towards the fire for warmth. 

And there it was. That slightly nauseous feeling in his gut that made him shift uncomfortably. The kind of thing reserved for innocent young kids or new lovers. Not monsters like him. He murdered people. Tortured them. This wasn’t a gift from God. It was a fucking taunt. A glimpse of what he would never have because he slipped up one too many times in his life to go down a different road. He had a feeling this would end with his blood shed no matter what. 

This was cruel. No one ever said God was merciful. People liked to believe that, but he knew firsthand that wasn’t true after all he’s been through. 

Because what God would love such an awful man as himself? Why would God do something nice for the type of man John was. 

Simple answer: He didn’t. 

Rook made them lean back, let his head rest on her breasts until she was snoring soundly. Mind apparently at ease. 

Not him. He didn’t want this. Didn’t want to see what would never be his. 

John disentangled himself from her arms. Lying his jacket over her. A parting gift. He’d be dead by the end of the week, that he was sure of, call it intuition. At least she’d have something to remember him by. Something that brought back sour feelings, but he hoped she would remember this and think he wasn’t that bad. That at one time in his life he knew how to by sympathetic. He knew how to take care of people and show them the love he had never got. Show her the little boy his brothers knew. 

“Goodbye Rookie.”


	32. Joseph/Rook Walk Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Possessive Joseph who become infatuated with the deputy when she decides to walk away from the arrest, he takes it upon himself to kidnap her. (Noncon warning)

It was a blessing. 

That’s what he told himself when he watched her and her friends turn around. Walking back down the pews, rewinding the past few minutes. The Rookie had taken it upon herself to listen to him despite what her job description entailed. Acting like she hadn’t looked in his eyes and hadn’t felt  _ something. _

Joseph saw the way she shivered ever so slightly. How she curled in on herself when she stood before him. Like a nervous school girl. It was endearing. A breath of fresh air after he had experienced people throwing themselves at his family and himself. This was new, something he wanted to preserve. So despite everything that happened he wanted to destroy the helicopter he heard them arrive in, yank her by her hair, away from those sinners at her side, and throw her to the ground at his feet. Yell and scream that this wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

After all The Voice had whispered in his ear, he thought he understood God’s plan. That this girl was meant to bring a tsunami of pain and destruction in her path. She was supposed to break the seals so they could begin the collapse. So God could cleanse the world with fire. Her job wasn’t done yet.

_...And hell followed with him… _

She couldn’t just leave. That wasn’t her purpose. The Voice told him so.

His internal conflict was only known to him as the Marshall rose his voice above the Sheriff’s, spouting threats that didn’t deter his companions. Joseph fleetingly heard his older brother’s gruff laugh at the small quarrel, shaking his head in disbelief. Smiling when they locked eyes. If only he knew what was racing through his head. That the Rookie couldn’t just leave him like that. Not when there were bigger things at play here.

He took a deep breath. Feeling his lungs fill with the hot air that filled the church. The same air he thought, that soon enough, would be filled with the smokey scent of fire and destruction. His feet dug into the wooden floor. He had hoped that the earth, in a few months time, would be shaking beneath his feet as tectonic plates shifted angrily. He wished to hear explosions instead of the twittering of birds. That’s what he saw. That was what she was supposed to do. Change the course of the world. There wasn’t a more important person out there.

Joseph sucked in another deep breath, one that got caught and made him sputter when he came to a realization.

He could stop this.

Put everything back on the right path.

This was still redeemable.

“John, take to the sky, cover me, I’m going after them.”

There was a silent beat, the air had suddenly become charged with energy at his words.

“John! Now, we don’t have that much time.”

He could feel a small clock ticking down inside his mind. There wasn’t a second they could waste.

Just as asked, John left, sprinting outside the church, entire body tense as he sped off to get Affirmation.

“This is stupid Joe,” he ignored Jacob’s words as he strutted out the doors, head snapping to where the helicopter was lifting. That didn’t cause concern. Not with how skilled of a pilot John was. They had nothing to worry about. “You told them to leave. They did, what the fuck are you doing?”

“I’m bringing our lamb home.” It wasn’t the entire truth. He wasn’t sure if she was a snake or a lamb. Better to say the latter. They’ve protected so many people it was easier to call her a force of good. Make others see why he wanted her so damn bad.

“Stay here, man the radios.” They needed someone to be in contact with whoever was racing out on the front lines.

He was handed off a rifle and a pistol by one of his followers when asked. He wasn’t sure how long he’d be gone. If it took days to track her down then so be it. If that’s how God wanted it to be, then he’d follow through.

He brushed off everyone’s concerns. Didn’t have time for that if she got injured when the helicopter crashed by John’s sharp hand. She’d probably be scared too, needing comfort. And he’d be all she had left when he pulled her from the wreckage. She’d have to accept him.

Joseph walked along the compound, tossing himself behind the wheel of one of Eden’s Gate trucks. Tuning into what John was saying from way up high.

“There’re down Joseph, took them out, we don’t have to worry about them getting back to the rest of their squad.”

“Good Job. I’m impressed.” Not even ten minutes and they were stopped. This was the will of God, how could anyone deny it now?

“Want me to finish them off?”

“No!” Joseph cleared his throat. Wincing when he heard the note of desperation. “Don’t. We must help them find redemption. We must provide aid for all our children.”

“Yes Joseph, I’ll circle back.”

It was easy to follow their trail, easier when he saw the plume of smoke rise in the distance. They must’ve taken a hard fall. Had been too high up in the air to make their descent a smooth landing. That thought made him press his foot down harder on the pedal. Pushing the truck to its limits. Taking sharp turns with his heart in his throat. With his forearm he brushed away the tears that began to gather. His pride interfered, lying to himself that the sudden water works was from the grey smoke that rose around him as he approached. Seeping into the van, making him cough, nose scrunching up.

It was a fucking mess.

The helicopter had flipped over. Lying upside down. Rotary blades, bent and crunched from the weight. It was like a metal death trap. He could see parts of the machine that had become dangerously sharp that had gotten a little too close to someone’s body. They were extremely lucky. Bruised and sore, of course, but not dead.

The amount of blood gave him pause as he stepped out.

The gun suddenly felt so much heavier in his hands. Unnatural, searing his skin and making him want to drop it. He held steady. Strong. Gripped onto the metal door to pry it open as he did a sweep of inside.

He got on his hands and knees to peer in. He didn’t bother checking pulses. Saw the rise and fall of everyone’s chest.

Reaching in, he unclipped the seatbelt keeping his deputy locked up. She fell down into his waiting arms as he softened her land. She stirred slightly, curling in on herself as he dragged her out. Tsking when her pants got torn. No matter, she’d be living with him now. And he had more than enough clothes to keep her happy and sated when she stood by his side.

He laid her out on the ground, pressing a kiss to her head. Sighing as he ran his fingers down her neck. She was soft and warm. He wanted that.

Glancing back inside he saw someone move. Waking up. Some part of their flesh was seared from the small fire that had burnt the ground around them. Lucky the helicopter didn’t explode.

The cuts and bruises they carried were numerous across their bodies. Impact from where they slammed into the ground.

Like he thought before. It was brutal. “John? Come now. Collect the sinners, I’ll trust you three with choosing who they’d most benefit from being around.” He let the radio drop back down on his jeans, not hearing the response, just focusing on the deputy that he had in his possession.

She belonged by his side to start the end of the world. The Voice told him again and again of getting rid of politics and corrupt leaders. That needed to happen, she needed to be there.

“Joseph?”

At the sound of his name, he froze. Slowly tilting his head down at the timid voice coming from below him. She sounded vulnerable, scared. It made his heart ache in a whole new way then he’d ever experienced.

She was a mess. Twigs entangles in her hair, shirt singed. His perfect, beautiful mess. She was essential to how the rest of his life was going to turn out.

“Deputy.” Strained voice trying hard to be nonchalant. He nodded his head once in greeting, smiling softly to where just the corners of his lips were tipped up. “I believe you belong to me now child.”

He lifted her up like she was weightless. Hands cradling her as she snapped back into unconsciousness.

*****

His brothers and sister were too busy dealing with her friends to wonder why he got ahold of the Rookie. Acting like he had granted them the best of presents, good, it’d be better if they just pretended she wasn’t there at all. They didn’t get to have her. Not when The Voice was tickling the back of his skull with sweet dew filled whispers that this one was his.

_ His _

He didn’t have many things that were only meant for him. So used to sharing amongst his flock that the word mine usually came along with a sneer when it was said from his lips. He had preached about greed and how amazing giving can be. But now, the thought of giving her to someone else, it was enough to make him lightheaded. She was his. That was final.

That’s why he had taken her to a small bunker located at the back of his compound. Shrouded by overgrown bushes, Mother Nature had done well with covering it up. Only few knew about it. It was for precautions, in case he couldn’t get off his island fast enough in case of an emergency. No one had been down there for quite some time. That made it the perfect spot to bring the deputy.

Rook; her badge declared.

When he laid her down and took up a chair next to her bed, kissing her knuckles as she slept, he practiced saying her name. Enjoyed how his tongue rolled around the word.

Later that night when he rested next to her, placing his head on the same pillow as her, he mumbled her name one last time before nodding off.

*****

Joseph woke to a clatter and a bang. It had him jolting upright at the sudden noise in such a confined space. What he was greeted with a second later when he caught his bearings was a 9mm in his face. Aiming between his eyes.

He had forgotten to take her gun.

Too preoccupied with running his hands over her face and down her arms. Savoring what he had.

Now he was paying for that. Possibly in blood shed.

“Rook.” His voice scratched. A forced casual tone that made them both flinch.

He rose slow, rolling the kinks out of his back. Sighing at the pops that followed. When his feet hit the floor with a soft thud she took two steps back. Her hands were shaking, either from inexperience or fear he wasn’t sure. Praying for that latter, though it was probably a mixture of the two. She was new on the force, that was evident.

“I want out of here.”

Of course she did. She was confused, didn’t understand where they were, why he had chosen her. He could fix that, make her see.

_ I once was lost but now am found _

“I’m guiding you. I’m trying to show you the path. The path that God intended for you and I.”

“What path is that? What the fuck are you talking about?”

“The one where The Collapse begins and you are mine. It’s meant to be. You were meant to stay in Hope County when the time is upon us. That’s why you’re still here.”  

He saw the indecision flicker in her eyes. Wide as saucers and fluttering around. Too afraid to look at him directly. Scared of what emotion she’d see on his face.

In the blink of an eye Joseph was up, walking forward, reaching out with deft hands, stepping closer to her and tipping her arm up, in the air. Instinctively when she fired the shot it went up. Not even close to her initial target. He twisted her wrist, making her gasp and prying the pistol out of her grasp. Magazine taken out and tossed to one side of the room, the empty gun dropped between them.

“My poor, poor child.” He raised a tentative hand when she took a step back. He saw her pulse pound from the artery moving rapidly in her neck.

“Let me help you.”

“You’ve done enough!” Rook hissed, going off pure anger, she reached out and slapped him across his cheek. Deflating when he wasn’t deterred and only rubbed where she had hit him.

“Tamp down on your wrath, don’t let it stop you from being saved. From being with me.” Joseph reached out for her, wrapping his arms tight around her, keeping her hands down by her side. Trapped in his iron grip.

“Let me show you where you belong if you truly are too blind to see. If you neglect this idea let me force it into your mind until it’s all you can remember.”

Joseph took them both to the ground. Knocking her legs out from under her. He hovered over her immediately. Bumping their heads together and murmuring soft words when she started to squirm. Whining unhappily at the turn of events. Fear making tears gather in her eyes.

One of his hands encircled both her wrists. Keeping them above her head, out of the way as he focused on pulling himself out. He struggled with his belt buckle, stress making him jumpy. His fingers were shaking as he reached inside and took out his cock, exposing it to the cool air that danced around them.

He took a glance around, he knew no one was down here, it was instinctual though. This scene playing out before him was for his eyes only.

He rested his cock at her entrance, not pushing in, just a gentle reminder. Joseph leaned down to her chest, pressing soft kisses to her goosebump ridden flesh. His lips were tingling with delight when he finally pressed their mouths together.

“Open up to me. I don’t want this to hurt.” Another kiss that was met with no response from her, only tightly closed eyelids. “Not all lessons need to be painful.” He twisted her nipple lightly, slowly going harder until she gasped. This time she had no choice but to give him access to her mouth. She kissed him back when he grew more ferocious.

His beard tickled down her stomach as he trailed lower. Hot tongue making her squirm and buck in his grip. Mistaking her movements for lust he laughed, mumurming, “Patience.”

Joseph let go of her wrists and pushed in immediately when she tried to scramble away. That was met with a mewl from Rook, panting already. “See? This is all that you were meant for. That’s why you’re taking me so well.” He thrusted gently, a slight roll of his hips. “That’s why you’re reacting in such a way.” And he wasn’t wrong, her traitorous body could coin the title of Judas with how she was clamping down on him. Bringing her closer to her edge with each movement he gave.

Joseph grabbed her legs, making them wrap around his waist, whenever she pulled them away she’d get a chastising bite to her ankle or calf along with a rough thrust that had her crying out. “You’re simply making it worse on yourself child. Denying me, denying what we’re doing, it’s going against God’s plan.” He covered her body with his own, pressing down into her. Pounding fast and surely bruising her insides.

He got close to her ear, nibbling lightly.

“And that’s the worst of sins.”

They finished together. Another sign from God, that’s what he’d tell her thirty minutes from now as she lay in bed while he took a warm rag to her skin. The signs were all around them. She’d see that soon. He’d make her see that. Wouldn’t stop until she let go of her pride and just accepted what her life now was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m running out of requests to write about my friends. Drop some down below


	33. John/Rook Second Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: On the day John planned to propose to Rook (established relationship) he begins to doubt it all and his brothers are there to talk him through it

It had been weeks spent with this day running through his mind on repeat. He imagined what he would wear, where he’d take her when he popped the question, getting down on one knee. It was like a fairytale.

But life isn't like that. He should know by now that things don’t turn out the way he often thinks they will. 

Everything was just fine when he woke up and bounced out of bed. Hands covering the small ring box. Every few seconds he’d open it up, rehearse what he’d say to her, how she would react. This went on for ten minutes. 

That was a mistake. To replay that moment that was yet to come. With each reimagined scene his doubts grew. 

Pray tell why a woman like her would love him? It wasn’t the first time he had these thoughts. His fear of rejection was something that always lingered. A part of him he tried to bury. 

Oh he was so fucked. He curled up into bed, tossing the blankets over his body, lying in the fetal position, letting his eyes slip shut with the boxed ring held to his chest. It was early, he had time to just stay there for a few more hours. To mull over his decision. 

“John?” There was a soft knock at the open door to his bedroom, a classic Joseph move if anything. “Are you ill? Should I call Rook?” 

That got his attention. Made John’s lumpy form under the mountain of blankets shoot up, skin unnaturally pale, sweat glistening in the dark room. His eyes were too blue, shining with tears as he met Joseph’s gaze. 

“Johnny?” 

God it was like when they were younger. As John held out his arm and made a grabby motion, fingers clenching to signal he wanted his brother. A distressed whine falling out of his mouth. Pride was nothing at this point. Not with the battle raging through his head. 

Joseph was sitting next to him in an instant. Arm wrapping around his shoulder and drawing him near. There was a soft kiss given on his forehead. Too reminiscent of the woman who was invading his thoughts. 

“I can’t do it.” 

Joseph tensed. “Do what John?” 

“You know! Don’t act like you don’t.” He pushed against his older brother’s chest, breaking contact and scowling. “I just can’t ask her. And out of the blue like this, I can’t.”

“Why not? It’s so simple.” 

“It’s not simple for people like us. Like me.” He tossed the blankets away, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Rolling his shoulders as he hunched over. Forearms rested on his knees, head hanging down. 

“The fuck is that suppose to mean?” 

John flinched at Jacob’s voice, didn’t realize he had been listening to them. 

“John, what’s that supposed to mean?” 

There was the sound of Joseph shushing their eldest brother. He tried to tune it out. 

“It’s…it means—“ he hadn’t meant to say that. It had slipped out. Something that had been going round and round in his head like a carousel. Something that no one was going to hear if everything went according to plan. Yet here they were, with him being interrogated by his family. One much more angry than the other. 

“With the life we had, the one we’re leading...we don’t get happiness that easily. For fucks sake she calls her parents every weekend, she had Christmas parties each year.” John hiccuped, tripping over his words and brushing tears away. “She used to go to dance rehearsals and do horseback riding. She was normal and happy.” 

“So she grew up different, that doesn’t change—“

John stood suddenly, stomping over to where Jacob was leaning against the doorway. He got up close to his face, finger jabbing in his chest. 

“Yes. It changes everything. It means everything. She’s different. Not damaged. I am. I’m so fucking beyond broken, something that can’t be fixed. Sooner or later she’ll realize that. Get sick of me. Then what?” 

Joseph’s hand squeezed his shoulder. Anxiety on his features. “It’s been two years. John if she was scared or afraid of you then she’d of done something. Said something. It’s looking good for you two. Don’t go looking for a problem, you’ll be bound to find something that’s not really there. You’re being paranoid.”

He rolled his eyes, snorting in disbelief. “Wasn’t it you who said the Lord giveth and the Lord taketh?”

“Yes, I did. And he’s giving. After all these years he is gifting you someone who can help. Don’t squander this opportunity.” 

Wrath was bubbling up. Anger at the world for putting him through his childhood and making him all wrong. Anger for who he was and the life he had as a young adult who adored a drug filled lifestyle. Anger that his brothers were interfering with his life. His teeth ground together, ready to wear down to nothing in order to keep his mouth shut. 

When the phone rang he flinched, cowering where he stood. He knew who it was, told her to give him a call later. That they’d meet up. In his mind’s eye he saw the picture he saved as her contact. One he took by the water. He held the phone far back, up in the air so they had to crane their necks. She was nuzzling into his neck, only one eye showing, the other pressing into his skin. She was kissing his throat, a half smile teasing her lips. He shuddered, feeling the phantom touch as he stood still in his room. 

He hadn’t reacted when Jacob crossed the room to grab his cell, answering the call and shoving it up to John’s ear. 

Nope. He wasn’t doing that.

His lips sealed tight. Going closed like a child. 

“John? You there?” He caught a sob in his throat. “John?” He shook his head rapidly. Eyes moving between his brothers. Mouthing the word ‘no.’ 

Jacob drew it back, holding it up to his own ear. “Deputy.”

John turned around, away from that scene. Biting on his nails, something he hasn’t done since he was a child. Joseph pulled him close, hugging him, drawing his head to his chest, petting over his hair as they listened to the one sided call. 

“He’s not looking too hot.” Jacob shot a cursory glance at the two of them. 

“Don’t think he’d like you very much if you did that.” Jacob laughed, eyes catching Joseph’s. A smile forming as the deputy went on and on. Words of concern falling from her lips. 

“That’s your call. I’m not gonna stop you pup. But you’ve been warned.” The phone clicked shut. 

John stayed where he was, safe in Joseph’s arms. Shaking slightly.

“She’s coming over here John.” 

This time around he couldn’t hold back the sob that came out. He was around family, they wouldn’t judge him for this moment of weakness. “You wanted her in person to get the news that her and I were done huh?” 

“Stop panicking.” Jacob smacked him on the shoulder. “Besides, she was adamant. Didn’t think I’d be able to stop her. No way, I’m not about to get between the two of you.” 

John broke away from Joseph, collapsing back on his bed. Drawing his knees up to his chest, blankets back over his body. “Leave, the both of you.” 

There was the unmistakable sound of Jacob’s thumping footsteps moving away. 

“John…”

“Leave Joseph.”

“Please remember what we said.” 

He grunted, the only answer he was prepared to give. 

By the time the deputy arrived he was already drifting closer to sleep. On the verge of passing out when she burst into the room. Wild gaze sweeping over the room. 

“Joseph and Jacob...they spoke to me.”

He didn’t say anything.

“I don’t wanna be rude, but John...you’re kinda delusional. Thinking I don’t want you. You must really be as crazy as people say you are.”

“Rook, I love you, but leave me alone. Turn back around and just forget about this.” 

“Not happening Johnny. Not a chance in hell.” She took careful steps towards him, bending down on one knee on the floor, close to him. 

She leaned close to brush their noses together. In his eyes she saw his fears, his insecurities. He thought he hid it so well. That he wasn’t an open book. If only he knew. 

“You, you are so much more than you know John. I may not fully understand what’s running through your head. But I know that everyone who you’ve ever known as either been taken from you or they mistreated you. That’s why you’re scared.”

He didn’t move. Blank eyes staring ahead. 

“I’m staying here. Until you come to your senses and see that I’m not going to leave you like everyone else, I’m right here.”

“You’ve got other people who need you Deputy.”

“Not as much as you do. Not even close.” Her lips brushed over his temple. “I’ll stay here. You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

John let his eyes slip closed. Allowed himself to be pulled to her side as she clambered into bed behind him. Let himself fall into a restless sleep. Praying that she was truthful. That this would be the one he had been waiting for all his life.


	34. Jacob/Rook Military Torture [Military Rook pt 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Rook’s continuous taunts as she’s bound and being tortured gets herself punished in a whole new way

It was sick and cruel. What he was doing to her. Taking a whip to her skin, making her bloody beyond recognition. He was a man who didn’t blink an eye when he moved on to break her fingers. Threatening to knock her teeth in and peel her skin off in homage to his little brother. 

The taunts she shot his way wasn’t helping her case. It made him go harder at her. Made his hits so much stronger when he curled his hands into menacing fists and drove them into her. 

“C’mon dep. This would end if you’d just tell me.”

She shook her head violently, head tipping back and gazing at the chains keeping her bound to the wall. Another punch to her gut had her wheezing, spitting what suspiciously looked like fragments of her teeth at his feet. “I’m not a Judas. Not about to sell my friends out.”

Jacob chuckled, stepping forward to grab her jaw and make her look at him. “If you’re worried about how they’ll react then I’d be more than happy to keep you in witness protection. No one’ll fuck with you so long you’re by my side. Locked up in one of my cages.”

“God, you know what? Fuck you.”

He rose an eyebrow, hand grabbing the knife that was holstered on his thigh. Holding it up to the light, keeping it close to her eyes so she could see the flakes of blood that stained the metal. He sliced her stomach, tearing through cotton and cutting into her skin. A diagonal stripe of blood slipped down her torso. 

“Big strong man, beating on someone who can’t fight back. 

Her hair was yanked up, pulling at the roots. “The next words that come outta your mouth better be answers.”

Rook pursed her lips, humming in thought. “You know, with all this commotion going on, I forgot the question. Whoops.” She shrugged as much as she could with the chains weighing on her limbs. The small smile she gave, aiming for levity, pulled at her muscles, making her wince. 

“The Wolf’s Den. Where is it?” 

She was silent. Watching the red saliva, colored by her blood, drip from her mouth and stain the beige tip of Jacob’s boot. Militant, reminding her of who she once was, the woman who fought valiantly and took shit from no one. The woman who knew first hand what torture was like, what true camaraderie was. He didn’t know her that well if he thought she was about to give in. She was a soldier as much as he was. 

“Jacob. I’ve heard things about your past. And I just figured that you, out of all people would have the decency to never hit a woman or child, you know? Cause if anyone ever does that, they are scum, there’s a special spot in hell for people like you.”

His hand wrapped around her throat quicker than she could process. “I’ve never hurt a kid. Never would. Stop talking about shit you know nothing about Deputy.” 

“Maybe—“ She sputtered and coughed as he tightened his hold on her neck. A warning that she was absolutely not going to listen to. “Maybe you’re one of those men who like control because their own life is so fucked up. Bet you get off on people who are tied up, at your mercy. Or even people who don’t want it. Who fight you and you just take from them what they don’t want to give. You’re power crazy.” 

Jacob sunk his teeth in her jugular. Biting until there was the distinct sound of skin snapping under pressure. The rush of blood pooled in his mouth and dripped into his beard when he pulled away to show off sharp incisors. 

“Bet you’re hard right now.” God she just couldn’t shut up. Had to keep pushing. It wasn’t even pride, it was those damn military drills running through her head. The things she’s been taught since day one when taken by the enemy. You can’t be a sellout, that was the rule written in red, engraved into her mind.

“Honey, you really wanna go there?”

“Already there Jacob, no turning back. Thing is, are you actually going to answer any of my questions without hurting me? Without punching me? There are other ways to handle a situation without your fists.”

When all he gave her was a blank murderous look she merely chuckled in the confined space they were sharing. “What? Did your daddy never teach you that?” 

It was a mistake to bring up his father, to even tease the idea that he’d lay a hand on a child, that he’d rape someone. She knew it’d bring up some memories, just figured he wouldn’t let his anger get the better of him. He wasn’t like John. 

And yet he was quick to slash off her clothes. A glare held strong between them as he tore off the fabric covering her like they were nothing more than paper. 

“You want me to do something other than hurt ya pup? That it? You’re practically begging me at this point to touch you with those fucking loose lips of yours.” One of his large hands palmed roughly at her breast. Still partially concealed in her too small bra. “You’re just as strong as me, different methods would be more effective, more beneficial to the both of us.”

His other hand reached down to dive into her panties, humming his approval when he found her wet. A slickness gathered between her thighs. 

“Well. Lookie there. Seems like you like this just as much as I do Deputy.”

“Fuck—“ her voice got cut off when he jammed his wet fingers down her throat. Choking her on them. Making her gag as he prodded around. 

“Quiet. Take this punishment and shut up.” 

His lips were at her neck. Nibbling up to her ear, drawing back down to her collar bone. Not bothering to soothe the bites. Letting her squirm at the exposure she felt. 

Jacob dropped to his knees, pulling her panties down and reaching around to grab her ass, kneading them, pulling her closer so his tongue could delve between her folds. He wasn’t merciful. And hell, she could admit that she deserved this. Deserved how he got her to come and didn't stop at the first one. He kept going until she was screaming at him. Cursing up a storm. If not for the chains holding her to the wall she would’ve fallen over. 

“Not so strong now dep. Not so tough.” He thumbed at her wet cheeks. Smile tugging at his lips. He kissed her, invading her mouth with his tongue, making her recoil at the taste of herself. “What?” He pouted, faux sympathy. “Wish you shut up?” He chuckled when she glared. “Poor thing.” 

Jacob pulled his cock out. Stroking roughly. Forearm braced on the wall next to her head. Hot air puffing out near her ear. 

He ended up cuming across her mound. Bringing his hand down to gather up his seed that caught in the divots of her hips and shoved it deep inside her. 

“We aren’t done.” Rook whined. Eyes meeting his and silently pleading. “Not even close, you gotta learn pup.” He tapped her cheek twice, like he was petting a dog. It was a little too harsh to be considered friendly. This was gonna be a long day.


	35. John/Rook Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: The Deputy takes over Seed ranch unaware that John’s hiding out and is still there. When nighttime falls and she stays the night he wastes no time in punishing her

If she ever saw John again—without getting shot on sight—she’d have to remember to thank him for having such a beautiful house. 

For one person it was a bit much. It must get lonely. Really, she was doing him a favor. 

Rook was giving herself a tour, running her hands along small knick knacks scattered around on pristine shelves. She raided the fridge and cupboards. Hefting around food and trailing breadcrumbs behind her as she tottered around, peaking into the large rooms. Flicking on lights and taking in the scenery. 

From certain rooms she even had a nice view of the nearby lake. 

Yep. This was her place now. This is where she’d spend her nights. Fuck, she was willing to wave the white flag if it meant she got to keep John’s ranch. Too bad the man was probably already whining to his family about it. Thinking about ways to get back at her. Like any of his plans worked before. The idea made her snort, sending a spray of water out of her mouth that got all over the wooden floors in the hallway. 

Angry John painted a very funny picture in her head. He was what? 5”8 maybe 5”10, him showing his wrath, that’d be a sight she’d pay to see. So long it wasn’t directed at her. She had a feeling he wasn’t too good at controlling his rage. If she was there when it happened—her hand shot out to knock on the wooden railing—he’d tear her to shreds. 

Rook deposited her food down on a nearby dresser when she walked into the final room she yet to explore. The fifth bedroom in this mansion of a ranch. The biggest too. Meaning that this one was where John slept, and she couldn’t blame him. Who wouldn’t want to sleep in here? Her mind was already clouding over with sleep at the sight of the bed. 

The door to her right caught her attention first, she’d told the resistance she’d stay the night, check through the rooms just in case they missed anyone. So as alluring as the bed looked, she trudged herself over and flung the door open. A gasp slipped from her lips at the sight of it. 

John Seed has a walk in closet. Well; had. The whole ‘this being her house now’ still applied. 

She was in heaven. This was the kind of house she imagined having when she was a child and thought she’d have a better paying job than a deputy. 

The stars have aligned. Her hands ran through his outfits. Apparently he had more clothes than those blue buttons ups and tacky vests. Her eyes dialed in on the pajamas. That’s what she needed, she’d skip the bath, mind conjuring up memories of the large tub she found a few rooms back. Knowing how tired she was she’d just pass out and drown. Not the best way to go out after she gained such a reputation. 

“Oh John.” Rook whispered as she grazed her cheek along a soft looking t shirt. It was taken off the hanger and she flung off her clothes to replace it with the baggy shirt. It hung down low, showing off way too much, suddenly she was thankful she was alone. Rook shimmied off her jeans, whining at the feeling of them coming off after days of not cleaning up. They were sticking to her skin in the worst of ways. 

Nothing he had would fit her lower half, except...she dove into a storage bin full of underwear. Ranging from boxers to a tight fitting pair that wouldn’t leave too much to the imagination if she ever saw John in it. 

Fuck. Not the best thought to have before she fell asleep. 

She grabbed onto a pair of boxers to slip over her panties. They worked well enough as shorts. 

Before walking out she glanced at a full length mirror, she looked like a kid playing a dress up. But she was comfy, she’d trade vanity for comfort any day. 

The door to the closet clicked softly shut behind her and her eyes fell to the bed. 

She let out an audible groan when she flopped down face first on the mattress. Inhaling deeply at the scent of freshly washed sheets. She murmured a half hearted sarcastic thanks to The Baptist, grabbing the blankets and caccooning herself. 

Rook squirmed to get comfortable. Rolling onto her back to stare up at the ceiling. God, those thoughts of John were still roaming through her head. He was attractive and she was alone, for once in Hope County she was relatively safe. 

She’d be stupid to not take advantage of this situation. 

*****

John had his ear pressed against the door. Eyes slammed shut as if that would heighten his sense of hearing. 

Turns out it did wonders. Even with the walls between them he could hear her padding footsteps on the carpet as she neared his closet. He tensed, even thought it was unlikely she’d find the hidden bathroom. 

The entire time he was bubbling with rage. For the past hour and a half he had to sit here and listen to his men get slaughtered by a single woman. It added insult to injury to hear her wander around his house like it was her own. And he suppose it was now. Though it was worth it to listen to her ooh and ahh at his home. It was his pride and joy, he was more than happy that she was impressed. 

John dropped at hand to fist at his shirt when he heard her groan out his name. Rook was a sinner, breaking into his house, stealing his clothes judging by the clattering noise of the hanger as she tossed it carelessly on the ground.

Then the compression of his mattress as she closed the closet door, squeaking under her weight. His fists clenched as he heard her let out a moan of satisfaction. Then another, and another. 

Oh. 

Was she…? She was really touching herself in his bed. She was defiling herself, sinning, in his bed. 

John rocked his hips into the door when his jeans grew tight. Muttering some prayer about temptation as he paced around the small space. 

When he heard her finish he had to hold himself back from bursting in there and punishing her, making her confess to what he knew to be true. In the end he decided to wait thirty minutes before he went out to go check on his deputy. The element of surprise was best used on someone who was basically a one woman army. 

The sight of her in his bed, blankets tangled at her waist, it made him seethe. Seeing her so peaceful was angering after all he’s lost because of her. Christ, she wasn’t even cleaning up after herself. A pile of food and drinks were on his dresser, half opened bags and containers. Her dirty clothes were in the corner of the room. Who raised this heathen? 

It wasn’t even a question in his mind to take matters in his own hand, to make her pay. Lucky for him he had just the assortment of silk ropes to keep her bound so she wouldn’t be able to escape this impromptu confession. 

John tossed the ropes next to her sleeping form and went to straddle her. Moving slow and wincing when the bed creaked under him. His hands gripped her shoulders, pushing her down and watching her chest rise and fall. So he was right, she’d stolen his shirt, and, straying lower he pulled down the blankets to see she was sporting a dark pair of his boxers. The audacity she had never ceased to amaze him. 

“Filthy sinner.” 

His hand encircled her wrists, stringing them up to each of the poles at either end of the bed. One last glare to her unconscious body and he moved down to do the same to her legs. Spread eagle position. 

He couldn’t take her confession like this, with her unaware. Besides, confession and atonement was nothing without pain. 

“Wakey wakey dep.” John sang softly in her ear as he placed himself back over her form. Hands cupping her cheek, blunt nails digging into her skin. He loved the way her eyes fluttered open, how she seemed confused and scared before zoning in on him. 

Rook tried to scramble up immediately, finding herself immobile. “J-John.” 

“Shush. My time for talking now. I’ve got so much to say.” He leaned back, hands pushing up the t shirt she was wearing. “Stealing is wrong.” 

She held a glare in her eyes. Ever stubborn.

“Say it! Admit to it!” His fist came down on the soft part of her stomach. Making her gasp and wheeze. 

“Yes!” She yelped out. Back arching off the mattress. “Stealing’s wrong. I’m sorry.” John nodded once, pushing the shirt up above her head and leaving it to rest there. He wasn’t about to cut his own shirt off her. His fingers strayed lower as he moved to sit on her thighs, light touches that made her wiggle around until he came to the boxers she wore. “These are mine too, if I’m not mistaken.”

“They are.” She sounded so small. He loved it.

“Hm. Good. Someone’s learning.” The underwear was torn down, getting stuck at her thighs. He muttered a curse under his breath and moved to undo one of the bindings around her leg. “Don’t try anything.” He went painstakingly slow as he freed a single leg, bending it to slip the boxers off. He hummed his approval as he tied her back up, pressing a kiss to her ankle in praise. 

“John. Just let me leave. You can take your ranch and I won’t tell anyone about this.”

“Do you think I’m a fool Deputy?” He stood with his hands on his hips, head tilted as he gazed at her almost naked form. “I’ve finally got you, you came right to me. I’m not missing this opportunity.”

She bucked her hips angrily. “What? Do you want a confessions? Fine. Get your ass over here cause I’m not repeating myself.” 

John smiled, a giddy feeling swelling in his chest as he went back to straddle her, hands resting flat on her stomach. 

“I’m wrathful, you know that. And god if I could get my hands on you I’d break your fucking nose.” She let out a deep breath when John merely chuckled at her show of anger. “Rumor has it that your brother thinks I’m prideful. So go ahead and mark that down.” 

“You’re a thief, you’re inconsiderate of other people’s feelings.” His tattooed hand clamped down to cover her mouth when she went to protest. “I mean, did you ever think for a moment, ever care to wonder where I’d sleep? How I would live Deputy? It’s rude.”

He pulled away, letting his fingers toy with the waistband of her panties. 

“Guess I’m greedy too.” 

“Damn straight you are.” 

“So...we’re done here?”

John laughed, reaching over to grab something from his bedside table. “You must swim across an ocean of pain in order to be born anew. If that doesn't happen then this hasn’t been done right. You must experience pain to realize the magnitude of the sins you’ve committed.” 

He held up a small vibrator, smiling as he flicked it on and wasted no time shoving it up inside her. She was still wet and sore from a few hours earlier. “Don't think I didn’t hear what you did in my bed Deputy. You’re a lustful girl and you neglected to mention it.” John clicked his tongue in disappointment. Watching her squirm and buck up into his hips. She continued her movements, pressing up into the bulge that was in his jeans. 

“Please.” John pretended like he didn’t hear her, simply cut away the fabric that covered her sex, index finger spreading her, rubbing at her clit in leisurely strokes as if he had all day. And to punish a sinner like her, he’d clear his whole damn schedule. “John—“ 

“Begging’s not going to help here dep.” As if to prove his point he added his finger up inside her along with the vibrator. Thumb pressing painfully hard on her nub. Pulling out when her voice rose in pitch, getting too close. “You need to experience pain to understand this lesson, or else confessions would be useless. How many times do I need to repeat myself?” With that said he pushed her bra up, tweaking her nipples until they stood at attention. 

On a whim, he leaned down to suck one of the buds into his mouth. Tongue flicking around and bruising the skin of both her breasts. 

His hands slipped down to take out the vibrator when he heard her getting close again. He palmed over himself, unzipping his jeans to relieve some pressure. His bottom lip with stuck between his teeth. Considering. He might as well make this pleasurable for some one. After all she’s put him through he deserved it. 

All thoughts of sinning and one of the many sermons he often gave to the people of Eden’s Gate flooded out of his head when he shoved himself into her. Let his cock get clamped down on by her fluttering walls. Finally fluttering around something so much more substantial than the toy that was previously inside her. 

His thrusts were only to chase his own end. Looking for his pleasure, she was still being punished. That’s why he went blindingly fast, forearms caging her in as he pushed himself deeper into her. Growling and snarling until he finished off. Coming to a stop before she could follow after him. 

Rook bucked her hips repeatedly, whining, eyes closed tightly shut. “John?” 

“Sorry Deputy.” And pulling out of her he did feel guilty. Seeing her wince when she was no longer stuffed full. He rubbed her cheek, brushing tears away. “We’ll deal with your atonement tomorrow.”


	36. Faith/Rook Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Faith and Rook story

Anytime she saw Faith it was in the form of some bliss trip gone bad. She arrived in a flowing white dress and sporting bare feet like pebbles and mud weren’t a reality that would be an absolute bitch. Like she was untouchable. And most days that’s how she really looked. 

Except now. 

Her hair was drenched from the onslaught of rain she must’ve ran through in her haste to find shelter. Dirt clung to her, staining her white dress, and Rook didn't feel bad at all. The girl was asking for it if she paraded around the Montana wilderness in such and ensemble. 

Keeping one eye on Faith, she cursed God that at of all the cabins to run into out here, in the middle of nowhere, she would somehow find this one. Rook was well aware that she too was an unwelcome guest, but she was still pissed that Faith stood shivering in her sodden outfit as Rook tried to get a fire going. 

“You could help you know.” 

When she was met with nothing but silence she glanced over her shoulder. Eyes widening when she saw Faith half bent over, hands rummaging through the fridge like a fucking raccoon in the middle of the night. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

She froze. Back stiffening and muscles shifting. She was making a small puddle at her feet from all the rainwater she collected on her way here. The sight made Rook hiss through her teeth from annoyance. “Faith.”

“I’m getting food. It’s late. You must be hungry.” 

“Right.” Rook flicked her dull crappy lighter for the hundredth time, flooding with relied when it caught a spark and ignited the dry logs. “Let me trust the girl who drugs people to make my food.” 

For a moment when Faith only continued to take food out and place it on the counter she wondered briefly if she should just take her chances with Mother Nature. Maybe head north and hope that the storm had already passed through that region. That thought went out the window when another crack of thunder sounded around them. Lightning flashing through the room and in the next moment the lights suddenly went out. Bulbs putting up one last fight as they flickered pathetically before dying off. Surrounding them in darkness. 

Well that’s just perfect isn’t it?

“Fuck.” She got up, frowning when Faith carted food around the kitchen. Puttering around and peaking into cabinets. Setting up the table like she owned the place. 

“Don’t you have candles?” The woman tilted her head, a smile on her lips. Because unlike the eldest brother she didn't have some survivalist pack filled with necessities. 

“No. No I don’t.” Rook figured that’d be enough to dissuade Faith. To make her take a hint, put down the food and just walk out in the pouring rain back to playing the part of the recluse she seemed to be when she wasn’t terrorizing people. 

“Maybe…” She didn’t finish her sentence. Simply grabbed the edge of the small fold up table that was in the middle of the room and tugged it towards the fire, the only source of light. 

“A candlelight dinner?” There were so many other people she’d rather dine with.

“Yeah, what else are we supposed to do?” 

Rook watched as she set up the table with an efficiency that told she's done it thousands of times before, and that was a very domestic thought wasn't it? One she fought to push away before she humanized this girl. “I know it’s not ideal Deputy.” But she didn’t, she wasn’t the one who was at a disadvantage here. Wasn’t the one who was too high strung with tense muscles. “Sit. Relax.”

She sat. Relaxing was a different story. Her fists were curled up in her lap as she watched Faith with the keen eye she developed in Hope County. Checking for any foul play. Inhaling deeply to detect any bliss fumes. All she caught was the earthy scent that Faith seemed to drag around with her. Like it was embedded into her dress. After tonight in the rainstorm it probably was. 

When she passed by, placing down food on pristine clean plates, Rook cringed. Flinching away, recoiling until she returned back to her side of the table. 

It turns out the food process was more for Faith’s benefit considering how she scarfed down food like it was her last meal. Or like she hasn't ate in a while. Humming in content at what she prepared. And Rook had to admit how good it was. How it filled her up and made her lean back in her chair, muscles loosening to the point where she was a little suspect that drugs were involved. 

The Siren finished way before Rook, bouncing on her feet as she watched the deputy. Eye flicking between her and the way she shoved the food around on her plate. Taking the occasional bite. 

“Are you…?” Her hand reached out to take the plate away. 

“I will stab you with this fork, back off.” Rook raised it, hand shaking, eyebrows raised. Very serious in the steely tone of her voice. She wasn't that hungry, or that protective about food. Just trying to gauge her reaction. Understand the girl who appeared so mystical standing next to her brothers. All Faith did was giggle. Backing up and twirling away to the other side of the table as if she wasn’t just threatened by a flimsy utensil. 

She was starting to think she’d be better off calling one of her brothers to come collect the woman.


	37. John/Rook Relapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: John replapses his drug addiction

Drugs were littered all around Hope County. They were in no way short of their famous ‘oregano.’ It was a constant temptation for John to stay away from. After all he’s been through, all the tough times when he sought out solace in his flock or his brothers, he had been able to find distractions. Other ways to cope with the stress brought on by Eden’s Gate or the toxic thoughts that crowded his mind on too many occasions. 

The deputy kept him occupied, busy. How could he think about destroying his life again with her by his side? She was the love of his life. Grappled him out of the many ruts he got lost in that he just couldn’t explain. 

But she wasn’t always there. Going off to play hero for someone, maybe someone she deemed more important than him. That thought tore him to shreds. Made him clamber back home, foregoing the use of his car because he didn’t need people to recognize the large van he had when he went to the corner that everyone knew was strictly for selling drugs. 

Not pot. None of that kiddie shit. He wanted something stronger. The kind he bought when he was some hotshot lawyer having sex with strangers every other night. He went for the stuff that could properly fuck you up it you weren’t careful; cocaine, heroin, the things that reminded him of when he didn’t have the responsibility of a baptist. Pocketing it and trying to push away the feelings of guilt, weighing down heavily on him as it he had already used it. He still had time to say no.

The thought made him snort with the way he usually preached. 

The Power of Yes.

Yes.

He was doing this. That’s what he told himself for the hundredth time as he lined up cocaine in neat little lines. Muscle memory at this point as he leaned down, bracing himself. 

The familiar rush that came along with it had him groaning in delight. Why’d he ever quit?

John’s eyes strayed over to the assortment of pictures lining the walls. Right. His brothers. He chose family over the drugs and it made him strong. Got him in a good place, lead him towards the deputy. She’d be mad, or hell, maybe he’d be able to convince her to join. He chuckled as he snorted more of the white powder up his nose. Wiping away the evidence that gathered on his skin. 

Time to switch it up. 

Needles were cheap on the internet. Bought weeks before when he was simply teasing the idea. Back then it had been a distant thought that made him gag at just imagining doing it again. So much happened in a couple months. Way too much for him to handle on his own. 

He tied a thick, large rubber band over his bicep, finding a vein fast and pricking himself. Mixing the two drugs after being clean for so long couldn’t be smart. When he was younger he didn’t care, whatever he could get his hands on, whatever they were doling out at the parties ended up in his system. It was nice to let loose. To just float in a state of bliss. He could get use to this again real quick. 

*****

“John?” 

The lights were off when she drove up, alarming with how early it was. John was a night owl, could barely get his ass up in the morning. But with the sin of sloth looming heavily over his head she didn’t have to worry about it too much. 

She flicked on the kitchen lights, depositing groceries that she picked up on her way here. She hasn’t seen him in a week, too busy over in the Henbane. Now that she was back she was expecting the whole nine yards with John. How he’d fall all over her, practically smother her with affection. Something he's been so starved of that she was more than happy to give. 

A smile crept over her face as she turned towards the living room. Maybe he fell asleep waiting up for her. It’s happened before. Where his leg would fall of the couch and he’d be covered with a thin blanket, goosebumps littering his skin. She’d wake him up slow with a kiss, flopping down on top of him his to rouse him with her sudden weight. 

Already she could hear his squeals of annoyance from waking him from a good dream. 

“John, you in here?” 

The breath caught in her throat as she raked her eyes over him. He looked awful, and the syringe in his loose grasp wasn’t doing him any favors. 

There was a white substance coating the table, and she wasn’t naive. Even if drugs wasn’t something she had grown up around. She knew what this was. Knew enough about his past. Scattered rumors around the Valley that he eventually told her about himself. With tears in his eyes and a tight grasp on her shirt, pleas on his lips. “Don’t leave me. Dear God please don’t leave me dep.” She visibly winced at the memory. 

“No. No, no. Johnny.” As she took steps closer she saw him recoil, turning away from her and curling in on himself. “What did you do?” 

The blank stare he gave her almost made her cry. His hand still held the syringe. One that she quickly snagged from him when she close enough. “Answer me John.” She tossed the thing on the table, out of reach. Her hands cupped his cheeks. “What did you do? What did you take?” Her questions were met by an onslaught of tears coming from the man in front of her. He was shaking, trembling worse than she’s ever seen. Bloodshot eyes darting around, never able to land on her. To just focus. He was all sorts of fucked up. So far gone. 

And maybe about to die. 

Rook was tugging him up. Worrying about the mess later; when John wasn’t about to keel over from whatever concoction of drugs that were running through his veins. 

He was all apologies as she helped him up the stairs. Letting him lean on her as they stumbled together. She let him sob on her, cradled his head as she guided him into the bathroom. Gentle hands coaxing the both of them on the tiled floor. 

“Gotta get that crap outta your system.” 

John was shaking his head as she forced his mouth over the toilet. “I’m fine. It’s safe. I know what I took.” He looked bad though. Extremely pale, sweat sticking to his skin. 

Rook took a deep breath before unceremoniously shoving two of her fingers down his throat. In his drugged out state he didn’t have the strength to pull her away, could only sit back and let her trigger his gag reflex until he emptied his stomach. Sounds of him coughing filled the room, tears were at the corners of his eyes as he threw up. Whining and clawing at her to get away. “I’m helping you John.”

“You’re fucking killing me.” 

She tensed as he spit one last time and staggered to stand. Using the sink to keep him upright. He splashed water in his face, guzzling from the faucet. “I’m killing you? What about the drugs Johnny?”

“They,” he spun around, water droplets clinging to his beard, “are helping me. Making me relax.” 

She rushed towards him, grabbing him in a tight hug. “Not gonna lose you John. Please, please don’t think like that.” Rook pulled back to press a kiss to his forehead. “You’re not leaving my side for the next couple of weeks. I’m watching over you.” 

John frowned, bright eyes dipping in and out of focus. How much of this would he remember come morning?

“Do you wanna die John?” 

“I can’t.” Suddenly he laughed. Shaking his head as he broke free from her grasp to scramble into bed. “I’m too fucking busy to die. Imagine that!” Another bark of laughter that scared her. 

“But if you could—“

“I guess.” She flinched at his words. Thinking of John cold and gone made her heart race and bile rise in her throat. “Wouldn’t leave you though. If that’s what you’re worried about.” John was watching her from underneath a mound of blankets. 

“Right.” Rook sat by the bed, kneeling on the floor, holding his hand until he fell asleep. That’s when she cried. She stumbled out to the balcony and sobbed, useless prayers floating up and disappearing into the silent night.


	38. Jacob/Rook Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: It’s Jacob and Rook’s wedding night and with that comes the consummation of their marriage. Problems arise when Jacob’s hesitancy about his scars get in the way, yet Rook is there to comfort him

It was always a lingering question in the back of her mind. Wondering how seriously Jacob took his brother’s teachings. If he really wouldn’t touch her until they were bound by the sanctity of marriage. 

Turns out that was a load of bull. 

But the way he spoke of consummating their new relationship made it truly sound holy. And the man better live up to the hype he built around himself whenever they fooled around, considering every other time it had always been something quick and sloppy when they were out in public or had somewhere to be. Just a stolen moment between them. Never laid down in a bed, fully naked with each other to just explore and worship their bodies. He came up with excuse after excuse and she wasn’t about to push him. Quickies could satisfy her until he was ready to give more. 

That ended now though. With her swinging her legs back and forth on the edge of the bed, naked and waiting. Humming, picking at the threads on Jacob’s tattered blankets. 

He was moving constantly. Saying he had to get things set up. It was always excuses wasn’t it? Even now seconds before they were about to fuck. 

“Jacob.”

“Yeah?” He rushed by her to fiddle with the curtains for the tenth time. 

“Sit.” She patted the empty space next to her. “You’re making me nervous.” 

Jacob hesitated. Muscles rolling with unused energy under his layers of clothing. When he did turn around she caught the briefest glance at the expression he wore. He looked scared. Like he was about to throw up. Her hand came up to lay across his cheek. “You look pale.” Jacob snorted and pulled her into his lap, pressing a kiss to her neck that had her squirming.

He let his hands wander, slowly trailing down. She went to straddle him, rolling her hips into him and frowning. “You’re not even hard Jake. What? Can’t get it up for me anymore?” The silence was deafening. “Did I say something wrong?” Rook tipped her head, reaching out to rest her head on his shoulder.

“Nah pup. You’re fine.” His voice was too tight. “Lie on your stomach. Wanna take you like an animal.” As flattering as that was, the mental image bouncing around and making her mind short circuit, she shook her head and stopped his progress as he tried to flip her over. 

“No way. I want to see you the first time we do this the proper way. I want to see my husband.” It was a small request. One that she thought wouldn’t be met with so much resistance. 

“You sure? You really wanna see this?” The way he grimaced when he said it had her heart racing in panic. “No one ever wants to see all I’ve got, not too keen on showing anyone either.” He was talking to himself, rambling as she sat back and stared.

“Do you think I care about your scars?”

“You’d be disgusted. They aren’t too pretty.”

She raised a single finger to trace the marks along his cheeks. He’s never had a problem with her touching those. Baring them like they were showing some sense of pride. He sighed contentedly as she touched him. “This is fine.” 

“This is different.” Jacob grabbed her wrist, laying a kiss on her knuckles. “I don’t just have scars from the war. I told you how I protected my brothers. I’ve got a lot wrong under these clothes.” 

There was so much pain on his face. As if he was reliving those moments. Taking a second to go over all the scars littered on his body. Trying to recount which ones she’d be able to see. Trying to picture how she’d react. Whatever he was doing up in his head, it all ended with a grimace. 

“What if I keep my eyes closed at first. Just touch. We don’t need to rush this.” Rook laughed to ease some tension in the room. Did a little victory lap in her head when she saw his shoulders droop when she neared him to place a kiss on the bridge of his nose. “We’ve got the rest of our lives.” 

He let out an audible breath of relief, going as far as to reach out and grab a blindfold. An obvious sex thing that she wished could be used under different circumstances. He helped her tie it on. Holding her close to his chest one last time before she heard him shift around to get undressed. It felt too much like a goodbye hug. 

“Okay,” he took her hands in his, steadying his breaths before he guided them to his chest. “Go wild pup.” 

Rook kept her hands flat against him as she rubbed up and down. Touching the sparse amount of hair that was scattered around. She could imagine the burns destroyed the hair growth. Not that she minded, god, she needed him to understand that. Her hands strayed lower, over his abdomen. Felt scars, raised and long. Probably from his childhood. Given to him by his father. The thought had her leaning forward out of instinct to lay a kiss to his chest. Nuzzling into his neck right after. 

She felt him shiver, a tremble running down his spine. “Can I see Jake?” 

His response was to take off the blindfold, tossing it to the floor. Not looking at her. His fists were curled up tight in his lap, looking like he wanted to jump out of his skin. 

It was bad. Marred flesh that was disfigured. The mottled skin on his shoulders looked similar to his face. Red blotches danced across his stomach and along his side, over his ribs. The burns didn’t give her pause, didn’t make her wince. It was the scars given to him when he was just a kid. They looked painful. Made by a belt buckle and a whip from the looks of it. Tearing him open and not healing properly. 

When Rook stood she noticed how he curled in on himself. That he turned his head away. Her hand found his shoulder and squeezed. “I’m not leaving Jacob. Just wanna see your back.” He let out a huff of air. Nodding once. Still not looking at her. 

His back was worse off. Scars from knives and bullets that seemed newer. From his time in Eden’s Gate. “You don’t have any sins cut into you.” 

He chuckled gruffly, glancing over his shoulder at her. “Maybe I’m just a saint.” 

Rook rolled her eyes, placing a kiss behind his ear. “Why don’t I believe that?” More kisses trailing up the side of his head before she ruffled his hair. “But really,” she pulled away to smooth her hands down his back. “Why not?”

“Always refused. Didn’t need words in my skin. Didn’t think it was necessary for confession or that atonement bullshit. I was already fucked up. Didn’t need anymore scars. I’m already a mess.”

She nodded, wondering how well that went over with his family. “You act as if you look like a monster.” 

“Don’t I?” 

The burns on his back were more extensive. Making the skin bumpy and uneven. Changing color, making the skin different shades of pink. 

“I don’t think so. But if that’s the kinda reputation you want.” She went to his front, holding up her hands in a form of surrender. “Go for it.” Another kiss was placed on his neck as she collapsed down onto the mattress. “Fucking perfect for me.” She held his face in a tight grip. 

“You’re crazy, you know that?” He bundled her up in his arms, slowly pushing her onto her back to lie down. “I’m guessing you wanna get on with this.”

“Yes.” She groaned the words, bucking up into him. “Finally.” 

“Eager huh?” He kept her pinned with one hand on her throat, the other moving to take off his pants. Suddenly his confidence was coming back. She saw it in that easy smile he tossed her behind the long curl in his hair. “Look at you.” His jeans and underwear were thrown somewhere, landing with a dull thud on the floor. His thumb shoved into her mouth. Letting her taste the buildup of salt and dirt. “How bout…” He seemed lost in thought before grabbing her and letting her land on top of him. 

He wasted no time shoving his cock in her. Fisting his hand in her hair, tugging their lips together. Jacob was doing all the work. Thrusting his hips up brutally. Keeping their chests smashed together. 

“Jacob. Can I see you. Please, wanna touch you.” From where his fist was tangled in her hair he pulled her up so they could lock eyes. He craned his neck up to suck her nipples. Biting roughly. 

He pulled out of her to toss her down on her back, making her sprawl out with wide legs, opening up to him as he slid his cock up and down her slit. Teasing at her clit. He pushed into her, watching his thickness get swallowed by her walls. 

She whined into him when he grabbed her, bringing her to his chest and pounding out at a fast rhythm. “How’re we doing honey? Not too rough? Can you still handle me?”

“Cocky.” Rook mumbled the words as she bit into his skin. Nipping to form a bruise. 

Jacob grabbed one of her legs, shoving it up towards her chest to get more leverage. Finding a new angle that made her scream. “Think I’ve got a reason to be Kitten when you mewl for me like that.” 

His hand dropped down to rub at her clit. Moving fast and not stopping as her voice rose in pitch. Chanting his name like it was the only thing she knew. 

She came as his cock brushed against her cervix. Making her squirm and kick her legs as he changed position again. Rolling them on their side, hefting her leg up to have better access to her dripping pussy. His hands caged her in, drawing patterns on her spine and squeezing the flesh on her thigh. His pace began to falter, going fast and making the her ass bounce. 

He finished off inside her with a broken groan. Burying his face in the crook of her neck. 

“So good to me pup. So fucking good.”


	39. John/Rook Forgetfulness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: John stumbles back to his ranch after a few too many completely forgetting that the deputy had already laid claimed to his ranch. Of course he wouldn't hesitate in waking her up when he finds her tangled in his blankets, curled in his bed like she owned the place--oh wait.

His vision was spinning. Twisting and turning the world around him. Making his feet trip along the dirt path to his ranch. 

Thinking about it now, he shouldn’t have gone out so late. Really should have stayed at his bunker and continue on with his confessions. But the place was getting stifling. Making it appear so much smaller as he stayed there 24/7. Working, always working. It was grating on his nerves. A pounding beat in the back of his mind to be the best, to live up to his family’s expectations. To make them proud. It tiring. Which is why he filled his belly with enough alcohol to stop a weaker man from stumbling out into the night to get some fresh air. Not him though. He powered on, whistling some off beat tune and trying to remember the way back to his house. The same house he hadn’t been to in a week. Because… 

John shook his head in annoyance. As if that would shake the memories back into place. All it served to do was make him lose his balance as he passed the threshold of the large double doors. He ended up lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling. Almost falling asleep right there. Contemplating it for a few seconds before his spine began screaming in pain and he realized that when he woke up he’d rather nurse his hangover in a bed. 

A groan slipped free from his lips at the thought of his plush mattress. God, why did he leave again? He might be getting more confessions done while sleeping at his bunker, but he worked hard for this house and he intended to use it. With those thoughts crowding his mind he angrily stomped up the stairs, a huff leaving him as he struggled with the buttons on his vest. Eventually ruining it all together and tearing it off of his body. With heaving breaths he squirmed out of his pants, standing on one leg and almost falling over on several occasions. Hopping around on one leg and making way too much noise. 

John pivoted to look over at his bed, forming some half assed game plan for making it there without falling over. Yeah, he remembered why he was glad he stopped drinking. He took shaky steps forward only to pause at the sight that lay before him. There was a large mound of blankets covering the form of Rook. She was curled up in the fetal position. Hands brought up, fisted in the blankets, covering her mouth. She looked cute with what he could make out in the darkness. She looked delectable. And she was here, in his ranch. Surely this wasn’t a coincidence. 

Change of plans. John clapped his hands together, a smile forming as he made his way towards her. Hunching over slightly, hand laid flat by the side of her head, other one on her shoulder in a tight grip. “Deputy.” He gave a rough shake, tapping her face lightly when he garnered no response. “Dep!” Said right by her ear in what he believed to be a whisper but was more akin to a breathy yell. It did the trick. Made her jerk into wakefulness with wide eyes searching the darkness. He heard her breathing stutter as she realized that she wasn't alone. “Finally.” John gave her a smile before yanking the blankets off her, tossing them on the floor. Her hands rose up in a surrender position. Watching him with a strange curiosity. He shoved her legs apart, slotting himself in between. Head resting on her hip. 

“John.”

“Shush, M’tired.” His words were too slurred for it to just be from fatigue alone. It didn't take much for her to pick up on the scent that lingered on his skin. 

“Are you drunk?”

He rose his head up slightly, staring at his hands as they rubbed across her ribs. Pushing her tattered shirt up. “Maybe just a little.” He moved forward, swatting away the deputy's hand and pinning it down when she tried to push him away. His hold on her wasn't that strong, he was way too out of it to be much of a worthy opponent. But for the time being he was acting civil. Playing nice and not getting angry with her. So she sat still as he explored the expense of skin he had exposed. His hands were warm at least. 

Rook petted over his hair, scratching at his scalp when he leaned into her touch. He was like a large cat when his mind was muddled with alcohol, slowing his movements and making him so much more demure. Dared she say pleasant to be around. She almost felt safe. Content to just let him paw at her with uncoordinated hands that were groping higher up her shirt. Going as far as to shove his head up her shirt, kissing the underside of her breast. 

She leaned back against the pillows. Hands curling into fists with the realization she shouldn’t have tossed her bra off when she went to bed tonight. She shouldn’t have let her guard down enough for this man to sneak up on her and tug one of her nipples into his mouth. Beard scratching pleasantly on her sensitive skin. 

He yanked at her pants, pulling away from her, hair mussed from being covered by the fabric of her clothes. “Take these off.”

“Are you in a position to be making demands John?” At her sharp tone his eyes widened. Coming back to himself and knowing that she was right. That his men weren’t the ones in control of this area. Even with her words she still went to kick off her jeans. Letting him tug it the rest of the way down when it got stuck around her ankles. 

“My god.” Whispered reverently as he stroked up and down her thighs. “Deputy.” John groaned as he suddenly shoved his face on the front of her panties. Inhaling deeply and licking the outline of her folds. 

“J-John!” Her knees came up protectively. Going to lock around his head. Her panties were shoved to the side so he could get better access. Eating like a man starved. Making lewd noises as he explored her. Lapping at her juices and pulling away with wetness coating his beard. He simply gave her an award winning smile. Reaching up under her shirt to tug at her nipple. Laughing when she squealed. Suddenly much more aware, fighting the pull of alcohol. 

“We aren’t fucking John.” 

He looked offended when she said it. Hand laying flat against his chest, covering his sin. Eyebrows hitched upward. “I would never. That’s lust my dear.” Rook rolled her eyes, like him eating her out wasn’t lustful. “Not to mention premarital sex. Highly frowned upon.” With his words came his index finger circling around her entrance. Jamming inside her and quirking upward. “But,” he pulled out suddenly, licking his finger clean, “if you’re really against it we can just go to sleep.” It took all her willpower not to shove his head back down. To yell at him when he started acted all domestic as he came to lie next to her. 

He had amazing self control. Ignoring the bulge in his underwear as he pulled her close. Pressing their bodies together. “Maybe you’ll change your mind tomorrow morning.”


	40. John/Rook Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: John gets jealous when the deputy is giving her attention towards Peaches, and definitely makes it known that he want her affection

Rook was kneeling on the muddy ground, blissfully unaware to the world around her as she gave Peaches some well deserved pats on the head. Smoothing back her ears as the large cat purred in delight. She leaned forward to press a kiss to her snout, cooing at how beautiful her eyes were. Praising falling from her lips with how well she did. 

It just so happened that she was so unaware, so ignorant, as to not realize the shit storm brewing just a few feet away in the form of a very angry baptist. His arms were crossed over his chest, a scowl on his lips, watching the deputy pour her affection on a damn cougar when he deserved that too. He worked his ass off just as much, if not more, where's his love? 

He puffed out a large breath of air as he stalked forward. Coming up behind her with his shoulders hunched. The long shadow that shrouded Rook made her glance over her shoulder. A smile gracing her features. She pulled away from the cat, making him relax just a tad. Until that stupid animal—Peaches?—jumped into her lap at the lack of touch, licking a stripe up her cheek and stealing his deputy away again. 

No. Nope. He wasn’t having it. Absolutely not. He wasn’t about to be one upped by a cat. 

John flopped down next to her. Baby blue eyes looking up at her as he rested his head down on her shoulder. Pushing kisses into her neck to no avail. Letting his hands wander. Rubbing soothing circles on her back. 

A snarl came from his lips, envy painting his world black as he gently shoved the cougar out at the way, a simple push to her muscled shoulder and John flopped down into Rook’s now available lap. Thanking God that the cougar was so well trained as to not rip his throat out. 

He laid across her legs on his back, squinting up at her with a half smile on his lips. 

“Did you just—“ She let out a frustrated sigh, an angry scowl on her lips that didn’t match the amusement in her eyes. “Really John? Really?” 

“C’mon dep.” John took her hand, moving it to cup his cheek. Humming in delight when she moved her other hand to run across his chest. Blunt nails digging across his scar of sloth and nudging his key out of the way. 

“Jealous?”

He laughed, kissing her wrist as he turned his head. “So fucking jealous.”


	41. Jacob/Rook Courtship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Jacob wrestling Cheeseburger in an act of winning over the deputy's affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess this day was just kind of a fangs for hire day. Tomorrow will feature more...lewd acts

Jacob never really understood the relationship Rook had with her animals. She ordered them around like she’s known them for ages, raised them from small litters. It was impressive, the bond she had with them. Unbreaking and loyal. 

He’s never seen someone so comfortable around wild animals as her. She was simply sitting on the floor, hugging a large bear as if he didn’t have the strength to tear her apart like he’s done to so many before. Her hands were roving across the bear’s fur. Letting him bury his head in her neck and lick up the side of her face. It was fucking dangerous. Made Jacob nervous, jumpy. That’s why he tossed down the papers he was working on to cross the room of his office. Cringing at the dirt marks the damn animal brought in. 

“Be careful with that thing.” He tossed himself down next to her. Scowling even after she cupped one of his cheeks and drew him close to her side. 

“Cheeseburger would never hurt me.” Rook laid a kiss on his lips, sighing in contentment. “Besides, I’d argue you’re just as dangerous, and I’ve dealt with you just fine in the past.”

“Oh is that right Kitten?” Jacob moved to cage her in with his arms, straddling her, moving in to attack her neck. His hand snuck up to push her shirt to the side, exposing her ribs as he sucked bruises into her neck. Only to be shoved out of the way by a large bear, his snout pushing Jacob, huge paws swatting at him until he rolled away from Rook. 

Jacob sat back. Watched the deputy hold in her giggles as she scratched Cheeseburger and preened praises at him. Was he just cockblocked by a fucking bear? 

“So that’s how it’s gonna be?” His question was answered when he moved to touch the deputy, only to have the large animal advance towards him. Taking a small step closer. 

“Boys, boys. Calm down.”

“No, it’s fine Dep, I think there’s one way to settle this. I’m just gonna have to fight for you.”

“Jacob.” It was a warning tone. Her hands were holding lightly onto cheeseburgers collar, eyes wide when looking at him. “You’re not an animal. This isn’t the goddamn Stone Age.” 

But Jacob wasn’t listening. Not in the slightest. He was far too busy circling Cheeseburger, ready to grapple him. The stupid bear thought this was a game, and was all too eager to play. Especially when Rook shut these kind of things down real quick. Being crushed under 200 pounds of solid muscle wasn't her idea of fun. Jacob was smiling wide though. Shooting her glances as if to check if she was still watching this unfold in front of her. She wasn't about to look away, not when one of Cheeseburger’s claws could send him flying into the back wall. Not that he ever would hurt Jacob, but he was just an animal who didn’t realize his own strength could kill those he loved. 

Her murmured words of ‘Careful’ went unheard as Jacob tossed himself at her bear. Tipping his head down so when Cheeseburger opened his maw he caught the soldier around the collar. Getting a playful nip around the back of the neck and a quick shake. Something resembling a mama bear admonishing a cub. It was almost cute how fast Jacob went down. Being brought to his knees by something he must've known he wouldn't be stronger than. He was on his stomach, going to push himself up when a hefty paw went to keep him in place. Pushing down on his spine with little force, just enough to make sure he couldn't get back up. That’s when both sets of eyes turned on her. Large baby blues that appeared angry, they offset the much larger brown ones that reflected loyalty. And a question: Should he get off Jacob? It was her call, the bear would listen to whatever she said. 

“Deputy.” Stern tone as he rose his eyebrows. Fixing his face into a serious mask. “Remember who you belong to here. Tell him to get off.”

She frowned, slowly standing, navigating to make sure Jacob couldn't reach out and pull her to his level. “Don't know Jake. That'd be wrong, me manipulating the situation like that. Looks like Cheeseburger won fair and square.” Even though he couldn't see her he could hear the smile in her voice. Legs kicking out in a rare show of childish anger. 

“I get that dep. I can admit to my losses. Now get him off.” 

“And if I don’t?” Rook reached over to give Cheeseburger some head pats. Cooing at him sweetly. 

“You really wanna find out?”

No. No she really didn't. “Cheeseburger.” His ears perked up as she pulled away. “Down.” Soon enough Jacob was secured beneath the weight of a 200 pound bear. Trapped. Utterly stuck as he growled out her name when she crept into view. Hands behind her back. Head tipped down as her hair acted the part of a veil, keeping her smile concealed. 

“Can’t really punish me when you're like that Jacob.” She turned on her heel, feeling way too smug with the punishment that was bound to come her way in a few hours when he would track her down. For now, she had a few hours to herself.


	42. Joseph/Rook & John/Rook Your Sin Is Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Joseph finds the deputy’s sex toy that she scavenged; later on while it’s...in use, John sees her through some cameras installed around the region.

Scavenging for supplies was something she had gotten used to pretty quick. There was the initial adjustment period where her mind was running wild with thoughts of—oh god I need it can’t throw that away I’m in the middle of a war I could use this—That mentality went out the window when she was weighed down heavily by her bag. Running way too slow considering she had a price on her head. 

She’s become pretty good at taking what was necessary. Nothing unneeded went with her. She was very picky, selective. Careful with what she took. That made leaving the...um, adult toy she found extremely difficult. She wished she could say it was a split second decision, that she was being chased and grabbed it out of habit. It weighed in her hands heavily. So goddamn tempting in her hands. The bright red vibrator ended up being slotted away in the bottom of her pack. Forgotten about for weeks as she dealt with more pressing matters around Hope County. 

That was until she got a particularly interesting call from Joseph. The Father himself rarely talked to her firsthand. She leaned in close, sulking by the edge of a lake. Trying to get away from everyone after her forced baptism. He certainty wasn’t who she was expecting to hear from once it was all said and done and her escape was made. But she listened closely all the same. Ears catching his rough voice. 

“Deputy. I’m contacting you on behalf of John, I figured after what he did to you, after he let his sin get in the way of your baptism, it’d be best if you two had your distance until your confession.”

“Oh yeah? The fuck do you want? I’m not really in the best of moods after that shit show.”

There was the sound of him moving around. Clothes ruffling and a loud thump that made her jolt from where she sat. Scowling when she almost dove into the water on account of the noises crackling through the radio. 

Joseph continued on as if she hadn’t said anything. “It seems my flock as neglected to return something of yours. And I apologize.” Rook hissed through her teeth, yeah, her bag. All those items that she grabbed while scouting through the county. Her guns and equipment; lost. The main reason why she was brooding in the nighttime. 

“I’ve noticed. Planning on sending one of your messenger boys to give it back? Or wait,” she shifted, tugging her leg up to curl underneath her before her shoes got wet as the waves lapped higher. Her tone was dripping with faux excitement. “I’ve gotta jump through hoops just to get it back. You want me to say ‘yes’ then I get my shit back? Or I have to join you, some bullshit like that.” She hadn’t realized she was getting more and more angry as she spoke until the radio she was clutching began to splinter from her tight grip. 

“Child I’d be more than happy to give it back myself, no strings attached. I wouldn’t want to steal from anyone. As for joining us…” he gave a heady sigh that made her shiver despite the many layers she wore. “That needs to be voluntary. That’s what I wish to see one day. For the light in your eyes to brighten as you realize which side you belong on.”

Her nails were digging into the palm of her hand. “Losing my interest Joseph. Get on with it, where on we meeting to do this?” She was already standing, grunting as her stiff muscles unraveled. 

“It’s not that simple.”

“The fuck it isn’t. What happened to no strings attached?” The last of her words ended in a hushed whisper yell. She’d rather avoid having her friends rush to her aid when they hear her screaming into the night only to find out Joseph was speaking to her. “So please, Father, tell me why it isn't that simple.” 

“I can admit that I’m just a man, that I was curious, wondering what it is that you often hold with you out on your adventures.” Fuck. “I wanted to learn more about you deputy, that's all. An innocent intention. Now there wasn't much,” more noises coming through the radio, sounding amplified, as if he wanted her to hear that he was searching around in her bag. Moving around and touching everything like she had given him permission. “One thing told me a lot about your character deputy. A side of you I wasn't expecting. A more…” he clicked his tongue, searching for the words. “Sinfule side.” 

“Oh yeah?” Rook threw in a laugh for good measure. As if her heartbeat wasn’t picking up speed, sending her towards a very dangerous precipice. Because she knew what he found. The only ‘sinful’ Item in there that she was yet to use with all the commotion going on. Lying right at the bottom, away from prying eyes of the easily offended. 

“Mhm. Interesting really. To imagine you doing such a thing. Away from everyone, where you could just put your guard down. I never thought... John had his hunches. I suppose he will be pleased, to be able to rid you of one of your sins.”

“Joseph, look.” Rook was sprinting now. Ducking away from the loud laughter that her friends were producing with the assistance of alcohol. She was going to his compound, didn't care that it was surrounded by his men. Screw it. She wasn't letting any of her shit get into the hands of John Seed. 

“Hush deputy. You sound panicked. I plan on giving this back to you, it looks clean.” Her cheeks burned at the comment. Imagining his face as he scrutinized the toy in the low light of wherever house he retreated to. “Be honest with me. Have you used it?”

“No!” She tossed herself on a nearby ATV. Cranking the handlebars to hear it roar before she sped off. “I swear. You gotta--”

“I believe you Rook. Your sin of lust isn't as bad as I first assumed. Thoughts are not as sinful as actions. Keep that in mind when John asks you to confess. The pain that is brought towards you won't be as severe.” She imagined that was meant to soothe her erratic breathing that he surely could hear even with the wind rushing by, chilling the skin of her cheeks. “If you're on your way to see me, you'll be met with open arms, be gone in five minutes. Just promise me you won't let this sin get any worse. That you won't let it taint you and guide you, for it could lead to worse things in your life.” Rook suppressed a groan. Made her fists tighten on the handlebars as she rounded a corner and almost careened off the side of the road in her haste. There was probably so many times where Joseph had to preach about that subject. Or had to pull aside a family with a budding teenager who was only doing something normal, not sinful. The thought made her grit her teeth together as she filled his ears with empty promises. 

*****

What Joseph didn’t know wouldn't hurt him. 

That’s what she told herself as she worked furiously between her legs. Pants and underwear long gone, ripped off as soon as she set foot in the darkened cabin she came across. 

She was in pain from running miles away from John’s Chosen, feeling the strain her muscles put up from every small movement. That’s why using that reddened vibrator she had gained back from Joseph seemed like a wonderful remedy. She didn’t feel an ounce of guilt for not keeping her promise to him. Figured that if her confession ever did happen, then John didn’t have to know about this. It’d be her little secret. Well, hers and the animals around her that definitely heard her unmuffled screams. 

Rook’s hand was working away, two fingers shoved inside her. The other hand angling the head of the virbrator on her clit. Hips bucking into the air to meet an invisible partner. She was so close, voice raising as she felt herself about to be tipped over the edge when she was startled out of her movements. Body stiffening.

“You know Deputy I didn’t think your sins ran this deep.”

What the fuck? That was her first thought. That John Seed’s voice was definitely coming from somewhere in the small cabin she had found. 

Rook was jolting up immediately. Going for the pistol discarded on the floor. Swinging around wildly, breath coming out in short pants for a whole different reason than before. 

“It’s cute that you think I don’t have cameras scattered around the valley. A little idea I got from Jacob. Smart isn’t it?” Even from the slightly cracked words over an invisible speaker she couldn’t seem to locate, she could hear the awe in his tone. Like he was looking for validation on his brother’s behalf. “And you know Deputy, I didn’t mind the show. No matter how sinful it may be.”

“You’re a pervert you know that John?”

He simply laughed. Seeming to lean closer to the microphone. Sounding like he was whispering right in her ear. “It’s helping me gauge how hard I need to scrub your soul. So get back on that bed and continue.”

This was fucking bizarre. The damn baptist of Hope County was ordering her to masturbate. Maybe the end of the world really was happening. 

“What if I don’t?” But she was already backtracking. Placing her pistol on the floor as she felt the bed springs creak under her weight. Legs dangling off the edge of the bed as she waited for a response. 

“We both know how easy it is for my men to track you down, drag you back to me. So you can see me personally and your confession can begin in,” there was the sound of him humming in thought, then the shuffling of papers, as if he was really looking through his schedule. “Oh I’d say about twenty minutes. Or, you can give me a little show. I’m giving you a choice here. Don’t take advantage of my kindness.”

Rook breathed out deep through her nose. Adrenaline entering her veins. Either way, one day, John would sink his claws into her. He’d drag her into his bunker and pull confessions from her lips. But she had the chance to delay it, to at least cause some more havoc, maybe take a trip up north and deal with big brother once she appeased whatever sick sense of pleasure John was getting out of this. 

She laid sprawled out on the bed. More hesitant than she was a moment ago when it was only her paying attention to what was happening between her legs. Her knees clicked together before spreading wide. Biting the bullet and just going for it. Giving him what he wanted before he could correct her form. 

“I’m surprised.” She flinched, hands trying to steady the vibrator directly above her clit. “You’re listening to orders so well. I think we would’ve made great friends if this was how you acted all the time.”

She grit her teeth. Didn’t want to listen to what he was saying. 

“So you like control John?” Trying so hard to pretend he wasn’t speaking. The question wasn’t totally selfless, it was her distraction. It was for her benefit. Some choice words should be enough to get her through this without too much mental scarring. 

“This isn’t about me Deputy. Focus. Get to work.” 

She huffed, pressing a little too hard on her nub. Hissing through her teeth at the sudden rush of pain mixed with pleasure. Her fingers were shoved back inside her, wincing at how her slick had began to dry against her thighs. It was pretty seamless, and she could almost pretend that John wasn’t watching her every move. If not for the soft words of encouragement he gave her along with small moans coming from his mouth. If she listened too closely she could hear the distinct sound of skin slapping against flesh, the wet sound that she didn’t want to think about when it came to John. 

He was getting off on this. 

“You having performance anxiety Rook? I thought you were close.” 

Fuck him. Yet her hand went faster despite the angry, wrathful words flashing across in her mind. The kind of words that no church going person should hear. So she kept it to herself. Muttering our some choked off curse word when she finished. Hips rising off the bed before she collapsed downward in a heap of sweaty limbs. 

His end came a few seconds later. Mingled in with harsh grunts that were way too audible for her liking. 

“Dep?”

“Hm?” Her arm was thrown across her face. Cheeks pink from embarrassment. 

“You’ve been marked my dear. I’d run if I were you. Unless you want my men to drag you to me half naked. Then again, I wouldn’t complain.”


	43. Wheaty/Rook Budding Relation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: The Request was for Wheaty and Rook to fool around and Eli to tease them about it...but while writing it, it took a dark sad turn and I sorta left it like that

Rook learned quick that there was nowhere to find solace in the mountains. That everyone lacked joy in their eyes and amusement when they smiled. Death seemed like a worthy option when you were in Jacob’s region. That was the first thing she noted as she was taken into the Wolf's Den as one of them. No one was happy to be standing. They were the unlucky ones for outlasting their family; the weak ones.

It bummed Rook out. Coming back from trip after trip of destroying wolf beacons and freeing the people who belonged to the growing militia only to come back to downtrodden faces who had never ending bad news. She scuttled as quickly as possible to the small room she had been given in their small supply of kindness for her, far away from the others in case Jacob’s conditioning had already grabbed her. Ready to transform her into some bloodthirsty monster who would be their downfall. It was isolation at its finest. Not that they were the best company, she missed her friends back in the Henbane, or even in the Valley. They knew how to have a good time. How to put aside their worries and forget about the cult that threatened their daily lives. They could just kick back and relax, be normal irresponsible adults for once who had a pension for making bad decisions. 

So really she shouldn't be surprised that she gravitated towards Wheaty. That she found him to be a beacon of hope when her world was painted red and she was plagued by heavy thoughts and nightmares that could run twice as fast as her. It must’ve started with that request he had asked her of, to find some damn records to change up the cult’s music. So different from what everyone else asked her to carry out. Wishing bloodshed and death. Or some twisted form of revenge that she should act out on their behalf. He just wanted his beats to be played for all to hear. Just...because, not out of rage or in spite of Eden's Gate. But because he was a teenager who enjoyed music. He was so different from what she was shown everyday, he still had childish glee that was rare at his age, even without the addition of a cult being tacked on. The boy could get killed just for claiming so proudly to be a Whitetail. Yet he always greeted her with a wide smile. Poking his head into her room without so much of a knock. Bearing snacks and fizzy drinks they could gorge themselves on. And that's how she made a friend. Found it in the middle of a war of all places. It spireled out from there. Transformed into something they didn't dare put a name to in fear they would jinx what they now had. 

Neither of them said anything when he began sleeping on her small cot on the floor. Really only made for one person. He didn't act so surprised anymore when she came back from one of her trips for Eli and had a gift for him. It became their norm to retreat to their little corner of the world in her tiny room and just fuck around like kids. Live through a shitty adolescence that they'd never see again. 

She could pinpoint what had changed it all. When it had made the switch between cozy friendship, nothing more than companions, into pressing fervent kisses to whatever patch of skin they could reach in hopes that would act as a good luck charm and keep one another safe. She had come back bloody, not having been heard of in days. A fun result of Jacob's conditioning. She had no idea what happened. Or who she had killed. It was a foggy blur as she made her way back to the only place that felt like home. Praying she had been missed, hoping she’d be welcomed back like a hero should be. Instead she was met with hostile, distrusting faces who shoved her into her room and locked the door like she was a captive, a traitor, a goddamn Judas. Even Eli couldn’t save her then, not when everyone else was in agreeance that she was dangerous. 

They didn't give her food or water, didn't bother with a shower and new clothes. They never asked her the side of the story that they were filling in with assumptions. Not like she’d be able to answer them. But the benefit of the doubt would have been enough to assuage her worries and fears. It was that night Wheaty came to her room with tears in his eyes and broken words cut off by his sobs. To never scare him like that again. That he was afraid. It was a moment of weakness she granted him. Everyone cracked at one point. She just didn't think she'd be the one to break him.

From that point on they were something more than friends. She was honest with him the next time she went out. That she might not come back the same, or at all. That Jacob was close, snapping at her heels. Waiting for her to slip up so he could gain some ground on her and finally make her belong to him. That’s why they began fooling around. In an attempt to make some memories, enjoy each other’s presence before it was stolen from them like everything else in their lives had been by the Seeds. They were fighting a losing battle, she knew that each time she woke up in Jacobs cage, or when he called her over the radio. But those stolen moments in the nighttime were for her and Wheaty only. They made her forget the soldier’s devilish tune and just focus on Wheaty. On his hand and mouth. Just him. 

They could really have something.

They could’ve. If she hadn’t gone and played hero. If she stayed put in the Wolf’s Den like he asked of her many nights when their sweaty bodies laid naked together. His voice protective and arm tightening around her as if that would stop her from running off early come morning. She never heeded his words. Shrugged him off thousands of times before. 

She gave that boy she’s grown too close to way too much thought, sitting in Jacob’s cage as he stared down at her with a gleam of interest in his eyes, asking her if she thought she was free, if she thought she had gotten away. I could’ve. Could’ve been normal and safe in some bunker that’s lying right under your nose. The thought pained her. Made it so much worse as he sent her spiraling away into madness. Seeing red for the last time. 

Rook wasn’t worried as she went through his conditioning again. Aim fire aim fire aim fire. Over and over, muscle memory. She was already retreating far into her mind, imagining running back to the Whitetails, knowing most of them would be weary. She could practically feel the blanket Eli would draped over her shoulders and the steaming tea he would push in her hands. Concern written on his face. Later she’d stalk back into her room and the cycle with Wheaty would begin all over again. That was life, one that she was finally happy with. 

The thought made her smile around all the bodies dropping around her. Puffs of smoke changing for blood and screams of terror. 

Eli. 

Fuck. Her body froze. Taking in the man that held his bow in a deathgrip, a red, gushing hole in his forehead. Her aim had gotten better. Shoot to kill. Thanks Jacob. 

Wheaty was screaming at her when she came back to it all. Awful things filled with hatred. He adored Eli just like she did. Looked up to their rugged mountain man who once vented to her about if he should shave his beard. They were in the middle of a war and he had time to think about mundane things like that, he was one of the people who teased her and Wheaty relentlessly like the caring man he was. He was halfway to normal when he wasn’t leading them. And she shot him. 

The only thing stopping Wheaty from killing her, giving her what she deserved, the same sendoff as Eli, was Tammy. Coming between them and pushing his gun away. After all they’ve been through, he was pointing that thing at her. Barely registering what Tammy was telling him, not seeming to care that she wasn’t the one in control. 

He spun on his heel, stalking away from her as Tammy filled her ears with pleas of taking down Jacob. She nodded dumbly, hefting her gun in her hands. Watching Wheaty walk further away. 

They couldn’t really have something could they? She was foolish to think otherwise.


	44. Joseph/Rook Forced Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Some yandere Joseph with a married Rook. Dark fluff

At the start of this mess Rook had fought Joseph every step of the way. Didn't want to fall into the role he had laid out so perfectly for her. The demure, quiet housewife was the exact opposite of who she was. But they had a deal. A deal that, if broken, would end with her friend’s blood on her hands and she’d still be stuck with Joseph. A dramatic self sacrifice that she regretted more and more everyday. 

The ideas he had on what a wife’s duty was archaic at best. Some old school bullshit she had a sneaking hunch that he remembers seeing from his childhood. An awful combination of his parent’s interactions to what he always dreamed of having as a kid. 

He shrouded it in the guise of wanting to keep her safe. That she was meant to be by his side during the collapse, he would never even tease the idea of putting her in harm's way. That's why her days were the same monotonous boring bullshit. They went as followed, like clockwork. Save for the minute changes that barely kept her sane.

She learned quickly that Joseph was an early riser. That he didn't need an alarm clock by the bedside table to rouse him, he’d simply keep the curtains wide open to allow the first rays of the sun to brighten the room up until all he could see was a fiery orange behind his closed lids. That was him though, she's always needed something more. Would shove her face further under the blankets to escape morning. Joseph fixed that real fast. Was more than happy to be the one to wake her with soft touches reserved for people who truly loved one another. Not whatever this sadistic form of marriage was that he conjured up and forced her into. 

There were prayers each morning. Hands on her shoulders as he shoved her down onto the hardened floor by the bed first thing in the morning. Instinct by now to clasp her hands before he grabbed them, enveloping them with his own. Placing pressure on them to make it feel like he’d break her fingers if she didn't comply. When her bones creaked she knew not to fight him, that he was serious about this time where he spoke to his God. That he would stand directly behind her, a presence that was unavoidable with hot breath ghosting across the nape of her neck while he whispered prayers in her ear. Making sure she couldn't tune him out. By now she was learning bible verses off the top of her head just as well as he could recite them. She found how he had warped her way of thinking. That a line would pop into her head given a certain occasion. It frightened her. 

Not like she could avoid it. Eden’s Gate was all around her. He’d place a book in her hand, the white bound book whose copies were floating around Hope County, circulating like the plague. She’d read aloud to him as he showered. Speaking loudly over the downpour of water that slammed into the porcelain tub. Rook would never look up. Couldn't stand how he wouldn't keep the curtain closed, that he'd always have his eyes on her. Smiling and nodding along his encouragement whenever she would pause. It was like he knew when to step out, limiting them to ten pages in the morning. They’d swap places. His hands wandering over her figure and helping her out of the nightgown he had chosen for her. Something sheer and see through that made her cringe whenever he looked her way. 

He’d stand back for once, keeping his eyes forever roaming as she scrubbed down. Not taking the time to enjoy the sweet comfort the hot water would bring anyone else, she was all about efficiency now. Quick to get clean so she could toss on whatever clothes he placed in her hands. Usually something modest because god forbid his flock, or even his family, had lustful thoughts of his ‘wife.’ Rook couldn’t complain, knew that he would keep her locked up in their small bedroom with barred up windows, buck naked at her refusal to get dressed. Either that or he would drug her up, force bliss into her veins as he's done a few times before when they had a sermon to go to and she just had to be there apparently. The bliss would be enough for him to dress her properly. Leading her to the church like everything was okay, like she wanted him and his cult. 

Joseph was, unsurprisingly, a busy man. Never in their small house for long in the mornings. He’d pull her from the shower, smelling of lavender and wearing soft clothes decorated with lace that irritated her skin. He never forced her to do the housework as he went wherever the hell he was needed that early. But what else was there to do? The house was one level and not too many rooms for her to explore. No technology for obvious reasons about the Seed family’s aversion towards the cloud and status updates. The library was small, old classics she’s only ever read in school years ago and never picked up after that. It held her interest for all of two hours before she did the things that only her parents expected of her when she was a child. Chores, cleaning and re-cleaning to ease the storm in her mind. It was a numbing task to do, something so simple that she could daydream, pretend she was anywhere else but on the floor, scrubbing between small cracks of the fridge when everything else was already spotless. 

Joseph would pop in and out of the house. Lingering in doorways, urging her to acknowledge him. To greet her husband with a hug and kiss on the cheek. “This is new,” He’d tell her constantly. “I’ll give it time. I can be patient and wait for you to come around.” Rook knew he spoke the truth. That it was only a matter of time before he wore her down and Stockholm syndrome would kick in amongst her will to live. She’d give into the man who sat across from her eating dinner and speaking of his day with enthusiasm. Waving his forked hand around animatedly and smiling at her behind yellow tinted glasses. 

She kept her face blank, pretended with each new morning that came that she wasn't leaning into the parting kiss he would lay to her temple as he cleaned the dishes. She would lie to them both as she said to him that she hated his barbaric ways of life. That when he forced her down on bended knee each night by the bed to pray that she only prayed for his and his family’s death. That someone would come along just as she did and he wouldn't be able to trap that person. She’d toss his words back at him when they got into an argument, though those were getting fewer and far in between. Rook would say that God worked in mysterious ways as he had told her, that his fate would come to fruition one day and she’d be free of him. 

Joseph would give her that sympathetic pity filled smile as they slipped into bed together, blankets shrouding them along with the darkness that filled the room. He’d cradle her against his chest and mumble in her ear about all the ways she was fitting in so nicely. That she was already getting used to him, even if she didn't realize it. That she was smiling for him and casting sarcastic remarks his way, jesting like they were friends.

“So keep up that facade if it really makes you feel safe child. I’m here waiting, always. And once you feel you no longer need to hide behind made up fallacies then I’ll be here to keep you protected. But I see it in your eyes.”

“See what?” Rook got closer to him as she said it, trying to make out his features in the darkness. Could only really see the outline of his jaw and his bright contrasting eyes. 

“Your undying love. Your devotion. Your wanton need for me. The fact that if the collapse fell upon us right this second then the first place I’d find you running to would be my arms.” 

The next day she didn’t pray for his death.


	45. Jacob/Rook Don’t Let The Water In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Jacob and Rook collapse from exhaustion after fighting, some stargazing ensues and Rook starts cuddling with Jacob. Some serious/personal talk starts going

Rook got the air knocked out of her, pinned against Jacob’s weight as he pushed her spine further into the bark of a tree. Forearm over her neck, crushing her windpipe. Making her instincts kick in and claw at anywhere she could reach. Dragging bloody red lines down the side of his face, feet kicking out to knock at his shins. It was useless. She was nothing more than a mosquito to him. 

Nonetheless he still let her go, took a few steps back as he took in heaving breaths.

Her hand shot out over her heart, cringing at how slick she was with sweat. They’d been going at it for way too long. Jacob was just playing around. Toying with his meat. But it was taking a toll on him too. The sun wasn’t out, not even close. Stars dotted the sky in an abstract work of art. That didn’t mean they weren’t tired though. That giving up seemed like the best course of action. 

She knew Jacob, knew he wouldn’t stop until she was down, a writhing mess for him. So despite what he may think of her, she flopped to the ground. Totally foregoing the step where she should’ve collapsed on her knees first. Simply tumbled onto her back, ignoring the pangs of pain that ran through her body. If she was lucky her ribs were only bruised and not broken, but Jacob’s hits landed hard. 

Her hand held onto her side as she gazed up through heavy lidded eyes. Thankful for the soft breeze that was blowing by them. The only thing to listen to before he blissed her up and hauled her away was his ragged breaths. He sounded as bad as she felt. Though if she somehow mustered up the energy to crane her neck around she’d see him looking tuckered out. The scratches she left on him already faded, but his heart was pounding the same as hers. Making his gait slower as he closed the distance between them. Folding his legs under him as he collapsed down next to her, heaving in air with sharp eyes turned on her. Watching how she squirmed, trying to keep her gaze on the growing amount of stars above them and not on the man who almost choked the life out of her. 

“Something bothering you dep? Something on your mind?” 

So much: that's what her expression said as her lips twisted and she shifted her muscles, scooting away from him ever so slightly even if her ribs protested.

“I asked you a question.”

This time she closed her eyes. As if that alone would shut him up and not make him more persistent. “What're you doing?” She let her head tip over to the side so she could look at him. At his calm posture, leaning back on his elbows, legs stretching out. He frowned at her question, chewing on his lip, mulling it around his mind. “Jacob—“

“I heard ya.” He flipped his hand in annoyance at her, suddenly pressing his fingers on his neck. Finding his thrumming pulse in an instant. “Tired though, and you just kinda gave out on me. And I gotta be honest, not much fun playing around with you if you let me win.” The admission had her raising up on her elbows, leaning in closer to check his face. As if she was better at reading him than he was at hiding his emotions. 

“Is this a game to you?” She kept the rage out of her voice. No room for that nonsense when Jacob was oddly pliant, looking somewhat bored and content at the same time, sitting next to her without the smugness that usually coated his features. 

“More like training. You give me a run for my money. Make me work for it, it’s nice to finally have a worthy opponent. Someone who isn't scared.” Then holding up his hand to stop her as she opened her mouth, “Or maybe you're just stupid.” He tossed her a smile. Was he teasing her? 

“Maybe a bit of both.” Any other day, any other person and she would’ve gone off on him. Gotten in his face and bare her teeth like a wild animal, after all she's accomplished he had no right calling her stupid. But this wasn't any other day. Not when she was tired and broken and she knew how this night was going to end. On the cold ground in a metal cage surrounded by the moans of the dying and the never ending barking of his Judges. She was sure she could push her luck, act normal for once instead of being on the defensive. Just close her eyes and bite the bullet on this encounter with Jacob, who didn't seem to be faking the whole tiredness. It clung to him. Set deep in his eyes and showed a fatigue and tightness in his muscles that was hard to disguise. The sudden twinge of sympathy that shook through her was reserved for those being terrorized by Eden’s Gate, not this soldier. Yet those instincts were kicking in with how he winced at every small movement as he eased himself to lie fully on his back. Arm tossed over his eyes, the other one under his head as some sorry form of support for his neck.

If he questioned her she could blame her own injuries making her mind dull. 

Rook moved quick and silent, something she’s gotten pretty good at. Sidling up to Jacob like she’s done it hundreds of times before. Resting her head on his broad chest, fitting up snugly against him and somehow managing not to flinch when he let out a gruff laugh. “Deputy…”

“Shut up Jacob.” Her cheeks warmed as he raised his head minutely to glance at her in the semi darkness. To his credit though he did keep his mouth shut. She ignored his stupid smile, the one that made him seem suddenly way too happy about this turn of events. Like this proved something. 

“You just keep surprising me, huh pup? Maybe Joseph was right about you.” He mused, eyes fluttering around the constellations above them. 

“What did Joseph say about me?” She knew the man didn’t want her dead. She also knew that she wasn’t that good of a deputy, that if Eden’s Gate wanted her to six feet under it would’ve happened by now. “Good things I hope.”

“I’m not about to stroke your ego.”

Rook tensed. Craning her neck up to look at him. Just catching the view of his fiery untamed beard. “Nothing’s wrong with my ego.” She whispered, hand coming to curl in his grey shirt. 

“Christ pup, you sound like someone shit in your cornflakes. That’s all it take to break you?”

“You don’t—“ she cleared her throat. Squirming uncomfortably when his arm wrapped around her, trapping her in. Letting her know that this conversation was definitely happening. “You can’t just say things like that y’know?” She heard him snort. Either from disbelief or annoyance. She kept going though, took off her filter for a second and let her tears catch in the cotton of his clothes. 

“What? Mommy and daddy never told you that you were good enough?” A sob caught in her throat, one she tried to disguise as a cough. It was enough of an answer. “Ah.” His large paw ran down her spine. Blowing out through his nose and cringing. 

“Jacob. Can I ask you a question?”

He shifted. Mind buzzing around. He didn’t like where this was going, how she was delving into her past and digging up her emotions in the night between them like he consented to this. As if he signed up for this when he sat down out of pure exhaustion. 

“Did you know,” Rook sniffed too loudly, making her wince as she barreled on when he didn’t say anything. “If you’re drowning, even if you don’t want to, no matter how hard you try, your body forces you to breath. To open your mouth and take in air that’s not even there.” She huffed lightly, focusing on the stars and not the man who was watching her so closely. Wondering where she was going with this. “Humans have this instinct to not let water in, to not drown. And that instinct is just so fucking strong that you won’t open your mouth until the last second. Until you just can’t do it anymore and your head is pounding, feeling like it’s gonna explode and like your eyes are just gonna pop right out.” 

Jacob’s hand moved to her hair, petting it out of the way, curling it behind her ear to get a better look at her. “Then,” she glanced up at him, flushing when their eyes connected. Dropping them once more in favor for staring at the intricacies on his dog chain. “When you let the water in, give in to your base instincts, it stops hurting.” 

“You doing alright dep?” There was an air of hesitance. A fear of her reaction and the stupidity of such a question after what she just said, after she took a moment to reveal her inner thoughts. 

Rook snorted. Deigning to answer him. “I’m fine.” She found the moon, tilting her head to look at the fading circle in the sky, the lack of trees letting the natural light shine on them. “I’m doing perfectly fine. Aside from the lack of sleep. How jumpy I always am.” Her eyes strained to pick out the irregularities in the moon. “I’m fine besides this constant fear that consumes me and makes my brain scream that something utterly terrible is right around the corner, about to happen to me.” She laughed coldly. Finally catching Jacob’s eyes and keeping their gazes locked. “I feel like I’m going fucking crazy.”

“It’s called hypervigilance.” He reached out to grab her jaw in a soft hold. One that she could easily break. “You’re not crazy. It’s a real thing. A real feeling.” He cleared his throat, shoulders tense. “It’s the feeling that you’re always under threat, that you’ve gotta be aware, on guard.” She caught his words, took them in and how he sounded like he was speaking from experience. 

“It’s like a panic attack that never ends. You can’t breathe—“

“Like you’re drowning?” He posed it like a question. But they both understood that he already knew the answer, that there was no reason to ask it. 

She responded anyway. To appease him, to keep up this facade that this talk was one sided. Only meant to fix her mental state that had spilled out between them. “Exactly like that.” 

“Can I ask you a question now?”

Rook hummed low in her throat. Not bothering to hide her surprise when he was the one to look away into the forest, into the darkness beyond them. 

“If I got this right, you’re drowning. And your trying so damn hard to keep your mouth closed until that very last moment before your body betrays you and gives in...what if you just,” he sighed like this was an impossible task. “What if you just keep your mouth closed? Can’t you make that decision?” He sounded exasperated. For a second she forgot who was trying to convince who. 

“Jacob. It’s a reflex. Something you can’t fight, it happens without your say so.” 

“I know. Trust me, I know.” He let his eyes drift down to her again. “But what if you hold out a little bit longer before your instincts, your reflex, gets the better of you? You would have more time.” He stressed the words, hands balling into tight fists. 

“Not much time.” Rook snorted, shaking her head. 

“For fucks sake dep!” He nudged her off of him, getting on his knees and holding her shoulders tightly as she sat in front of him. “You’d at least have more time to fight your way to the surface.”

“You aren’t listening.” She leaned into his grasp so she could see his eyes, his pupils were blown wide with anger. Rook ignored his rage, found she wasn’t that scared of it. “You’d have more time to be in pain. To hurt, because not breathing hurts. Remember the whole head exploding part? Are we talking about the same shit?”

“I’m listening loud and clear.” His voice was lowered between the two of them. Sharp gaze cutting into her. “If it’s about survival, if it’s between life and death then sometimes pain is worth it. It’s unavoidable. It comes along with the package. If you’re not in pain when you’re alive then you’re not fucking living. There’s no way around it.”

“It gets worse though doesn’t it? Life gets worse, the pain gets worse. Unbearable.”

Jacob opened his mouth, brows knitted downward as he yanked her closer. Before he could speak she surprised both of them. Clapped her hand over his mouth to stop him. “It could be absolute, never ending pain right now in this moment...and just hell later on. That doesn’t seem worth it to me.” 

His face twisted into something awful. Looking like he was ready to break down at whatever she said next. He reached up, grabbing her wrist and tugging it in her lap. Holding onto her hand tightly and giving her a small smile. Too saddened and defeated for a man like Jacob. “You’re young pup. So I could sit here and tell you it gets better. That this fight, this struggle you’re going through, that’s all gonna pay off one day. But my life hasn’t been easy. Has gotten so much worse than I ever imagined. Each day can be hell. And sure,” he shrugged, “there are some moments that make it all okay. That make living through the bad times a perfect sacrifice.”

“But other times—“

“Other times the good moments are so few and far between that you wonder if you should give up. Give in and just quit trying. The urge is strong some days.”

“Then why keep fighting?”

“You need to find someone to cling to. Someone to protect or watch out for that makes you wanna live. Or some cause that you follow blindly until it gets you killed. You find something that makes getting up each day easier.”

“And until then? Until I’ve got someone or something to live for?”

“Don’t think ahead. Don’t think about tomorrow because that shit will destroy you. You wake up, roll over, or hell, just lie there and think ‘today’s another day. How will I survive?’ One day at a time Deputy. If you do that eventually something will come along. Until then just don’t die, don’t fall prey to those thoughts. Don’t be one of the people who give up and can’t wait any longer. You need to stay on track, keep your head down and focus on you. Just keep your mouth closed.”

When her eyes found him it was with a cold empty stare. Like she was looking through him. Her words were whispered, almost getting lost in the subtle breeze. “Don’t let the water in.”


	46. Jacob/Rook Assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Jacob comes across the deputy being assaulted and saves her

He didn’t know what he expected when he heard the awful screams that the mountains carried so well. When he set off in that direction he figured he’d be lucky enough to catch the tail end of someone getting culled. Maybe he’d get there fast enough to be able to praise his men. He wasn’t stupid, he saw how people reacted when he was there to personally say good job. An ‘atta boy’ from the soldier himself was always great for morale. 

As hardened as people made him out to be, he enjoyed telling people they succeeded in living up to his expectations. It keeps some of them going. That’s why he put a little pep in his step as he followed the disturbed cries. It was a little suspect, that whoever they found hadn’t been silenced. Killed. Jacob had one rule. They don’t play with their prey, their meat. It’s wrong and sick if it’s for sport. There needs to be a good reason for it. Information, or when he made people stronger in the cages. 

So when he saw two of his men hanging over someone, pinning said person down, he got angry. Let his face fall into a characteristic scowl as he watched from the overgrown trees. Pulling out a pair of binoculars to get a better view. 

His muscles tensed when he recognized the woman who was putting up a good fight for someone who was so obviously blissed out of their mind. The deputy. His little lamb. Hands held above her head as the other man took out his rage on her with a baseball bat. Her own baseball bat, he remembered the dark wood of the old weapon that she’s carted around since she stepped into Hope County. 

He tossed the bat down and dropped to straddle her face, to unbuckle his belt and…

Jacob’s jaw twitched under his beard. She may be a thorn in his side. The woman who’s been trying to destroy the project. But this was a punishable act by death in Eden’s Gate. Sex was wrong. Rape, that was a whole other ball game that John and Joseph were more than happy to deal with. They each had their own ways to treat scum like that. And Jacob definitely had his. He’s encountered it before. It was a sinful, ruinous act. One that he was going to handle accordingly. 

He didn’t make himself known. No need to ask for their side of the story. Not when he’s seen all that he needed to. He had no problem being judge, jury and executioner. There wasn’t anything they could say to make this better. Not when one of his own had his cock shoved down the deputy’s throat. Uncaring that she was making god awful noises that sounded like she couldn’t catch her breath. Choking on the unwanted intrusion. 

Jacob snapped the neck of the man who was holding her down, giving her the use of her arms back. The dull thud of his body dropping made the second one falter for a second. Looking up and having an expression full of terror. Jacob pulled out his pistol and shot him point blank in the skull. He stood back, let Rook shove his limp, dead body to the side. 

She was still under the heavy influence of the bliss. Staggering to stand, only to fall on her knees a second later. A sob rising from her throat as she emptied her stomach. Clawing at her bag, searching for something as she gagged. 

It was pitiful. Made his heart ache. No matter how bad of a person he thought she was, no one deserved that. 

“Here.” Jacob was crouched down, holding out a canteen full of water to her. Waiting patiently as she turned around slowly. Bliss making the world come out all wrong. Crawling towards him like an abused animal. Taking the water after a moment's hesitation and chugging it. Spitting up half of the liquid into the dirt to get the sour taste of that man out of her mouth. 

“Jacob.” The canteen was tossed back at him. Though that wasn’t his focus. “They—they were…” her words were garbled, choked off. 

“I know.” He reached out to place a hand on her shoulder. Sighing when she flinched. “Shush Deputy.” 

But she only shook her head, crawling the rest of the way towards him. Slotting herself in his arms. Letting him wrap her up. Her mind was foggy, making himself seem so safe even if she’s been selected to kill him. “You don’t know. You don’t. They’ve been following me, tracking me for weeks. I thought I shook them, or that they lost interest. I was hoping they gave up.” She laughed miserably. “Guess not. Guess I’m not strong. I’m waiting for you to say that, to give me a lecture on how I should’ve been culled.” Rook’s head rested on his shoulder. Eyes closed. “I’m not stupid. I know you only stepped in because Joseph doesn’t want me dead.”

He winced when she threw his own words back at him. Used in the wrong context. 

“I stepped in because what he did was wrong. Fuck, it makes me sick to think…” he snarled angrily. Hand coming up to rub at his eyes. Sharing a tired glance with her. How she was curled up in his arms looking so small and lost. “I won’t let anyone hurt you like that. You gotta understand.” Rook glanced up at him, a smile forming on her lips that was so subtle. A mere upturn of the corner of her mouth. 

“You were scared.”

A vein pulsed in his neck. Jumping out and making her wonder if she pushed him a little too far. “I was Pup. Not gonna let that shit happen again. You’re coming home with me. End of discussion, thought you’d know when to come by yourself, it’s too dangerous now. Let’s get you somewhere safe.”


	47. PolySeed Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Jacob and John get into an argument about the deputy, leading to Jacob throwing something at John; and hitting Joseph in the face instead

“For the last time I said no!” 

“Who the fuck died and made you queen?”

John spun around on his heel. Lips twisted into a scowl, face reddening out of anger. He was like a child with his fists clenched by his side, one leg stomping down, making the silverware on the table clang around. “Excuse me?”

“Yeah,” Jacob scratched at his beard. Looking up and to the left as if he was deep in thought. “I guess I didn’t get the memo that suddenly your word was law. That you’re a fucking God and decides what happens to Rook.” He stalked closer, so much larger and intimidating than the baptist. “She’s her own person, not a goddamn pawn.”

“Oh that’s rich.” John jabbed his finger in Jacob’s chest. Stabbing him roughly, craning his neck to look up at him. “Coming from a man who tells people they’re tools. Meat. Does that sound familiar? If anything you’re the one treating people like they don’t matter.”

Jacob let out a slow breath through his nose. Exhaling roughly to reign in some sense of control. Trying his hardest not to put his younger brother in a headlock. For some reason he’s pretty sure he’d be the one to get in trouble at the end of the day for that one. So he’d let John yap at him like an annoying Pomeranian.

“Are you done?” 

“Am I done!” John shoved Jacob, arms shooting out to make him stumble a few steps back. “God you’re insufferable. She wouldn’t want you! She doesn’t need you!” His voice sounded strangely wet as he turned away. 

“She needs a greedy man who fillets people?”

“Do not call out my sins when I’ve confessed and atoned. Which is more than you’ve done.” John huffed, glancing over his shoulder. “And I’m sure she would want me, a man who’s rich, a man who everyone can talk to without fear of judgement, a man who’s handsome. Fuck, have you looked in a mirror lately Jacob? Those scars aren’t doing anyone any favors.” This 

That was too far. Pointing out Jacob’s faults and flaws. Those insecurities that he buried deep until they were at the back of his mind and it’s like they didn’t exist at all. For his brother to say those things, and because of the deputy nonetheless. It was petty and childish. If John wanted to act like a child then Jacob could too. 

This was John’s ranch, and John, it just so happened, had many, many things. His house was filled to the brim, not a realist like Jacob, who only took the essentials. He liked to show off, to express himself. He really was like a teenager. 

Jacob didn’t have to reach far to wrap his hands around something. The Book of Joseph. A large white bound hunk of paper that was heavy enough to do some damage if the right man threw it. And Jacob was definitely the right man to put some force behind it. 

He chucked the book, drawing back his arm and hurling it towards John. 

A yelp fell from John’s lips. His hands went to cover his head as he dropped to the floor. Slamming down on his knees. It was laughable, the squeal he produced at the projectile coming at him. How he bundled up on the floor as if the collapse was upon them. What wasn’t laughable is where the book found a home. A very fleshy, alive, philanthropic home in the form of a 6”1 prophet. 

Jacob tensed when Joseph stumbled back. Barking out a surprised scream when his own book smacked him in the face. Knocking his glasses onto the floor where they immediately smashed. Splintering a crack up one of the lenses as he bent down to inspect it. He sighed heavily, saying crouched down next to John. Eyes flickering between his brothers. 

“John.”

“He did it!” His arm snapped out to point at Jacob, shuffling closer to Joseph in the process. Sulking like he wasn’t the one who provoked Jacob in the first place. 

“Yes. I saw who threw the book. I’m just wondering why we are throwing things in the house like children.”

“It-it was Rook.”

Jacob sucked in a breath at the stupidity of those words. This wasn’t Joseph’s fight.

“So,” Joseph stood, lifting John to his feet. “The reason my nose is throbbing is because Rook did it?” He winced, rubbing his face and making a beeline for the freezer. “I should contact her then, make her pay for the medical supplies needed to fix my nose.” There was a glint of amusement in his eyes as he caught Jacob’s gaze. Shaking his head as he pressed a bag of cold peas to the offending bruise. Clicking his tongue at the sudden rush of coldness. 

Joseph leaned on the counter, eyebrows raised in curiosity, “Why are we talking about Rook?” 

John shifted on his feet. Scratching his beard, taking a deep breath with all the energy running through him. “I think she’d prefer me over Jacob. Should I list the ways?” Said in an offhand way with his hand on his hip, a light smile over his flushed face. Apparently not learning his lesson from the first time when Jacob hurled something his way. Because he was quick to do it again. Reaching out for the half finished and forgotten about mug of coffee John put down in the midst of their argument. Tossing it with as much vigor as when the book laid in his hands. The spray of coffee and the undignified scream John let out as it stained his clothes was just as amusing as the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please no more requests for now until I get back down to a reasonable amount. Thanks for all the suggestions, they’ll be coming soon


	48. John/Rook Post Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: The Deputy says yes to John and sticks around for the aftermath. Toturing her with a method centralized around lust

“Yes.”

One word. Simple and sweet. Just for the crazy nutcase standing in front of her baring a fucking knife sharpener and a toolbox she couldn’t see from her angle strapped to a chair a few feet away. 

Yes; said in the hopes that she could get this all done with as quickly as possible. Maybe she’d save Hudson from the same torture, even if it was just for a few hours. Distract John, talk to him during this little confession. Trade herself for Hudson.

Rook spun tales of how that exchange would go as she waited for his return. Trying not to focus on the growing pit of anxiety in her stomach. Making her squirm and whine out of annoyance for her inner battle. 

“Already whimpering for me Deputy?”

She jolted where she sat. Arms tugging violently before the realization of being tied kicked in and rubbed her skin the wrong way. Causing her face to lance up in a show of pain that she tried to cover. 

“Careful now.” He chucked her under the chin, spinning around with a flourish, hands diving into his battered old toolbox. A shade of dusty blue...because of course it was. “How about I change those ropes for something else. I know how,” he sighed heavily, searching for the words. “How taxing they can be. They hurt don’t they? And though confession is not truly revealing without pain, I’d rather you focus on a different feeling than the one in your wrists.” In his hands he pulled taut something much silkier that made her numb flesh throb with just the thought of it. A lavender color that heavily contrasted with the set of greys and blacks around them. 

“Don't do anything stupid.” Said with a sharp jab to the soft skin of her stomach. Making her curl inward as much as her restraints would allow. 

Her fingers flexed as he re-tied them, almost twice as tight. Humming some tune in her ear and placing his hand around the back of her neck. A kind gesture laced with sinister intentions, stroking such a delicate area. It set her heart racing, made her squirm. But it’d take so much more to break her than idle threats and swift punches. She could handle this. 

“The Father was very clear to me how important it is that you reach atonement. But first,” He leaned in impossibly closer, beard tickling her skin as he whispered in her ear. “First you must confess.” A final squeeze to the back of her neck before he pulled away. The warmth he was giving off when he bared down on her back was not missed. 

“I’ve spent so many nights thinking how I could get you to confess to me so I wouldn’t fail, so I wouldn’t disappoint Joseph.” His hands delved into his toolbox, pulling things out seemingly at random. Tossing them down to the left of him, out of view. “And finally it came to me. Like a bright light, like—“ he laughed, gathering the assortment of items in his hands and dropping them at her feet, leaning in close so all she could see was him. “Like God showed it to me Himself. Told me how to break you. Because you’re just a woman. A woman with wants and needs. Desires and sinful ethics. This will make you crack.” 

He held up a shiny knife as he sat back on his heels. Cutting up her leggings, slicing it carefully as not to draw blood. “Normally I wouldn’t resort to such circumstances. Not when others would consider it to be bathed in sin, but this must be done. To save you. And dear, I care so deeply about other’s salvation that I am willing to indulge in my sin to make sure you can walk into Eden’s Gate fully cleansed.”

“Well aren’t you nice. Should I be thanking you?” The first time she had spoken and it had been exactly what he expected. Some snarky comment that had him chuckling. He’d change that soon enough. Make her sing a different tune by the time he was done with her and ready to release her from his bunker, into the open arms of The Father. 

“You should. I don’t get much thanks from sinners who refuse my help. Maybe this'll change that, you can be an example for others.” Her legs were already jammed open, tied to keep them splayed. Enough for him to fit his body in between. He held up a single finger, making sure she knew exactly what he intended to do when he dove it towards her folds. Running it up and down her covered slit. 

“You’re quiet.” John murmured. Not at all pleased with the results. Hoping to have her on edge with just the most simplest of touches. “Are you used to this? Has this been done recently?” All he got was the role of her eyes, which refused to meet his. “You can tell me dep. there’s no judgement down here.” At the last word he pressed down on her clit, which had become enlarged with his gentle touche. The smallest of bumps underneath her panties for him to focus on. It had her jerk in her restraints. Hissing out through her teeth. 

“There we go.” The look on his face was nothing short of ecstatic. He tugged her panties to the side, pushing a finger inside her. This time it was his turn to let out a sharp breath at the way her heat clamped down on him. Pulling him in deeper and accepting the offered digit. From behind him he clicked on a small vibrator. Not bothering to hide it when the noise was amplified in such a small room. It was pressed directly to her clit. Sending shivers down her spine as he crooked his finger. Swirling it around to map out every inch of her. 

“I think I know your sins dear. But you see,” another finger joined the one already lost inside her, “It has to be you to admit it. To agree that you carry these sins.” 

She came a few seconds later. With her chest heaving and head tipped back. Hips bucking up as much as she could, something John didn’t discourage in the slightest. 

When he didn’t stop his movements, just added a third finger to the mix, that’s when she realized he had no intentions of stopping. That he’d keep going until he heard her sins. “I said yes John, this isn’t—“ she yelped when he switched out the smaller vibrator for something that had more power behind it. A larger bullet head that she couldn't squirm away from. “This isn’t necessary.” Rook panted, curling forward when her gut flipped around with another approaching orgasm. 

“Well you haven’t told me them yet. Go on, I'm listening.” But he wasn’t really. Too preoccupied with how his fingers were shoved inside her in a pyramid formation, stacked on eachother and stretching her out. He separated his fingers while they were still jammed in her heat, watching her cunt try to close around him. The way he was working her over made talking difficult. Had her cutting her words off every few seconds. 

When her second orgasm hit it was followed with John’s name. Long and drawn out. It went straight to his cock. To his own lust. 

“Yes Deputy?”

“Stop, please just stop.” The vibrator was amped up a setting as a response, resulting in her high pitched scream that echoed around them.

“Sorry, what was that?” He tipped his head innocently. “I couldn’t hear you. Try again. Speak clearly.” She couldn’t get her words out for the rest of the night. Not with how he was treating her, not when a few minutes later he shoved a ball gag in her mouth. That was fine, John could wait all day if he needed to, until she was nothing more than a plaint, malleable woman who would agree to anything to make him stop.


	49. Joseph/Rook Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: The Deputy arrives at Hope County unaware that Eden’s Gate is a cult and gets involved with Joseph. Soon enough she finds herself married to him. Only realizing what she got herself into on the day of their wedding. Being the dutiful husband he is, he takes it upon himself to show her where she belongs despite her need to escape.

Moving to Hope County had been a spur of the moment kind of thing. A quick decision she made as randomly as just pointing at a place on a map and saying ‘here! That’s the place!’ Anything to start anew. To find solace in someplace different than the city she’s always known. 

It had been a rough move. A difficult transition that left her head reeling. That’s why Joseph Seed’s presence, his overwhelming kindness that he shown down on her, made life more bearable. She gravitated towards him the first time him and his sister dropped by. Both smiling faces greeting her with open arms. She almost cried when he laid a kiss on her forehead, pulling her into a hug. Finally, a sense of community. It was a welcome change.

She didn’t bat an eye when he offered to take her to one of his sermons. It was Montana. People were religious out here right? She wasn’t a local, far from it. She relied on Joseph, on the knowledge him and his family told her. Filling her head with heaps of things to remember. Which places of Hope County was safe, which places held the crazies. She had frowned at that, at John’s quick explanation that the people living here were paranoid fanatics. 

They were trying to protect her. Joseph was at her side, telling her which sermons to come to and which ones she shouldn’t. Never once did she question his judgment. It didn’t bother her that he gave her space, allowed her to breathe. 

She kept to herself at the request of his family. Never talked to anyone outside of his flock, the rest of Hope County would fill her head with lies and muddle her up. Turn her against what was right. Joseph droned on about God, how the people of Hope County didn’t want to believe. They didn’t want to see or have faith in him and the lord. It pained her to see his tear stricken face as he ranted about this, pacing back and forth in the empty church. Getting on his knees and sobbing into her lap. It tugged at her heart, made her feel pity for the man who she grew close to.

Out of all the things she expected in Hope County, religious intolerance wasn’t one of them. Not when Joseph was so caring and attentive towards his flock. 

He was nice.

Nice enough for her to say yes when he got down on one knee four months later with a gleaming smile. Gazing up at her like she was a goddess placed before him. 

It passed in a blur that made her shake with nervous excitement. The process was out of her hands, taken over by his brothers and sister. All too pleased to take her in, make her a Seed. They were supportive of Joseph in the way a family should be. It was a bond she never had. One that she was more than happy to be a part of. 

The wedding day started strange. His flock was way more enthusiastic than they should be. Like they knew something that she didn’t. Some inside knowledge about her and her soon to be husband. As if she was their savior. What they said to her before she was whisked away by a not too pleased Jacob made her legs weak. 

“The Father speaks so highly of you!”

“The Voice told us of you, we’ve been waiting and now the day has finally come.” 

The Voice, The Father…. None of that connected with what Joseph told her. She’s never heard either of those, if it was that essential to the project at Eden’s gate then surely he would have mentioned it at some point. 

“You should be lucky he chose you for the collapse.”

That’s when Jacob stepped in. Watching from afar, hovering on the edge of her conversation to see why her face was twisting in horror and confusion. Gripping on her upper arm with some muttered excuse that she had to get ready. The wedding was in a few hours. 

“I didn’t know people called Joseph The Father.” Rook watched Jacob carefully. Hand propped under her chin to inspect his reaction. Not like that helped, he was good at masking his emotions. 

“Some nicknames just sorta stick. We were new and the locals just picked it up. We saw no reason to change it.”

She hummed, sitting back and looking out the window. “No.” Jacob tensed at the steering wheel with her words. “Joe would be a nickname. The Father is a title.”

He snorted, as if she spouted some nonsense. “Didn’t realize there was a difference.” And then in a much angrier tone. “I hope you’re not having doubts.”

She kept silent. 

They shoved her in a room with orders to get ready. They weren’t kind words or advice. It was an order. 

The room was some bare, tiny cracker box with her dress and a vanity mirror. Devoid of a bed yet making up for it was a tv that definitely wasn’t from the 21st century. Though what caught her interest was a book. A white book with a golden emblem she’s seen some of his flock wearing on their clothes. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that it stood for Eden’s Gate. That was a given. But the book, well she’s only seen it a few times. Mostly in Joseph’s hands, unopened, or in John’s library when she visited the family for dinner. 

Never did she ask to read it. Joseph kept her safe and guarded. Gave her all that she needed to know, so why overstep the bounds he set? The invisible lines that she just couldn’t cross without fear of being ostracized from the Seeds. Now though, she was alone. Had two hours for herself. No way was this a mistake. Neither was the small tv in the corner. They were offering her these small things of comfort out of familiarity and the burning curiously they must’ve seen in her eyes on a few occasions. It was okay for her to use these things. 

In hindsight she wasn’t sure what she was expecting. But for the tv to broadcast borderline torture when she hasn’t seen a tv since being introduced to Joseph and his absurd hatred for modern luxuries. Her husband was crazy. He was fanatic, manic even. The sermon she was watching had him speaking like he was insane. Not at all the man she knew, mentioning the fabled Voice. 

What the fuck had she walked into so willingly? That’s what she wondered as she flicked through the white book. Fear turning her blood cold, making her restent the beautiful dress hung up across from her. 

Cults weren’t real in her world. Not when she came from a modest family on the other side of the country. They were spoke about as jokes, or as the people who only had thirty followers who were mistreated and didn’t want to be there. The whole thing usually ended with a gunfight. 

They were liars and murderers. Thieves and cons. People who set off every alarm she had in her body that told her to run. To climb out of the window and take her chances in the Montana wilderness. 

That’d be her best bet. She left the dress behind as she tugged the window up. 

And nothing. The glass didn’t budge an inch. She tugged again. And again until sweat broke out on her forehead and she was whining. Biting at her bottom lip, drawing blood and making too much noise. 

“Rook?” Her lovers voice. Drawing her out of the manic state she was in. Pulling at her shoulders and revealing an awfully concerned face. Eyebrows drawn down as he looked her over. Took in her frazzled appearance. 

“Breathe.” He dragged her towards a small chair she didn’t take note of. Letting her collapse down on his lap. And she couldn’t resist. Even though her body tensed up with this new paranoia, she couldn’t resist knowing what he was capable of. “Breathe with me Rook. Please calm down.” He whispered words in her ear. Mumbling softly, hand over her chest to feel the rapid thumps of her heart. If only he looked down he would see the growing panic in her eyes. How she flicked her gaze around nervously for an out. “I can hear your thoughts from here.” She winced, shifting uncomfortably when he grabbed her jaw to pry her head away from his chest, making their eyes lock. “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

She was up in an instant. Scrambling up and away until her back slammed into the wall across from him. When he simply rose, passive face as he walked near she cringed. Curling in on herself and sliding down on the floor. He stopped directly in front of her. Gaze cold when she managed to drag her eyes upward. He sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had seen the tv, still playing, now going through some...commercial or broadcast of his sister. Showing off the pilgrimage. Awfully images of people who were no longer human. 

“Oh.” Said softly. Almost regretfully as he bent at the waist to heft her up. Nails digging into the soft flesh of her arms. “That’s what this is about? That’s why you look so scared, you’re confused. You haven’t given me a chance to explain.” 

“Explain.” She was shaking her head rapidly. Pushing away from him and making her way towards the door. “I don’t need an explanation for that. For what I saw, what I read.”

“What do you think is happening?” Rook tossed a glance over her shoulder at him, hand gripping onto the golden doorknob. 

“I think you’re fucking crazy. You’ve lost it.”

She didn’t even have time to open the door before Joseph was on her. Arm wrapped tight around her neck and yanking backwards. Making the both of the crumple to the ground when she grew lightheaded and couldn’t stand. He moved to straddle her, to keep her wrists pinned above her head in a bruising hold that she couldn’t break. “Is that really how you feel?”

“Yes.” This time around she didn’t wrap her legs around his waist like all the times they laid together. When she imagined them on their wedding night in this position she didn’t expect to be terrified. 

“No.” He leaned on close and pressed Their foreheads together. “No. You’re wrong. Confused. You just don’t get it. But I won’t have you walking away from your purpose.” One hand stayed holding her in place, the other moved to strip her of her shirt. Popping buttons off haphazardly. “You can’t deny destiny and fate. It will always find you, it’s up to you to accept it. And if you won’t,” he sighed heavily, gently removing his glasses and placing them off to the side. “Well I can make you see again. It’s a part of my job to remind you who you belong to.” 

Joseph shoved her bra up to expose her chest. Smiling at the sight of his wife. “So perfect.” His lips sealed an airlock around her nipple. Letting his tongue and teeth make the bud perky. He nuzzled into her skin, kissing around her breasts, making bruises. 

He didn’t waste much time moving down. Letting go of her hands to make quick work of her pants. Leggings, something that he removed fast with a simple tug downward, it was way too fast for her to object. Not that she didn’t try, her hands were pushing on his shoulders. Kicking out at him and managing to catch him in the stomach before he covered his body with hers. “Stop acting like a child. I am your husband.”

“No your not.” Her hands grabbed at his hair and tried fruitlessly to pull him away as he made zoned in on her folds. Pulling her panties down and shoved his tongue inside her. “You’re delusional.” Her voice rose in pitch, a whine falling from her lips, knees locking in around his head as he ate her out. Sloppy and moving quick. Making lewd noises that had her squirming. 

Joseph was immovable even with her protests and the ways she tried to move him away from her. He must’ve gotten sick at the constant pulls at his hair that was too hard to be coming from a lover. He moved to pin her down, hand coming between them to take himself out. Cock hanging hard and waiting at her entrance. “Brace yourself child. I don’t want to hurt you.” That’s all the warning she got before he shoved himself in, burying himself to the hilt in the process. Breathing out heavily at how she was tight around him. 

“Your body knows your purpose. Holding onto me so tightly.” His thrusts were small, slow paced. She was thankful for that. 

Joseph grabbed her wrists, shoving her completely to the floor, pressing her hands to her chest, keeping them immobile as he rutted into her. Going slow yet shoving in hard when he pushed in. Snapping his hips roughly, jamming himself into her cervix. 

“We will get married tonight dear, and if we have a child,” the sob she let out at those words made him shut her up with a chaste kiss. “This child will be with us in the collapse if it’s what He intended.”

“God. Fuck, no. Please Joseph, please stop.” He almost looked annoyed at her pleas. 

“You’re doing so wonderfully. Almost there. Calm down.” He sounded breathless, sweat clinging to his forehead. Making them hot and way too sticky. 

The slow buildup in her core had her bucking her hips up into him as a last resort to knock him off. All it served to do was draw her closer to their he edge. Make it easier for her to reach that peak just before Joseph spilled into her. Causing her to whine desperately at the filling of his cum shoved inside her. 

“Do you understand now?” He was quick to recover, fingers moving down to rub at her nub. It had her whining all over again. 

“What the fuck was I suppose to learn from that. You’re just giving me so many reasons to leave your crazy family.”

“I’ll take that as a no. Shame.” His fingers moved faster, shoving it into her wet heat along with his cock, stretching her further. “I can do this all night. The wedding will have to wait.


	50. Jacob/Cult Girl Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Jacob falls for an innocent, sweet girl belonging to Eden’s Gate. He finds her in the forest and leads her to a cabin where he takes care of her and ends the night properly claiming her

Nothing in Jacob’s life was soft or kind or sweet. Nobody gave him a second glance out of adoration. Only fear. And he didn’t need anything else. Went day by day walking with his chin raised and shoulders reared back in a show of power. That’s how things went. New followers trickling in, greeting the Seeds and averting their eyes when they got to him as a show of submission and respect. 

The pure things in his life were always tarnished some way. That’s why he strayed from the newest batch of their flock. All young things that wouldn’t be fit for his army. Despite knowing he wouldn’t be able to use any of them to further his goal, he was enraptured by one of them. How she seemed to float on the ground as she walked. An air of innocence that especially stood out when they were in the same room. She had a look on her face that told the world she was truly happy to be alive. With how she approached small animals or treated the children like they were her own. Jacob didn't much care for how Joseph caught him staring at her on too many occasions.

She had a strange pull about her. One that set off Jacob’s primal instincts, the ones that told him to protect her, to nurture her. Someone that looked weak and he wanted to preserve her. It was crazy. Too against the grain for Jacob to process the onslaught of emotions that made him produce the softest of smiles when she bounded up the pews to speak to one of the Seeds directly. Eyes always bugging wide with excitement and curiosity for the world around her. Any other time, any other person, and Jacob would have crushed their dreams right there. Set their mind straight and tell them they needed to toughen up. That they were too soft. But doing that to her would be like tearing the wings off a butterfly.

So he kept his distance just in case he let something slip.

A week later that whole idea fell to shambles around him. Like God Himself has tuned in to Jacob’s thoughts and decided to throw a wrench into his plans. That's what Joseph would tell him if he were here with Jacob, standing next to him with a hand on his shoulder and whispering in his ear. Telling him to make a move, that this was written in whatever story had been laid out from the beginning as an inescapable fate.

With a sigh and one more quick glance around the dense forest that surrounded him, he trekked forward like he owned the woodlands. And with the way things were shaping out for Eden’s Gate he suppose he did. At least he had that going for him.

“You lost?” He recognized the girl instantly. Saw the flash of long hair tied up with that faded red bandana she always wore. Though her clothes were so very different from what she usually wore to church. Something that he knew John would have a hard time ogling her in.

Her back was towards him. And honestly, he wasn’t denying the view. Not at all, he didn’t mind basking in ‘sin.’ He wasn’t his brothers. Seeing her in the jean shorts she had on where her cheeks were spilling out, Jacob had to dig his nails into his palm as a reminder to not stare. The tank top she had on was absolutely covered in blood, and his first question would’ve been if she was alright, but from the wolf lying dead on the ground he wasn’t too worried. And that sparked something strange in his stomach as she turned around to face him, confusion rippling across her face. The innocence he saw there didn’t match the situation at all. Or the fact that her tank top wasn’t holding her in all that well. Showing off a red lacy thing that had his pants grow a little bit tighter.

It was perfect. Jacob wanted it, wanted her. He was one for the chase, and didn’t at all mind this one.

“No, no I’m not lost.” She swallowed thickly. Glancing down at her ruined clothes. At the clumps of blood splattering her exposed thighs. If he hated what he saw he might’ve asked why she decided to wear jean shorts to go hunting, but he wasn’t about to discourage it. “You’re not mad are you?”

“Mad? No, no ‘course not.” He kept his stroll easy. Let his eyes wander behind her to the dead wolf, not one of his judges. “Not when you’ve done such a brilliant job here.” His hand reached out to grab onto her bare shoulder, spinning her around, yanking her back to his chest so they were facing the wolf. “Good girl.”

He heard the inhalation of breath she let out. How it was unsteady. Glad they were on the same page.

“I could help y’know, we could cover each other if you were gonna keep going. I think you need my help. Need to teach you not to get so messy.” Jacob wrapped his palm around her throat, a gentle cradle that forced her head back until he could look down at her. “God look at you. So dirty.” The words had the intended effected. Caused a shiver to run down her spine, which made her hips sway against his subtly.

“You know what,” he stepped back, holding in a laugh when she stumbled slightly from the lack of his body holding her up. “Think we gotta get you cleaned up first. Won’t be able to hunt anything when they can smell ya for miles.” He bent to pick up a stray machete doused with blood, not bothering to hand it to her when she instinctively reached out. Instead he turned to walk away, it’d give her a reason to follow. Or some sort of excuse if she didn’t want to admit that she was simply tagging along to be close to him.

He knew these woods well. Had it all mapped out in his head on where to take her. And that thought alone sent a thrill through his spine. Made him nip down on his lip for a second to stop himself from smiling at how perfectly things were working out. How he could already imagine having her under him, right where she belonged.

“Sir?”

He cocked an eyebrow at the title, not totally displeased. She was apart of Eden’s Gate, grew up knowing the hard soldier he was, hearing his teachings and treating them like law. At least she had some brains in her, knew respect. He’d tolerate ‘sir’ for now.

“Do you have a place out here? In the mountains?” His hand hadn’t strayed from the small of her back. Keeping her into step next to him, forcing her to walk briskly as his longer legs ate up the terrain in front of them.

“I do. Private place just to get away from it all.” Jacob sent her a smile. One that was strained, worry wrinkling his eyes. He just had to have her. This night wouldn’t be right if he sent her on her way. It was a lot of pressure, especially when he wasn’t one who was used to failure.

The girl, whose name he didn’t even know, Christ what was he doing? She jogged ahead to marvel at his cabin. Not huge or glamourous by any stretch of the imagination, yet the way she acted made his chest swell with pride. Some sort of alpha instincts cut into his core as he ushered her inside. Needing to show off to his mate, to provide for her. “This'll be good enough for ya, yeah?”

He watched her intently as she took in the interior. Eyes wide and neck craning. Checking out the sparse amount of pictures of his family and the animals pinned to the wall that had been mounted. “It’s great sir.” She spun on her heel, a light sigh falling from her lips at how close he had gotten to her. She bent her head down, hands clasped in front of her. “May I wash up?” Her cheeks were pink, eyes darting around the wood floor. So shy. So innocent. Fuck, he was so okay with ruining that.

The thought of her in his personal space. Using his towels and hopefully wearing his clothes in his bed by the end of the night made him heat up inside. He jerked his head down the corridor where she should go. Keeping his eyes on her the entire time, watching her cheeks sway way more than she had done earlier. The little minx, she had to be doing it on purpose.

Jacob steeled himself, taking in a deep breath and tossing the machete on the counter, cracking his knuckles in preparation. It’d been a while since he had to court someone, flirting was more John’s thing. And he wasn’t going to get her by just standing there, cooking some dinner and acting like a gentleman, that was Joseph’s style.

And he wasn’t anything like his family, not in the slightest. He chuckled gently as he made his way over to where he heard water running in the bathroom.

“Scared little lamb?” No, not at all like his siblings. Not when screwing with her head was his idea to get her undressed.

Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice coming from the doorway. He saw her swallow fiercely before raising her chin a tad bit higher, some mixture of respect and wanting to show her strength. “Do I need to be sir?”

Jacob kept his face blank, sighing at the title she kept on using. He hummed softly, tapping out a beat on the wood of the door, keeping a close eye on her as she scrubbed her arms down. Gritting her teeth as she turned the water red. “Of course not, I keep people safe. I—“

“I’ve heard all about you…” she bit the inside of her cheek. Eyes catching his, “Jacob.” She flushed the same color as the flecks of blood that stained her clothes. “You’ve got quite the reputation.”

“Did you like what you heard?” At his question her hand paused to where the rag was, held at her cheek to wash more blood off. Her shoulders rolled nervously, working out the stiff muscles.

Her head tipped down, turning her neck to the side to expose the small cuts there.

“Kitten. Look at me. Answer my question.” 

He swore he could see the small smile that formed when she glanced up at him from her spot at the sink. He could fix up her mindset, show her that when he asked a question he wanted his soldiers to respond. In his head the hunt was already won, she was his and she needed to learn that real quick. That’s what made him take easy strides forward. Reaching out with a scarred arm to take hold of her chin. Tilting it up and towards him.

Her eyes weren’t directly on him, focused on a dark knot in the wood behind him. Bottom lip bitten in a rough grip that looked painful.

“Eyes. Right here, on me.” She smiled at the dark tone of his voice.

Fucking smiled.

Jacob, the soldier, the hunter, the man who people feared; he was looming over her, moving to trap her body against the porcelain sink and she was smiling. She was too sweet for him, too jovial to be ruined.

“C’mon,” his other hand went to cup the back of her neck, rubbing her smooth skin that was now cleared of any dirt. “Let me see those eyes.” It wasn’t his best line, wouldn’t get anyone’s attention in the way he was looking for and he knew it. He also knew what kind of girl he was dealing with. And him just showing an ounce of interest in her seemed to set her cheeks ablaze. Eyes flicking up to meet his without a second thought once the words slipped past his lips. “Good girl.” Jacob mumbled, bending down to whisper it in her ear. Letting his beard scrape her skin. He pretended not to notice the shudder that ran through her.

“How about we get you cleaned up?” His voice remained hushed. Quiet and just for them. Even if there was no one for miles around.

One hand braced on her hip, minutely shoving her shirt up to expose her navel. Something that she didn’t correct him for.

He set to work rubbing her skin with the sodden rag. Going much more gently than he ever would for washing someone. But he was so close to making her fully his and he wasn’t about to let a small slip up like being too rough ruin whatever fantasy was playing out in his head.

Jacob went slow. Leaning in close enough to see the small goosebumps that soon rose over her body. He didn’t harden is gaze when their eyes locked. Just tossed her a half smile that showed he knew what he was doing to her. Each move was calculated, especially when he slammed down on his knees, one thick arm behind her back to keep her from going anywhere. “You cold honey?” His lips brushed her navel when he said it, smiling when she jumped from the baritone sound of his voice.

“N-no.”

“No?” He pressed his cheek on her exposed stomach, making an obvious effort to keep her shirt pushed up. His eyes met her and he delighted to see her flush again. “You’re squirming around, getting goosebumps,” a hand reached down to run over her thigh for emphasis, “and you keep rubbing your legs together.”

“I’m fine sir.” Great, they were back to that.

He grunted low in his throat. Tossing the rag in the sink behind her and grabbing onto her hips with both his hand. “So if you’re not cold, then what’s got you all bothered?” Jacob was toying with her, and it was rude. He knew this, knew that she was a kind girl that didn’t deserve such harassment, but he so badly wanted to hear her admit that she lusted after him the same way he did for her. “You’ve gone all shy, huh Kitten?”

He stood at his full height, letting her shirt drop down to cover her body. Shrugging like her lack of words didn’t bother him. “Too bad. That’s too fucking bad.”

Once again he walked away with no further instructions. Hoping that she would follow, pushing at his insecurities that screamed she didn’t want him despite the reactions he was getting.

He hummed under his breath in delight when he heard her soft footsteps a beat behind his.

Jacob slowed himself down as they neared the main room, complete with a table that seemed just tall enough for him to fuck around on. She was trusting, trusting enough for her to not flinch when he grabbed her and pushed her against the wooden table.

He was so much larger than her, covering his body with her smaller frame. She was all wide eyes and dainty features. He saw the puzzle pieces click into place in her mind. As if she was just understanding what his intentions were.

He pushed her up and onto the table. Large hands moving to rip away her shirt. A flimsy piece of fabric that tore easily with his strength.

She squeaked. Head tipping down, he was quick to fix that, to crook a finger under her chin and bare her throat to him. Exposing skin that he could latch onto. Going in with scrapes of his teeth and making her squirm from the scratch of his beard. Making her flesh red and irritated.

Her hands came up to his shoulders. Full of hesitancy as she slid his jacket off. Going way too slow for Jacob’s style. He knew she could see the animal inside him, the part of him that wanted to place her on the floor with her ass up in the air. He paced himself, let himself explore with the same easy going pace that she had taken on.

“Sir…” She shuddered when he latched onto her inner thigh. Working her jeans off and sucking bruises on her skin. “The Father—“

“Isn’t here right now. Hope you’re not thinking of him.” He squeezed her flesh between his large hands. Kneading her skin and nuzzling his nose into the front of her panties. “Kinda a turn off thinking of my brother right now.” And she could tell if his flagged erection was anything to go by.

“He wouldn’t approve.”

“Joe’s not a saint.” Jacob had to resist rolling his eyes. Never could see his younger brother as some prophet or above the rest of them, someone to worship. He found it weird for him to be as devout as others, to hear people talk about Joseph like he himself was a god, it always rubbed him the wrong way.

“John wouldn’t agree with this either.” She panted out the words as he ripped off her panties with a little too much ferocity. Snarling as he tossed them on the floor. He took a step back to pull himself out. Sharp eyes flitting over her face.

“For fucks sake.” He kicked his jeans and underwear off to the side. Moving in close and caging her in. “Would you rather be with them?” Her mouth opened, skin suddenly beaded with sweat. “Do you wanna go back, go confess?” He captured her lips, biting down until he tasted blood. Fingers diving between them to rub up and down her slit, humming as he saw pleasure flash across her features.

“So?” The look he got was of utter confusion. As if just his fingers alone had already screwed with her mind. “What’s it gonna be Kitten?” He jammed two fingers inside her. Nipping at her jaw.

“You. Please sir—“

“Call me Jacob.” He chuckled in their shared space. Seeing her shiver at the sound. “Got me feeling too fucking old with all that ‘sir’ crap.” Besides, if things worked out like he hoped she’d belong to him. Wake up next to him day after day, they’d be long past formalities at that point.

His fingers came out with a wet squelching sound. Quickly replaced by the head of his thick cock. Pushing gently as he rubbed her slick over her thigh.

“Think you can take me?”

She nodded hastily. Eyes focused on where he was prodding at her. Tip resting at her entrance.

“You sure? With all that holier than thou shit Eden’s Gate has taught you,” he laughed again, grabbing her legs and hiking them over his shoulders, “Not expecting much.” And before she could rebuttal, “Impress me Kitten. Prove me wrong.”

He slipped inside her. Walls clamping down on him and sucking his cock deeper inside her. She was tight, almost too tight. Stealing Jacob’s breath away and putting him on edge from the first few gentle thrusts to get started.

“Aw,” he cooed at her like she truly was a kitten. One large arm across the small of her back and the other hand rubbing her cheek in small circles. “Would ya look at that.” He gaze tipped down to see his cock slip in and out of her. Covered in her juices. He shoved a finger in along with his cock, holding it up for her to see. “This all for me?”

She was just as breathless as he was. Could barely make sense of what he was saying with how good he was making her feel.

“Impressed?” She tried for levity. Tipping her head to the side and cupping his cheek. Going right back to being submissive when he dropped a hand to swirl around her clit.

“Doing good so far, let’s see how well you take my cum.” He slammed into her harder than he had before. Amping up the speed. “I don’t wanna see a single drop wasted you hear me?” He snarled the words in her ear. Biting down on the lobe.

“I want an answer soldier.” Another rough thrust and a sweep of his thumb to her nub. Making her jerk up into him. When she stayed silent save for her quiet curse words and panting breaths, “We gotta work on that. Make you speak like a good Pup.”

He rubbed her clit faster to hear some more of her tiny whines. Feeling her walls flutter around him. “At least you mewl so pretty for me.” She proved him right when she produced a high pitch whine. Nearing her end, squeezing around him. Tossing her arms around his neck and chanting his name.

He came soon after. Bucking into her until she was an oversensitive mess on his table.

“Looks like you’re not so pious then.” He tsked. Chuckling when he saw her cheeks heat up from embarrassment. Like he was actually reprimanding her. “What would  _ The Father  _ think?” 


	51. John/Rook Switching It Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: John pegging

It was John’s idea. Something he mumbled after fucking her against the mattress ruthlessly. He laid limply on top of her, panting into her ear and so close to falling asleep, yet cock protesting, hardening against the apex of her thigh so soon after they finished. He was nuzzling into her neck, inhaling her scent and saying next time he should be below her. Revealed how turned on he’d be with her taking charge for once. 

And wasn’t that a nice thought. Making a man like John turn weak despite being revered like a God by Eden’s Gate. Oh the things people would say if they knew she could bring him to his knees. Put him in his place and just dominate him. It was a suggestion that she couldn’t picture too easily. But one that she was more than happy to acquiesce to. 

She cupped his cheeks as he stayed on top of her, pressing his weight down on her, subtly grinding into her. Using up the last of his energy on getting off one more time and trying to open his eyes as she lifted his head. “You’d really let me do that?”

“Mhm.” He smiled softly. A groan slipping free of his lips at the sensitivity of his cock. “I want you to fuck me.”

That was a confession she didn’t expect to hear. But he was close to cumming for the second time that night and so tired that he was spewing whatever came to mind. 

“I can do that John, I won’t disappoint.”

“I know dear—“ he came on her thigh. Whining and muscles going lax a second later. Letting her pet back his hair lovingly. “I trust you.” 

That’s all she needed to hear. To know that when they found themselves tangled up like this again, tangled in sin with John fitting snugly into his role as Judas, that he’d be more than willing to hand the reins over. 

When it happened again, because it was inevitably going to fit into their schedule at some point, she came prepared. Her bag was stuffed with the usual, save for one item that she hoped John wouldn’t gawk at. Prayed that he’d at least give it a try. 

He let her push him down onto the mattress, let her flip him onto his stomach with a surprised grunt and glint of amusement as he looked over his shoulder. Already naked, cock hard and pressed against the blankets. Leaking onto the expensive fabric. She kissed down the arch of his spine, hands running across his thighs as she crept lower. Spreading his cheeks, and before he could protest, licking a stripe over his taint. Making him suck in a breath. “Get on with it Deputy.”

“You tease me all the time.”

“This is different.” John groaned as he buried his head into the crook of his arm. Thrusting his hips to try and gain some friction. 

While his eyes were still enveloped into darkness in his arm, she was quick to reach into her bag, left next to the bed. Forgotten about by John. Definitely not by her, not when she had some lacy outfit in there that had a strap on connected to it. He did say he wanted her to fuck him. She doubts he remembered that, or that he was being serious about it. Yet she couldn’t get the thought out of her head. 

John wasn’t stretched at all, not in the slightest. Maybe back in the day when he was a wild party boy, some fancy lawyer who got laid every night he’d open up for her. This was now though, years into the future when he hadn’t fucked anyone in so long besides her. 

Her finger was an intrusion that was met with a soft grunt. He didn’t turn around though, didn’t reprimand her or tell her to stop. That was a good sign at least. 

One finger quickly turned into two. Lube coating her fingers and making him slick. She wasn’t sure if that was enough, but she knows John and figured he was the kind of man who didn’t mind a little pain mixed in with all the pleasure. That’s why, with a parting spank to his ass, she thrusted in. 

And by the harsh cry he let out it was the last thing he was expecting. “Rook—“

“Do you want me to stop?” Though she could tell what his answer would be when she pulled out and pushed back in shallowly. His back rolled into her. No, he was enjoying this too much. 

“God no. Keep going.” His head tipped to the side. Giving her a perfect view of his facial expressions. “Fuck, so perfect.” His arm reached back to touch her thigh. Rubbing back and forth reverently. A smile hanging on his lips with each shove into him. 

It went on like that for too long. With slow thrusts keeping him on edge but not letting him reach the orgasm he was desperately chasing as he rutted his hips into the blankets. 

“What’s wrong Johnny?” Rook reached up, pushing down over his back and ruffling his hair. Earning a low growl in his throat full of hostility aimed at her. “You can’t cum like this?”

“Darling, please.”

She laughed. Feeling a stab of guilt at how a look of pain crossed over his face. Tears gathering at the corners of his eyes for how needy he was. “You beg so pretty for me.” She sighed thoughtfully, kissing the back of his neck. “Get on your back for me, legs spread.” She pulled out. Immediately grabbing the thick dildo attached to her hips and pushed back into John. 

His eyes were blown wide. Arms reaching out to grab her. Pulling her close so their lips could meet in this new position. “Can I cum?” 

Rook didn’t bother hiding her surprise. Cupped his cheeks and gazed at him like it was the first time she’s ever seen him. This wasn’t the John she was used to, not to say she was adverse to it. It made heat pulse between her legs. “You’re asking permission John, really?” She whispered it in a soft voice as she grabbed his cock, lying heavy against his stomach. “Go ahead. Just for me.” She pressed their foreheads together. 

Her strokes got rougher, hand twisting as she pulled up. Making him keen in the back of his throat and buck up into her. Rocking against the dildo jammed inside him. 

John came across his chest. Thick white lines that cooled on his body almost immediately. He let her drive him into overstimulation. Work his cock until it was completely limp and he was writhing. Pushing at her shoulders to shake her off. 

She flopped down next to him, kicking and squirming to take off the strap on, going to toss it across the room, probably to be forgotten about until a few weeks later when John needed to blow off some steam. 

John’s hand shot out to grab her wrist. Shooting her a devilish grin when he stopped her from throwing the toy. “Ready for round two?”


	52. Joseph/Rook Migraine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Rook taking care of Joseph through one of his migraines

When Joseph had stumbled through the bushes, squinting like he couldn’t see and groaning low in his throat, Rook thought she had taken in too much bliss. Had wandered through a field of flowers when she was busy consulting her map while looking for deer. 

She waved her hand in front of her face. Gauging how fucked up her mind was and trying to will tiny white sparkles to fill her vision. Because being doused with bliss would be better than reality; Joseph making his way towards her, collapsing on his knees a few feet away. Eyes now tiny slits. Lips tugged downward to scowl at her. Gaze dancing between the cut up buck she had and her confused face. 

“Joseph?” Her hand tightened around her knife, something that didn’t go unnoticed by him. He put one hand palm up, as if trying to stop her as she slowly rose to her full height. 

“I’m not here to hurt you. I was just looking for someplace quiet. Peaceful.” 

“I would’ve thought that church would be peaceful enough.” 

He shrugged, or tried to. Immediately he was curling in on himself. Clutching his head like his brain was about to fall out onto the ground. “Rook, I know you don’t owe me anything, that you could walk away,” 

And she was considering it. Backing up slowly, knife still held tight, pistol now pulled out and aiming at his temple. 

“But I’m asking for mercy. For help maybe.” His words were shaky at best. Chopped off and barely coherent. “Please.”

“What’s wrong with you?” Call it a sick curiosity for seeing her enemy at his weakest that made her ask. Or just wondering what he was playing at. What sort of advantage did he get from pretending to be hurt? 

“Migraine.” 

Her shoulders dropped slightly. So he wasn’t carrying around the Black Plague and he hadn’t gotten into some new volatile bliss that was ready to latch onto her. It was too normal for someone who seemed as untouchable as Joseph. 

“That’s it huh?” A cautious set of steps was taken forward. Pausing and giving him ample time to pounce on her. “You get them often?” Because if this was some serious medical condition that could be his downfall it would be known to everyone in Hope County. Something people would take advantage of. 

She crouched down by him when he stayed immobile, tiny panting breaths coming out of parted lips. Rearing back slightly with tear stained eyes as he focused on her. 

“Sometimes. My glasses,” his hand brushed over a closed lid, as if wishing them to appear. “They helped with that.”

“Not just some fashion statement then?” A sorrowful attempt at easing the awkwardness she was feeling deep in her bones. Knowing how her friends would berate her for playing mother hen. She’s done it to them plenty of times, it was in her nature. But one of the Seeds? She should leave him to suffer through his migraine. Not care that he could barely open his eyes, that he couldn’t even think straight with the pounding in his skull. She shouldn’t feel bad that the nausea made him vulnerable to the wild with how he was restricted to stay curled up in the fetal position. 

“It’s not. It stopped this from happening, made it bearable. The sun triggers it.”

“So maybe Montana wasn’t the best choice to set up a cult.” A sharp jab to offset the feeling of guilt at pulling out a bandana she wore over her mouth for her first few weeks in Hope County hoping to keep up anonymity. 

“The Voice led me here with my brothers. It’s worth it if it’s what He wants.”

“Ever the martyr.” Rook cupped the back of his neck, eyes wandering over the large Eden’s Gate tattoo over his spine. “Here,” his head was tipped back to try to look at her. Though she knew the sun shining behind her, illuminating her figure, wasn’t doing him any favors. “Wear this.” She wiped at his teary eyes, not hiding her surprise with how at ease he was with her fingers pressing so close to such a sensitive area. Though she didn’t push into the soft flesh, just went to tie off the fabric. Hearing him give off a gentle whine at the relief the darkness gave. Ever trusting as he scooted himself up towards her, head resting in her lap. 

His murmurs of ‘thank yous’ didn’t fall on deaf ears. She hated to say how it warmed her heart at how grateful he was. Right now with the roles they had been pushed in, it was easy to dream up this world with him so defenseless, bandana covering his too bright eyes and obscuring the bridge of his nose, act like this was normal instead of heart stopping. 

She felt a lump form in the back of her throat, one that was hard to talk past. To respond to his insistent thank yous like a normal functioning human would. Her lips stayed locked shut, showing off her words through slow, hesitant pets to his head. Smoothing back a few stray strands of his hair like a mother would to a child. 

Or lovers.

Rook coughed, fighting to draw in normal breaths. Taking notice to how Joseph leaned into her touch, completely unaware of her inner turmoil. Normality slowly returning with how a smile played on the corners of his lips. Even if he didnt realize it, even if she was pushing those thoughts aside things wouldn't be normal after this. How could they? He was suppose to play a monster, this wasn't right. She didn't want to conjure up these images of him acting like a friend in need of help when she killed his family. She should shove his head out of her lap, snag away her bandana and storm off. High tail it back to the Spread Eagle and drink away today until it all became some hazy blur. 

She didn't.


	53. Jacob/John/Rook Too Much [Military Rook pt 3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: First off, Ive now made this whole soldier/Military Rook into a series now since I’ve already got three parts going and s fourth one on the way, I went back a labaled it to let people know they are from the same timeline or universe. 
> 
> Secondly, this one is where Rook tries to choke Jacob out with her legs like total badass but gets blissed before she could finish him off. When she wakes up she is tied up with John and Jacob there. She’s ballgagged, spanked, eaten out, fucked and driven into overstimulation

She was shaking. Hands trembling and knees clacking together from the slow moving crouching walk she was doing that was putting too much strain on her muscles. Keeping low to the ground and cupping a hand over her mouth. Too paranoid to let out her panting breaths. Scared that the groups of Peggies littered around Jacob’s compound would hear her and wouldn’t hesitate to fill her with bullets. 

She never thought she’d see the day when she was sneaking in to his fenced in community instead of out. But Jacob was getting out of control and the Whitetails had some fucked up sense that she was immortal. A hero in their books. If anyone could take down Jacob; apparently it was her. Rook wouldn’t admit to the absolute terror that filled her when Eli and Tammy told her where they were sending her next, with the opportunity to decline of course. 

Not that she really could. If Jacob caught wind of that, that she tucked her tail between her legs and didn’t take this chance in bringing him down, she’d never hear the end of it. 

It was her pride that had her crawling in the mud. Risking her life. Dodging between bliss barrels and crates filled with ammo and guns of worrying sizes. 

Her weapons were lacking. Either too big and clunky to have on her person or too loud, something that wouldn’t help her if she wanted to get out of here alive once Jacob laid dead on the ground. 

That thought drove her forward. Made her move a little faster and into a large building that was devoid of anyone at first glance. Her luck was still going strong. Surging her towards his office, reported as being a small room at the end of the hallway, third floor. She prayed that the whitetail that mapped out Jacob’s compound was right, that his memory wasn’t skewed from the conditioning. She didn’t need to be here all night searching for him. 

When Rook twisted the knob and let the door creak open, she froze. Chest tightening painfully. 

Jacob was there all right. Back towards her. Inspecting a map pinned to a cork board littered with papers and pictures she couldn’t make out from how far she was. 

He held a clipboard in his left hand, right hand clinging to a pen that he swirled around his fingers. Humming under his breath and blissfully unaware that she was lurking behind him. A tragic end for such a strong man. A man to be killed in a second from a mere choke out. It wasn’t at all fitting, almost anti climatic. 

She snorted, walking over the linoleum and rising to her full height. Hesitating for a beat too long as he went to turn around. He was taller than her, she couldn’t just wrap an arm around his neck and hope he’d go down easy. She had the element of surprise, she’d be stupid not to use it. 

Rook grabbed him by his jacket, shoving him to the ground, even playing field. They were on the hard floor quicker than he could process. He didn’t have time to react. Didn’t have the right angle either. Not when she wrapped her legs around his neck. A position that rendered him useless. Only allowing him to flounder, claw at her thighs. 

She didn’t feel bad. Not after what he’s done to her and countless of other families. He deserved to be choked out like this. The only consolation he gets from this death was being killed by a fellow soldier, someone who has been trained just as rigorously as he had. He didn’t even get to know his killer. And that was fine with her. 

The sudden pressure of someone grabbing her around the neck had her grip on Jacob’s throat loosen. Enough for the large man to snap her legs away from him. She was kept lucid long enough for her to get a good look at the smug expression on his face. How he smiled at whoever plunged a bliss filled needle into her skin. 

“Fuck. Guess I owe ya one. Huh John?” 

*****

When she came to it was with all feeling lost in her hands and feet. A numb tingling sensation that had her mind in a flurry of panic trying to piece together what the hell was going on. 

It didn’t take her very long to trace the breeze that tickled her skin, to realize that the goosebumps rising along her flesh was because she was bare of any clothes. Arms strung up directly above her, face turned to the side as her cheek pressed into the hard mattress below her. She was on her knees, ass in the air with her legs tied to keep her somewhat splayed in a vulnerable position. 

She clamped down on her fear, there wasn’t any room for that. Not when the last thing she remembered was Jacob Seed looming over her, regarding her with cool eyes that told her she was a dead woman. 

“You awake pup?” 

Rook stilled her breathing, mustering up the courage she knew she shouldn’t flaunt around like a proud animal and spoke clearly. Not letting her voice waver when faced with a guy like Jacob. 

“Yeah, And I can't say I’m too pleased with it.”

He let out a low chuckle. Heavy footsteps beating out to the tune of her pulse. She was eye level with his crotch, already bulging from looking at the position she had been in for an hour. “No? That’s a shame.” He reached out to run a crooked finger across her cheek, laughing when she snarled at him, curses falling from her lips. “Wasn’t my idea Deputy, don’t get mad at me.” 

That gave her pause. Made her track Jacob’s line of sight to catch a flurry of brown and blue that looked a little too much like the youngest Seed sibling for her liking. 

“He’s here to stay sweetheart.” Jacob crouched down, hand enveloping her neck and squeezing. “Say hi.”

“God, fuck you. Fuck both of you.” 

“She’s rude Brother. Can I…?” Rook couldn't turn her head enough to see what John was doing. Only saw Jacob, as he was tipping her head towards him. Applying pressure on her throat and crushing her windpipe. A sharp spank over her ass made her jolt forward. Stubbornly she sank her teeth into her lip, keeping herself silent. 

John spanked her again. Harder. Chuckling as he did it a third time, closer to her cunt. Making her eyes go wide as she squirmed around. The tingling sensation around her sopping entrance—when did she get wet?—had her eyes clenching shut. 

She gathered saliva in her mouth, ignoring Jacob’s stern yet quiet words that she ‘better fucking keep her mouth shut. You even think about spitting on me…’

She didn’t.

Rook spit in his face. Letting her expression remain passive as her saliva trailed down the bridge of his nose, over his left cheek. 

“Okay.” He stood, wiping away the wetness. Tipping his head to the side to catch her eyes as she stared defiantly at him. “Let’s try something else.” He shook his head as he walked out a view. Muttering a soft “Again.”

“You’ve dealt with her shit before?” John’s hand was trailing down her spine. Delivering the occasional spank to her ass, which was now turning a bright cherry red. 

“I have. She’s strong, not gonna be easy to break. In fact,” Jacob strolled back over, chucking off his jacket and holding up a ball gag. “She’s never given me the answers I’ve wanted. Not once.” He smiled at her, handing the gag off to John. “Starting to piss me the fuck off.” 

His brother nodded quickly, slamming down on his knees to push the gag between her lips as Jacob kept her from biting his fingers and drawing blood. 

“There. That’ll keep her nice and quiet it if she really doesn’t wanna talk to us.” 

Jacob lifted up a vibrator, whistling softly, all relaxed muscles as he made sure she could trace his movements right up until he flicked it on and pushed it against her spread cunt. 

It had the desired effect. Made her let out a sharp yelp she couldn’t disguise. John laughed at that. Eyes blown wide with excitement as he circled around to where his brother was positioned from between her knees. “Think she’ll take this well?” Already she could feel John’s cock prodding at her entrance mixed with the buzzing of the insistent vibrations coursing through her veins. 

Jacob let out a gruff laugh, lightly pushing the tip of his finger in and giving John a smile when she clamped down on him. “Worth a shot. Might get a tight fit though.” 

Rook bit down on her tongue and groaned low in her throat at the pressure of John stretching her out. Absolutely not taking the time to prepare her. Making tears gather at her eyes as she struggled, earning her a reprimanding spank from the baptist. The sudden pain had her walls clenching around him, already so close. 

John was merciless. Had her rocking against the bare mattress and was making headboard slam repeatedly against the wall. It was a dizzying amount of pleasure that she tried to avoid when she felt her gut stir in that too familiar feeling that had her calling out Jacob’s name past the ball around her reddened lips. A useless plea to get him to stop. 

Though he moved up to undo the gag, the vibrator was still pushing on her clit. Harder now to match John’s thrusts. 

“Ready to speak?”

“What do you wanna know?” Panting breaths as she got closer to cumming.

“Never told me where the Wolf’s Den was. Remember that?” He ended his question with a grimace, twisting his wrist and making her hips jump forward as she came with a low keen. Making him laugh and pull away. Standing back to watch John finish inside her. 

His eyes were blissfully closed, hands making fingerprint bruises on her hips. When he pulled out it left her cunt fluttering around nothing. Still somehow wanting despite the reprimands she threw at her own mind. 

“Gonna talk?” Jacob looked almost bored when he asked. 

“Oh come on, now if I did that I’d be breaking my unhelpfulness streak.” 

Jacob snorted, undoing his belt and going close to whisper in John’s ear. The smile that he produced was all teeth. It sent a chill through her. 

The gag was replaced by a larger one. One that had a suspiciously large hole in the center. 

The drool that accumulated on her chin was ignored, and she wasn’t about to admit how uncomfortable it was. She was a soldier, she’d dealt with worse. She’d take this and wouldn’t let him break her, the more times he fucked around with her, the better she got at this shit. At not giving him what he wanted. 

Even with those thoughts around her head she could admit that she struggled to keep morale up when Jacob let his cock spring free, letting her get an up close view of his girth. She hadn’t seen John’s dick head on, but Jacob’s looked thicker, harder to take no matter what hole he breached you from. 

“Say ahh…”

“Fuck you.” Which sorta lost its meaning when she couldn’t move her mouth very well. Sounding like “Uck ooh.” Her stare stayed dead set and cold to make up for the loss of bite in her words. 

Jacob threaded his fingers in her hair, drawing her closer as he shoved himself into her waiting mouth. Grunting appreciatively when her warmth and wetness made him twitch excitedly. 

She had almost forgotten about John when a couple minutes went by in silence with Jacob using her as a living sex doll, causing her to make lewd noises as he cursed and showered her with praises. 

John let himself be known with using his tongue, licking around her clit. So easily accessible with how they positioned her. 

He went to work, making slick sounding noises as he ate her out. Driving her towards a second orgasm. One that felt too much after her first one brought on by him. Not that he cared. Simply pet her flank like a prized pet when she came for him, knowing how her throat was closing around Jacob’s cock head. The third time and she was gagging awfully. Choking on Jacob’s thickness and way too sensitive from John’s tongue. 

The fourth time was enough to make Jacob spill down her throat with a resounding groan. Pushing himself to the back of her throat, causing her to spit up on him when he pulled away with a fondness in his eyes. 

The gag was removed, tossed to the side as he nodded once to his brother, still lying between her legs, hands spreading her ass. 

The eldest sat by her side. Watching her work the muscles in her jaw as she dealt with the aftershock with her orgasms. Noticing how she sighed in relief when all John did was give a kiss to her nub one last time in a sort of goodbye. 

“Hope I’ll be seeing more of you Deputy.” John ruffled her hair, leaning down to kiss her forehead. 

“Next time I see you, you’ll be lying on the floor beneath me. Bleeding out. So yeah, I’ll be seeing you real soon, don’t worry about that.” 

He got dressed quickly, laughing at her taunts when she was the one tied up, barely able to keep her eyes open. “Gonna keep going Jake?” Asked as he lingered in the doorway, eyes kept on her. 

He shrugged. Swirling the drool and cum around on her chin before shoving it down her throat. “With the way she’s speaking like that.” He clicked his tongue. Disappointed. “Gotta teach her, do this until she learns. We’ll be here a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to send in your requests


	54. John/Rook Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Inexperience Deputy falls hard for John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m putting this out today with the added notice that I’ve now got the exciting news that I have tonsillitis...for the third time in a span of five weeks. Yeah, so if fics slow down or you don’t here from me that’s why. I’m not really feeling up to writing at the moment with the amount of pain I’m in. I hope you all understand. Have a wonderful night or day wherever you are!

Gazing from afar was so very different from what she could have if she just swallowed this stupid irrational mixture of fear and insecurities that kept her from even thinking about John. 

He captured her attention and stole her breath away. It wasn’t just his looks, it helped, but it was something else. Something in his eyes that held her captive. She was fucking terrified of him getting his hands on her, one look from him and she’d say yes as many times as he wanted her to.

Her cheeks flushed at the way her thoughts strayed in a more lustful direction. Not that they were full raging fantaisies that would make his head spin if she ever worked up the courage to say something, to confess her feelings. She’s never gone that far with anyone, kept to her thoughts and those alone. Coming to Hope county and she’d think these intrusive thoughts of wanting to jump onto some man would have been buried. Yet there she was. Cheeks turning a dark pink as the van she was in tumbled along, dragging her along to get baptized. 

Rook’s heart was pounding a fast rhythm. Lurching out of her chest and making her suck in gulping air in the confined space. Praying to whatever God may be out there that being close to him wouldn’t set her mind on edge. Wouldn’t make this stupid school girl crush worse than it already was. 

She wasn’t that lucky. Never was, never would be. She just felt her cheeks heat up when she was near John, as he leaned in close and said with such conviction that he would make her confess all her wrongdoings. “No matter how small. No matter how petty.” Having to spend the next few hours alone with him, bound to a chair wasn’t seeming too fun. Not if he truly meant what he said. 

The topic of lust was going to come up at some point. And if she wanted him to know she wasn’t guilty of that sin then the only way to secure her innocence would be swallowing her fears and telling him straight up that she’s had no experience. 

Her face was pale, eyes clenched shut as she was tied up tight by one of John’s men. He gave her a jarring slap on the back as he finished. Strolling out the large door whistling some Peggie tune she couldn’t place with how frazzled her mind was. 

A small whine came from her lips. How the fuck was she supposed to lie? How was she supposed to hide her crush on the baptist with how endearing he was? She was fighting a losing battle. Throwing in the towel wasn’t something she was fond of. 

Her eyes snapped up at the sound of footsteps. Quickly moving down and tracing the cracked cement as she listened to his position in the room. Over to her right at the wooden workbench. She could feel his gaze on him when he finally settled. Tapping his foot rhythmically on the ground before sighing dramatically. Heaving his chest and placing the palm of his hand over his sloth tattoo.

“Deputy, let be the first to tell you that you truly put up a fight. You ran circles around me. Always avoiding me, just barely there. Sticking to the shadows.” He laughed. Drawing her gaze upward as he took calculated steps towards her. “Guess that ends now.” He smiled at her, looking truly triumphant and making her stomach flip. 

“You don’t look scared.” John crouched down in front of her, hands running down either side of her neck and squeezing at the base. “No, you look apprehensive.”

“You cut into people’s skin. I’ve got a reason to be nervous.”

He didn’t look convinced. Not like she was lying though. She had so many other reasons to be anxious around him. 

“I don’t know, what’s on your mind. What are you afraid of me hearing?” He wrapped a tattooed hand around the back of her neck, drawing them near and pushing their foreheads together. “Confessions are private. No one will no the secrets you harbor.”

He was trying for a calm, caring tone that you’d expect from a priest during confession in a normal non cult church. Joseph told him to love them, and of course that ideology had to kick in when she showed up. Making her mind swirl around his words and lean into the warmth of his skin. If she wanted to she could pretend he actually cared. That an experienced man like himself—because people talk and she knew of his past—would want someone who’s still a virgin. Who couldn’t please him as well as he could please her. 

“What are you thinking about?” He had drawn back slightly. Thumbs digging into her cheeks. One hand mapping out her face. Drawing over the bridge of her nose, over her eyebrow, forcing her to close a lid as he applied a soft amount of pressure that made her gasp.

“Dep. Answer me. What have you done wrong? What sin is at the front of your mind, now I have my hunches, but I need to hear you say it.” John went to stand. Moving across the room to yank a chair in front of her. Leaning back and crossing his legs. Waiting patiently. “Understand?”

“Yes.” She nodded too fast. Jerking her head like a bird. “But what if I don’t know my sin? Can’t you just throw an idea out there?” That’d be the safest option. It’d let her latch onto whatever he said and put it up in front of her as some form of protection against what was really there. 

“Hm.” He huffed, deflating slightly. “Sure. I’ll play your game.” John mused, seeming deep in thought for half a second before declaring, with way too much enthusiasm—“Wrath. It drive you. Determines your every action until it’s all you can think about.”

“Yeah, sounds right.” There was a rigidness beneath his beard. A vein jumping out on his forehead as he considered her. She was probably lying, but disappointing Joseph wasn’t an option. He could sit here and tattoo her, risk getting it wrong. Or he could spend weeks trying to pry it out of her and he still might fail.

She had him pinned between a rock and a hard place and she wasn’t even aware of it. 

“Fine. Fuck it.” He stood abruptly. Dumping his supplies out on a metal table by her side. “But if I find out your lying…” the threat was there. He didn’t need to finish that sentence. It was enough to set her heart racing. He did this day in, day out, sooner or later she’d give something away to set him off. To make alarm bells ring in his head. 

The pain was of the tattoo etching in her skin was secondary to what was running in her mind. And John had to know. He had to. With the way he was shooting her glances with this look on his face that made her squirm. Fucking hell talk about bedroom eyes. 

“Something wrong Deputy?” John pulled away. Scrubbing over the finished mark with a wet sponge. Collapsing against the chair he had discarded before he set to work. Suddenly he looked too interested. Leaning on his knees, hand holding his chin up. Eyebrows raised and corners of his lips raised. 

Her eyes fluttered shut. Wondering why she managed to turn into a nervous young girl around him. 

“Dep.” He was closer, hand bracing itself on her shoulder, inquisitive gaze cutting into her. “Did I get your tattoo wrong?” That made her eyes pop open, bugging wide with surprise. 

“I—ah—“

“Because if I need to show you your sin, maybe put it on display,” his hand moved down to where he had ripped open her shirt, smoothing across the top of her breast. “I’ll let you experience this sin to see how badly you’re inflicted. If at all.”

The chair was shoved back, rolling across the floor as he hit the ground on his knees. Letting his hands rove further under her clothes. 

“John!” 

She flinched. Ears picking up on the static filled voice of the one man John seemed to be in constant fear of. 

John’s face was pale. Eyes flickering around and slowly pulling away from her to look over his shoulder at a blinking camera. “Yes Joseph?” Whispered so softly she could barely hear. 

“Do not let your sin get in the way of others confessions.”

“Yes, I...I know.”

“Do not force your sins into others, it isn’t theirs to carry. It’s isn’t theirs to deal with.”

“Yes Joseph.” 

There was an almost inaudible click of the camera’s audio cutting out. Looks like he was done getting reprimanded. And now she was stuck in a locked room with him. 

“Guess wrath will have to do won’t it?” He sounded as salty as she felt. Nose scrunching up in displeasure. And she wasn’t about to give him a reason to tattoo her, not when what he was offering had now been pulled from the table. 

John stood, sighing as he grabbed her chair, getting ready to roll her away into a smaller cell. He leaned in close, playing off the fact that he was checking her restraints. “Now don’t look so somber. Maybe next week.”


	55. John/Rook Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Instead of waking up after the bombs drop and being met with Joseph, Rook finds herself staring up at John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! Still not 100% but more than well enough to get some work done and, as a reminder, as it is Friday, this is the last day I’ll be taking requests until Monday rolls around.

Waking up to it all, after the fire and the absolute devastation of the world, she hoped it would be a gradual thing. Like waking up after a long nap. Something outside your window would stir you and soon you’d be surrounded by a symphony of birds and the rushing noise of cars zipping by. It took her a few moments to realize the bright light coming from behind her lids wasn’t from the soft glowing sun coming over the horizon. 

It was the end of the world. 

Rook was disoriented. Not sure where she was or how she was being moved...downward? Into somewhere much cooler and less dangerous than the fiery scene she could barely make out as she descended. Being dragged, ankles catching on the stairs and making awful bruises on her skin. 

“Fucking hell. He was right, why couldn’t you listen? Guess it serves you right Rook, thinking he was crazy.” A sharp laugh echoed in her ears. “Joseph was right.” 

The voice was tight. Strained from hauling her around. And that’s when she finally registered hands under her armpits. Letting her flop down onto the floor so her savior could run to slam the bunker door shut. 

Her eyes couldn’t be held open for long. They quickly slipped shut just as she heard him spew another litany of curse words that burned her ears worse than the bombs did. 

That’s where she was now. Coming back to the land of the living. Piecing back the events of what led her to be handcuffed to a metal bed post like a criminal. 

She tugged once. Twice. Let her legs kick roughly against the cement floor before realizing who was at her feet and how they dodged out of the way just in time to avoid getting kicked in the face. “Careful dep. I still have time to throw you outside.” John tipped his head to the side, yanking off her charred, ruined boots as she was taking in his words. Shaking her head to get rid of the ringing in her ears. “Do you hear that?” He looked awestruck. Listening intently to the chaos raging above them. 

“This is what he was preparing for. We spent years making sure we’d survive the collapse.” He laughed dully. Plopping back on his rear. Head hanging between his knees, hands threading through his ruffled hair. Disheveled and dirty. Much like the rest of his clothes and a large portion of his skin. “And I get to spend seven years with you instead of with my family. My flock. The fuck was God thinking?!” He roared it out. Suddenly standing. Shucking off his jacket. Taking his key with it. Stomping it down under his shoes as he paced back and forth. 

“Is this my punishment?” John dropped down to grab her face. Dragging it towards him so they were gazing into each other’s eyes. 

“John...I—“

“No. You shut up and listen to me Rook.” She squinted. Swear she could see tears forming in his baby blue eyes. Usually so bright, now looking somber, dimmed down. “I haven’t let go of all my sins. I have been wrathful instead of loving and—“ a sob cut off his words. “And now God is punishing me by leaving me with the sinner who tried to take my life and that of my family.”

Ah. She had tried that didn’t she? Had thrown him over her shoulder and hefted him up a hill before throwing him onto the dirty ground with a puff of air leaving his lungs. She had taken him down out of the sky. Fair and square; she won that fight. 

Had grasped the key around his neck in a tight grip and was staring down at a dead man. Turns out he wasn’t really on the verge of giving out like she thought. Had enough strength to have hauled her ass to whatever bunker this was. 

Once the bombs went off, right before she could claim what was hers, he had taken her down to the ground. Made her see the mud and inhale the gravel that surrounded her. She thought she died. Had hoped for it even. 

Now look where she was. Fully aware that all the Seeds were probably alive and well. Coming to the realization that she was stuck with some manic man who believed this was a part of some divine plan. 

“Sorry?” Rook winced at she said it. Cringed when he chuckled in their shared space. Still too close together. Noses almost brushing. Beard tickling her cheek. 

“No. No don’t apologize. This is a learning experience for you just as it is for me. This was meant to be.” He brushed her hair away from her face. Let his hands wander across her jaw. Stroking in a soft touch that was too gentle for John. “We have to learn from this Deputy. We must make the most of this situation, don’t you see we were given a second chance!” 

John stood again. Pulling a key out of his pocket and dropping back down to undo her cuffs. She saw the knife that he had under his shirt. In the waistline of his pants. He was just crazy enough to stab the shit out of her. No way was she trying that. Not when her head was still pounding out the rhythm of the Earth screaming above them. 

“This is just an unfortunate situation, not a second chance.” She gave a cautious mocking smile over to where he was crouched a few feet away. “Don’t be like Joseph. Stop reading too much into this.” She retracted her hands before John could grab hold on them. Tried to make herself as small as possible even when John shoved her knees apart and slotted himself in between. Holding onto her shoulders and nuzzling beneath her chin. 

Not at all caring at how she stiffened. “See? I can do this.” Rook held her breath. Almost thought he was talking to her. “I can show you that I am capable of loving. That I don’t have to be full of wrath and hatred. I can make amends and love this woman who you’ve placed before me.” John whispered soft thanks against her skin. Kissing her collarbone and tugging her shirt down just enough to see her tattoo. Licking over it. 

“This is a team effort dep. love me and I’ll love you. That’s the only way to find salvation, the only way we will be accepted into Eden’s Gate at the end of seven years.” He smiled wide and pulled away to meet her gaze. “Why don’t we start.”

“Start? John...I—I don’t…”

“Let me show you dear. Let me guide you.” 

He kissed her fully on the lips. “We can start like this and by the end emerge people no longer with thoughts of pain and hate.” Another kiss. No bites or rough holds. “Just follow my lead.”


	56. Staci/Rook Fantasy Breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Staci has been thinking about Rook since she joined the force and has thoughts of breeding her.

Jacob’s hold on him was strong. He kept Staci on a short leash. Had him at his heels within a week of him living with the soldier. That didn’t mean Jacob wanted him alive, Staci could see the way he looked at him. Like he was less than dirt. Like he didn’t deserve to live. 

And with the way he preached survival of the fittest Staci wouldn’t be surprised that if Joseph hadn’t told the Seeds that his children would live, than Staci would already have been thrown to the wolves without any mercy.

Most days he wished for that.

Wished for the sweet closure that death would bring when he laid on the cold floor trapped within the claustrophobic confines of a cage. Because Joseph just said he had to be alive, not that he had to be treated like a human.

Staci couldn’t track the time, not with how his sleep schedule had gotten all twisted around and he wasn’t sure how many times he had watched the sun rise with contempt. Praying that would be the day when Rook would arrive. He was beginning to think she had forgotten about him. It didn’t help that the rare times when Jacob did show up it was just to taunt him. To position a radio by his cage and have him listen to the reports of the deputy. Of her success and how elusive she was.

It was torture.

Mostly because it brought back memories Staci had tried to bury with each mention of that woman’s name. Half blurred images of how he vied after her in the most subtle way that it was really his own fault that his lustful feelings didn’t go anywhere.

Back then, when he watched her in the station, taking in her attentive gaze scanning around her notes, he had only his mind to make the nights less lonelier when he went home in the crappy bed barely big enough to fit himself, nonetheless him and Rook.

He guessed that even if he did make it out of here alive, Rook still wouldn’t want him. He’d be on her radar, sure, remembered as the already squirrely deputy who went batshit crazy in Hope County.

Staci kept these thoughts of before he arrived in this hell hole with him. Went ahead and pulled up some memories of her as he last saw her. With her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail on the top of her head. Sleek black gloves he imagined wrapping around his cock the same as he was doing now. Her fingers were thinner, longer. Artisan’s hands.

He cast a glance around the cage. Placed in some secluded corner away from the barrels fuming fire and spitting smoke into the air. If there was anytime to thank Jacob and mean it, it’d be for where he was kept locked up. Given the perfect amount of privacy to have his cock out and pants pulled down to his thighs.

The only noise, apart from the howling wolves off in the distance, was the clicking of his belt and the low groans he couldn’t help but let slip.

He’d toss her down, keep Rook pinned with her ass in the air. One of his hands pressing onto her head to keep her still and telling her how he’d fill her up. That he’d keep her fucked and bred so she couldn’t ever get free. That’s how he’d keep her all to himself.

Staci let out a light laugh at the absurdity of it all. His mind was so far gone, definitely not functioning like a human’s should be. But he shouldn’t expect any less. Not when he’s being forced into a cage and starved, way past dehydrated. His mind was nothing more than a puddle. And this was the only consolation he had. These thoughts that were his. Not dictated by Jacob or broadcasted to Eden’s Gate. It was only him that knew Rook so well and how she would look so damn well on her knees with reddened plump lips.

He came across his already dirtied uniform. Staining the material with thick ropes. His toes curled in his shoes, eyes fluttering shut as he rode out the feeling of bliss. An emotion rare to come by with how he was living.

“Get it all outta your system Pratt?”

He froze, hand tightening on his cock painfully as he scanned the darkness beyond the metal bars. Just his voice alone had Staci’s heart pounding.

“Wouldn’t want you high strung and twitchy tomorrow morning now would we?”

Ah, there he was. Finally walking into view like the goddamn wolves he trained. Body language reading that he was much more calm than Staci was. Then again, the soldier didn’t have his dick out.

The cage door clicked just as Staci slammed his eyes shut. The resounding noise wouldn’t be heard by his Peggies or the other captives wishing for death, not when they were so far away.

“Don’t really remember giving you permission to go touching yourself.” Jacob puffed up dirt that made Staci cough as he jolted down on his knees. “Well?”

It was always a gamble with Jacob. Never really knowing what the man expected of him. “Sir?” The safest choice. One that wouldn’t get him another punch to the face or a sharp kick to the ribs.

“How was it Pratt?”

_ What… _

“Who were you thinking about?” Jacob moved to cradle his head. Carding fingers through his tangled locks. “More importantly, have ya got anymore in ya?” 

He shook violently at the feeling of Jacob’s hand on his cock. “When I was your age I could get it up a few minutes later. I’d be going all night.” The thought of a younger, leaner Jacob rubbing one out in his spare time that was probably hard to come by, made Staci’s cheeks heat up.

“C’mon, I know you’re weak Pratt. Soft.” Jacob laughed at the double entendre. Nodding his head down at Staci’s flaccid cock. “Don’t disappoint me.”

“S-stop.” His hips jerked. Way too sensitive as Jacob toyed with his tip.

“What was that? Stop?” He clicked his tongue, making another snide remark about his lack of ability to get it up. “Tell me who was on your mind.”

A small price to pay if it meant Jacob would take his hands off him.

“Rook. Deputy Rook.”

“Ah.” And just like that the hand was gone. Going to stroke his jaw almost fondly. “So you’re close with her.” Staci kept his teeth locked around his tongue. Eyes wide with where he was going with this. “Maybe you do have your uses Peaches.”

_ Peaches? _

Staci followed his gaze back to his limp dick. Resting against his thigh. Wasn’t Jacob just a fucking comedian. Soft like a peach. In both senses of the word. If Staci didn’t care about the life he dreamt up with Rook, didn’t care about living at all, he’d tell the man in front of him to fuck off.

“You’ll lead that little lamb right to me. See? The weak have their purpose.”


	57. PolySeed/Rook Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Proposal stories for all three Seed brothers

**John**

He hadn’t been overt about it, not when his perception of love was all sorts of fucked up. With how he was brought up, without caring parents and searching for warmth in other’s bodies despite what they actually were like, he wasn’t sure how to approach the subject.

He’d tease her with the idea whenever they found a sweet moment together and his heart started racing and he couldn’t take in a proper breath with how she was looking at him like he was her world. John Duncan never thought marriage would even be on his mind, except as a scornful blurry image that made his stomach church uncomfortably.

Marriage was for the stable man with a 9 to 5 job and a white picket fence. A man who lived in a cul-de-sac and threw barbecues for his neighbors. He had Christmas parties and talked football with his father in law and listened dutifully to cooking tips from his mother in law.

It wasn’t  _ him _ .

And yet he was handling a tiny box with care. Pacing back and forth wearing a rut into his wooden bedroom floor, cradling the package against his chest as if it were the small kitten he had been pushing Rook to buy for their ranch that seemed a tad too empty.

The pep talk running through his head on repeat was less encouraging then the ones he got from his family. It did little to boost any sort of confidence he once had a few weeks ago when he only mentioned it to them in passing.

There wasn’t a date he had to do it, he was sure dep didn’t know the question was buzzing around constantly in his head, but it felt like he had to get it done. Before she up and left like any other good thing in his life. Or he just chickened out. Not like Joseph would let him do that. He had radiated such pride when John had told him what he was planning on doing. Letting him down was worse than letting himself down.

“John?”

His entire body tensed as if it wasn’t his soon to be wife talking to him. A distant voice coming from the doorway with evident concern he’d see if he turned around.

“Are you okay?”

God he hated that question. And she knew it. The first time she asked he had broken down in tears. Clinging to her and spilling out secrets and fears as if she had signed up for the mess that he was.

Her footsteps coming near startled him out of his mind. Made him shove the boxed ring into the pocket of his jacket at the last second as she wrapped his arms around his neck from behind.

“Whatcha hiding?”

“Nothing.” John cleared his throat and willed the tears in his eyes to dissipate. “Don’t worry about it. It’s not important.”

 

**Jacob**

Jacob had scoffed at the thought of marriage. Thought himself too damaged for the pictures it brought to mind.

_ A week later he bought a ring. _

He had toiled over it when Joseph had dragged his good for nothing, self wallowing ass to Montana with big plans that he shook his head at. Thought that settling down permanently would make him stable. When he realized that the change in scenery absolutely didn’t help at all, he tossed out the thought once again. Threw it to the wolves and screams of those who opposed Eden’s Gate.

_ Five days later he got a haircut, making him look the most civilized he had in a long time. _

Jacob wasn’t what women wanted. The soft caring part came with too many hours of sacrificing their own wants and needs that they all up and left him to gasp for air. He didn’t need to be further dragged down anyway. They were weak.

_ Two days later he used that crappy cologne John had gotten him three years ago for Christmas. _

Marriage wasn’t for everyone. Some cop out thing he had said to Joseph when he kept bringing it up.

_ Now he was clutching Rook’s hand a little too tightly and overlooking the mountains in all their glory. _

There were still those thoughts running in his head and making him shove the ring deeper into his pocket. He pulled her closer. Making her mold into his side with her head beneath his chin. He kissed the crown of her head.

She knew something was up, she knew him so well and saw the small minute changes . That it was strange how he had found some free time for a weekend getaway all of a sudden.

Rook also could sense how scared he was. That’s why she kept her mouth firmly shut. Patiently waiting until he’d pull that damn ring out of his pocket and just ask. She could wait though.

 

**Joseph**

From the beginning she was hesitant to believe what Joseph mumbled under his breath into her hair each night as he held her close to him. That she was devout, holy. Something brought about by the Lord that was his ultimate gift for what he has done, the sacrifices he’s made and pain he's endured.

Nodding and smiling about it was one thing. Riding off his comments of marriage and undying love as the dreaded honeymoon phase that she used to look at with disgust. She was living it now. Being showered with affection that made her knees shake in fear of not meeting his expectations for being the literal gift of God to His prophet. Most days she figured Joseph didn’t know the pressure he was putting her under.

Gazing down at Joseph with a wide mouth stare and facing reality head on was so much more different than the fairy tale he made life become for her.

He had gone the cliche route and she wasn’t all that surprised. Had almost been a little too nauseous and giddy when he offered to take her for a walk along the Henbane. These impromptu times alone wasn’t unusual. But there was something odd about his smile that night when he pulled on a jacket and motioned an arm out for her to hold. She gripped onto him with such ferocity, as if he were an anchor that could ground her.

Turns out all the mental preparation in the world wouldn’t have gotten her ready for when he spit out some long spiel as she bounced on the heels of her feet. Clutching her arms around herself to fight off the sudden chill that surrounded them.

Too soon she fell down next to him. Catching his look of fear that seized him. Panic bubbling up in his lips that soon died off as she grabbed his face and pulled him near. Yanking him into a kiss and muttering a thousand yeses when she came up for air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Hey, guess who got a brand new laptop yesterday. It's a grade 'A' fanfic writing device and I'm too excited to keep this bit of useless information to myself. 
> 
> That's all, sorry for my tangent, have a great day or night!


	58. John/Rook Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Rook begrudgingly rescues John as he acts petty and like a brat the entire time

John wasn’t supposed to be there. Simple as that. Him and his damn armada wasn’t supposed to be anywhere near this area of Holland Valley. 

That’s the thought that flashed through her mind in a blaring red alarm as she saw him trip and stumble and suddenly disappear over a rocky ledge. Jumping out of the way of her—to be fair— way too fast ATV. She veered the car, unwilling to believe that John was smart enough to dodge the hunk of metal that flung around a tight corner. 

The ATV flipped over and over. Ejecting her from the seat and sending her over the same ledge as John had catapulted down into. She, like a smart survivalist, had come prepared for her trek into Mother Nature. Fully equipped with body armor. Enough of it that it took the brunt of the impact, along with the grappling hook that she had only ever used to reach prepper stashes. Now she was using it like some hero straight out of a Batman comic. 

Mid air tossing it up to cling to the lip of the cliff. Sprinkling rocks down into her eyes and mouth. 

“Hey! Watch it Deputy!” 

Oh for fucks sake…

Rook made a move to start climbing up. Felt absolutely zero guilt at leaving him behind. Someone would find John eventually. She doubted Eden’s Gate would be able to last without their herald for long. They’d send out a search party and she’d pay for it in idle threats in a few hours. 

“Oh no you don’t.” Her leg was grabbed in a tight hold. Jerking her further down. “Don’t you dare leave me. Not after you got me in this mess.”

He had a point. Fairness didn’t mean she had to overlook all that he’s done to her though. Her wrath tattoo began to throb as a painful reminder as why it was okay to leave him. 

There was another sharp tug to her ankle. Sending a second spray of rocks down on them. She felt her bright blue rope shake more drastically than she was comfortable with. “If I don’t get out of here then neither do you.” His voice was thick with anger. Fingers leaving bruises on her skin.

“Really John?” 

“Try me.” 

With an exasperated sigh she looked down, eyes widened at the position he was in. Seeming to have the expression of a small, lost puppy with his leg jammed between a small crevice. Arm twisted at an odd angle. She was surprised the pain he must’ve been in hadn’t knocked him out. 

“You’re serious.”

“So fucking serious.” A gentle pull that dragged her down towards him. 

“Fuck. Just—“ she reigned in her anger. “Just stop.” To her surprise he did loosen his hold. Kept it there as a constant presence as she made her way down to him until he could reach up with wandering grabby hands to cling to her hips. 

Rook went fast. Moved quickly as she went up. Earning her a yelp from John and a light smack to her ass.

“Do you want me to leave you?”

He simply scowled at her when she caught his eyes again. “Go. Slower.” She blinked at him. “It hurts. I fell, no thanks to you, and it hurts a lot.” He was pouting. Crazy, insane John Seed of Holland Valley was jutting his bottom lip out at her as if that would tug at her heartstrings. 

To avoid him spanking her again as if she was an unruly child, she went much slower. Pausing each time he whined or pressed his forehead into the small of her back. When his leg popped free between the two large rocks she earned another cry, “God...wait! wait!”

“What now?” She groaned. Head tipping back with an annoyed grunt. 

“Let me just..” there was the sound of him whimpering between clenched teeth as he moved to lift himself up her slim body. He was climbing up her torso, wrapping his legs around her waist, limp one hanging like dead weight. Putting an arm around her neck and cutting off her air supply with how his other arm proved useless. “Kay.”

“Alright, what now your majesty?”

“What do you mean ‘what now’? Go! Get us out.”

“You sure?” She coughed. Straining to bring in small trickles of air. “Comfortable back there? Need a blanket? Maybe some sparkling cider? How about—did you just snarl at me?”

Her question was met with a sharp nip to the soft spot of her neck. Drawing blood that he lapped up. Smiling with reddened teeth when she had no choice but to move upward. She couldn’t stay in mid air. Not when the rope was already struggling to haul them up onto stable ground. 

Getting onto the earth was so much more difficult with John clinging to her like a koala bear. Insisting that he be brought up first. “I’m injured!” Like that meant anything. He was still dangerous. Capable of taking care of himself. She acquiesced though. Tossed him up and onto his back with a grunt coming from both of them.

His chest was heaving by the time she stood over him. Coiling rope around her hand and connecting it back to her belt. 

“What? Did almost dying tiring you out?”

“That wrath is never ending. Even when helping your fellow man, watching him wallow in pain, you can’t find kindness in your heart. Maybe you’re not salvageable. Joseph won’t be pleased.” He squinted up at her. Putting an arm over his eyes to block out the weaning sunlight. 

“Stop complaining. This is as nice as it’ll get so long as you’re acting like an asshole.” She grabbed him, tugging him into a standing position with his arm around her neck. 

“I can’t walk.”

“You have to. We gotta get to Dutch’s bunker.”

He frowned. Mumbling a soft ‘who?’ No wonder that old man survived so long. Kept to himself so much so that John didn’t even recognize the name. 

“You’re taking me back to my ranch.” Sounding more like a demand than a suggestion. 

“Nope. Not when I’ve been given a chance like this. And not when you’ve been so damn rude.” 

*****

Living with John, in such close quarters, it was driving her crazy. Making her wish she had just let him pull her down into a rocky death with him. It would’ve been so much sweeter, a beautiful embrace that she would have accepted if it meant she didn’t have to deal with him each night. 

Dutch was done with her shit by now. Sectioning her off to one of the tightly locked rooms in the back, not allowing her to leave when she was the one who brought their little guest. It was fair, but that didn’t stop her from sulking at John’s attitude. He was infuriating. 

John practically twisted her arm behind her, even though he had absolutely zero leverage. Not that he acted that way. The first night was the worst. A constant stream of complaints. 

“It hurts.”

“You can’t just leave me!”

“Please, have mercy.” That was one of his favorite things to say. As if she hadn’t shown him mercy when rescuing him from that rockside death. 

She ended up spoon feeding him. Shoving soup between his lips when he refused to use his left hand to eat seeing as the other was useless, ‘That’s my non dominant hand.’ Later on she was the one to wrestle his clothes off, she’d give that to him. He broke an arm and leg, it’s not like he could stand and get into a less dirty and torn outfit. What she didn’t appreciated was how he was practically falling asleep against her. Head resting on her hip and whining in annoyance when she made him hold up his head like a normal grown man. 

“I’m tired dep.” Rook had fluffed his pillows with an exaggerated motions and tucked him in, roughly yanking the blankets over his chin. 

“Stay?”

“John.” She had pinched the bridge of her nose. In her mind she had figured the rest of the night she could spend it with someone who didn’t drive her up the wall. Dutch and her could at least talk about what to do with John. 

“Please Deputy.” He sounded exhausted, “I’m only asking a small favor. Just stay.”

Just staying ended up being more than sitting on a chair by his bed. When the lights went off, drowning them in darkness, he had reached out to hold onto her knee tightly. Nails digging in and urging her to lie with him. To keep his broken limbs propped up and to ease some pain aching in his body. 

When he finally did nod off she tried to not care. To pretend his chin resting on her chest didn’t stir something in her that made her rather save him then put a bullet between his eyes. It wasn’t right, not when she could sense his fear as they walked to Dutch’s island and made their way down. He was terrified. Picking words out carefully despite pushing her buttons. So scared of death, wanting to live to see his family again. She wasn’t about to be a monster and rob him of that when his eyes reflected how scared he was. That’s why she put up with his bullshit, reminding herself that he was just a man. That she had no right to take his life because he was annoying. 

It got real easy a few weeks later to make friends with John. To laugh at his teasing ways and pretend the way they came into this mess wasn’t from her almost killing him. 

She had joked about that one day.

“That’s how we become friends you know? So fucking strange. A story to remember.” She shoved noodles into his waiting mouth. Sighing contentedly. 

“Yeah.” He gave her his signature grin. Leaning back against the pillows. “Definitely something to tell our kids huh dep?”

Rook sputtered and coughed up her share of the crappy noodles she had taken a bite of. Taking every ounce of willpower to not slap John as he struggled for air, booming laugher.


	59. John/Rook Kidnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: John proves Rook’s friends right by showing just how obsessive he is

Little known fact: John had his ways of getting answers. Of knowing exactly what was happening in his region. He had tabs on every person who set foot into Holland Valley. That included his beloved deputy. 

The same deputy who spoke of lust so freely. He couldn’t see her face from the small CB radio he set up to listen in on her conversations, but he could hear the denial clear in her voice. If he closed his eyes John could see how her cheeks would pinken with a flustered noise coming out of perfectly parted lips.

It was her friends who planted that idea in her head. John had practically fell to the floor the first time he heard someone tell her that The Baptist had a hard on for her. That she could end this damn holy war if she just hopped into bed with him. That she’d be doing them all a favor. Each time it was brought up, which was way too many to be normal, John would close his eyes and bite down on his knuckles, sending prayers into the silent room around him that she’d stop being so damn stubborn.

_ Just listen, listen to your sinful friends. What the fuck do I need to do to make you understand? _

Ripping her shirt wide open to expose her lacy bra and letting her breasts spill out towards him was supposed to get the message across. Watching her so openly a moment later and go painstakingly slow to wash her chest in preparation for her tattoo was meant to get it through her head.

It didn’t.

Him leaning forward with only a thin layer of plexiglas separating them just before she ran out, he made it known then too. Kept his eyes dipping down to try to make her see it was more than a morbid curiosity. That given the chance he would’ve torn her shirt off fully and taken advantage. Her wrath blinded her to his small gestures.

She was oblivious. That was fine. Like everyone knew: John had his ways.

_ ***** _

Each time John chased after her, sent his damn cronies her way, she had always been given a heads up. Whether from the man himself or Dutch. It seemed only fair considering the bliss bullets all the heralds were too fond of, which at a moment’s notice left her debilitated.

This time around she figured John had gotten sick of her antics and sprung an attack on her like a child. This was war and didn’t at all mean he had to play fair, but what kind of fun was it if he didn’t level the playing field?

Rook didn’t let herself go down easy. He wanted to be an asshole, fine. He’d have to pay in blood though. Give him one more thing to be scared to tell Joseph about.

When she did wake up, still hazy on the bliss and trying to figure out which way was up and which way was down, she found her limbs bound together by a soft silky material. A wad of cloth was shoved between her lips. Making her mouth unnaturally dry which in turn had her hacking and coughing behind the cotten.

“Careful dep.” With wild eyes trying to track John, she squirmed away from one of his hands that managed to run across her jaw. Ending at her mouth, he forcefully ripped the cloth away. Letting it flutter to the cement floor.

And that’s about when she realized where she was. Down underground, his bunker no doubt, and on a bed. A bare mattress devoid of blankets and pillows. Her legs, strangely enough, were not connected to the bedposts, they weren’t even tied together. Someone was confident.

He crouched down beside her, holding up a radio to his lips. She could see the hint of a smile on his face as he addressed her friends. Using full names and asking to not be interrupted, like this was some legal business transaction she signed up for.

“It has come to my attention that you sinners have taken fondly to pointing out the,” he paused, ephasing it was a sigh as he leaned in closer to her. Close enough that she could count the colors in his eyes, “affinity I have for Rook. And my god.” He laughed, loud and clear in such a confined space. “They aren’t the holiest of conversations to listen in on.”

He twirled a strand of her hair around a single digit. Smiling wide now. Running his eyes down the length of her body as he stood at his full height. “Though I’m sure you already know that.”

With one hand he very deliberately began popping the buttons on his vest, locking their eyes together as he took careful steps forward. “The way you all speak, almost as if this is a joke. Like I wouldn’t really accept such an offer is she came to me.”

He placed the radio down on the edge on the bed. Tossing off his vest and shirt. Letting them fall to the floor as he cupped her chin. “Let’s get started.”

Rook tried to keep her voice down. Didn’t want to give the asshole satisfaction of having her moan for him and definitely didn’t want her friends to think she was enjoying what he was doing to her.

When he had stripped himself down to just his boxers—and that settled at least one debate she had with Addie—and positioned himself behind her, subtly grinding, she bit hard into her lip. Letting out light sighs each time he nipped at her neck. Painfully aware of the radio precariously tottering on the edge of the mattress. Letting all her friends know exactly what he was doing. What he planned on doing later tonight when the radio clicked off.

John tugged himself out, rubbing his leaking cock head against her folds. His hand was pressed onto the side of her head, propping her ass up into the air.

He brought down a heavy hand on her ass. Laughing as she squealed. “Doesn’t she sound just beautiful? I almost find it hard to believe that she’s a sinner with how pretty she whines.” To accentuate his point he shoved a single finger inside her. Watching her wiggle her hips and whimper as if that would dissuade him.

“Hush now Deputy.” He stroked her hair away from her face, grabbing into her jaw so their eyes were forced to lock. “Take a deep breath—“ and that was all the warning she got before he was pushing into her. Groaning loudly and smiling as she clenched around him.

John’s pace was slow. A slight roll of his hips, barely pulling out before jamming his cock back in. Making his hands wander over her body as he hummed under his breath.

“This is just a warm up dear.” Mumbled so her and the people on the other side of the radio could hear. “Later tonight I plan on doing much more. Until you’re begging for me. Until all you can think about is me.” His hand snaked under her to grope at her breast. Moaning appreciatively. “I’ll do whatever it takes to make you say yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open!


	60. John/Rook Hanging [Military Rook Part 4]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: As Rook is parachuting down after her fight with John she gets stuck in a tree and left at his mercy

Watching John spiral out of the air, clutching onto the strands of his parachute for dear life; that image made all the hell he put her through worth it. All the bliss bullets and the time he held her underwater, fuck, even the time he carved into her skin and threatened to peel her flesh from her. 

That could be forgiven now. 

She hopped out of her own plane with little care of where it was about to crash down below. By the looks of it, the bright red bird was making a beeline towards John’s Yes sign that she had yet to get rid of. Killing two birds in one stone. Perfectly fine with her. 

Rook angled her parachute a little too quickly. Eager to give chase to the man who had already landed. Collapsing to his knees a second later and pressing a hand to his chest. From way up high and barreling towards the earth she could still see how haggard he looked. 

But not at all dead. Not close anyway. That was fine. The comforting weight of her gun was pressing into her thigh. Her rifle was left back at the plane she had abandoned. Also fine. She’s done more with less. 

She went a little faster. Pushing the ropes down and spinning in smaller circles like a vulcher descending on his prey. 

Her hands began scrambling for her gun, eyes leaving the uneven, tree ridden terrain for half a second. Too concerned with killing John, who she had lost sight of behind the wooded area. 

When she looked back up—only half a fucking second—she found herself staring down a very thick, large, intimidating tree. Her body jolted violently as the strings of her parachute took a liking to the leaves. The canopy was quick to follow. It’s billowing chute catching into the tree and shaking her around for good measure. 

The grunt she let out was one that made her glad no one was around. Almost like a puppy getting strangled. 

Her eyes cast around frantically. Legs kicking as if that was going to do a damn thing. She wasn’t that far from the ground. Maybe four feet. She could take a fall if push came to shove.

Four feet away from the ground and she was utterly stuck. It was humiliating that out of all the shit she’s been through that she has met a greater oppennet. A tree. 

“Oh for fucks sake.” She patted her pockets, finding no knives and just a pistol. She wasn’t about to start shooting above her hoping to put a bullet through one of the tiny ropes that held her up. 

“Hey!” Her face twisted into desperation. Nick had been up in the air with her, mingling in the dog fight despite the pain he must’ve been in. There was a very slim chance he was around. “Anyone there?” 

A rustle in the leaves made her perk up. Closing her eyes and listening intently for some sign that it was human and not just a deer. 

As a last ditch effort she chucked her gun into the bushes. Hearing it clatter around uselessly. When no animal ran from the sudden metal intrusion into their hiding spot, she gained some shreds of hope that she wouldn’t be there until night fell. That maybe she’d still have time to catch John. 

“I know you’re there! I’m not a Peggie. Please.” She hung her head, shame bubbling up in her gut. “I just need some help.” Mumbled a tad quieter as she kept her head low. Squirming at the feeling of the ropes chafing her thighs through her jeans. 

“Help Deputy? I’m honored you can ask. I’m glad to see that pride isn’t one of your sins.” He laughed when he saw her tense. “It’s truly dangerous.” 

Rook’s body shook minutely at the recognition of the baptist’s voice. 

“No answer? From that last encounter we had I sort of figured you liked running your mouth.” He sighed deeply, hands shoving into the pockets of his jacket as he looked her up and down. “You don’t live up to the expectations my brother set for you.”

The remark had her scoff. Rolling her eyes and tugging at the ropes that bound her together one last time as he closed in on her. “Back off John.”

“You're not the one in control here deputy. All tied up and here for the taking. Oh how fate has a way of working, of rewarding saints and punishing wrathful sinners.” He stood in front of her, smart enough to stand back after watching her swaying legs. Brutally kicking the air as if he stood there. 

“One day I won't be tied up John, I’d love to take you hand to hand combat style. Don't even think you'd last one round. Last time wasn't fair, even you can admit that.” She swallowed thickly. Frowning as he pulled out a pocket knife that he flicked open and shone it in the weaning light. “Two on one. You and Jacob standing with me bound. No, I’d prefer even playing ground.”

“I’m not letting you down.” He shot a smile up to her, one hand holding tightly to her upper thigh.

With quick practiced swipes of the small pocket knife she’s never seen him have, a portion of the fabric covering her crotch was gone. Flapping in the wind a tumbling down the mountain without a care in the world. 

“I swear to God, if you put your hands on me—“

“What? What are you going to do when you’re like that?” He waved the knife around, gesturing to how she was strung up like a piñata. “You are at my mercy dear. And no one can hear you scream from way up here.” 

Her neck craned around. They were high. Surrounded by a forest that went on for miles and was accompanied by a steep hill that would take a good day or two just to reach the if some brave soul decided to make that hike. 

Rook’s hands clenched around the strings. Anger bubbling to the surface as she felt him rub her through her panties. Some crappy off white ones that were a size too big. She’s learned her lesson about wearing some lacy shit that got men all right in the pants. Learned that when she went over foreign borders. And to be quite honest, she was sick of self entitled men like John doing this to her. 

A squeak came out of her mouth that she couldn’t suppress. And it only served to egg John on. To make him dip in a finger to her cunt. 

It wasn’t the first time she was strung up. Remembers distinctly when she was hanged like this and almost killed just for being a soldier and doing what she was meant to. She knew, deep down, that if she opened her mouth and began telling him that story that he just might stop. That he might not only take interest in her past as a soldier by she might see some pity in his eyes. That was some personal shit though and John wasn’t who she was trusting it with. 

No. She’s dealt with this before. She could do it again. 

Her body trembled as she felt his slick tongue toy with her clit. His hands were braced on her thighs. Holding her tightly as if she was going to make an escape. 

She risked a glance down, saw how his head was shifting to angle his tongue further inside her. Tufts of his hair tickled her abdomen, made her squirm and kick out roughly. Catching him in the shoulder and making him stumble back. 

“Come at me again John, try me.” She made her gaze sharp, intense. Something she’s perfected over the years. “You can play these little games of yours but don’t expect me to just roll over and take it.”

“Kitty’s got claws. She has wrath!” He laughed, wiping away at his slicked mouth with his forearm. Shaking his head in disbelief. “A wrathful little fighter.” He clicked his tongue, thinking. “No wonder my brother is so fond of you. You’ve got spark, I bet you two have a lot in common.” He took careful steps towards her, keeping his hands up, knife returning in his grasp. 

“Not about to get a black eye or broken nose soldier—“

“Corporal.” She cleared her throat at the silence that followed. “Corporal Rook.” She raised her chin a tad higher with the sentence. It was a title of pride, one that she wanted some recognition for. Especially if he decided to haul her away, or just put a bullet in her head. Someone had to know her, they had to remember her for who she was before this shit show if she was about to be killed hanging in mid air from the baptist. 

“My apologies corporal.” He had a twinkle of awe in his eyes. No...it couldn’t be respect. But the look was gone before she could really examine it. He had zoned in on her, cutting away the ropes that kept her hanging, stepping back quickly as she dropped to the floor in a billowing cloud of dust. 

“I’m hoping you will run back to your petty resistance and you’ll let me go back to my family, unharmed.” He stuck out his hand, looking like he wanted to seal the deal. Mouth smiling, head tipped. 

The fuck had she done to make him flip his attitude?

Whatever. She shook it off, her mind was too fragmented to analyze it right now. Just took his hand and shook firmly. Squeezing a little bit too tight when their hands interlocked in a sort of peace treaty shake. 

“I don’t suppose this means you won’t stop harassing me?”

He laughed full heartedly as he turned on his heel and made his way down the mountain side. “No, afraid not. You just keep getting more interesting Dep—“ he cleared his throat, stopping in his tracks and glancing over his shoulder to look back at her, “Corporal. Have a safe trip home!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests: Open


	61. PolySeed Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: All three Seed brothers are stuck in the bunker. Some small snippets of the events that take place

The banging on the door made her jump from where she was standing. It caused the metal rock on its hinges. 

“I swear to God, you two have been in there for fucking hours!” 

John shot her a cheeky smile. Laughing softly as he leaned forward to swipe a razor across his throat to trim up his beard. 

“He sounds angry.” She moved by him in their confined space to grab a bar of soap, towel hanging around her as she hopped back in the small shower. Yanking the curtains shut and catching the way John simply laughed at her comment.

“Its early morning.” John leaned towards the door, cocking his head as if to hear better. “He’s just angry. Should cool down soon. We can wait it out.” Yelling the last part so Jacob could hear from behind the door.

Another sharp bang had the youngest brother jumping back. Smile gone. 

“You think you’re funny?”

“Very.” He tossed on his clothes. Dropping his sodden towel on the floor to create a small puddle of water, something Jacob made clear to them not to do.

Rook peaked her head out from the shower. Eyes falling to the towel and flicking back up to John as he buttoned his shirt. “Digging your own grave now.”

He just shrugged, reaching out to grab a fluffy white towel for her to take and turning away to face the door. Humming obnoxiously and rocking on his heels. From inside the bathroom they could both hear the two Seeds going back and forth.

“Joe I’m gonna kill ‘em.”

“Both of them?” Even without seeing Joseph she could hear the slightly distracted tone of his voice. How it sounded like he was busy doing something else and just entertaining Jacob. There was a twinge of amusement there too, as if he was recalling moments from their childhood that was shockingly similar. 

“Yea, both of them.” His footsteps bounded back over to the door as he leaned his weight against it. “They've been in there for two hours.”

“It’s a small bathroom Jacob, give them time. Besides, this place wasn’t built for four people.” By now Rook had thrown on her own clothes, crowding next to John as they pushed their ears against the door to listen. 

“There is no rush, we’ve got time.”

Jacob snorted, knocking his boot on the door out of anger before stomping away.

“I think we’re good.” John mumbled, biting his knuckle in hopes to hide the smile creeping on his face. As a precaution he called out, “Is the coast clear Joseph?” A sort of whisper yell that had her rolling her eyes. 

“He is, I’m not sure where he went though, I’d be careful if I were you.” 

She swung the door open. Met with Joseph who wore his glasses on his head and had a towel curled over his arm. “Go on you two, before Jacob realizes he’ll have to go last today.” 

 

This small family dynamic they had was bizarre. How Joseph could joke around like he wasn’t as serious as she first assumed. That he was just as normal as she was and pulling his brother’s leg. Doing something as harmless as making him wait for his turn in the shower was something he definitely wasn’t against. 

John sidled past, clapping his brother on the shoulder and receiving a passing wink. Rook was quick to follow, slamming the door shut behind Joseph, just loud enough for it to make a resounding echo across the entire bunker.

“You two done? Have fun taking a fucking bubble bath your highnesses?” 

John jerked as he swiveled to look at Jacob at where he was standing in the doorway. Jacob walked forward as if he was stalking his prey, patting John’s cheek a little too hard for brotherly affection and freezing. “Don’t tell me you were in there for so long because you were shaving your face. Who in the fuck are you trying to impress?” 

For once John almost looked sheepish. Shoulders crawling up around his neck as he let a small laugh slip past his lips. “Well to be fair I wasn’t the only one shaving.” That drew a scoff from Jacob and had Rook’s cheeks heating up. “And,” John rose a finger to accentuate his point, “It wasn’t just my face that I was shaving.”

That comment had Jacob toss up his hands and twirl away. Tossing his towel to the ground and spitting of a litany of curse words. “Too much information John! I’m done, I’m so past done with you.”

*****

When she first walked in what she didn’t expect was to find Joseph on the couch, curled up in a mountain of blankets with just his face peeking out and looking absolutely miserable.

“You--uh--you okay there?” 

His eyes slipped towards her. Glassy and unfocused as he trembled. “Fine.” He let out a soft sigh as she frowned at how obviously not okay he was. “It’s just cold.” She nodded her understanding, she wasn’t freezing, but even if she hated the guy she had enough of a heart to make sure he didn’t turn into a damn popsicle. Where were his brothers when he was practically dying?

“I think there’s a thermostat somewhere…” 

“You shouldn’t--”

“Joseph.” She rose her voice an octave higher. “Shut it.” 

Rook disappeared around the corner to come into contact with the thermostat. “52 degrees fahrenheit, who the hell…” She shook her head, hand brushing the panel and clicking the buttons before they all froze in their sleep. 

“What do you think you’re doing?”

She didn’t have time to react before John was on her. Pushing her into the wall, chest pressing into the thermostat painfully. His hands were braced on her shoulders, hot breath mingling on her neck. Sharing in her gasps. 

“Joseph is turning blue in the other room, it’s freezing in here.”

“Joseph will live. It is hot.” Punctuated words that made her blood run cold. 

“Fuck John, you going through menopause?”

There was a bark of laughter from behind them. Jacob crossing his arms over his chest and watching the encounter like it wouldn’t end with someone clutching a broken nose. “Joseph get in here!” He cupped a hand over his mouth, amusement written over his face when he caught Rook’s eyes. “It’s like seeing two baby penguins go at it.” Her eyes shuttered down to where he was holding a copious amount of blankets.

So he had known. Had known his brother was cold and knew, way more than she did, that John wouldn’t let anyone mess with the temperature.

John sighed deeply, tugging her away forcefully and shoving his body in front of the thermostat protectively. “We are not fighting. We are merely,” he sighed deeply, running a hand down his face. “Conversing. Having a civil discussion.”

“One that’ll kill us all!” She tossed her hands up, anger crossing her features before storming past Jacob. Yanking the blankets he had piled up in his arms and stomping into Joseph’s room. 

*****

“Please don’t.” From where she was listening from the other room it sounded like John was on the verge of tears.

“Gotta feed you all, can’t just scrap it.”

“But you can Jake, that’s the thing.” John let out a low groan, peaking into the other room at where she was sitting. Tipping a bottle of water into her mouth to stave off the hunger pangs that started an hour ago. Around the same time she had shoved Jacob into the kitchen with an order to make something because Joseph was too busy praying and John just didn’t cook. 

When their eyes caught together she simply cocked an eyebrow at him. Didn’t miss how he sighed deeply, returning his gaze back into where his brothers were hovering over the stove. 

“She’d probably rather starve.”

“Let her decide that once she gets a taste.” 

Another grunt of frustration from John as he clenched his hands into fists and meandered to the corner of the kitchen. Watching from afar. 

“Maybe just add some more pasta.” A less than helpful addition from Joseph. His soothing voice, for once, not doing much. 

“If I add more pasta some will be cooked, some will be undercooked.”

“Flour?” Rook caught sight of Joseph passing by the doorway. Huddling near Jacob over a pot of steaming food.

“God!” John chimed in, anger boiling over again. “Have either of you ever cooked? Flour does not go in Mac and cheese!”

She placed down the book she had been pulling close to her chest, trying, unsuccessfully, to read onto the next paragraph. She had to see what all the fuss was about. Because try as she might, there was no way she could imagine how making dinner for the four of them would be so damn difficult.

She leaned in the doorway. Observing from the threshold as Jacob threateningly held flour over the pot of what John had called mac and cheese, even though from where she was, it looked neon yellow. 

“Don’t you dare put that in our food.” John almost pounced. Probably would have made a huge mess on the ground if it hadn’t of been for Joseph standing in between. Pushing him back and murmuring for him to calm down. Not like that did much.

Jacob looked smugly at his youngest brother being held back, tossing her a wink and smile before tipping it into the pot. 

Turns out, flour was thick, and in theory might thicken something up, so why the fuck was the mac and cheese so watery?


	62. Joseph/Rook A Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: During the arrest the deputy sneezes on Joseph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this here and trying to make up for the day when I didn’t post anything... hope this small peice makes up for it

Why Burke and Whitehorse left her, the newbie, in the church with people who were identified as highly dangerous, she had no idea. With them flanking her she was trembling like a leaf. 

 

With them gone…

 

Rook flinched at the sound of the heavy church doors slamming shut. Keeping her in with a bunch of lunatics. 

 

_ Just a simple arrest Rook. Keep your head together.  _

 

Her eyes returned back to the man in question, the one who had ranted about the end when they strolled in as intruders in a place of worship. The one who was so compliant in holding out his hands to her. He was overflowing with the amount of faith he had placed in his God. 

 

She breathed in deep. Regretting it immediately as she neared him. Sucking in a mixture of dust and something lingering in the air she couldn’t identify.

 

Whatever it was made her hands tremble around the handcuffs she pulled from her belt. 

 

“Child? Are you—“

 

She interrupted his words of concern and the look of consternation on his face with a sneeze that had her drop the handcuffs and curl in on herself slightly. 

 

The look he gave her had heat rise to her cheeks. Not disgusted, almost surprised and amused at the same time. She saw the minute twitch of his nose. The way his eyebrows rose out of curiosity when she sneezed a second time, now tilting her head away in anticipation. 

 

An apology was on the tip of her tongue, but meeting his gaze again, she cut herself off. The cuffs were still at his feet, and he was the one to bend down and twirl them in his hands. Rook tensed, hand straying to her gun, following Burke’s line of thought. She caught the ginger’s gaze. Saw him step forward slightly, as if waiting for her to draw her weapon and give him an excuse to tackle her. 

 

“Here.” Joseph was watching her intently. Offering up the chains of metal like some sort of treaty, as if he truly felt something deep in his bones that told him they were on the cusp of war. 

 

When she took them he was quick to offer up his wrists again. Face settling back into the mask he’s perfected. The one that was so calm and serene that made her understand why he was their leader. 

 

“Are you having second thoughts?” She didn’t answer, simply took his hand and rubbed the skin there. Willing her nose to not act up with the dust swirling around them. “Turn around.”

 

Another sneeze. More expected this time around with how he gave off a soft sigh that was barely audible. “Go home. That’s what your body is telling you. Leave.”

 

“I’m fucking allergic to you. You’re the problem. I’m sure you’ve heard that before though, considering the reputation you’ve built up.” The handcuffs locked around his wrist. Clicking a tad too tightly out of a sudden rush of anger and the need to gain control. 

 

At the last second she yanked a pair of black gloves from her pocket. Not caring in the slightest how his siblings behind him didn’t seem to care that they weren’t hiding their amusement and light giggles that were amplified in the small church. 

 

“You’re dangerous.” It was an answer to the precaution to not touch his skin. Whatever it was, some strange mixture of green dust was clinging to his body. Rolling off him in thin sheets, waving out towards her. Tangling around her and finding their way inside her. Brushing against her nerves and making her eyes turn red. 

 

He caught her hesitant stare as she reached out to brace her hand on his shoulder. Humming thoughtfully. “Oh.” 

 

She yanked him close before changing their positions. Making him walk in front of her so she could lead him out. “You’re having a reaction to the bliss.” He glanced behind his shoulder as she jostled him forward. His eyes were sparkling strangely. It made her pause halfway down the pews. “You’re different. Special. You cannot be swayed, you don’t need the bliss to show you the truth. For you already know it, deep down.” Rook noticed, through the haze of sparkles dotting her vision, that he had shifted his gaze from her face to those of his family behind them. 

 

If she wasn’t so fucked up on whatever pollutants was in his damn steeple then she might’ve noticed his subtle nod to his sister. 

 

Rook’s world changed quick. Her eyes were stinging with tears as a sudden sickly sweet smell invaded her senses. The prick of something at the base of her neck made her topple backwards into the eldest’s waiting arms. 

 

“Look at her. So resilient.”

 

“We keeping her alive Joe?”

 

“We have to. She doesn’t accept the bliss like others do.” She heard Joseph’s sigh again, picking it out from the way her hearing was dipping in and out, “Some field tests will be in order. I’ll entrust that to you Jacob.”

 

When she managed to pry open her eyes it was from Joseph holding onto her jaw, lips ghosting over hers. “Don’t worry my child. You’ re saved. Once blind. But we will make you see.” 


	63. Jacob/Rook Arguementative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Jacob and Rook get into a heated argument where Rook goes a little too far

“Go head, leave then if you don’t think I can do a good job.” It was a test. She knew it was. Beneath carefully cool words was an undercurrent of violence. Layers upon layers of insecurities that she patched up the best she could over time. “Don’t know what the fuck I did to make you mad this time, Lord knows it’s a new thing each week.” That wasn’t nearly true. They had their moments; soft touches and laughs shared between them. He knew that. And yet he’s guilting her into collapsing in his arms instead of walking away. Just saying fuck it and packing up. 

“Don’t act like you’re surprised. Don’t act like you don’t know. How can you not? I almost died for fuck’s sake. I’m getting sick of it.” Rook waved her arms wildly to gesture to the scene playing out behind him. Where if he tossed another glance over his shoulder he’d see the smouldering ruins of Joseph’s compound. Another damn attack by a group of mercenaries trying to earn some rank on the totem pole. Gain some notoriety by knocking on Eden’s Gates door. It’s happened before, too many times in the past month, this one just hit a little too close to home. Left people dead, many injured. It was the last damn straw.

She took a couple steps towards him. Craning her neck up to stare at him with anger in her eyes. Hands balled into fists. “Do you know how hard I have it? How difficult it is to—“ he was on her when she let her eyes drift towards John, kneeling in the dirt and rubble that was once a beautifully painted house and looking on the verge of tears. Jacob was quick to pounce given the chance. Looming over her and baring his teeth. 

“You think you’ve got it rough? The sacrifices I’ve made for you…” He clicked his tongue at her. Chastising. “You’re an ungrateful brat.” She saw a vein jump in his forehead. Tendons in his neck standing at attention. 

Jacob snorted. Running a hand across his face in aggravation. There was still anger there. Despite how he lowered his voice between the two of them trying for calmness. 

“What? You don’t believe me? All this shit I’ve had to deal with by standing by your side.” She jabbed a finger at his chest, moving around him to lean on his truck. Arms crossed over her chest. “I’m sick of the fact that after all you’ve promised, it tends to be damn lies. What happened to protection? That I wouldn’t have to fight, that shit where you took all my fucking weapons and stripped me of my soldier status. You made me vulnerable and dependent on you.”

He almost looked bored when he turned to follow her movements. Casting a quick glance around at the congregants of Eden’s Gate milling around with lost expressions on their faces. It was risky to fight in public, fuck it though, people were already scared of him. He didn’t have much to lose. 

“Go on. Get it off your chest so we can go home.” It was a subtle jab. One that told her directly that he wouldn’t be leaving without her. That this was pointless. 

“Look.” She breathed in deep, found him staring at her intently. “I don’t care that you want to be the alpha male, I get it. But the problem is that when I need you, you aren’t there. Almost leaving me dead. That shit show back there.” Rook stabbed a finger over to the mess behind him, “You ran. To protect someone else.”

“To save my brothers.”

“If that’s the case then why don’t you give me a gun? We could cover each other. I wouldn’t need to be defended 24/7.” 

“The fuck do you want me to say? It’s instinct.” He shrugged. Almost looking sheepish, uncomfortable. Scratching at his beard and shaking his head. 

Then it clicked. Why it was instinct. Why he grew so much angrier when his family’s life was on the line. Why he would definitely shoot her if she even pushed one of his brothers.

“I get it.” She stalked over to him. Laughing softly. 

“Is it because you couldn’t protect them when you were younger Jacob? Not properly at least.” Another cold laugh, daring to look up into his eyes. “You got torn away from them, burnt down a fucking barn and thrown in juvie and ruined your brother’s lives! You acted on selfish anger...no,” she smiled, “wrath.” Missing how he snarled down at her as a warning. “ Instead of caring about your family you just wanted revenge. You ever wonder if they resent you for that? Or did you even ask them what happened when you weren’t there to play faux hero?” 

Jacob shot out forward, hand tangling into her hair and twisting tight. Yanking her close until their chests touched. “Got some balls on ya huh dep? Found your fucking voice and said what you’ve been thinking all along.” Her mouth snapped open to protest. But he didn’t give her a chance to defend herself. Had already gone too far with bringing up his past. His free hand brought out a knife, pushing it over her lips. Easing them close and keeping the smooth part of the blade there. 

“Wanna keep talking Pup? Wanna tell me something else about me, because clearly you know more about my life then I do.” The knife traced over her throat. “Don’t talk about shit you know nothing about. I’ve got no problems cutting you open right here. Watching you bleed out and gasp for air.” He twisted his head around, no one was watching them. Too caught up in their own misery. Trying to console one another.

“Nah.” He pulled away. Letting her breath. “Wouldn’t wanna scare the kiddies now would we?” His gaze cut into her, a small show that he cared about children. That he grew up protecting his kid brothers and he’d do it all over again even if they weren’t his blood.

“We’re leaving in an hour. Figure out what to do with ya later.” His knife twirled before shoving it in his holster. Walking with a gait that made her tremble.

“I hope you didn't mean that Rook. I’d hate to hear your opinion on my brother wasn’t just downplaying the heroic acts he has done over the years.” 

She froze where she stood. All tense muscles that didn’t dare turn around to face Joseph. He may not be the oldest or the most sadistic but the Seeds were strongly protective over each other. Seems like she just backed herself into a corner. 

“He’s done a lot for me, for John. And I know that he would give his life for mine and my brother—“

“He shouldn’t have to!” Rook whirled around. Joseph she could yell at. He wouldn’t lose his resolve and threaten her. Wouldn’t physically harm her or hurl insults her way. He’d take it and wait patiently for her to calm down like he was truly a father dealing with an unruly kid. “He’s more than some damn sacrifice. And yet he’d jump through hoops to save your life and he shouldn’t have to.” 

She was almost standing chest to chest with Joseph by the time she finished. Heart thumping wildly as he addressed her with cool eyes. 

“I know he’s more than a sacrifice. But he doesn’t. I don’t force my brother’s hand. I don’t make him fit into any roles. It’s his way of thinking, it had been ingrained into his very being and I’m afraid it is too late to change his psyche.” He sighed, features twisting into a pained mask. 

“If you think you can do better child,” he shrugged hopelessly, drawing her near to push their foreheads together. “Then by all means. I miss my brother as much as you wish him to be a simple man. We want for the same thing.” He pulled away and squeezed her shoulder. No longer meeting her eyes. “If you saved him then I’d be forever in you debt Rook.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests: Open


	64. Jacob/Rook Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Jacob has a thing for giving the deputy bliss and watching her walk right into his arms, none the wiser

The first time Rook was brought to him he spent way too long just sitting outside her cage and observing. Watching her come down from the bliss. His trials had to be done clean, no bullshit drug invading their body. 

 

He had a good feeling that she didn't even remember what she did beforehand when she fully woke up from the bliss. She didn't act like it at least. It was like staring at a different person. And he had to say, he wasn’t displeased. Not in the slightest. 

That’s why, before her final trial, before her sacrifice, he had his hunters run and grab her. With only a small warning that could be disguised as him just taunting her. 

“You ready to come home pup? Gotta be honest, I’m getting kinda sick of you playing hero.” No answer, though that wasn’t anything new. He cleared his throat, leaning into the radio and smiling softly. “I’m worried about you deputy. You could get hurt out there all alone, the Whitetails have made you weak. Just come back to me.” 

All he had to do was wait. In a few hours time she’d be back by his side and filled with the sickly sweet drug his sister made. 

When his men pushed her in through his office door Jacob couldn’t help but smile. She was loopy. Tottering around with a confused gaze that couldn’t seem to focus. A few second later and she fell to her knees in a heap of dirty skin and torn up clothes. 

“Hey pup,” he had no need to hide his grin of satisfaction with how dazed she was. “C’mere.” He crooked his finger, gesturing for her to come near.

“Don’t worry.” Holding up his palms to indicate he meant no harm. Leaving his waiting arms open as she stumbled forward. None the wiser that she was his. That in these moments he could give her enough bliss to make her memory too jumbled come morning. That he could do this hundreds of times, that she might still have a purpose within his ranks even after she made her sacrifice and brought down the Whitetails.

That’s the thought that crossed his mind when she fell into his arms with a small whine.

She belonged to him. Even if she didn’t know it yet.


	65. Jacob/Rook Secrets Divulged [Military Rook pt 5]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Rook gets captured by Jacob. Wakes up tied to a bed and gets treated brutally by the solider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to thank Vicjinkim for helping me creating a more solid backstory for military Rook. She also helped with some of the dialogue. 
> 
> These are her ideas, and they’ve been wonderful so far, I’m just here to make it come true.

She was still hurting from her encounter from John, struggling to stay low in the Soldier’s region as she bounced from place to place with the constant feeling that he was only one step behind her. Letting her think she was free until he sunk his teeth into her, she was scared the next time he grabbed her he wouldn’t let go. 

It made her fearful no matter where she went through the woods. Cradling her hurt ribs and treating her scratched up skin the best she could while hobbling around. Almost positive that she sprained an ankle with how running was almost impossible and jumping from the gaps in the mountain was a death sentence. She learned that the hard way when she fell, knocking her chin on the rocks and earning a bloody nose for her efforts. 

Now she stuck to lower ground. Prowling the forest with a permanent scowl and searching for someplace safe to recover before taking her chances with one of the Seeds.

That didn’t last long, the peace the wilderness brought on. The serenity was broken a second later by the piercing sound of a gunshot. 

Deep down she knew she was being tracked. Had only guessed because this was Jacob’s region and he would know immediately when she entered his territory. So she couldn’t say she was surprised when the bullet hit her thigh. Tearing through skin and bouncing around off her bones. Pumping her veins with bliss and making the world go fuzzy almost instantly.

Jacob’s voice rang through her ears before she knocked out. Sounding far away, garbled and causing her to put up one last fight. To struggle on the ground as if she could get away. It only served for her getting a kick in the ribs as she tried to crawl.

“Such a fighter. After all this time you’ve still got some pep in ya.”

His foot pushed down on the soft flesh of her stomach when she managed to roll over to look up at him. He pushed until she tried to curl up into herself. Clawing at his ankle in vain. “Don’t worry, this time I think I know how to fix that.”

*****

Jacob’s way of fixing it was typical. At this point, the shock and anger that washed over her shouldn’t have gotten the better of her. But it did. She let it. Let it make her thrash around with heavy limbs, still coming off the bliss and struggling against the chains he had used to tie her to the bed. A bed she didn’t recognize. 

The walls were wooden, floor bare. Only decoration being a chair and a bloody overturned table. 

A sign hung above her head stating “You Belong Here.” 

It created a lump in her throat that was hard to swallow against. 

“Coming around pup?”

“Just about.” Rook winced at the sound of her voice. Seeming like she gargled glass. “Don’t suppose you’d give me a few more minutes?” Even if he said no, stalling didn’t hurt. Gave her some time to regain her strength. 

He smiled at her. Looking way too sweet with how his lips curled and his eyes wrinkled around the edges. 

The bed dipped as he leaned over her. Fist pushing down by her head, other hand pushing a thumb into her mouth. “Go right back to sleep if you really wanna. I can work with that.”

She gave nothing away. Kept her face carefully blank, something she’s gotten good at.

“So Corporal—“ that time she winced, guess little brother couldn’t keep his mouth shut, “You gonna be good for me?” His thumb was yanked back, moving across her jaw. 

“Depends what your definition of good is.” 

He was closer to her. Breath fanning over her nose and making her snarl. He drew away with a laugh. Tossing off his jacket and shirt, watching how her gaze lingered on the green camo. 

With a sigh he collapsed over her waist. Bearing down into her, grinding against her and moving his hands to encircle her neck. “What?” His voice drew her eyes away from his jacket for a second before it flickered back. “Look familiar?”

“Not telling you about my life Jacob. That’s not why you brought me here. Definitely not why I’m naked right now.” She bucked her hips angrily. “Though If you want to talk about it over some coffee—“

“Nice try. Gonna have to pass on that one.” His hands were directed at his belt. Working fast to expose his cock with fluid movements. “We’ve still got a score to settle, still need to know where your band of misfits are at. Something tells me,” He pushed himself inside of her in one go. Smiling when she grimaced from how he stretched her. “That you wouldn’t play nice if I acted civil.” 

“No? What gave you that impression?” Trying too hard for levity, to gain some sort of upper hand or at least show him that she couldn’t be broken so easily. God if he only knew what she went through. She gritted her teeth as she felt him rock in and out of her. Going slow, eyes closed as if he was savoring this moment like it’d be the last time he’d put her in this position.

“Once a killer always a killer, soldier. Know that just as well as I do.”

Rook let the conversation drop. Instead went back to old tactics of distractions. Tried her best for an out of body experience. As if that wouldn’t make this day sear into her mind. And hell, maybe that pent up anger would come in handy one day. Fuel her towards slitting his throat and watching him gasp for air. 

Jacob picked up the pace. Leaning down to capture her lips. Palming at her breasts and squeezing down a little too hard on her nipple when she sank her teeth into the soft flesh of his lips. When he pulled back he looked absolutely wrecked. Hair mussed and falling in his face, dark rings outlining his eyes, lips swollen on her own accord.

“Didn’t take you for much of a biter.” She didn’t have time to say anything. Not with him going back in for her mouth. The sole purpose being to draw blood from her lips. Moving on to her neck when she began to taste metal in her mouth. It was too much this time around. The smell of the iron, the way he’d let out soft little laughs like she was happy to be putting on a show for him. She lost it. Not one of her proudest moments but she went wild. 

Bucking her hips up and thrashing. Making it more difficult to keep his languid pace that he was content with this time around. Her wrists were burning red, ankles not doing much better with how her skin was chafing against the metal of the chains keeping her down.

“You just don’t stop huh killer?” She hated that name, snarled at him, snapping her teeth when he got near. Ignoring the swell of heat in her stomach as one of his hands dropped to rub at her clit with a fast touch. Rough too. Making her whine low in her throat before she convulsed around his cock. Body remembering his touch and reacting just how he wanted. Clenching down around him as thrusted faster. Her cunt grew tighter as he kept going. Fucking her through her orgasm, kept at it until he was on the edge. Still biting at her neck. Kneading her breasts with callused hands that rose goosebumps on her skin.

The praise that he delivered after he spilled into her made her sick. Had her gather a mixture of blood and saliva into her mouth and direct it at him. Didn’t want to admit how her anger only grew when he didn’t say a damn word. Just stood and wiped his face clean. Collapsing at the edge of the bed with a fond smile on his face. Rubbing her ankle. Tearing the skin further than it was already making her ankles turn into a bloody mess. 

 

“Gonna talk, or do ya need a couple of minutes?”

“Not about to snitch Jacob.” She sighed. Staring up at the wooden ceiling. “Doesn’t this get old? I mean, we’re going around in circles now.” The look that went across his face was out right fatigue. Clear as day. Knowing she was right, that at this rate his own men would find it themselves.

“Maybe pain works better on you. Think if I sent you to John and he’d cut ya up that you’d speak? How’s your tolerance?”

“I’m an old pro.” She sang out, smiling despite not at all having the upper hand. “I know how to keep my mouth shut.” She curled her hands into fists, feeling his interest sharpen. 

“Yeah? How’s that?” He leaned back on the frame at the foot of the bed. Fingers trailing up and down the arch of her foot. Seeing her uncomfortable gave him somewhat of an advantage. A subtle reminder that he was in charge.

“You brought up my military career once, which I didn’t go into detail about because I was more focused on pissing you off. As soon as I turned 18 I joined the marines, 1st Marine Division, hoorah.” Her eyes flicked down from where it had focused on a knot in the wood, tracing patterns, trying to gauge his interest. Seeing if he was about to interrupt. All she got was a blank stare, a cock of his eyebrow when their eyes met. 

 

Message clear: continue. She got his go ahead. 

Rook cleared her throat, pointedly moving her gaze, she hasn’t told this story in years. “You know when I turned 18? February of 2001.” 

“The War on Terror.” Not a question, and the first time he acknowledged he was paying attention as closely as he was.

“That’s the one.” Rook whispered, hadn’t heard anyone talk about the event lest she was the one to bring it up. Sounded strange having someone so detached from the event say it out loud. She distantly hoped Jacob felt the same when he heard people talking about The Gulf War, had hoped for it on more than one occasion.

“One day, a whole squad of us are on the road before we’re targeted by an ambush. Never seen so many body parts scattered about. Fortunately, my team’s truck was still running—I had been pinned under one of the other trucks though—forced them to leave before praying I would get a shot to the head.” Jacob was twirling a key around his finger when she finally found it in her to look at him again. He moved forward when there was a lull in her story. A simple dying of words that he was afraid wasn’t going to come back. With far more gentle hands than he had ever cared using with her, he uncuffed her ankles. Rubbing the skin with careful strokes meant to soothe her this time around.

The way he had tossed the chains away with finality, and leaned towards her from where he sat at her feet spoke volumes. He tossed her a bone, showed some dregs of humanity, he wanted her to keep going. “They tortured me for three weeks before I was rescued. Started off with just your simple beatings, got whipped pretty bad. Then there was the waterboarding, felt like sitting at the edge of death.”

“After I gave some serious lip while they were trying to indoctrinate me they hung me by my arms, electrocuted me with cattle prods and car batteries—burning me with a blowtorch when they would get bored. How I got that scar, right on my side.” His eyes dipped low at the mention of the scar across the side of her ribs. His lips twisted, touching his face, running it over his ruined cheek. As if her mention of being burnt had reared up his own memory of charred flesh. 

“This one day they even took a dull knife and cut off part of my ring finger. That’s why I always had gloves on, you can check for yourself.” 

His eyes closed for a second, taking in this information before standing, coming to crouch down on the floor and unlock her right hand when he saw her nod towards it. Like she wanted him to see. Desperate for someone else to know the hell she went through. He understood that gnawing feeling of needing to tell someone. 

Sure enough the tip of her finger was missing. A messy stump that was sliced at an angle. Skin haphazardly sewn back together. “Had a prosthetic for that, didn’t wear gloves today, ergo no prosthetic. I was just passing through the mountains, didn’t expect to run into anyone.”

He sat back on his heels. Holding her jaw and forcing their eyes to lock. “Keep going. Finish.”

She simply nodded. Was too drained to argue “I wept like a newborn some days and begged for my life, other days I would spit in their faces and laugh. I tried to bite my own tongue off so I could just have it all end—but they just shoved a cloth in my mouth after that.”

“It was like that until the rescue, found me all strung up naked by my ankles with the camera those bastards had still running, a large bucket below me to catch the blood—like a lamb for slaughter. If they came just an hour later…”

The sentence hung in the air of the cabin. With Rook’s racing heartbeat and Jacob’s steady breaths. He moved slow, either unsure or scared of her freaking out after relieving that moment. Her other wrist was brought away from the chains. Enabling her free and in control. 

Jacob helped her to her feet. Clasping her hand and yanking her up until their chests touched. He jerked his head towards her clothes on the ground, moving away to grab his own. “Get outta here Corporal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Running low on requests people, got way more done than I had first thought...oops


	66. Headcanon Sweet Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Seeds getting Montana born and raised Deputy to try some old fashioned Southern sweet tea

**John**

  * John is the first one to figure out that Rook’s never been down South a day in her life, that she hasn’t experienced real Southern sweet tea in all its glory.
  * John has a literal addiction to the stuff. It’s the only habit he couldn’t kick when Joseph found him.
  * When he was younger he was just a fancy playboy lawyer who was very suave and professional, good at what he does. And a client just walks in on him with this huge drink of sweet tea in a styrofoam cup that has some fast food logo on it. Like they have half a mind to leave with how he kept drinking it and never was seen without it.
  * It’s at his ranch when Rook admits to never trying the drink before and his reaction would be to just kick her out. Like leave my house or drink this tea.
  * He definitely has an extra fridge filled with sweet tea, stocked to the brim and imported from Georgia.
  * Is moments away from pouring the drink down Rook’s throat. Holding her against the wall and being all endearing and smiling like he isn’t about to make her kneel and force it on her.
  * If Rook refused John would be a petty little brat and wouldn’t speak to her until she drank it. Requires a damn picture just to believe her and act like nothing ever happened.
  * Will totally start pushing it on her. Brings it to church sermons and has it as the only drink option when she comes over for lunch.



 

**Jacob**

  * Hates sweet tea. Absolutely despises it. Can’t stand the stuff and gags at the thought of it. Like he can taste it from remembering the first time he tried the shit.
  * Makes his stomach ache
  * Does not blame Rook at all for never trying it, almost envies her for not having to grow up around it. Not having it pushed into his face not only from other Southerners but from his brothers.
  * If he does give her some to taste it would be from her asking him to, not the other way around.
  * Just shrugs. Sitting back and watching. “Your funeral pup, don’t say I didn’t warn ya.”
  * She just might have the guts to push it on him. To climb all over him to make him take a sip.
  * If she likes it he will refer her to John. Let them bond over that crap. He doesn’t need another person to bring it up again and again that he might like it despite years of despising the drink.
  * When he was younger he’d spend the little amount of money he had stole to buy sweet tea for John and Joseph because he knew they liked it and he wanted to see their faces light up.
  * Tolerated it just for them and only ever for them.
  * Drank it throughout his military service given the rare moment. It was awful and made him wince, but it was his brother's favorite drink and he needed it to ground him. Like when he woke up from a night terror, he’d have it by his side and down a few swigs to remind him where he was and where he came from.



 

**Joseph**

  * Was the one who showed it to his brothers. Brought it home and snuck it past his father into their bedroom to try
  * Fell in love with it
  * Was a vice for him. A way to find some scrap of enjoyment in his life
  * Drinks it before sermons or before he has to speak to some large group of his flock. 
  * A way to relieve stress.
  * Totally cheats and adds water or some unsweetened tea to the mix because he doesn’t need all that sugar. Not looking for any reasons to make his teeth rot.
  * Is offput when Rook casually mentions she’s never had any when she caught him drinking it way too early in the morning.
  * Like he can’t possibly trust anyone who has never experienced such a staple in Southern origin.
  * It’s ingrained in his blood and she needs to have some.
  * Doesn’t miss a beat when he pushed the cup he was drinking out of into her hands with a careful eye watching her.
  * Laughs if she grimaces and hacks like a dog. Is used to that reaction after growing up with Jacob.
  * Teases her about it before downing the entire drink right in front of her, much to her horror, and brushing by her like it was totally normal.




	67. Headcanon Seeds Reacting to The Deputy’s Nipple Piercing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Seeds finding out Rook has a nipple piercing and their reactions to it

**John**

  * When John finds out it just by word of mouth, not actually seeing. And that has to change, obviously.
  * Outright demands for Rook to take off her shirt, suddenly this is the top priority. He doesn’t care that she was in the middle of doing something. Now.
  * Can’t keep his hands to himself.
  * All touchy-feely and asking hundreds of questions while tugging at the piercings with too much force, like he wasn’t about to put a tear through her nipple.
  * Not against it in the slightest.
  * Has seen his fair share of body modifications in his youth with the people he took home, used to it.
  * This is kind of tame, but he loves it on Rook a lot more than he remembers liking nipple piercings.
  * Buys her sheer things to wear just so her piercings would show.



 

**Jacob**

 

  * Oh, he’s into it.
  *  Totally yes. He adores keeping her shirtless for him as much as possible.
  * Never thought he’d like it so much until she had undressed and he caught sight of it.
  * Stopped her dead in her tracks just to stare and marvel.
  * Goes right into to touch her breasts. Doesn’t even ask. He belongs to her after all.
  * Is into touching her nipples even more. Whether she’s naked or not. Will constantly run his hands over her breasts.



 

**Joseph**

  * Is used to people with piercings has seen some of his congregants with nose piercings and has heard of some having navel piercings, but nipple, that's a whole new territory that hasn’t ever crossed his mind.
  * Is more curious than anything.
  * Almost hesitant. Tipping his head in concern with questions of worry.
  * Doesn’t want to touch anywhere around her breasts at first. Too afraid he’d yank it out with a simple touch.
  * Honestly though if she’s happy then so is he.
  * It’s her body after all
  * Modesty is a big thing in Eden’s Gate but that part of her body just makes him weak. And he wants it to be shown off for him.




	68. John/Rook Tattoo Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Married life with the youngest Seed seems to have its differences than normal relationships as he doesn't waste any time marking what is his

John was a rich man, that was evident from whenever you first laid your eyes on the youngest Seed sibling. He had money, liked showy things. Bordering on greedy and materialistic. Maybe even pride.

That’s why, when John had first proposed to give her a tattoo in place for a ring, she had almost laughed. John enjoyed expensive things. So why not have him flaunt what he could give her, only the best, and show off some more?

Turns out John also liked marking things. Claiming them as his own. You see, as he had told her, crouching by her side and stroking her hand like a loving husband should, “A ring can be taken off. It can be tarnished and worn from time. But a tattoo,” He breathed out a long-held sigh. Humming thoughtfully as he sat down next to her on the couch. Brushing back her hair and leaning in closer. “A tattoo is forever. Never to be ruined. It will sanctify our marriage forever. Never to be broken.” The smile he gave her after made her shudder. He had fucking lost it...

And she said yes.

When he spoke like that it scared her. Made her question who he really was. It showed her a side of him that was petrified of loss, who had abandonment issues well into adulthood. She said yes because he had that look in his eyes he got when he was begging her to stay through subtle motions and words hidden behind the teaching of Eden’s Gate.

Rook sat still through the whole thing. Sat there and took the insistent stinging pain on her ring finger as he etched into her skin with an intricate pattern that was more than a simple wedding band. Tiny minute details that he whispered their meaning to her as he went. Tossing her hesitant smiles every now and then, a check for validation she picked up on early into their relationship. 

By the time he moved onto what was meant to take place of the gemstone, her finger was a vibrant red. Screaming out for mercy with how he had been going at it nonstop for almost an hour.

His persistence was endearing.

Made her pet over his locks and brush across his eyebrows as he formed the Eden’s Gate starburst symbol in the middle of the wedding band. Finally looking confident. A gleam of pure bliss exploding in his eyes as he finished with a flick of his wrist. Muscles going lax. 

John stood. Rubbing at his jaw as he took a couple steps back. Swinging his arms and laughing softly as he gave her a once over where she sat.

“Perfect.”


	69. Jacob/Rook Let Me Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Tender, caring Rook treating Jacob

He broke her down day in day out. Kept her like a damn pet. Almost like a trophy. Letting Eden’s Gate know that she wasn’t the hero the Resistance claimed her to be. 

It was humiliating. He’d keep her by his side, just as Pratt used to be before he tried to help her escape and met a fate not merciful enough to be a quick death because he was a Judas as if he was truly a traitor and adored the project. 

Jacob fed her scraps and made her jump through hoops.

She had every single reason to hate the man. He made it easy. As if he was just egging her on to try and pounce on him with one of his sharpened kitchen knives.

There wasn’t a moment of pity for someone who killed her friend, who put a collar around her neck and had kicked her when she was at her weakest. Except for now. 

Watching from afar as she leaned on against the wall. Flicking her gaze between his compound outside through a dingy window and Jacob, who had walked into his office late at night with soft mutterings of curse words. 

He was a mess. Blood staining his clothes and twigs clinging to his hair with vigor. Scratches decorated his bare arms. Making his already red, splotchy skin look way worse. He had bags under his eyes, though she noticed that a week ago. Found it hard to not realize how bad off he was when he woke her each night with screams and whimpers in his sleep. 

Truth be told he was getting worse. Not being as attentive, not reprimanding her for the small details that he stressed upon so many times before. In a few more weeks if she played her cards right and he kept rolling downhill, she might be able to escape. Slip past him when he wasn’t paying attention. He wasn’t on his A game. It’d be simple. She could have a life, some sort of future to look forward to.

And yet she felt herself frown as he crashed down in a swivel chair with his head tossed back and arms crossing over his barrel of a chest. Sighing heavily and paying no mind to the open wounds covering his body. Not bothering to toss off the ruined clothes either. Seemingly content to sit in his mistakes and brood silently.

It was pitiful. Seeing a strong, capable man like Jacob get beaten down. 

She might earn some brownie points, maybe some level of respect or affection if she were to help. Show some base interest and concern. God knew she needed him. Being stuck with him, as his prisoner, had made her feel crazy. She was starved for attention, for the rare times he would praise her. 

That drove her forward. Made her breathe in deep to cross the cement floor to him. 

“Need help, sir?” Demure and quiet as she tipped her head down to seem unthreatening. Like she was really ready to shift her tone over the past few weeks and didn’t want to hurt him.

“From you? No.” 

“Want me to get someone?” She already knew the answer to that one. No one needed to see him like this, she understood. Just another trick, another way to make him see that she cared. She didn’t. Couldn’t. Not with how he treated her. It was too dangerous.

“No. Go lie down.” Like she was some dog he could order around. And honestly, he could. He had the power behind his words and was more than strong enough to force her. “Pup?” Her eyes had drifted past him, body slackening from literally going nowhere from this. She was stupid to think otherwise. 

She snapped her attention back to him. Taking a step closer to him, leaning in to look him over.

“What are ya trying to do here deputy?”

An offhand shrug as she slowly reached over to the table where a stray first aid kit lay partly closed. “Just wanna help.” She chewed on her lower lip, avoiding his eyes as she kneeled down in front of him. Hands shaking. “Something wrong with that?”

“Guess not.” His large hand came to rest on the back of hers, she didn’t miss how he grunted lightly with the effort. “The weak ones always gravitate towards someone who can protect them. The alphas of the world.” He laughed, ending with a cough and grimace. Moving to pull her closer, watching her as she pulled out gauze stripes and antiseptic cream. “It’s in your nature, can’t fault you for that.” 

She worked efficiently. Murmuring apologies whenever he flinched, no matter how subtle. “What happened? Thought you were just going hunting.”

“So you were listening huh?” Mumbled more to himself as he began to stroke along her jaw, a queer look on his face. 

He’d be more surprised if he knew how closely she watched him. How she paid attention to every little action he performed. Maybe he’d even be flattered seeing the reaction he just gave her.

Rook leaned back in her heels when she finished, eyes bright and wide, trained on him. Waiting. He sighed, closing his eyes and dipping his head forward. “Got ambushed, that’s all. Think they said something about--” He frowned, rubbing at his beard and shaking his head. Pinching the bridge of his nose like he couldn't get the words out.

Despite herself, she reached out to him. Touched at his temple and placed pressure there. Rubbed in small circles and hummed lightly. Something of an encouragement. Trying to drag him back from wherever he had retreated deep in his mind. She was only human, had emotions beyond hatred. 

The small noise that came from the back of his throat sounded like a cornered animal.   
“They threatened my brothers. Me or them…” Sighing again when he realized he wasn’t making much sense, wasn’t divulging the full story. “Lost it I guess. They didn’t go down without a fight. The only damn thing that kept them from being cowards.” He hissed through his teeth, moving to stand, only to collapse back down in the chair with a grunt as he rubbed at the muscles in his calf.

Her hand moved back to his head. Easing away tension and brushing back his hair. Holding in a surprised look when he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. “What are you doing?” 

Rook stood, moving too quickly for him to stop her, sliding into his lap and drawing his head to her breasts. Inhaling into his hair, wincing at the smell of metal that made her nose tingle. “Just looking for an alpha, you said it yourself, Jacob. That okay?” 

His body tensed again before he looped an arm around her waist. “S’fine pup. Think that’s fine for tonight.”


	70. Jacob/Rook Childcare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Jacob and Rook has a child and their kid gets hurts when Jacob is home alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the one shot that I meant to post a while ago and I lost it. It’s here now, finally. And I can say that I like this one better than the one I was going to put out

It hadn’t happened yet, thank god, there had been zero times since their baby girl’s birth that made Rook’s delusions come true. Though they weren’t actually delusions were they? She had every reason to be afraid that he might hurt their kid. Everyone heard stories, people who were abused did it to others. 

He’d never. Not in a million years. 

Not like those words did anything to quell Rook’s anxieties. He saw it in her face, how she would wince whenever their child would scream too loud, or when she spit up on Jacob’s shirt after he fed her. 

Truth be told it was more his fault for not reacting quick enough, but the way Rook swooped in immediately like she was watching from afar. Ready to diffuse the situation before it escalated. It made him seethe at night. When she curled up next to him as if she didn’t think there’d be a day when she’d have to pack up and leave in fear that he’d hurt their daughter. 

Jacob tried not to take it personally. Made small jokes that were more, rude than jesting that she was a helicopter parent. That she needed a break from it all. She’d laugh with him, usually holding their kid closer to her chest, subconsciously angling her body away from him. 

There were few times where he’d got her to break away. In small intervals at least.

Until their kid’s first birthday came and went and his patience was wearing thin. He had her leave, wanted to prove to her that he was more than capable. That her concern was starting to get old. He saw the worry around her eyes as she slipped away, not on her own accord, more John’s doing with a late night phone call full of complaints of some pilot he was ready to shoot down the next time he came a little too close to his ranch. Sure, the call might’ve been prompted by Jacob, but she didn’t need to know that. She just needed to protect her friend from his brother’s ‘wrath.’ 

It worked for Jacob. Allowed his time with his daughter. He got to feel like a parent for once since she’s been born. 

Rook’s constant hovering made him jumpy when he was alone, ready to trip up and prove her right. Had his fingers twitching as he went to lift her out of her crib into his arms. Carefully cupping her head and cooing when she opened her eyes. She was a tiny thing with bright blue eyes. A trait he was thankful she possessed. It reminded him that she was his. That she was a part of him. It made him breathe easier at night to see some resemblance there. 

In a matter of seconds, she was kicking her legs, rapidly blinking her eyes, trying to fight her way into wakefulness. The babble that came out of her mouth made his heart swell as he paced the floor with her. Lightly bouncing her in his arms and chucking her under the chin. Not seeing an ounce of fear on her face. She was open and trusting. Not having a reason to fear him. Not needing to switch into survival mode when left all alone with him. Something he couldn’t be as fortunate to say.

Her hand curled up into the material of his shirt as he moved into the kitchen. Moving slowly as he set up pots and pans. Trying to tell himself that Rook and him could be a normal family. That she could walk in the door and see him making breakfast with their baby girl in his arms looking so content. It’d be picture perfect, the kind of thing he only could dream of when he was a kid and hoped his parents would fit into that sort of role. 

He smiled at the absurdity of it all. See? He could play house.

Jacob kept his mind split. Balancing his squirming daughter in the crook of his arms as he held a spatula in the other, prodding at the mixture of food he tossed in without much thought. 

His teeth sunk into his bottom lip. Brow furrowing as he muttered a wrangled curse. Wincing a second later as he recalled Rook’s harsh words not to use that kind of language around their kid. Those morals go right out of the window when said child was about to fall out of your hands and be met with the cold embrace of the cement floor.

“Pup.” A warning tone that didn’t do much when his kid couldn’t even talk on her own yet. Nonetheless understand him fully. 

He let the spatula drop from his grip, grunting when the oil from the pan clinging to the metal splattered across the floor, burning the exposed skin of his legs. His other hand went to support her, ready to move into place, going too fast and without much thought, his forearm caught the handle of the pan and sent it flying. 

Jacob’s action was done instinctually, an ingrained movement that has been seared into his memory as a soldier. Going to turn slightly and shield his eyes.

He hadn’t calculated the kid in his arms into that equation. Not at all used to protecting someone so fragile who solely relied on him. 

The cry she let out tore into his heart. Made such a sweet moment shatter around him as the steaming hot oil scorched her skin. Making fiery red marks on her unblemished arms and legs by the time Jacob had rushed into the bathroom with tears in his eyes. 

“God no. Fuck.” Cold water. That’s what he needed. And what he struggled to make the faucet produce with how badly he was shaking. He pressed a rag to her skin. Keeping his mouth set in a grim line as he listened to her cries of pain. He was meant to protect her, to keep her safe and unscarred. “You’re fine. Shush, right here pup, daddy’s right here.” She really was fine, Jacob knew that. In a few hours you wouldn’t be able to tell that anything had happened. Rook wouldn’t know. But he would.

“Here, c’mere.” He went to swaddle her, reaching into the closet as he walked out of the bathroom to grab a cherry red blanket. All that showed was her tiny pink face, still scrunching up her nose from discomfort. Jacob collapsed back into a chair, pulling her close to his chest and placing kisses to her rosy cheeks. Mumbling apologies to stop her whines. 

He fell asleep like that. With a fear-addled brain spinning horror stories about the kind of man he might become if he wasn’t careful. That maybe Joseph didn’t just kill his daughter because some voice whispered the command in his ear, maybe he was afraid of history repeating itself in the most violent of ways. Even if he never meant to hurt his kid, shit happens, things spiral out of control. Jacob would never do the same thing. But keeping her by his side might bring misery to them both.

***** 

“Jake.”

Rook hovered over him, poking him in the chest and running her fingers through the sparse hair on her child’s head. A mix between red and brown. It could go either way when she grew up.

“Jacob.” Another hushed whisper that more stirred the baby on his chest then the man himself. It was a cute sight. One that Rook captured on her phone as soon as she walked in before deciding that waking him up before his neck grew stiff would be a good idea.

His bright eyes opened wearily. Taking a moment before focusing on her. Widening as he jolted upright. Hands tightening around their daughter and giving her an almost guilty look.

“You alright?” Rook asked softly, sliding into his lap, arm swinging around his neck and placing a kiss on his shaved head.

“Fine Rook.”

“You sure?” He held his breath, cursing this woman for reading him so easily. For tearing down walls he spent years erecting. “Nightmares?”

He laughed at that. It was a bitter and scathing sound. Because she wasn’t too far off with how he played countless scenarios about what he could become. Reliving moments of fear from his childhood. “Mhm, nightmares.”


	71. Joseph/Rook Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Rook and Joseph are soulmates. They just didn't realize until after the bombs dropped

The end of the world didn’t instill peace in her when the words came to mine. Quite the opposite, not surprisingly. 

Yet the way Joseph spoke...like he knew something she didn’t in those first few weeks.

Thinking back on it, she now realized why her gut would churn, why her stomach would curl into knots. That her lack of sleep and headaches radiating through her body wasn’t the adjustment of coping in a small bunker underground with a madman. 

It was from being in such close proximity to her soulmate and rejecting it. Not like she was actively trying to deny him. She just didn’t know. 

Neither of them did. Not for a long time. Long enough for Joseph to become almost manic with how he would pray. Frenzied words circling around the suffering he was going through equal to her own. He unknowingly sent Rook further away in those moments. She would pass by the door to his room and hear him ranting to the heavens with strange pleas and questions as if the big man in the sky would send Joseph a damn telegram. 

At first, she assumed he was loopy from losing his family. Or that he wanted to know what came next, lost without guidance. Or maybe he was greedier than she thought and he was only searching for some reward for listening to His words. 

It was worse than that. 

She would’ve preferred if he went crazy. It would’ve given her a perfect excuse to murder him while he was sleeping and chuck his body outside. 

Being her soulmate and all...that sort of cancels out that plan. Though it was an idea that had been knocking around in her head for the better half of a month. Where she’d watch his movements close, tracking his schedule. 

Hell, she almost did it. And asking Joseph now, the one she was bound to, he’d tell her that God had intervened before she could bring him any harm. 

In reality, she was fixing a large hole in the ceiling when a part of it collapsed. Sprinkling debris and dirt down upon her. Among her curse words was Joseph’s soft, way too calm voice suggesting for her to shower. 

Right, because God made the ceiling fall so she could, in turn, take a shower and reveal her soul mark. She wanted to believe it was all some insane coincidence. Though things like that don’t happen every day. They don’t work out that perfectly. Unless, of course, you fall into a divine plan that involves God’s prophet. 

At that point, she was too damn pissed and high strung over the past few days to really care that he trailed behind her like a puppy. Gazing from the doorway at the anger that radiated off her. She knew she must’ve made quite the sight. Hair caked, matted with dirt. Clothes not looking any better. Tearing off her shirt with ferocity and chucking it Joseph’s way. The damn bastard simply caught it before it could smack him in the face. She ended up doing the same with her jeans and underwear. Not missing how her belt snagged on his jaw. 

Even now, lying in bed by her soulmate, she would look up at him each night to see that faint impression of a belt buckle. She’s yet to apologize.

When she turned her back towards him to gain some semblance of privacy is when he jolted forward. Dropping her clothes to rush to her side. First grabbing her at the shoulders than moving to push her against the wall, holding her still. His hands trailed across the freckled skin of her ass with a gentleness he was known for. Pressing down lightly on the dark impression of her soul mark.

Only later, much later, would she admit that the rough pads of his fingers were why she trembled ever so slightly and not the chill of the bathroom. 

He was quick to tug at the loose band of the sweatpants he was wearing that fateful day, keeping her pinned with a forearm across her shoulder blades.

She was craning her neck over her shoulder, squirming and cursing him out. Thinking that he had finally cracked. That he was going to take things too far. That she’d have to kill him tonight. What stopped her rage and made her words of venom die on her tongue was when her eyes roamed lower. Tracking his hands. She grit her teeth upon seeing the faint soul mark over his pelvic bone. 

It stole her breath away. Made her body relax back into him. Something in her mind was telling her she was safe. That her soulmate meant her no harm, he was the one intended to protect her after all. 

That’s when it all stopped, all the headaches and knots rumbling in her stomach. 

When she came at him with a new vigor of knowing they were meant to be, it was a slow process. Something she accepted only knowing the pain would cease and that fact would make life a little easier on the both of them. 

Besides, Joseph was a fine soulmate. They bonded on their mutual knowledge that the other had killed their family. That they’ve both suffered loss. A relationship they couldn’t break away from based off of lies, fear, and deception. If she knew it wouldn’t hurt her so damn much she’d off herself. Make it painful so he would bear the wounds. But in such close quarters, he wasn’t ever going to let her out of his sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are closed for now. Thank you for everyone who sent me something to work on over the pass few days!


	72. Jacob/Rook Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Jacob finds out Rook is pregnant

“Excuse me?”

The tone he used made her cringe. Had her bunch her shoulders up around her neck and avert her gaze to the floor. His initial reaction wasn’t what she had been hoping for. Sure, she wasn’t expecting outright joy. Jacob wasn’t the type of man to pick her up, swing her around and croon at her unborn child. Their unborn child.

But anything would’ve been better than how his muscles had tensed beneath his jacket. That all his movements froze as he stood facing away from her. Hands once busy now slowing to a halt. 

She should’ve known better. Should have, at the very least, not just sprung it on him that they were about to be parents in 9 months. Not with how their relationship got off to a rocky start. They still had moments of anger and fear. And with his childhood...becoming a father had probably only crossed his mind once or twice. Never to be dwelled on. 

Because kids were expensive. They were noisy and messy, could just get on your nerves if you had an off day, which he had a lot of. Parenting wasn’t for everyone. Jacob’s own youth had proved that perfectly fine. Yet she still stood in front of him instead of packing up her bags and running for the hills, leaving him to shield her child from the kind of life Eden’s Gate would offer them. 

With a deep inhale Rook repeated herself, clutching tight to the pink stick in her hands. “I said I’m pregnant.”

He finally turned. Boots scuffing on the linoleum. There was toxicity in the air that kept rooted to the spot, shaking where she stood. Eyes pinched shut as she felt him pluck the test from her hands. Didn’t take an idiot to read the bright pink symbol that stood out against the white background declaring her a mother. 

“We’re gonna be parents then.” The stick was tossed over on the table as he advanced on her. Tilting his head to try to find her eyes. Grabbing her jaw and dragging it up. Seeing the fear in her gaze. 

With gentle hands, he covered her flat stomach. Not even close to showing. “Gonna have a pup of our own.” He laughed, shaking his head. 

It threw her off. Made her back straighten, hands clenching at her sides. Was he mad?

Her shirt was pushed up as he bent down, laying a kiss on her navel. Head tipping back to look at her with beaming eyes. “Fucking hell. I’m gonna be a dad huh?” The way his lips twisted after he whispered the words said it all. Spoke volumes. He really hasn’t thought about this, not in a long time. 

“You’re okay with that?”

“Gotta be.” He rose back up. Pulling her close and whispering in her ear as he bent to get near. “Gotta be strong for this one. For you too. Gonna make both of you proud.”


	73. Jacob/Rook Skinnydipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promp Request: Drunk Deputy goes skinny dipping and gets caught by Jacob

The solution to all the world's problem just had to be alcohol. Her panacea so to speak.. Although not a favored drink by Eden’s Gate standards, a little bit couldn’t hurt anyone. At least it wouldn’t, unless you down four bottles in succession. Which, come morning, she’d deny wholeheartedly. 

But that was morning—just the thought of starting a new day with the addition of a hangover had her sneering—and the morning was future Rook’s business. Definitely not a subject for now. There was a time and a place to be reprimanded, and now, when her skin felt like it was on fire and the moon made the water reflect beautifully, well now just wasn’t the time to scold herself.

Without much thought, she tossed off her clothes. Letting them decorate the ground. Something else she’d have to worry about: the stains from the mud her cotton shirt was collecting wasn’t a fun thing to worry about as she swayed from side to side and was on the road to getting alcohol poisoning. 

Once again, concerning, but right now she wanted to relax. The sun had gone down only thirty minutes ago, and the water was still blissfully warm. Heated up all day from the sun. Making her skin burn for half a second with how her body was frigid from the mountain air. 

If she wanted to run through Jacob’s trials again, and had the balls to taunt him, she’d give him a call. Complain about his choice in location. 

Rook eased herself into the water entirely. Breathing in deep at the sudden change of temperature. She waded in until the water lapped below her breasts. Her feet sunk into the mud of the pond, keeping her cool and making her slip multiple times. The thought of drowning flashed through her mind briefly. She was drunk after all, maintaining her balance wasn’t going well.

In her drunken state, she mumbled some half-assed prayer not to crack her head open on a nearby rock as she made her way to the shore, hands shooting out to at least balance herself. 

*****

Jacob had caught sight of her a few miles back. Had been tracking her as she stumbled along. Tripping and cursing. Laughing into the night at whatever was running through her head. Smiling like she wasn’t in danger. As if Hope County wasn’t home to wolves and bears that could rip her to shreds. 

That’s why Jacob followed her, keeping his distance, not wanting her to fall down some steep cliff only to bleed out on him. 

She had her purpose, and dying drunk off her ass wasn’t it. 

The scene he had in front of him though..Jacob let out a soft chuckle. Running a hand down the side of his face in disbelief. Well, this was certainly a good pay off for following her all this way. 

To be honest, it isn’t the first time he had imagined Rook beneath him, bare and willing. The jeans and crop top she wore didn’t leave much to the imagination. It had him shifting uncomfortably the first time she had been thrown into his cage. Looking muddy and dejected. He thought he’d have to be the one holding her down just to see what she was hiding beneath her clothes.

Lucky for him, his little lamb had been more than willing just at the sight of some water. Ready to swim despite it being freezing out. The water must’ve been warm if her low groan was anything to go by. 

She twirled, trailing her hand in the water to make some waves. 

From so far away he could still see how unfocused her eyes were. Too fucking perfect. Maybe there was a god. 

Finally, Jacob stepped out from his spot in the trees. Humming a soft tune and tossing his music box down on top of where she’d thrown her shirt. He wouldn’t be needing that this time around. She made it easy for him. 

“We having fun in there Deputy?” 

Even with the alcohol impeding her bloodstream she was still on high alert. Going tense and turning abruptly in the water to face him. Too far for him to just grab her. 

He crouched on the ground, reaching out for her, “C’mere.” 

She rose an eyebrow. Swaying on her feet. Seeming conflicted as her gaze flickered between him and where she was aiming to walk on the other side of the pond. "Deputy. Now." Like he was speaking to a rowdy animal. Putting a steely tone into his voice as he pointed to the spot in front of him. 

Rook laughed at him. Giggling like a child as she brought her hands up to her chest, curling them into tight fists before letting them land back in the water with a splash. It was enough to draw Jacob's attention to where she was exposed above the water. Not having the right mindset to care that she was naked with nowhere to go. Gazing at him like this was a game, and he wasn't the enemy. 

"Come and get me if you want me so bad."

Oh. So it was going to be like that? Fine, he'd be alright giving chase. Lord knows he's spent way too much time hunting this woman. A little more work wouldn’t kill him. 

Jacob was quick to toss off his clothes as if scared she'd change her mind. Suddenly sober up and run like she was meant to. 

He waded in, body relaxing at how warm it was. Though Rook looked more than happy to be neck deep as she swam away. Paddling rapidly, legs kicking out and sending a spray of water at him that he avoided with a raise of his hand. 

“You gonna come here if I ask nicely?” He crossed his arms over his chest. Raising an eyebrow at where she stumbled along. Her shortness accentuated by the fact that she was struggling not to swallow water every few seconds. 

“No way in hell.” She shoved a finger in his direction. Unknowingly taking a few steps forward towards him. “You’re dangerous.” 

Jacob let out a gruff chuckle at that. Wanted to ask why she was still coming closer if she really thought he was as dangerous as she deemed him to be. Instead, he ran a hand through his beard, letting it catch the droplets on his fingers. “Can’t argue there pup.”

His hands shot out to grab her when she fell, not that he was too surprised. He’d seen it coming before she had. He wrapped her in close and let her squirm against him. 

“Wait—whatreya…” her words were slurred. Too fucked up for him to make out what she was trying to say. All he knew was that she was unhappy. Scared too, if her wide eyes were anything to go by. 

He reached out a hand, her body still cradled against his, water dripping between them, creating tiny ripples in the otherwise calm pond. With a rough grip, he grabbed at her breast. Deflating when she didn't move away. 

She did tense though. Muscles going rigid as she shoved him away. Or tried to. Couldn’t do much as he turned her around, forearm locking around her waist, lining their hips up from behind. 

“Shh pup. Don’t move.” Jacob hummed. Kissing behind her ear. Taking himself in his hand and pumping himself with a fast pace. Angling himself at her entrance. Letting her feel his length, some sort of warning about what he was about to do. He pushed inside when he was achingly hard. Wincing at the drag of skin on skin. 

It worked though. Got him seated inside. Not all the way. She couldn’t take that. Already she was bucking her hips to try and get away. Unintelligible words falling from her lips. 

Jacob thrusted his hips harder. Jamming himself in until they were flush against each other. 

“Stop moving.” Words accompanied with a not so gentle nip to her neck. He roved over her chest. Tugging on one of her nipples roughly until she squealed. “Stay there like a good little soldier should and take it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone got any non smut requests? My entire queue is just filled with it, I need something to balance out the load


	74. Jacob/Rook Cat and Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Jacob hunting the Deputy

He could see the fear oozing off of her. How she trembled with a white-knuckled grip around her standard issue pistol that wouldn’t do much if he decided to jump out at her. But what would the fun in that be?

No, Jacob much more preferred it like this. With her only a throwing distance away, close enough to touch at some points when she let her guard down a little too much.

She knew she was being hunted. Or maybe stalked was the operative word. 

It brought a smile to his face to see her walk with a slower gait, all doe-eyed and new to this part of Hope County. Looking like she would rather be back home. Tucked under some soft silk sheets with her phone curled in her fist as she first woke up. Anywhere but where she was right now. Hyper-aware and paranoid.

He let a gruff laugh slip. She wasn’t really paranoid, not when her worst fears were completely valid. Her nightmare was lurking behind trees and scaling over large rocks three times quicker than she could manage. She’s adapted well to this kind of life, he'd give her that. She probably had thoughts all up in her head telling her how prepared she was to face an encounter with him. He may be twice her age, but this was his game, his home. He’s as good as they come. 

The hunt excited him, made his instincts kick into gear. Had him on his best behavior. Although this wasn’t hunting, more like a predator waiting for an opportune moment to jump out at his prey. Knowing that a second earlier or later could mean a gnawing need for a meal. Another day of wanting and hoping. 

Jacob wouldn’t be left disappointed for long. Not if tonight ended like he had been hoping for when he caught sight of her two miles back. Trekking along with a little too much pep in her step, whistling like the world was coming to an end. When she started singing is when he planted the seed in her mind that she might not be alone. That this cheery act that seemed ingrained in her personality had to go if she wanted to survive. 

He knew he could catch her at any time, and that’s what was fun about playing cat and mouse like this. The awareness that he was the dominant one. That this would end with his say so.

He wasn’t close to tired. Could go for this like hours, could keep it up for longer than she could with how she was already panting from exertion and whining under her breath from panic. He wouldn’t end it now though, hell, the sun wasn’t even down yet. 

That’s when the real hunt could begin.


	75. Joseph/Rook Aphrodisiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: The Deputy stumbles upon Joseph and a whole lot of bliss in the process.

It had been a surprise to find Joseph all on his own. Not surrounded by Peggies or his family. At least not by what she saw when she did a quick check around the area. Scoping around and keeping one eye on him, not like he was going anywhere. By the looks of it, he was enjoying the wildness of nature. Twirling a flower around his fingers. This time a purple lilac instead of a white toxic bliss filled one. That made her stroll forward with a gait of confidence. Gun unholstered. Held in a tight grip, knife in the other hand. 

Rook stepped around twigs and leaves. Keeping her eyes on him. Ready if he turned around. From what she saw he was always unarmed. No much to hide when you don’t wear a shirt. She snorted softly, he made her life easier, and he didn’t even know it. Putting to much damn faith in his God. Like they were on the best of terms. 

“Don’t move.” The knife was pressed into the back of his neck. Beginning to collect droplets of blood on the pristine silver. 

He didn’t listen, craning his head slightly and frowning. Though the way his face lit up when he saw her was threatening him make her stomach drop. “Deputy. Come to join me?”

“I said not to move.”

He smiled at her. A subtle upturn of his lips as he fully turned. Like a child doing everything they knew they weren’t supposed to. 

“It’s beautiful out isn’t it?” Her lack of response made him continue as if she wasn’t practically snarling at him. “The kind of thing I’d like to enjoy before the slate gets wiped clean.” A small nod at the fallacies in his head deeming the world to end. Like his words alone could sway her after all he’s tried to do. 

“Maybe we can see eye to eye under the rays of God, hm?” And she hated to admit it, but the sunlight was creating a hue around him. Encasing him in a golden light that seemed to only focus on him, like the sun was really trying to bring attention to Joseph. 

Her heart had picked up an erratic pace. Screaming inside her chest as he brought a hand up to encircle her wrist. Disarming her with a quick tug that she couldn’t process. In the next minute, her face was being pressed into the meadow around them. Filling her senses with pollen and the syrupy sweet smell of…

She held her breath as long as she could. Head tipping around to try and see where the hell Joseph had been hiding bliss on him. 

He was straddling her back. Leaning in close, pushing his hot breath into her ear as he held her down. Not speaking. Just filling her mind with the drug, letting her have a few more seconds of clarity before she went hazy. 

“Let the bliss help you see the truth Deputy. It will guide you.” His words were clear cut in her mind. Whispered right in her ear as his hands set to work. Flipping her around to lie on her back, allowing her to stare up at him with large eyes already cloudy with the bliss. 

“It’s flowing through you, making everything so much clearer.”

It really wasn’t. Everything was wrong. And she didn’t have the power to stop it. Could only stay still as Joseph moved her like a rag doll. Popping the button on her jeans and tugging them down her legs. She showed no resistance, looking all in the world like she was just as eager as he was. 

Her eyes slammed closed as he grabbed her ankles. Spreading her legs apart so he could slot himself in between. Hands moving across her navel. Up into her shirt, brushing the underside of her breast as he shoved both her tee and bra up and out of the way. Tossed into the tall grass above her. Momentarily forgotten about.

Joseph hovered over her. Eyes tracking her expression as one of his hands moved to palm at her chest. Running his index finger over her nipple until it was perky, standing upright and oversensitive based on the way she squirmed as he kept on touching. He didn’t stop his constant need to keep his hands on her. Continued his journey on exploring her body as he jammed a finger inside her. Moaning low in his throat when her walls clenched down on his digit. Walls fluttering as he leaned down to take her nipple into his mouth. Sucking softly, running sharp canines over the bud. 

He smiled when he felt her grind against his palm. Deep down he knew she wasn’t aware of what was really happening. That even if her gaze was heated, that she was touching him, responding to his ministrations, that it wasn't really her. That without the bliss aiding him, he'd of never gotten this far.

“You’re doing great Rook. Acting perfectly for me, just as I’ve asked you to in the past. You’re finally coming around.” 

He kissed her. Pushing in a second finger. “I think you’re ready.”

“Ready?” Rook’s head lifted off the dirt as much as she could manage. Craning her neck to watch how his hand was busy at work. One moving furiously between her legs, the other working his cock out of his jeans. “Joseph. Joseph...wait—“

“Quiet deputy.” His cock was exposed. Thick and curled. A pinkened tip standing at attention for her. A dark thatch of hair framing him. “This is how it’s meant to be. The bliss is showing you what you are denying. Accept it. Accept me." 

Her mouth turned down into a frown. Showing conflict in her features as the bliss worked its magic on her. Making her slicker for him. Causing her mind to go numb with lust.

Joseph whispered words in her ear to keep her as calm as he could when he went to lean over her. Draping his body over hers. Feeling the pulsing beat of her heart. “I can feel that Rook. How excited you are. You can’t lie there and tell me you don’t want this.” She floundered. Mouth opening and closing repeatedly. Hands moving on their own accord as she reached up to grab hold of his shoulders. Either to pull him near or push him away, he wasn’t sure. “Shh. No need to be ashamed.” He pressed into her. Going slow until he was fully seated in her heat.

He kept himself quiet as he rocked in and out of her. Starting a steady pace, not pushing in all the way, so careful not to hurt her. 

His finger dipped to play with her clit. Rubbing over the engorged nub with practiced strokes. Seeming an old pro at this with how she was already close. 

“You’re getting tighter around me Rook. Getting ready to show me your love.” He moved faster. Peppering kisses over her collarbone and cheeks. “I’ll take yours as you’ll take all of mine. None will go to waste.” 

"Joseph."

"Father." He admonished lightly. Fixing his stare into one of reprimand that made her cheeks heat up.

"O-okay...Father." Her voice was too soft, almost lost to the slight rustle of leaves around them. Shaking unevenly as jolts of pleasure rocked through her. 

Joseph let out a sigh at her words. Feeling the effects he had on her when she clamped down around him. Making a strangled grunt fall from his lips. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the area. Echoing for miles, the only sound Rook could hear as heat pooled in her gut.

"Please. Can I--" She swallowed thickly. Pulling herself close to him, so their chests were touching. "I need to--" Her words were cut off with a sharp squeal that dissolved into her chanting his desired title. 

"Go ahead, child. Finish." With his permission, his fast pace and harsh fingers slipping on her clit, she did exactly as he asked. Tightening around him brutally until his vision blotted out and he was spilling inside her.

Joseph stayed seated in her cunt. Bearing his weight down on her, head between her breasts to listen to her rapidly pounding heartbeat. Singing softly, reaching up to stroke over her nipple. Laying kisses to the underside of her breast. Keeping her calm and sated in his arms, surrounded by the bliss just as God intended.


	76. Jacob/Rook Hate Sex [Military Rook pt 6]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Pratt and Rook successfully escape Jacob’s compound. Though Jacob is right on her heels and refuses to let her get very far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Vicjinkim who helped me out with this part of the series

The song hadn’t seeped into her mind yet. Rook’s seen what it can do, and she isn’t sure who to thank, whatever divine being was out there keeping her under their shroud of protection from Jacob, she’s forever in debt. Owing her life to whatever force made it possible that Jacob somehow didn't have his skills honed enough to keep her under his thumb as he wanted. 

This notion kept her calm when the song began blaring out of the too large speakers that were scattered around the perimeter, making her jaw ache as she clenched her teeth from annoyance. Gaze tilting around where she stood on a balcony with Staci. He was still rambling like a madman despite her worried concern flicking around the courtyard. Going on and on about...trials. 

One 

Two 

Three

Whatever the fuck that meant. She turned on her heel, focusing back on Staci to see him physically shaking from fear. 

“He knows. He knows, he wasn’t supposed to I planned this for months, and now he’ll kill us both or worse there’s always something worse when it involves Jacob.” She gripped him by the shoulders. Shaking roughly to untangle his mind. Some attempt at pulling him out of whatever void he dropped himself into.

“We gotta leave.” Her eyes scanned below, “you mentioned the trucks?” She didn’t let him answer, was sure he couldn’t with how he was staring at her slack-jawed. “That’s how you’re getting outta here Pratt.”

“And you.” He sounded so tiny. Like that rant sapped all the energy he had. He was deflating in her grasp. Knees knocking together as she leaned over the wooden railing. Gazing at a nice homey spot that’d be perfect for someone hitching a ride. 

“I’ll get there too, soon.” With his look of confusion, she clarified slowly, “the Wolf’s Den. Take this radio," She tangled her hands over his, forcing his grip to grow strong. "Ask for Eli the first chance you get. Whenever this truck stops enough for you to jump. Make a run into the woods and wait for the Whitetails to get you. You’ll be safe Staci.”

He was already trying to break from her grasp. Scrambling to move away. Clawing at her with dirty fingernails. Whispered pleas rising from his throat as she dragged him close to the balcony’s edge. Tipping him over in one easy shove. 

He landed with a dull thud on his side. Radio clutched tight. His only lifeline. 

The journey away from Jacob’s compound under the cover of the night was one filled with guilt. Her last image of her friend, who already endured hell, being his tear-filled eyes that bulged wide at her before the truck sped away. 

*****

He was following her. She knew that, and she was sure he was making himself known on purpose. Jacob was deliberate, methodical. He was trying to scare her. 

To be fair, it was working. Her heart was racing. Blood rushing to her ears. Not on her A-game after the conditions he put her through. 

She wasn’t even sure if she could fight. Not after spending so much time in his cages, starved and so so thirsty. Rook’s been in worse situations, they both knew that now. And that thought made her cringe. 

It was a point of weakness, her past, he’d find that out soon enough. For now though, she was drawing him further away from the Wolf’s Den. Eyes constantly moving. Scanning for somewhere to spend the night. Maybe a place to wait him out. 

When she did find a tiny little cabin at the edge of the forest, she wasted no time in running inside. Kneeling on the floor, obscured by shadows as the moon rose higher in the sky, eyes locked firmly on the door. She could play Jacob’s game, could wait until morning if she had to. 

Sweat was running down her temple, trickling down her neck. Slicking up her grip, making her readjust the hold she had on a stray cast iron frying pan she had snagged with a quick once-over around the room.

A knock on the door had her jolting. Leaning forward, eyes squinting to make out the shape outside the windows. He was fucking with her. Tugging her this way and that until her mind succumbed to her paranoia. 

With how high strung she was it might just work. 

“Come on Jacob!” Rook got to her feet. Swinging her raised arm around wildly as if she wielded a gun. “Come fight me like a real man. Like a soldier.” 

That must’ve done it. Her words caused him to launch forward at her, making the door splinter as he charged through. Tossing his weight at her. Grabbing her around the waist, not before she was able to get a hit on him. Knocking him over the head with the heavy pan. 

He didn’t bring her to the ground like she was hoping for, body already tensing to brace for impact. But no, he was as much of a soldier as she was, probably felt her muscles pull taut. Instead he slammed her into the wall. Scrambling to grab at her improvised weapon and smash the pan into the side of her skull, making her see stars. 

“Don’t fight me on this dep.”

“Fuck off.” Rook spat, teeth bared at him. Her legs kicked to wrap one around his waist, the other wedged between his knees. Grinding down a little too much to be considered pleasurable. His hold on her loosened as he stood his ground. Grinding his teeth together and glaring at her. 

Jacob moved to flip her around, tugging them away from the wall to wrap a solid arm around her stomach. Pushing into her gut. Making her double over the rigid bar his arm acted as. His hand wrapped across the back of her neck. Shifting down to feel her rapid fluttering heart. 

When he yanked her up into a fully standing position, she used the momentum to swing her head back. The satisfying crack his nose made was music to her ears. Caused her to let out a breathy laugh as he stumbled back a few steps. 

With the distance between them and now somewhat of an upper hand, she went for him. Charged him and grabbed the collar of his jacket. Swiping his legs from beneath him to make him trip. Smashing into a wooden table that screeched along the floor until it tipped over. Sending Jacob right to the ground with it. 

If she was just a bystander in this, she might just laugh at the way he floundered. Arms flailing as he toppled over. Landing on his back with a hard thump and a guttural 'oof' falling from his lips. 

Rook threw herself at him. Not caring to be gentle. Too hyped up on adrenaline to care that her hip banged into the overturned table, or that her knees slammed into the wooden floor as she tossed herself on top of him. The payoff was great though. Her pain made his reaction worth it. His eyes widened in surprise as he tensed, bracing himself for her weight. Grunting as she landed a little higher on his hips than she intended. 

His hands scrambled to grab her. Wrapped his arms around her torso. Pulling her to his chest to keep her still. Fighting against how she kicked and squirmed. “Fucking hell pup. If you wanted to be on top for once—“

“Shut up!” Rook snapped, drawing back from him as much as he would let her and brought her hands to cross over his throat. Not yet squeezing, smart enough to know that he had the strength to shove her off. 

Her mind clouded over. Anger and lust for this asshole making her not see straight. She wasn’t even listening to what he was saying. Just hearing the faint tone of his voice that she knew was full of threats and menace. She’s heard it before. Already knew what was coming next.

Rook smiled at him. 

“Something funny?”

So very funny, the idea that flitted through her head. There one moment and gone in a single heartbeat. But coming across so clear that she couldn’t help but feel giddy. 

Jacob’s hand tightening on her waist to stop her from moving from where she was seated on his hips when he felt her muscles shift. That’s when she moved, when his face turned into one of confusion. Practically seeing the cogs rumbling to life behind her eyes. 

She was the one to make a move this time around. To fill the gap between them and push their lips together. 

It was messy. Including more teeth than a kiss ever needed. 

“Really pup? Couldn’t wait this time?”

“Jacob.” Coming out more of a whine than a stern command. 

He merely smiled at her. Pulling her back down so their chests bumped. Nosing at her cheek way too affectionately. “You know if you wanted my attention you really didn’t have to involve Peaches.”

“Yeah?” She reached down, arm snaking around in the small space to circle over his neck and pulling him to lean up towards her. “I guess I wasn’t aware there was an open invitation to just knock on your door.” 

Jacob laughed. Craning his neck up slightly and humming his approval at the sight he got down her shirt. His hands moved to unbutton her flannel slowly. Being too careful this time around. “All those other times didn’t get the message across?” Her shirt was shoved down her arms. Ripping across one of the seams as he tore it off, throwing it to the ground beside them. “Maybe I lost my touch when it comes to smooth-talking huh?” Another kiss, rough like before. His bites moving down her neck. Coloring her skin a harsh shade of purple. “More John’s thing anyway.”

She rolled her eyes the best she could, unable to focus with how he was treating her, already moving to take off her bra. Undoing the clasps as he was still sucking on her neck. Adding one last nip as the cloth was removed. 

Jacob groaned at the sight. Head leaning forward to lean on her collarbone. Grabbing a handful of her breast. Kneading it between his palm. Working the flesh in his grip roughly. Moving on to twist one of her nipples. Resulting in a chastising “careful,” falling from her lips. He laughed, bracing his hands on her shoulders, keeping her at the right distance to be able to pop one of her nipples into his mouth as his hand reached around her to cup her ass. 

“Damn.” He wolf whistled. Bringing a heavy hand down on her rear. Bucking his hips up when she jerked on top of him. He growled deep in his throat. Head falling back on the hardened wood. “Mind taking those off for me pup?”

“Oh, we’re asking now?” 

“I’m in a mood. Don’t push it.” The deadly glare in his eyes told her a thousand things, let her know that he was serious. He might be more yielding this time, might allow her on top of him for now, would be generous enough not to force her hand every step of the way, but he was still Jacob. Judging by the erection jutting into her thigh, he was needing enough to shove her down and tear her clothes off her. Playing along would be easier. Cause a lot less pain. 

“Gonna have to let me go for that to happen.”

“Don’t do anything stupid,” Jacob muttered, tangling his hand in her hair to keep her somewhat still. Hand moving across her chest and not bothering to help her. Opting to watch her wrestle off her jeans. Enjoying how she squirmed against him, bucking her hips and snarling at how her boots got in the way. 

“Easy there.”

Her eyes flicked up to him. Stilling her movements as the hand in her hair loosened to tug her jeans the rest of the way down. Getting them properly out of the way. 

“Gonna be good for me?”

“Of course not.” It wasn’t much of a joke. And he knew that. Tipping his lips down and scoffing. Shoving her panties to the side with practiced hands to brush over her cunt. Tangling his fingers in her mound. Toying with her. Not yet touching where she wanted, where she was throbbing for some kind of pressure.

“Jacob.”

“Are you gonna be good pup?”

“Oh for fuck's sake.” Rook snarled, burying her head in his grey shirt. Hips rising in the air as she pressed into him.

His hand came down on her ass again, smiling wide as she jumped from the sudden rush of pain and looked up at him. “Language. Be good.”

The words he spoke struck a chord with her. Made her momentarily wonder how many past lovers he had that keeled at his words. How many men and women had taken one look at him up close, as large and scarred as he is, and had submitted to his every whim. She wondered how many people had heard his words and taken in his sharp commands and just played the role as his little dog. After all their encounters how the hell could he think she would be the same as all those others who treated his words like law?

She bared sharp teeth at him, tipping her head the right way to capture the soft flesh of his neck between her canines. Nibbling against his skin as his hands continued to explore. Seemingly content with the fact that she wouldn't roll over for him. She wouldn't relinquish control that easily. Not after what happened in her past. 

Her hips rolled down into his cupped palm. Sighing, puffing warm air onto his skin as his thumb flicked out to rub at her clit. He shoved her panties to the side, not caring to push them down her hips. 

“You’ve gone all docile on me dep.” Jacob breathed in her ear. Pushing a kiss to her temple, wrapping her up in his arms as he sat up, allowing her to straddle his lap. “Now that those claws are gone for the moment,” He leaned back on his elbows, giving her a half-lidded stare, “Mind getting me ready?”

She snorted. Heavy retorts on her tongue. Seconds away from slipping out and in the open, ruining this strange frame of mind they had fallen into. 

Rook fumbled with his jeans. Snapping his button and yanking his zipper down a little too brutally, a subtle reminder of what she could do if provoked. 

Jacob didn’t seem to mind. Just sat back and let her work. Sounding his approval as she began stroking him. Going rough, no need for anything else. Not when he's shown her on more than one occasion what he was capable of. That he could fuck her senseless and still go another round.

“C’mon pup, some of us got places to be.”

Rook frowned, but still listened to him. Lifting herself up and ignoring how his fingernails were biting into her hips.

“Right sorry. People to kill, crazed speeches with wolf slideshows to present.” She clenched her muscles around his cock when she left just the tip in. Fierce hands framing his face. 

The hands on her hips didn’t waste any time pulling her down. A sharp warning not to tease him.

Jacob bundled her up in his arms. Angling his hips to press into her perfectly when she mewled. Shifting as if she could get away. “There, soldier. Right there.” Jacob mumbled, words getting lost in her chaotic mess of hair. He jerked his hips up. Moving fast. Easing in and out of her at a pace that rendered her breathless. Making her pant out whines, painting her cheeks pink when she heard the sounds she was giving him. Her face turned inward, pressing into his neck as she bounced up and down in his lap. 

That's when she realized that she may be on top but Jacob was the one who was in control. He was making her move for him, capturing her lips whenever he wanted. Taking from her in a less violent way than he ever has before. Not to say it wasn’t rough. Because it was, just being near Jacob warranted a harshness that was inescapable. 

He ramped up the pace, shoving her closer to the edge with fumbling hands that struggled to find space between them, searching for her clit. Circling his fingers around her reddened nub upon her loud whine. Swiping over the sensitive area and making her cry out, scrambling to grab at his shoulders.

 

“Fucking asshole.” He laughed, tugging their sweaty bodies closer. “Son of a--” She arched her spine, tossing her head back as she moaned. Chest pushing just close enough for Jacob to latch onto a nipple. 

That was it, the push she needed to send her over. She clenched around him. Riding him with her last shreds of energy as she came.

“There ya go, soldier. So damn strong for me, you know that?” The compliment went to her head. Made her whimper for a whole new reason. 

The last few seconds were spent in silence, save for their shortened breaths and Jacob's grunts. Snarling as he spilled into her. Tugging her back with him as he laid down, entirely on his back. Keeping her close as if he was scared a single drop of his cum would spill out.

She kept her head on his chest. Trying to reign in her emotions as she listened to his heartbeat slow down.

“Got a question for ya pup.” He cleared his throat, hand resting on top of her head. “How the fuck did you and Peaches get out?”

“Sorry to disappoint, but you suck at that whole classical conditioning thing.” She laughed when she felt him stiffen. Hand moving away from her head to reach into his pocket, a movement that was lost on her. 

“So the music doesn’t work.” She almost felt giddy at such an admission from the man lying underneath her. “Stay still.” His fingers dug into her neck, keeping her locked down despite how she tried to raise her eyes to meet his.

The gentle prick of a needle breached her skin. Causing the world to dip out into a fuzzy blur that made her whole body relax on him.

“Fu-fucking asshole.”

His laugh was the last thing he granted her to hear before she passed out in the enemy’s arms.


	77. Joseph/Rook Unsure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Joseph and Rook are trapped in a bunker after the end of the world, Joseph’s got something about him that makes marriage impossible to refuse

She wasn't even sure where she was half the time. Letting the world fall from view too many times a day to count. To the point where the evenings and nights all blurred together as one big confusing mess. It made her head hurt and eyes burn. It was worse than the bliss, but what else would it be? She was living with Joseph after all. That she was aware of.

He never left her, was always by her side. Hovering on the edges of her vision along with the stars that made the world sparkle. It was a clusterfuck, and she was terrified. Rook couldn't remember the last time she got a full night to sleep with how her mind was all muddled with whatever was permeating the air.

Maybe it was the bombs that fell. Incinerating the air around her and clinging some mixture of chemicals and dust to her skin. Forcing something up her nose and into her system that she hasn't been able to shake off. 

She so desperately wanted to see clearly. To have a single moment where she didn't have to cling to Joseph like a newborn baby. Shoving her head into the skin of his neck, paying attention to his callused hand running up and down her spine. Curling around her neck possessively, whispering things in her ear she couldn't make out from the rushing noise that flooded her senses periodically throughout the day. 

It was madness. She was sure she was going insane. That Joseph was here to harm her more than help her. And yet...she gravitated towards him. When everything got too overwhelming he was there. He kept her safe as far as she was concerned. Because her last memory was full of fire, and if that was what life was like, then she'd gladly flock towards him. Rook would have no worries pressing into his side and letting him capture her lips each night. It was the least she owed him after all he had done for her. 

The lull of the world that fell around her, somewhat soothing as her mind battled with reality, was replaced solely with Joseph. Until her brain could only be dialed down to him: The feel of his beard scratching her chin, rubbing down across her neck. The pressure he placed on her stomach, pushing down with a stable hand to keep her rooted to the mattress. Intertwining their hands loosely as his kissed her inner thighs. Leaving marks she could make out even in the murky world she was now accustomed to.

Not too long after, or maybe it was years later, she couldn't tell, could barely track of the days so really who knows? What she was sure of was Joseph being there more prominently than before. He was the one positive in her life. Never changing his affections or presence. Simply moving it further. Replacing the feel of his mouth on her thighs with the firm imprints of his fingers, running his lips up north. Tasting her with the tip of his tongue. Doing things to her body that had her jerking into him. 

Rook was expecting his touch whenever she caught sight of him. Trained like a stray dog when she inhaled his scent, slick already gathering between her thighs in preparation to give him the sweet taste of her that he had grown used to. 

The first time he approached her, naked himself, she felt a chill run down her spine. Making her tremor as he clawed his way near to her. Always touching. Greeting her the same as that first time. With a kiss lacking any teeth, swiping his tongue along her bottom lip. She felt herself grow hesitant as she had so long ago when she was unsure of what Joseph was going to do to her. As if her body knew something her mind couldn't understand.

His force on her was too much. Almost suffocating as he framed her head with his hands, rosary tucked there like nothing had ever changed from the day she came to Hope County. He cooed at her as he slipped inside. Building up pressure in her core that was foreign. Too much. Too big to take all at once. Yet he kept going until they were entirely up against one another and she could barely breathe. 

Joseph shifted subtly. Drawing a gasp from her lips. Using her body like he owned it. And he did. He deserved it. This was his prize, his reward after enduring hell and acting out the role of a man who wanted to save all. 

This was her purpose. From the moment she saw him in his church, things were meant to fold out this way. With him getting a hefty reward for playing God.

And maybe, after all the pain she wrought, she deserved this life just as he did.


	78. John/m!Rook What They Don’t Know...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: m!deputy and John fluff

Rook snuggled further into the blankets. Pointedly ignoring how John huffed in annoyance. 

“Stay still.” 

His lips curved upward in the darkness. Squinting, he could make out the sharp angle of John’s jaw beneath his beard, and of course, the frown painted there. 

“What? Just trying to sleep.” He was sure John could hear the shit eating grin in his voice. 

“Sleeping implies not moving.”

Rook shifted again, this time around pressing his cold feet into John’s calves. 

“For fucks sake!” John went rigid, moving to push himself up. Already throwing the mountain of blankets off him. 

When he heard the dull thud of John’s feet hitting the floor he jolted forward. Leaning across the bed and battling with the blankets to get to him. Rook wrapped an arm across his waist to tug him backward. “Hey. Hey, c’mon John—“

“No.” John did stop. Planting his ass back down on the bed. Making Rook fall towards him. Cheek pushing into the middle of his bare back. Warm, heat radiating off him. Raised skin from the scars along his torso. “I invited you in my home because I couldn’t sleep. And you’re not exactly helping.”

“I know babe.” Rook moved to get on his knees. Easing John back into bed. Laying his hands flat on his chest, a worried crease in his brow making John’s face soften. “Sorry. Didn’t think you were in such a bad mood tonight.”

“I said I couldn’t sleep!” Raising his voice again. Hands moving animatedly to accentuate his point. 

“So you’re cranky.”

“If you don’t like it then leave.” That made Rook flinch. Crawling to lie next to John. Pulling the man into his arms. Drawing his head against his chest, sighing softly as he carded fingers through John’s messed up hair. There was a note of insecurity in his voice. Still not used to being treated well by anyone beside his brothers. Going on the defensive too many times a day, high strung seemingly always. Making snarky comments and rude jabs that were meant to drive Rook away.

This was dangerous. John and him sneaking around behind the back of Eden’s Gate like they were. It was stupid and wasn’t helping John’s stress level in any way. Which in turn didn’t help Rook in trying to slam the point home that he wasn’t going anywhere. 

So nights like this was more than welcoming. Getting a late night call from John’s phone—not a radio, his actual phone—asking with a shaking voice for him to stay the night. 

“I’m not leaving you.” Something he’s said so many times before that it was starting to become a reflex. He’d be surprised John didn’t ask him to stop if he didn’t know the man’s tainted past. 

The need for constant validation, for nights like this with them lying together, was something essential for John. Just as eating and drinking were. 

“Johnny?”

“Hm.” Little more than a grunt as he shifted to press his head into the crook of Rook’s neck. 

“You heard me? I’m not leaving you. I’m  
staying right here.” 

There was the soft, wet press of lips against his neck. Trailing up and down. “I know.” John mumbled. Sounding tired and subdued for once. Like something had finally knocked into his head that Rook was telling the truth. Resigning himself that he’d just have to accept the love that was being shoved down his throat. 

“Now sleep. Busy day tomorrow.” He wasn’t sure if it was, but being the sole baptist of the county must have its downfalls with being needed 24/7. 

John grunted, stretching his body, skin catching off the moonlight, illuminating him beautifully as he leaned up to kiss Rook properly. Something sweeter that Rook was usually the one to instigate. Not the other way around. 

“I’m lucky to have you.” Rook laughed, he really wasn’t. If John only knew the onslaught of problems that seemed to trail behind him like crashing waves that he couldn’t run away from. Rook had half the mind to confess to John all his fears. That Joseph was right about him, about hell following him. John was the unluckiest man in Hope County so long as he was with Rook. But ruining that soft smile that appeared a moment later on John’s face when he pulled away, he couldn’t destroy that. It’d be a sin. 

Instead he pulled him closer. Singing under his some tune he could only remember a few lines of. Drawing circles on the man’s skin in a form of comfort until John went limp in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m open for any requests!


	79. Staci/Rook A Guiding Audience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Jacob forces Rook and Staci to fuck

Ever since Jacob had found out Staci's affection for Rook, he's made Staci's life a living hell. Constant teasing, always drawing him near and pushing into him with whispers of how if he played his part, served his purpose, then he could have Rook. He could be happy. 

Sure, he'd believe it when Jacob delivered. Not that he was counting on it. Staci didn't need Jacob to grab his colleague for the sole purpose of them fucking like rabbits (Jacob's words, not his. Not in a million years). He was perfectly content with Jacob carting him around, pulling him into his office for some well-needed stress relief on the soldier’s part. At this point, if he did snag Rook off the side of the road and served her up to Staci, he'd outright decline just to spite the man.

In fact, Staci thought Jacob forgot. And why wouldn't he? Surely he had more important things to worry about than humiliating his newest pet worse than he already did.

He wasn't that lucky. Never would be when it came to the wild card that Jacob was. He'd never win with the guy, that included when he woke him up in the middle of the night with a tight grip on his upper arm. Like he could sense Staci's jumpiness. That there was this energy buzzing below his skin that made him want to run despite the possibility of getting shot. 

They walked to the far end of his compound. Rook was placed in the same cage as Staci was before Jacob took him out, deemed him to grow stronger. It was a subtle nod to what Staci did months ago when he first was taken and shoved to the dirty ground with little concern. When his thoughts were haunted by a woman he had lusted after with hearts in his eyes, in the hopes she would notice him. Now that he was the reason why she was trapped, oh yeah, she'd see him.

Jacob clinked the key into the lock. Making it jangle loudly, waking Rook up and causing too much of a scene for the Peggies that passed by as he tossed Staci to the ground.

“Go on Pratt. Object of your affectation right there for the taking.”

His words were clear, intentions so vibrant in the darkening night that it made Staci’s chest go tight. Rook, for her credit, didn’t look half as bad as he did. Leaning back on her elbows with disheveled hair and a glare shining at where Jacob stood inside the cage. Key twirling around his finger, smile on his face.

“Peaches.”

Staci cringed. Looking over at the soldier with a quivering lip and a raised eyebrow. 

“Fuck her.”

In front of him, a few feet away he heard Rook sputter. Foot scuffing in the dirt as she kicked out in anger. There was an utterance of, ‘you sick fuck’ that sounded miles away to the rushing in his ears. 

Staci only moved on Rook’s account. Being pulled by her not so gentle hands to guide him. Dragging him when he went stiff like a statue. Collapsing down on her hips with a thud, back towards Jacob. 

“Nuh-uh. No, turn sideways.”

Only Staci got the view of Rook’s annoyance. Eyes closing and brow pinching down. In the end, she did comply. And this time around Staci was ready. More demure in seeing how strong Rook was. He couldn’t help but think how she would survive, she would make it out of this. It also occurred to him that he was in over his head. She was so different than him, and maybe that’s why Jacob was doing this. To prove a point.

“C’mon kids. Get to it.” Jacob snapped, making Staci jolt. A guilty look flashing over his face. 

He remained frozen. Hands trembling as they hovered over her shirt. Tears gathering at his eyes, threatening to drop. 

“Don’t make me come over there Peaches.” Staci cast his eyes over to where Jacob stood against the bars of the cage. Cock very much exposed and held in his hand. Uncaring that he was stroking himself in front of them. “Poor thing was promised a good fuck. Up to you who’ll deliver.” 

Rook knew he wasn’t kidding. He was just that right amount of crazy. Seeming horny enough to fuck her until she couldn’t think straight. With that terrifying thought at the forefront of her mind, she reached up to take Staci’s hands in her own. Drawing them towards her breasts with a subtle nod. “Please Stace.”

“You’re asking?” His face was so conflicted. Raging with emotions as he sat back on his heels. He leaned down, cheek slamming into her hip bone. Tears finally falling. 

“I can’t. You don’t—fuck, I don’t want to.” He choked out, not daring to raise his head and meet her eyes.

“Staci.” Her throat squeezed tight. Gasping out her words as she scrambled to unbutton her top. Working steadfast to show Jacob something. Anything to stop him from coming closer like he threatened to. She could see, in the half-light the moon offered, that he was getting impatient. 

“It’s okay.” Rook soothed. Tearing her shirt off and bringing her hand to scratch at his head. Fluffing his hair like a lover would. “Look.” She cupped his cheek. Bringing his head up to take in her bare flesh. 

A flush spread across his cheeks seeing her breasts held in the too small bra she was wearing. 

“For fucks sake!” Jacob slammed the heel of his foot into the bars behind them. “Coulda had her squealing for me by now. Let’s go Peaches.” 

“Rook.” Staci climbed up her body. Hands on her shoulders as slipped into her lap. “I’m not gonna do it. Not to you.” He pressed his head into her chest. Breathing in deep.

“How’s it coming, Deputy?” Jacob called. A smile tipping his lips up. Already, knowing the answer. “We getting anywhere? Or do you need my help?”

“We-we’re fine.” 

He nodded slowly in consideration. Tucking himself back in his jeans. Wincing as his cock scraped against the front of his zipper. 

“Ya don’t look fine.” Jacob analyzed. Moving to get down on his knees next to them. Head tilted curiously. Out of nowhere, Jacob moved his hands into the equation. Helping as he said he would. 

He was guiding Staci. Coaxing his cock out of his dirty jeans. Rubbing at the tip and making the younger man whine. Wide eyes looking at Jacob, silently begging for him to stop. 

“Look at that, so he can get it up." Jacob jeered, shifting behind Pratt to force his hips forward. Leaning over his shoulder to align his cock with Rook’s sex. Shoving on Pratt’s back to make him slip inside when he offered up a feeble resistance. 

The slick noises that surrounded them had Pratt whining. Tears gathering in his eyes as he apologized endlessly until Jacob cupped a hand over his mouth with orders to shut the fuck up and just enjoy himself.

“Touch her Peaches. Let her come.” Jacob crooned in the man’s ear. Fixing his hands on Pratt’s waist, making him thrust in and out until he set his own rhythm.

“N--No…”

“No?” Jacob laughed sourly. “You wanna cum Rook?”

There was a neediness in her gaze alongside the anger. Though she kept her mouth shut, her whimpers said it all. “Yeah.” Jacob murmured, “You want it bad pup.” Jacob took one hand off Staci’s hips, moving it past him to grip tightly at Rook’s thighs. Trailing down until he reached between her legs. Right at her most sensitive parts. 

Jacob rubbed at her clit with quick little snaps of his wrist. Making her fall into the motions he was forcing on the two of them. He laid harsh bites along Pratt’s neck, going like that until Rook was shaking on the ground. Twisting her hips to get away from the stimulation.

Staci was yanked back just enough to pull his dick out of Rook, letting him hang heavy in the air for Jacob to grab hold of him. Stroking roughly until he came over Rook’s chest. Dirtying her further.

“Good job kids. That wasn't so hard was it?” He rose, ruffling Pratt’s sweaty mop of hair and pulling him to his feet a second later. “We’ll try again tomorrow, and maybe then you'll learn Pratt, and you'll do as I asked. And do it properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still open to requests


	80. PolySeed/Rook Our Angel [Angel Rook pt 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: 
> 
> "Bliss is what got me into this mess. It made me a goddamn monster."
> 
> "Not a monster. An angel. Our angel." There was a ringing tone in his voice that painted a perfect picture of him smiling wide as he said it. Ever confident in God's plans.

Her feet were pounding out on the floor, creating an uneven rhythm as she tripped and stumbled her way through the forest. Parting grass in her wake, crushing bliss flowers around her as she went. 

That didn't matter, the drug flowing through her system was the least of her worries. Taking a glance behind her at the small army tracking her down was evidence of that. A helpful reminder that she was in danger, that if there was any time to leave Hope County, it would be now. 

Only days after being exposed to Faith's new batch of bliss resulted in unimaginable terror. And pain. Christ, how could she forget the resulting pain that came hours within inhaling the sickly cloying scent? It still made her gag with the thought of it.

She wished that was the worst of it, that the men hunting her down no matter which region she ran off to and the awful bliss that she was sure got shoved to the side to never be used again was all that was wrong with her current situation. John chasing her down through the skies as she dodged between trees in the Valley as she crossed borders couldn’t even match up to reality. A reality she was begging some merciful god out there to get rid of.

Rook remembers with clarity how she pleaded with Joseph to put a bullet between her eyes when Faith brought her to him with concern etched on her face.

Joseph said it was a blessing. He probably still would; even though a moment later she tightened her grip on his shoulders and crashed her head into his. 

Her heart wasn't going nearly as fast as she has assumed it would be given the circumstances. That's the one thing she could take note of as she dove into a small ravine. Stuttering her breaths behind a cupped palm. The noise sounding amplified in the tiny space. 

"Deputy Rook?" Her hands clamped down on the radio clipped to her side. Anger drawing her brow down. 

"What?" Coming out as a tiny whisper as she listened intently to the sound of pounding footsteps overhead. 

"Are you safe?"

She barked out a laugh. Wincing a moment later upon hearing the telltale sound of a helicopter’s blades slow to a halt. "You sent your men after me, they won't stop chasing me. I've been on the run for days. I'm so fucking far from being safe right now."

"They won't hurt you." Her eyes rolled on their accord. "They're using bliss bullets. I have never wanted you dead child."

"Bliss bullets." She enunciated the words slowly. Head tipped up to see a sliver of light, shadows hanging down as people scanned the area. "Bliss is what got me into this mess. It made me a goddamn monster."

"Not a monster. An angel. Our angel." There was a ringing tone in his voice that painted a perfect picture of him smiling wide as he said it. Ever confident in God's plans. In fate that she couldn't run from. "You've been granted a sacred gift from the heavens. Don't squander this Rook."

He switched quick. From saccharine sweet to an air of irritation. "Come home to me. Or if you feel the need to take sanctuary with another member of my family I urge you to do so."

Her hands tightened around the radio. Tears gathering at the corners of her eyes in spite of herself. She was being hunted by the heralds themselves it seemed, crying wasn't an option. Especially when she was stuck in a hole, surrounded on all sides. 

"Rook?" 

She let the radio fall from her grasp. Letting it knock around on a collection of boulders beside her as she prepared to grapple herself up and out. 

"Please answer me, child. I worry about you."

Like hell he did. 

"You're scared." Absolutely terrified. Rooted to the spot as she rose to stand. Bruised knuckles shining in the light as she gripped the edge of the rock. 

"I can help you. As can my brothers and sister. We can teach you to adapt, no one should be alone during one of God's tests. This is a daunting task that would frighten even the strongest of people. " So that's what he thought this was? That Faith polluting the air around her bunker with a new form of bliss that made Rook sprout wings was a test from God. Or maybe some cruel joke. That after all she's done karma finally came around. Put her in a comatose state for days. Made her feel mind-splitting pain up until feather and bones formed on her back. Even now her spine was aching with the added presence. Pulsing and throbbing along her body, as if egging her own to try and move the large appendages not at all meant for humans. 

"Rook. I'm begging you."

"Yeah." She whispered softly, peering over the edge, waiting for a window to run. "I hear ya asshole." 

At the last second, she launched herself out. No way would she be sneaking through hoards of men with a large white set of wings on her back, glistening off the sun from where she cut slits in the back of her shirt as if she was ready to use them.

She didn't make it two steps before a weight was pressing down into her. Between her shoulder blades, her wings. A tan boot keeping her down, shooting her a Cheshire cat smile when she craned her neck around to see him.

"Hey there pup. Going somewhere?" 

Another fresh round of tears was all she had to answer to Jacob. Who was kneeling into the dirt beside her. Keeping a hand down on her spine when she shifted. "Easy there girl." Jacob murmured in her ear. Beard scratching at her neck. 

"Holy shit. You found her." There was a rush of footsteps before John was getting down on the ground next to his brother. Hand reaching out more tentatively than he had ever done when touching her. 

She recoiled at the feeling of the pads of his fingers brushing along her cheek. "So fucking amazing." A muttered reference to her wings as he pulled back to gaze at them. "We should get her back before she runs off again." John stood, hands on his hips. Head swiveling to take in the scenery, breathing in deep as Jacob helped her to her feet. Hand on her shoulder, rubbing circles into her skin. 

"Yeah." Jacob shook her slightly, jolting her to walk forward. "We've been chasing you for days pup. Gave us a run for our money."

"Not anymore though," John fell into step beside her. Thrumming with joy. "We won’t be needing to chase you down after tonight. You’re ours." An echoing of Joseph's words that made her shudder.


	81. Jacob/Rook Daddy Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: 
> 
> At first he assumed her nightmares were fueled by what Eden’s Gate has done to her. Images in her dreams taunting her about leaving the resistance, making her feel more guilty than she really should. He was wrong.

At first he had taken it personal. Had withdrawn from the complicated relationship with the deputy because of the fear in her eyes. She couldn’t seem to wipe that look off her face quick enough for Jacob not to notice. It was glaringly obvious that he was the source of her nightmares. 

He resented her for that.

At first when she had uttered him a new name he had only thrusted into her harder. Just to hear her eek out more whines of  _ daddy! _ He adored the way she dug sharp nails onto his shoulder blades, creating red vines across his skin that would stay for a week after.

That was the middle ground they had in their life. The one that balanced out the times she was too scared to look him in the eyes or even square up to him. It wasn’t much in terms of stable, but it worked for them, they had to make it work.

At first he assumed her nightmares were fueled by what Eden’s Gate has done to her. Images in her dreams taunting her about leaving the resistance, making her feel more guilty than she really should.  _ He was wrong. _

He tried to hold her close those times late at night when he was battling his own demons, he tried to keep his voice soothing when she recoiled, he tried and tried until he got sick of it. Until her problems consumed her and there wasn’t much he could do to pull her out of whatever hole she fell into.

He didn’t kick her out on the street, no, that was her decision. Good riddance. She could stay with John for all he cared. 

*****

She thought John would understand when Jacob didn’t. She knew of his past, of how his parents beat him bloody. They made him shrivel in fear until they broke him, to the point where all he could say was yes. In a way they made him strong, a strong broken monster. She and him were more alike than he knew. Only difference being her daddy just broke her. She didn’t bounce back, didn’t learn a damn thing.

She hoped someone would see. Whether it be John with his tainted past or Jacob with his own enemies in running through his head.

Rook was wrong. So very wrong. Hell, she still had two more Seed siblings to go through, two more chances for someone to look her in the eye and just  _ get it.  _


	82. PolySeed/Rook Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: 
> 
> “I could be doing worse.”
> 
> “Hey,” she held up her hands and laughed mockingly at him, at how desperate he seemed to keep his composure. “I’m not judging you here. Not my job, I don’t have time for that.” 
> 
> He pried open an eye to find her. Brows furrowed and nose wrinkled. 
> 
> “But yes, there’s a lot worse out there. You could be...what,” she tilted her head in consideration, “7, maybe 8 inches deep in some pretty thing, huh John.” His hips jerked rougher at her comment. “Could have someone underneath you and moaning your name and begging for more.” Rook couldn’t hold back the smile this time around at how needy he was.

**John**

 

She knew coming into this that it was dangerous, stupid even. That this was John’s house. Temperamental John who would cut her up into a thousand pieces and leave her body on the doorstep of Jerome’s church, but when she heard he had fortified his house into a damn fortress like he was truly the king of the land, well she’d be remiss if she didn’t check it out for herself. 

 

Worst case scenario going into this being that the man was home, already waiting with Chosen at his order. 

 

That’s what she had originally thought until she arrived and made her way up the stairs. Skipping steps when just the barest of weight made them creak. 

 

Eyes more focused on tightening her hold on her gun, more preoccupied with checking herself over. Accounting for her knives and the baseball bat she had sticking out of her bag. 

 

Rook’s mind was already frazzled from the heat she had been suffering through on the walk to his ranch, her nerves frayed to their ends that she was way past the point of listening like she should be. 

 

Her hand shoved on the beautifully carved wooden door that was open just enough to reveal a sliver of light. 

 

She stood stock still in the doorway. Moving to backtrack at the sight she saw. Preemptively raising her hand to conceal the image that was forever going to be seared on her brain.

 

“Fuck.” She snarled out the words louder than she should’ve. Peering behind splayed fingers only to catch John’s eyes. Which were hard and glaring. Turning an icy blue she’s never seen before. Clouded over by lust and anger. 

 

“Deputy.” His voice was absolutely wrecked in the best of ways. Almost coming out in a whine. “May I ask what the hell you're doing here? On—“ he cried out through clenched teeth and made the bed springs creak when he moved too fast. Bucking his hips up into what she could now see was his tight grip fisting at himself. “On private property nonetheless.” 

 

His hand was moving fast, slick noises filled the room along with his grunts. A tense silence filling the air as he awaited some kind of response. “Yeah. I’m just gonna go, I shouldn’t have—“

 

“No.” John agreed tersely. “You shouldn’t have done a lot of things. Yet here you are.” He sighed. Stopping his movements but keeping a firm hand on his dick. “Trespassing. Invading my privacy. The list of sins, of wrongdoings, it just never ends with you.”

 

Her hand pressed more firmly down over her eyes. Not caring that her pistol was pushing into the soft skin of her nose, most likely leaving an awful indent of metal. 

 

“Don’t be rude. Look at me, I’m trying to be civil here.” He had the audacity to sound normal. Like he wasn’t the one caught with his pants down. 

 

“You’re naked John, not taking the chances of seeing what you’re packing.”

 

“I’m not naked.” John mused. Huffing a soft laugh at her reddening cheeks. 

 

At his words she did peak out from her hand again. Letting her eyes drift over him. Pants and underwear long gone. Vest open, hanging off one shoulder. Button up shirt shoved up, exposing his stomach and a thick patch of hair that led down. 

 

“You’re more naked than I’d want.”

 

“You like it.”

 

Her eyebrows rose. Hand falling down to her side without much thought. Mouth gaping wide at his sudden confidence. Yeah, leave it to John to only get hornier from an audience. Leave it to him to give her a very much unasked for demonstration on how vocal he was. Which brought to the forefront of her mind how exactly this scene came to be. How did John go from the man who preached about sin to this dirty, loud picture in front of her?

 

She couldn’t help but imagine him cupping himself through his jeans, telling himself that there was time to turn back. That he could still back away, though by the end he pulled himself out. So tired of battling with himself. 

 

Rook could see him through her mind’s eye, him steadily moving faster. Falling back into step, body reacting accordingly as his nerves absolutely sung with pleasure. Remembering how he liked it best. He’d loosen up eventually, stop paying attention so well. Chasing his end would become way more important than keeping watch.

 

And that’s where they were now. With her feeling guilty about catching him off guard. Embarrassment was pretty high up there too on her list. 

 

“I’m gonna go.”

 

“No.”

 

She barked a laugh at his abrupt response. Labored and barley there words. 

 

“I’d love to see you running outside to catch me with your dick out. That would make for quite the gossip around here.” She saw the immediate effects that her words had on him. That he went deathly pale, halting his process of driving himself closer to the edge. “So you’re gonna stay right there in your bed and jack off and I’m leaving.”

 

“What exactly do I get out of this arrangement?” He leaned back on his headboard. Skull hitting the wood roughly, making him wince. “How do I profit from this…encounter?”

 

“I won’t go running my mouth.” She crossed her arms over her chest. Keeping her eyes strictly on his face and not on the steady hand he had around his length. “Joseph won’t know you were fooling around.”

 

“I could be doing worse.”

 

“Hey,” she held up her hands and laughed mockingly at him, at how desperate he seemed to keep his composure. “I’m not judging you here. Not my job, I don’t have time for that.” 

 

He pried open an eye to find her. Brows furrowed and nose wrinkled. 

 

“But yes, there’s a lot worse out there. You could be...what,” she tilted her head in consideration, “7, maybe 8 inches deep in some pretty thing, huh John.” His hips jerked rougher at her comment. “Could have someone underneath you and moaning your name and begging for more.” Rook couldn’t hold back the smile this time around at how  _ needy  _ he was. 

 

“Or hell, maybe you like someone fucking you instead. Pounding into your ass and making you feel so full until you can’t see straight.” She dared to walk closer. Right to the edge of his bed. Close enough that if she wanted she could reach out and grab his ankle. She didn’t, she had more self control. 

 

“It could be worse, you could have someone between your legs and working you so well. Or, once again, you could be the one with a cock shoved so far down your throat you can’t even breath.” She stressed the words, leaned forward and made enough noise for John to take notice of where she moved to. 

 

“But you’re not.” Rook turned on her heel. Ignoring John’s low whimper in his throat. Feeling guilt for a whole new reason when she obviously left him wanting. “You’re here. Alone.”

 

“Don’t leave.” She paused at the entrance of his door. Hand holding tightly onto the frame and listening to his panting breaths. “Just stay, let me look. I won’t touch. Promise.” 

 

Her head jerked, glancing over her shoulder at him. At the pathetic mess he turned into just at a couple of words. 

 

“Fine.”

 

“You’ll stay?” He twisted his wrist. Knees jerking up at the sharp jolts of pleasure running through him. 

 

“Yes. Yes John, I’ll stay.” 

 

**Jacob**

 

She wasn’t sure what she was expecting. Hunting was a new sport to her. Something she never bothered with until she got to the mountains and money became scarce. 

 

Rook was putting it off until the last minute, until she had to hang her head in shame on multiple occasions when asking friends for a small loan that she couldn’t afford to pay back. She was afraid hunting would be boring. 

 

Maybe she would’ve been urged to go out if someone told her she’d get such a nice view. Said view being way better than the sunset she had sat watching an hour beforehand. 

 

Jacob knew how to put on quite the show. Christ, the man would do so many things to her if he found out she was taking in the sight of him with his cock out, but doing it out in the open…bad fucking choice on his part. 

 

Not like she could complain too much. Her thighs were already pressing together uncomfortably from her position behind some bushes she couldn’t be bothered to care about sticking her in the ribs. 

 

His back was up against a tree, somehow lucid enough to hold himself upright as he stroked himself. Muttering words she couldn’t make out under his breath. Eyes downcast, occasionally slipping closed when a jolt of pleasure ran through him. 

 

His legs spread wider, giving himself more room to work as he cursed. Loud and clear from her spot a few feet away. He was building himself up. Stroking faster, one hand balling into the fabric of his shirt, holding it up and out of the way. The other hand doing all the work. He didn’t waste time teasing himself, not caring to make it last. That was something she noted, as if she’d ever be in a position to treat him better than he could himself. 

 

Jacob finished earlier than she would’ve liked. Cutting the show a little short in her opinion. Hardly making any noise as he came across his hand and the forest floor. He was panting slightly, shoulders relaxing for the first time she’s ever known the man. 

 

Rook stood on shaking feet. Hands clutching onto a nearby tree to steady herself as she breathed in deep. Replaying through what she just saw. Saving that image for tonight. 

 

“You know Deputy,” Rook tensed worse than she ever has. Turning her head to catch sight of Jacob; who was still leaning up against the tree. Voice loud enough to carry across the forest to her. He was pushing himself back into his jeans. Fixing his belt with the faintest of smiles. “If you wanted to watch me you shoulda just asked. Promise I wouldn’t have minded, it’s rude though, to sneak up on me like that.” He sighed deeply, as if disappointed in her. Head still down as he ran fingers through his hair. “Just creeping around corners without my permission. I’d run if I were you.” His eyes flicked up briefly to where she stood unmoving. Squinting like he could see through the thick bushes. “Bad pups need to be punished, they need to learn exactly what I want from them. I’ll give ya a head start dep.”

 

**Joseph**

 

Coming to his compound for the purpose of snooping around was stupid. She could admit that. Which brought a smile to her face despite the circumstances because fuck you Joseph, pride is not a sin she carries, thank you very much. 

 

Though the circumstances she found herself in now was worse than those she’s ever experienced since coming to this godforsaken county,  considering she was standing with her back pressed painfully against the wooden wall with fucking Joseph Seed walking around the room. 

 

What she could now identify as his room as soon as he strolled in, a moment too early on her part. 

 

The man didn’t have any windows, and no, she didn’t count the tiny little porthole that she wouldn’t be able to wiggle out of even if she lost twenty pounds and grew another foot. Nowhere to run or hide as his footsteps grew louder from down the hall. 

 

Her train of thought deviated from running to hiding. Under the bed was fucking dumb, for reasons she didn’t have to think two seconds about, cause y’know—she’d rather not get caught. The closet was second. Which didn’t work, because despite Joseph being shirtless every single time she saw him, his wardrobe was crammed full with no way of being able to hold a human body. 

 

Joseph took her presence in stride. Full

of confidence for God’s plans when he caught her in his room, standing there as if she belonged. 

 

The smile he gave her was strained. Not at all comforting when he met her eyes. Not yet fully addressing her as he should’ve been. There were no speeches or lectures coming from the preacher this time around. 

 

Joseph—he, ah...well clearly he had other priorities. 

 

Said priorities being more about collapsing down on his bed, elbows resting on his thighs with a prominent bulge in his jeans that he wasted no time unzipping. Like she wasn’t there at all. 

 

She heard the soft sigh he gave off at the relief of pressure. 

 

His hands were clasped, eyes closed tightly as he mumbled prayers under his breath. God, she almost wanted to reach out to him and tell him to get on with it. If anyone needed the stress relief, deserved it even, it’d be him. Maybe he’d be less inclined to shoot her up with bliss bullets. Maybe he’d even be calm enough to let her walk out of here. 

 

“Excuse me Child. I’m human. I have thoughts and urges.”

 

“Yeah. I get it.” She swallowed thickly at the sudden noise in the room. Taking a step away from him. Fear injecting in her veins, scared of seeing him so unhinged. 

 

He didn’t wait much longer after his apology. His resolve broke, crumbled right before her eyes.

 

“Maybe this is God telling me, or…” He floundered for words, something she’s never seen before, “or showing me how to act. That these thoughts plaguing me are only normal.” 

 

His jeans and underwear were thrown to the ground and he just paced. Back and forth, making the floorboards hiss under him. Cock hanging heavy with each uneven step he took. His glare was strong when he passed a glance across the room, catching her gaze before flitting to the sorry excuse of a window for half a second and dropping his gaze back down to what he probably considered a bigger problem then what it was. As if willing himself to soften. 

 

“Joseph.” Rook risked speaking. Only talking in a whisper. Sucking in a breath at the darkness in his eyes. 

 

“Yes Deputy?”

 

His fists clenched around nothing. Tightening and loosening over and over again. 

 

He fell onto the bed fully. Leaning on the headboard. Hand hovering before brushing over himself gently. Teasing the idea. Seeing the pleasure it would bring him with a simple touch. He was barley paying her attention. Almost missing her next spoken words.

 

“I can leave…”

 

“No. You can’t. He brought you to me, don’t keep running from your purpose.” 

 

Rook saw the change in his features when his mind shifted and he threw his morals right out and wrapped a hand around himself. Sobbing at the contact. Letting out a strangled groan that had her muffling her own whines. 

 

His teeth were bared. Nails digging into the lust scar carved into his naval. A constant reminder as to what he was doing. 

 

The pace he took was fast. Sloppy too, from what she could see. His hand always slipping off, moving too high when he stroked up. Unused to the motion. But it got the job done if his groans were anything to go by. 

 

His head was tipped back as he slowed down, thumb brushing over his slit. Hips jerking on their own accord as he finished with a feather light touch. 

 

Joseph stayed like that long enough for her legs to grow weary. With his head against the headboard and his eyes closed. Soft cock held in a loose grip. 

 

She shifted. Too scared to offer up her leaving again. Not when Joseph seemed hellbent on the idea that her catching him in his most intimate moment was something close to destiny.

 

Looks like she’d be in for a long night. But...her lips curled up. Joseph was still laying bare. At least she had something pretty to look at.


	83. Joseph/John/Rook Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: 
> 
> “Come here John. Look.”
> 
> John’s movements were stiff as he stumbled towards them. Stopping short in front of Joseph. Eyeing her wearly.
> 
> “Do you see how wrath can be quelled with the opposite emotion?” Joseph asked softly. Breath coming out in a whisper. Guiding John’s gaze down to watch her.
> 
> “I see Joseph.”
> 
> “Do you know that you push your sins on others?”

She couldn't, for the life of her, figure out the enigma that was John Seed. 

Her back was tense, stomach curled into knots as she sat in front of Joseph. Hand fisting the material of the table cloth in her hands. Lip pinched between her teeth in a rough grip that John was quick to chastise her on. Because of course he wouldn’t want her to be get hurt. At least not when big brother was watching from the sidelines with hawk like eyes. Ever ready to correct John’s form. Quick to remind him of love. It didn't help that his advice would always come with a demonstration. 

Joseph would move towards her after John was too heavy handed with her. He’d cradle her head and coo at her like she was a child. Gentle hands carding through her hair and telling her how special she was to him, to Eden’s Gate. That soon her purpose would be revealed. 

All the while John was fuming behind Joseph’s back. Arms crossed over his slim chest, lip jutting out in a pout as he stood with his hip cocked. If he was feeling ballsy he’d tap his foot impatiently. Anger showing through even if that was exactly what Joseph was struggling to eradicate out of his system.

“See John?”

John’s eyes dragged back to where Joseph hovered over Rook, the back of his hand against her cheek. Showing how she was leaning into the touch. She didn’t like it. God that was so far from the truth. The man could kill her so easily if he wanted, there was no need to cozy up to him now. Her only reason to keen up at Joseph like he was her savoir was for John.

The precious baby brother who adored Joseph. Anyone could see that. He bared that weakness so easily. Showing it in his entire face whenever Joseph gave him praise or told him some sacred massage. She leaned into Joseph’s touch with a starry gaze just to see how John reacted each and every time. It was simple to wind him up and watch him go. Firing off at her when Joseph retreated into his room on the second floor of the ranch.

There was no reason to be scared of John hurting her. He’s done it before, resulting in more choice words from Joseph the next time they saw each other.

So she sat pliantly as Joseph stroked her cheek. Locking eyes with John as she tried and failed to conceal a smirk. 

“Come here John. Look.”

John’s movements were stiff as he stumbled towards them. Stopping short in front of Joseph. Eyeing her wearly.

“Do you see how wrath can be quelled with the opposite emotion?” Joseph asked softly. Breath coming out in a whisper. Guiding John’s gaze down to watch her.

“I see Joseph.”

“Do you know that you push your sins on others?” Joseph pushed, hand still stroking her jaw. He barreled on just as John opened his mouth in an attempt to defend himself. “That you showing her your wrath, choosing to control a situation with such a sin, only serves to make things worse.”

“I know Joseph.” 

If she didn’t know this routine already she would’ve felt a wave of pity for the man in front of her who looked as if he was on the verge of tears. It was a damn act. One he had down to a science.

“I’m sorry.” John whispered, curling in on himself as Joseph ushered him forward with caring hands. Kind intentions written all over his character as he herded John to kneel in front of Rook. Urging John to follow the same ministrations he had just done.

John froze. Hands braced on her thighs, splayed wide and grip a little too tight as Joseph walked behind John. Leaning up against the wall to watch. To judge.

“Rook.” Hushed words in some stale attempt at a greeting. She raised an eyebrow, keeping an unwavering gaze on him. He leaned in close to her, brushing a lock of hair back around her ear. Lips pushing on her cheek, a disguise of affection granting him the ability to whisper something only they could hear. “Now how the fuck can I show niceties to someone who doesnt show it back? Does he expect me to love you when all I can see in your eyes is hatred?”

“John.” A reprimand as the kiss lingered for too long. An admonishment for the wrong sin. John just tipped his head playfully. Smiling at Joseph. “Too much?” He threw in a laugh at the end for good measure. It worked though, making her wonder if his family really was blind to how many layers of crazy their brother was or if they were in denial.

“Just a little. I’m not asking you to take her hand in marriage. Only for you to show her the kindness I know you have in your heart. The same kindness you show me and Jacob.”

Rook noted how Faith was left out of that little equation. That Joseph’s words made John go all starry eyed, hauling up some memory he had buried from so long ago. “Yes Joseph.” John pulled at her, cradling the back of her neck and making their foreheads bump. 

“Good John.” 

She cracked an eye open, seeing at the last moment how John smiled. A secretive grin that told her how deep his need for validity ran.

The creaking of the floorboards caused John to pull back. Eyes looking hazy as he gazed up at Joseph. Repeating their ritual as The older Seed kneeled to meet his brother. Rook averted her gaze. Feeling like an intruder upon seeing a softer side of John.

Joseph pressed a kiss to her forehead, showing the love he wanted John to repeat. “Treat her well brother.” A farewell as Joseph grabbed a pair of car keys hanging on an ornate set of hooks by the door and taking his leave. 

“Now deputy,” she rolled her eyes, here we go again, “You know I don’t much care with him thinking highly of you when he tosses me to the side.”

Her mouth gaped wide at him. Searching his face for any signs of him lying. “He loves you John. Were you not sitting in on the same conversation I was?”

“He loves me when I do as he asks!”

“Yeah well no one's gonna love you if you act like a whiny brat. Are you really surprised?”

John was on her in an instant. Hands wrapping around her neck and squeezing. “You didn’t let me finish.” Words that were followed by a hash pinch to her windpipe. “He loves me when I do as he asks,” He swallowed roughly, “And he loves you no matter how much pain you bring. No matter how sinful you are. He doesn’t care that you are a sinner, that you want us dead and killed so many of us. He will always love you.” John pulled away, slapping her across the face. Causing her head to jerk to the side at the force of it. It was a red mark that would fade soon enough, nothing for him to worry about. “He’s my brother, we are family. He should love me no matter what I do. You aren’t blood! You don’t deserve his love, not when you can’t even appreciate him.”

He stormed off. Slamming his feet loudly on the staircase. Muttering words under his breath as he ascended. Leaving her sat in the darkness of his dining room in the fading light with apprehension more than confusion running through her veins with a stinging cheek and the imprint of his hand to her left.


	84. John/Rook His

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request:
> 
> “You brought me a family. Something that I’ve been told I’m lacking, a loving caring unit. This is a gift from God and I would be a fool to let it slip from my fingers.” His hand moved to cradle her cheek, rubbing up her jaw and fisting her hair. Yanking back to expose her neck, allowing him to press light kisses on her skin. Pausing to push his lips on her pulse. Smiling when he felt it move rapidly. “You’re staying right here. You’ll raise our child and you’ll adore this family.

Rook was leaning forward, remote clutched in a firm grip. A failsafe. A net to catch her if her mind went too far gone when John's face appeared on screen. Looking all in the world like a normal man. As if he didn't have a life built around her once upon a time. 

Her heart was moving sporadically just thinking about him. Seeing him on the tv was surreal. Brought it all back. To him, she was probably just a distant memory. Lucky bastard didn't have to put his life on hold for a kid. Didn't have to give up his career as a successful lawyer when she did. Threw away those aspirations and switched job descriptions. Not her dream job in a long shot. But it kept her from starving. Got her this roof over her head in some desolate corner of Hope County Montana. In a little nook of Holland Valley.

She was so close to him. That she knew, word spreads fast. She knew where he lived, unsurprisingly much better than she had ever hoped of. She knew the title he had, the reputation he had earned himself after he ran out on her. Truth be told it wasn't completely his fault. That didn't stop her from getting angry. There was still unbridled rage sitting below the surface. Crackling like a dying fire waiting to be reignited by the slowest gust of air. Oh and this was it. Sitting from her cozy spot on her beat up couch, watching John Seed, formerly John Duncan to her. And her kid if she ever worked up the courage to tell her daughter about this man who she has heard only bad things about since she entered the damn place. 

Suddenly this didn't seem like such a good idea. She knew her parents wouldn't approve of dragging her daughter out to some war zone. It's not like she meant to choose this place when she packed up and moved. More of a job relocation than anything else. 

Rook was willing to do this though. She had to. To close this chapter in her life. To at least say things have been resolved, they left off disjointed with uncertainty lingering around them. Even if he didn’t remember her it’d at least make her rest easy at night. 

Two hours later and she had packed her and her daughter in her beat up car. Knuckles turning white on the steering wheel. Trying to focus on the lyrics of the song playing and sorting it out in her mind.

Since when did her baby daddy get famous enough to deem his own song?

“Someone’s paying child support huh Lily?” Rook tossed a glance behind her at her kid. Lips tipping up when she just nodded along with her mother. 

Rook pushed down a little harder on the pedal. Already feeling a mixture of excitement and dread coursing through her.

She should've been paying close attention to the road. After what she's heard about Hope County and the dangers it elicits...she should’ve been on guard. Her ignorance resulted in swerving at the last second to avoid a roadblock consisting of white vans and men spread out along the perimeter.

The car tumbled off the road. Not flipping, but spinning round and round like a top until a pole forced them to stop.

Then nothing. Just darkness and a swarm of voices.

*****

Rook kept bouncing in and out of it. Unable to move, held down by something...or someone. She was too out of it to tell.

Only hearing the distant sound of voices and the slamming of too heavy doors that made her flinch.

When her vision did come back to her she drew back. Surprise flitting across her face at the men only inches from her. Leaning down at the waist to get close to her, hands holding onto her shoulders tight enough to bruise.

“Look whos finally awake.” Her mouth felt too dry to talk. “I’m so happy you decided to join me Rook.” 

“J-John…”

“No. Shush.” He stood, pinching the bridge of his nose and walking away. Looking as if he was the one without the upper hand here. “I remember you.”

The shock of that statement had her swallow thickly. Stopping any words about to come to the surface. “Don’t necessarily remember the girl you had with you, but I can guess who she is. Who she belongs to.” 

“If you fucking hurt her—“

“Hurt my child.” His hand raised to the center of his chest. Mouth hanging open. “Hurt my own flesh and blood. I’m not a monster.”

She’d beg to differ. She was tied up after all. He wasn’t radiating hospitality. “No? Then let me out. Let me just leave with Lily.”

“Oh darling.” He smiled, head tipping as he stalked forward. And just like that she was reminded why she fell for him. That he was a charmer in the best of ways. Making her knees weak with a single glance. Her head craned up to stare at him with wide eyes. Lips curving up at the glint in his eyes. “I’m not letting you leave.”

Just like that the fantasy was over. He was like a mirage. All charisma and fallacies built on lies until he opened up his mouth and he sent you running. But by that time you’re too far in to get up and go. He’s proving that perfectly well.

“You brought me a family. Something that I’ve been told I’m lacking, a loving caring unit. This is a gift from God and I would be a fool to let it slip from my fingers.” His hand moved to cradle her cheek, rubbing up her jaw and fisting her hair. Yanking back to expose her neck, allowing him to press light kisses on her skin. Pausing to push his lips on her pulse. Smiling when he felt it move rapidly. “You’re staying right here. You’ll raise our child and you’ll adore this family. You’ll accept me and my siblings just as you accept Lily.”

His lips captured hers. Growling into it when she didn’t cooperate. “It’s the will of The Father. Don’t deny your purpose.”


	85. PolySeed Taken [Angel Rook pt 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request:
> 
> Her body was shaking violently, skin turning pale from the sudden pain rushing through her bones. 
> 
> She tipped her head back to follow Joseph as he stood, pacing back and forth and muttering things to his family that she couldn’t make out from the blood pounding in her ears. 
> 
> Fuck.

“Does it still hurt?” Joseph prodded. With his words and hands. He hadn’t stopped touching her since his brothers brought her before him. Shoving her a little too harshly to the ground on her knees with bound wrists. He had cupped her cheeks and ran long slender fingers through her hair, down the back of her neck and just barely brushing the start of feathers on her shoulder blades when he dipped his hands down her shirt. 

“He asked you a question deputy.” John hummed. Rocking on his heels and smiling wide. 

“Heard him.” Rook grumbled, head tipping down and cheeks heating up when Joseph leaned closer to inspect how the feathers were sprouting out of her skin like teeming weeds in a garden. 

“Well?” Joseph asked softly, taking that moment to press down where the base of her left wing was. It made her jolt from where she sat on the wooden floor. Almost losing balance if not for colliding with Jacob’s legs, that’d be the first time she’d be thankful he decided to watch her so closely. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Faith mumbled from where she was sitting with dainty legs crossed on the small stage they had at the front of the church.

Rook nodded a confirmation when Joseph pulled back and rose an eyebrow. From up this close she could see his true concern. How his level of worry ran several layers deep despite the calm facade he was putting up as a mask. Or a safety harness to stop himself from utterly freaking out like any normal person would be. Exactly like she was, and not just on the inside. Her body was shaking violently, skin turning pale from the sudden pain rushing through her bones. 

She tipped her head back to follow Joseph as he stood, pacing back and forth and muttering things to his family that she couldn’t make out from the blood pounding in her ears. 

Fuck.

Only tiny snippets were getting through, words she was desperately trying to hang onto.

“I told you I could take care of her.” 

“Maybe. But can you love her John?”

“And you think Jacob is capable of love?”

 

“Well he took care of us didn’t he? He can take care of Rook, perhaps teach her to fly. He works with animals daily.” 

There was a stint of silence that made her drag her eyes up from the gnarled worn floor to the family. None of which were paying her any mind.

“I s’pose. I’m up for a challenge.”

Rook couldn’t mistake the angry grunt that came a second later than anyone else but John Seed. His harsh footsteps rung out before he came into her field of view. Crouching down in front of her and holding her jaw tenderly, showing an expression she could recall him using during her baptism when he watched Joseph walk away from him. It was a gaze she couldn’t break away from, not when there was such tenderness there.

“I won’t be forgetting you deputy, and this won’t be the last time I’m seeing you, If I can’t make sure of that, God will.” He pushed their heads together. Sighing when she complied, not like she could put up much of a fight, not when the subtle movement made her world spin and turn.

She turned her head to follow him out. Only barely noticing the shift of tense muscles under his coat.

“Rook.” Again Joseph was up in her space. Lifting her to her feet and supporting her weight when her knees knocked together. “Did you hear us?”

She mumbled a response, a confirmation despite only catching the tail end of what they spoke about. Her skull was bashing a tune she was having a hard time keeping up with and she was trembling as if cold, there was no way she’d be able to listen to him.

“Good. You’ll be safe with Jacob. Trust me. Trust him and we will protect you.”

Once again she bobbed her head, neck only being kept upright from the hold Joseph had on her, gentle and comforting even with his status. Jacob would be a different story wouldn’t he. But she was so so so tired. Ready to nod off, christ she didn’t even need a bed, and actually...with the way Jacob was hefting her over his shoulders and completely ignoring Josephs complaints, yeah she could make do with that. 

“Please be careful.”

There was a sudden spill of light that made her snarl out of annoyance. 

“The fuck do you thinks gonna happen.”

“You could drop her and break her wings.” Joseph snapped. Footsteps coming to a halt when Jacob stopped abruptly by his truck. Then she was moving again. Seeing the ground fast approaching before she was slotted in Jacob’s arms and making the quick transition to the passenger seat of his car.

She was slumped forward slightly. Noticing immediately how impossible it was to lean on her back, that there was this extra padding from the hefty limbs she was lugging around on her back. It wasn’t uncomfortable. More like a giant pillow, but foreign nonetheless. 

The car bounced from the addition of Jacob’s weight as he slotted himself behind the wheel. He let out a sigh before leaning over to clip her seatbelt shut, eyes pointedly staring at the feathers peaking out from her jacket.

“Those things fully grown? Joseph said they looked bigger than the last time he saw you.”

“Dunno.” She murmured, hand reaching over her shoulder to brush at them. 

“If they get any bigger might have to start finding you looser clothes. Or hell,” He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he navigated the streets. “Maybe I’ll just cut some holes in your clothes so they won’t be trapped.” He was more talking to himself. Not relying on her to listen with how utterly exhausted she looked, and besides, at the end of the day it wasn’t her decision what happened to her. Joseph gave him that power. 

“Do whatever.”

“That fight died out real quick dep. You’ve been raising hell for months, made us give chase for a week to catch your ass. You finally done?” 

She snorted, eyes flicking up to him and--ah, there it was, that wrath his brother spoke about so reverently inside her. “Just tired Jacob. Talk to me tomorrow.” She flipped on her side, substituting his amused expression for a view of the passing trees and carnage on the side of the road. 

“Oh we’ll be doing more than talking dep trust me, we’ve got so much work to do.”

*****

Waking was more terrifying than it had any right to be. She remembered passing out in Jacob’s car, letting the soothing motion lull her off to sleep. And now...now she was thrashing on the ground as Jacob struggled to hold her down. His hand a solid force on the middle of her back, between her wings. Trying to pin them down so he could get a grip on them. 

“C’mon dep, work with me here.” He grunted out. Though she was very adverse to that idea because the man had what looked like a very rusty pair of garden shears in his hands. And the sharp tool was aimed at the wings she had acquired. As much as she hated the things, she hated pain worse. Was a complete bitch when she was hurting, so nope, struggling it was.

“Can’t do this if you’re squirming.”

“Then don’t fucking do it!”

His sudden weight was gone. Lifting up and off of her, instead opting to yank her to her feet by her hair and tossing her on a bed she hadn't noticed. “Read somewhere clipping em early promotes growth.”

“You’re fucking crazy.” Her heart was hammering, pittering against her rib cage. Adrenaline was flooding her veins worse than it ever has. Making her jumpy and...stronger. At least she felt much stronger. Quicker too, something in her body was screaming at her to get up and go. That whether she ran or fought she’d come out on top. That idea was buzzing around in her head, making her see strange colors in her vision with the amount of energy that was coursing through her system. It was making her dizzy.

God, she knew it was stupid, reckless too. But Jacob was advancing on her like she was a scared deer and he was still holding those damn shears that looked like they’d give her tetanus. So fuck it right? It was worth a shot.

She went for it. Kept her head down low until she could see him out of the corner of her eye and he was dangerously close. She launched herself at him. Taking him to the floor only due to surprise. Rook didn’t stick around long enough to see him recover, or to witness how mad he was. She just left, ran through his office door with little more than a flimsy tank top, noting how Jacob must’ve ridded her of her jacket to get to her wings. The thought made her shudder as she zigzagged between corridors. 

She was getting out. Going to safety, though where that was she wasn’t entirely sure. Not anymore. Exactly who would harbor a girl who not only had wings, but who was being hunted by the heralds of a damn cult who were hellbent on capturing their angel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see anymore of either military Rook or Angel Rook let me know.
> 
> I’m open to any requests you have! Feel free to leave a comment


	86. Jacob/Rook Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request:
> 
> “Trying to impress me pup.” Not even a question. It didn’t need to be. “I can help.” She heard the dirt under him shift as he stood. Drawing her attention to him standing, moving to open her cage door. 
> 
> Her mind drew back in to what he was doing. What his intentions were. 
> 
> Rook scrambled to get up, only to fall back down on her knees. Trembling as he got closer. “Can’t back out on me Deputy.” 
> 
> “I remember telling you to fuck off.”

“Jesus. That’s you pushing your scent pup?” She curled up further into herself. Willing her inner omega to calm the fuck down upon Jacob’s sudden presence. “Could smell ya from all the way across the yard. Who’s attention are you trying to get?” Her mouth stayed shut, but her eyes opened. Finding the soldier crouching back on his haunches and peering in at her through the bars of the cage.

“Hm?” He tipped his head, eyes shining when she didn’t answer him. 

“Jacob please…”

“Go head pup. Speak. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Leave.” From his wide eyes that was the last thing he was expecting. The laugh he gave off a second later made her realize he was still in control. That he could care less that she was in heat. A month early she might add. “I’m begging you Jacob. Leave. I can’t—“ she inhaled deeply despite herself. 

Rook moaned under her breath. Biting down on her forearm with anger. 

“Now that’s not proper begging. At least not the kind I’m gonna accept.” She cocked an eyebrow. Nuzzling into the crook of her arm like she could escape him. “Come here. Hands and knees, beg for me.”

Fuck it. If that’s what it would take for him to piss off and let her suffer alone, so be it. He was already fucking her up. Making slick pour out from between her legs, getting her ready for a partner she didn’t have. He knew what he was doing too, she could tell from the smile he held as she crawled his way. 

Her eyes were kept down. Panting breaths left her as she got closer. Sucking in his scent like it was fresh air. By the time she was kneeling in front of him, her cheek was pressed into the mud, ass up in the air of her own accord. 

“Aw. Would ya look at that. So needy.” His hand reached through the bars, brushing at her jaw. Moving back and forth and driving her wild. “What’s wrong?” Jacob asked softly. 

“Are you fucking stupid?” 

“Watch it pup. I asked you a question.” 

Her eyes slid closed. A whine almost pulling out of her throat. Rook reached over to grab his wrist. Pulling his hand close to her lips and tasting the dirt on his fingers. From their close proximity she could hear his sharp breaths and the shaky exhale he gave a second later. 

“Wanna know what’s wrong?” Her eyes found his, nipping at the tip of his finger and seeing his eyes dilate. “S’my heat. It’s been so long..and I just...fuck.” Her hips twitched. Grinding into the earth like that would relieve her. 

“Jacob?” She pulled his hand out of her mouth. Seeing how his eyes followed the string of saliva that connected them. “Do I have your permission to take my clothes off?”

He laughed. Full and loud. She found she liked that sound, that her body adored it from the rush of slick that made her pants stick to her legs. He glanced around, finding no one near, he nodded. “Yeah, that’s what you wanna do? If you think it’s gonna help, I’m not gonna stop you.” 

That was all she needed to roll away from him, moving on her back to wrestle with her clothes. Tearing them off her body and tossing them behind her. 

Her legs spread wide without her command. It was instinctual. Showing off to a potential mate. 

Her position showed him everything. Gave him a perfect view of her cunt. Clenching around nothing and in need of something between her legs. 

Jacob whistled, smiling when he heard her whimper. “Trying to impress me pup.” Not even a question. It didn’t need to be. “I can help.” She heard the dirt under him shift as he stood. Drawing her attention to him standing, moving to open her cage door. 

Her mind drew back in to what he was doing. What his intentions were. 

Rook scrambled to get up, only to fall back down on her knees. Trembling as he got closer. “Can’t back out on me Deputy.” 

“I remember telling you to fuck off.”

“No.” He fell down on his knees next to her. “Don’t be like that. Not after the show you just put on.” He grabbed her chin. Tipping her head up to force her to look at him. “Now present yourself for your alpha.”

Rook keened in her throat. Trying to shake him off as his hands guided her to shift her ass in the air, raising her hips to meet his clothed cock. “Think you’re in any position to argue?” He slapped her ass. Grabbing it a second later. Spreading her cheeks apart and humming his approval. “You put on quite the show, someone deserves to see it up close.” He ran his finger up her slit, neglecting to fully push the digit inside. Egging her on, wanting her to push back into him. 

All he got was a hushed snarl, lost to the dirt. “You won’t be able to last much longer Rook.” Two fingers pushed inside her, walls clenching to try and force him out. “You think my men aren’t talking about ya? That they wouldn’t kill just to have a taste when my back is turned?” He leaned over her, pushing a kiss to the back of her ear. Fingers twirling around inside of her. Pressing up on a sensitive spot that made her see stars. “I’m trying to protect you.” He laughed lowly, smiling when the noise made her tighten around his fingers. 

“Yeah,” his voice dropped an octave lower, “Imagine that. For once the big bad wolf is helping you out.” Jacob’s hand drew back, going to flip her on her back. Shoving her legs apart with a soft growl of ‘no none of that,’ when she tried to stubbornly shut them. He slotted himself in between. Moved his hips so she could feel the promising bulge there, putting himself on display for her. “You wanna save your pride and get raped,” it wasn’t lost on him how she flinched roughly at his tone, “Fine. Fucking go for it. Try to take your chances against my best men in their most primal state.” 

He pulled away from her. Wiping his slicked fingers on her naked thigh as he went. Turning on his heel and slamming the cage door shut, twisting the lock in the key. 

“Arturo!” The man Jacob called over was tossed the keys. “Keep those safe for me.”

He shot her a smile. Not bothering to hear the unsteady ‘yes sir,’ his soldier delivered a second later. Too busy smelling her fear.


	87. John/Rook Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request:
> 
> “No!” John snapped, lips curling into a snarl. Hand tightening around their child’s arm, pulling her close to his side, making her stumble a few steps back. “You don’t trust me. You’re not watching out for me. Just making sure I’m not following in my daddy's footsteps right?”

His hand was tight on her upper arm, dragging and pulling. Not out of anger or a loss of temper, she was smiling. Looking up at him gleefully like he would solve all her problems, that he’d chase away the monsters that hid under her bed at night. He would never be the one to bruise her skin or scar her flesh. And yet his wife, his darling Rook had to ruin it. Again. She had to spark real anger in him when she rushed over with a hand on his chest to make him stop. Causing their daughter to smack into her thigh with a light laugh as she stared up at her mother. Unaware of the tension fizzling between them like a sparking wire. 

“Don’t even say it Rook.”

“Just be careful.” She whispered those words. A flush spreading over her cheeks as her wrongness came into view. “I’m watching out for us--”

“No!” John snapped, lips curling into a snarl. Hand tightening around their child’s arm, pulling her close to his side, making her stumble a few steps back. “You don’t trust me. You’re not watching out for me. Just making sure I’m not following in my daddy's footsteps right?”

“You’re gonna hurt her.” Rook knelt on the ground to reach for their daughter but was stopped short by John gripping onto the front of her shirt. Yanking her close to him until their noses brushed. 

“I. Am. A. Good. Father.” Each word followed by a sharp shake with the grip he had on the collar of her tee. “I get mad, but I would never.” As a show of good faith he let go of the girl he still had a strong hold onto. Giving her a gentle pat on the back to coax her forward into her mother’s arm. “We could be a happy family, normal. But you ruin that.”

“I’m not the problem here.”

“So naive.” John mused, coming across passive aggressive as his voice strained to dial down into a whisper between them. “I grew up in a house where my parents fought and yelled every single day,” he laughed bitterly, hand moving to encompass her neck, “amongst other things dear. And let me tell you how much I resensted them for that. So when she grows up and sees how fucking insane you are, how you refuse to let me build a nurturing relationship,” another laugh as he blocked off her air supply, “Well you’ll come to regret these days.”

John’s eyes flicked down to their daughter, smiling when he didn’t see an ounce of fear in her eyes. More like confusion.

“You think I’m insane?” Rook asked, standing strong when his gaze turned rock hard as their eyes clicked. “You cut into people's skin, you destroy families, you kill. John, you should be in jail.” Rook’s hands danced over his own where they rested on her neck, tugging it away to grab ahold of her shirt and pulled it down, showing off her wrath tattoo. “Gonna tear into your own kid’s skin one day? Call her a dirty sinner like you did to me? Cause when she finds out what you did to her mother,” This time it was her turn to laugh in his face as she took a step closer, “That’s the day your so called relationship with her ends.”

She knew she was poking the bear that laid beneath the surface of who John Seed really was. That doing this, in front of their daughter no less, was playing dirty. Trying her hardest to reveal to their kid, no older than four, that her dad was a man to be feared.

“You, and no one else is taking her from me. I’ll make my own damn family pay if they hurt her.” John threatened. 

“Just hearing you say that.” Rook clicked her tongue, tipping her head down and sighing. “That right there is enough proof, it’s all I need to hear John. Because maybe not today, or tomorrow, but soon you’ll fuck up bad. You’ll do something you can’t retract and she will run as far as she can. I hope she’ll make it, I pray each night beside you that she will see you for the monster you've always been.” She drew in a breath, stepped away, ignoring the sharp eyes of her child dancing between the two of them. Tears were in Rook’s eyes, everything inside her telling her to stop. Screaming at her to pull the brakes and just shut the hell up. That this was simply the anger making her speak this nonsense, but deep down she's always been afraid of what John might do with his anger issues now that he had someone to take it out on. One look inside his bunker would show you how much he loves his victims helpless. And who more helpless than a child?

“That’s not gonna happen.” John whined, throat constricting around his words. He fell down on his knees, landing with a thud and not even a wince. Bundling their daughter in his embrace. Pressing a kiss to her cheek and holding back tears. She knew what she did to him, that just by saying what she did, that her obvious paranoia was wearing on him. It was making him crumble. Planting a seed in his mind that would linger despite his best intentions. If she herself wasn't afraid of her husband and what he was capable of doing, she might feel bad leaving him on the floor to wallow in his fears.


	88. Joseph/Rook This One’s Going To Make It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request:
> 
> “God was paving the way for a new life. He was clearing the slate so I could focus on my brothers and sister. He helped me push my hand and my mind towards a choice I couldn't possibly have come to myself. He helped make room for you, for this little one, to make our lives so much brighter."
> 
> "So one day, if you wake up and The Voice tells you to slit her throat in the name of God, would you do it?"

“You can leave.”

“You know I can’t.”

Joseph let out a deep sigh. Eyes leaving hers, instead moving down to their daughter. Pulling her tighter to his chest and reclining back in the old rocking chair that he had built weeks before she gave birth. “Is this how it’s going to be then Rook? All our lives spent in fear? With you refusing to trust me as you should?” 

"Get back to me in a few years, maybe after our daughter survives her childhood."

"Pray tell, why she wouldn't make it?”

"You know why." Rook let her head drop between her knees. Scrubbing at tears and refusing to take Joseph’s look of pity he gave her in substitution for the physical comfort she wouldn’t take from him right now. "We're going in circles here." Rook mumbled behind a cupped palm. 

"You are going in circles. I'm happy. Our daughter’s happy," at that moment she gurgled in his arms. Squirming under the blanket he had swaddled her in. "I've got no reason to harm her, to sacrifice her to God. He wants her to live, to play a role in Eden's Gate and save others just as I have in my life."

"What's so important about this one that wasn't about your other daughter?” At the blank stare he gave her behind heavily shaded aviators she pushed on to clarify through gritted teeth. "The one you killed when she was on fucking life support." 

"God was paving the way for a new life. He was clearing the slate so I could focus on my brothers and sister. He helped me push my hand and my mind towards a choice I couldn't possibly have come to myself. He helped make room for you, for this little one, to make our lives so much brighter."

"So one day, if you wake up and The Voice tells you to slit her throat in the name of God, would you do it?"

Joseph's lips pulled down into a frown. Giving her a once over devoid of judgment as she stood to pad over to him in socked feet.

"We don't have to think about that Rook. Why paint our lives with misery?" He stood up when she got closer to him. Knees knocking into hers as he went to stand. "We have this child to think about now, she is our priority. We need to be a proper unit, husband and wife as we should be. I never had that." He stepped impossibly closer. Letting her feel the heat their daughter was letting off between them. "She needs to be loved and worshiped. She needs praise and encouragement. So to answer your question, If The Voice spoke to me, whispered right in my ear at night as I floated in and out of consciousness in the haze of the morning sun, and told me to, in any way, to place my daughter in danger...well, I'd rather slit my own throat. I'd give my life for hers just as a father should."

Joseph turned on his heel. Wisps of her pastel blanket catching in the wind and brushing Rook's arm. Making her shiver and curl in on herself. Shoulders hiking up around her neck in embarrassment for calling him out. 

Anyone in their right mind would place a hand on her shoulder with calming words telling her she was completely sane. That any mother who had been bound with a man whose past was as tainted as Josephs would have their concerns. Yet he had a way of making her feel in the wrong. Like she was the guilty party in this situation.

"Joseph--"

"Come here." 

Her head rose tentatively. Tears blurring her vision. Not at all fitting into the picture perfect scene Joseph and their daughter made. Him cozy, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a button up, rolled at the sleeves and loose enough to show off his collarbone. Cradling their newborn with gentle hands. Her rosy cheeks illuminated in the darkness of the room. Accentuated by her father's pale skin.

"Rook. Come to me." He relinquished his tight grip on their child to hold out a hand to her. Reaching out towards her. Literally and figuratively extending an olive branch for her to grab hold of before she sank.

Her head bobbed sporadically in a broken form of consent as she trudged forward. Collapsing by his feet onto her knees. Gripping onto his pants, balling it up between her fists. Whispering apologies as she felt his fingers card through her hair. Craning her neck up to kiss him when she felt him lean over, pressing their heads together a second later. Humming under his breath and smiling at her soft gaze when he repeated the routine to their daughter. A kiss on the apple of her cheek, a gentle bump of their heads to finish it off. Sealing the bond they already had. Closing their unspoken promise that their little girl wasn't even aware of.


	89. PolySeed Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request:
> 
> “Prove it,” John whispered, eyes still sparkling with something she’s never seen before. “Here,” He was moving quickly, like he was scared she’d run away. He got up on his elbows, keeping one hand on her shoulder as he struggled to his knees in front of her. “Let me just—“
> 
> “John.” Rook interrupted. Reaching out to cup one of his cheeks. Catching his gaze and holding him there. Making his movements freeze. “Tell me what to do. I’m not going anywhere.”

**John**

John pulling her away from the comforts of her bed wasn’t unusual. Late night radio calls on a private channel just for the two of them meant answering what he wanted. Not that she had to, there were no threats in his words. Simple pleas of coming to see him. It was her choice to get dressed in the middle of the night to sneak her way into his house like some kind of intruder. 

 

Sleeping beside the enemy was probably frowned upon by both sides of this fight. Going on a date with the enemy like said conflict didn't even exist...for right now she’d instead not think of the consequences involved in that transgression. Not when John was playing the gentleman for once. Pretending they were somewhat normal, making it seem okay that they weren't actively trying to tear each other's throats out.

 

It was a night worth remembering. With him looking happy for once, eyes alight with something mischievous as he led her along the bank of a river swimming with bliss. 

 

That alone should’ve set her heart racing, but strangely enough, John was a man of his word. And this wasn’t an act. He cared about her, cared to the point where he asked her late one night in the darkness that swallowed them whole if she wanted to go on a date. It was out of character for Hope County, people don’t do romantic outings. 

 

Yet she let herself be dragged out in the middle of the night to sit on the ground and just enjoy nature. It made quite a sight to see John pretend not to care that his coat was collecting leaves and dirt. Or to have him simply laugh it off when she pushed him flat on his back with a hand in the middle of his chest, and his styled hair got utterly ruined. 

 

He was trying. 

 

At this point, that’s all she could ask for. He was beyond broken, she probably couldn’t fix him, but he was doing his best. Risking everything for a moment like this. Where he could stare up at her with a background of stars surrounding her. 

 

John’s hands fixed tightly to her waist when she tried to move away. Sighing lightly when she didn’t pull back from the hold she could’ve easily broken. 

 

“You trust me?”

 

A question he asked every time she took a second to slip into his world and let her walls down. 

 

“Yes.”

 

The answer she never hesitated to give the man who would take her pause as the opposite of what she wanted to say. 

 

“Prove it,” John whispered, eyes still sparkling with something she’s never seen before. “Here,” He was moving quickly like he was scared she’d run away. He got up on his elbows, keeping one hand on her shoulder as he struggled to his knees in front of her. “Let me just—“

 

“John.” Rook interrupted. Reaching out to cup one of his cheeks. Catching his gaze and holding him there. Making his movements freeze. “Tell me what to do. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

He nodded slowly. Head staying tipped down slightly in consideration of what she said. 

 

A second later his face lit up in a wry grin. “Lie back, like this.” She knew what he meant, where he wanted her, but she let him guide her. Let him keep his hands on her, something that seemed essential to him.

 

Soon he had pushed her down on her back with gentle touches. He was hovering above her, positions suddenly switched. Anxious eyes flicking over her as if just seeing her for the first time. Looking too much like a boy who’s never touched a girl before. Going slow when he rested his hands on her hips. Swallowing thickly and breathing in deep for three heartbeats.

 

“Close your eyes.”

 

Once again she didn’t hesitate. Just let her lids slam shut obediently. Wriggling her hips in anticipation. Grinding against his crotch. Not completely hard, but getting there. 

 

John’s breath was tickling her neck. Moving in to kiss along her frigid skin. Sucking softly and reveling in the way she moaned. Leaning into the touch, she offered as she carded her fingers through his soft hair. 

 

“You really trust me?” John questioned, something close to reverence in his voice. Using a tone that made her shudder beneath him as he popped the buttons open on her shirt. 

 

“What does it look like?” Her lips tilted up at the sound of his small laugh he shared between them. Chucking into the crest of her breasts. Drawing blunt teeth over her newly exposed flesh just to watch her reaction. Wanting to see how she’d hold herself if her eyes would fly open or not. When they didn’t, and she remained plaint underneath him, he kept going. 

 

Finally adding his hands to the mix as he gripped at the edges of her pants and yanked down. Cursing as he tore off her boots with a little too much force. 

 

“This..” she heard him throat click harshly and distinctly recognized him snapping off the buttons to his vest, “This is okay right?” She wasn’t sure who he was asking. Whether the question was posed as an issue for consent or one dealing with sin. 

 

Either way, she held her hand out, fingers wiggling to signal he should come closer. She was met with the press of his bare chest against hers. Beard scratching at the column of her throat. “This is perfectly fine John, I want this. I trust you.” 

 

“I see that,” John mumbled. Tucking himself into her shoulder. Subtly grinding against her leg. “God is watching…” he reminded, pulling back and looking over her features, noting how she still had her eyes closed. 

 

“Yes, and what he's about to witness is an act of love.”

 

“Yeah?” John’s voice cracked. Throat going tight around his words again. 

 

“Of course.” Rook let her eyes blink open. Straining to make out his face in the darkness now that he was further from her, hands resting on her hips. “What? You don’t love me back?” 

 

“I do!” John was moving in close. Littering her face with kisses, she couldn’t escape. Already moving to pull himself out of his jeans. Not stopping with his affection. “I always have, wrath.” Murmured with a smile. “So you’re ready? Finally ready to take my love?” 

 

Rook resisted the urge to scoff at his phrasing. Simply nodded and pulled him in for another kiss. “Always.” 

 

That spurred John on, caused his face to soften more than she’s ever seen. It would be a sweet moment if not for his hard cock brushing against her inner thigh and his panting breaths. It still made a pretty picture though. And she definitely wasn’t going to complain when he guided himself inside of her. 

 

He breathed out a sigh akin to relief when his tip slipped past her entrance. He was twitching as he rocked forward, hands held on her waist and squeezing tight to mimic the way her walls were tightening around him.

 

His cheek was pressed firmly on her collarbone. He was puffing out short breaths, eyes tightly shut to focus. “God Rook.”

 

“I know.” She soothed, rubbing a knuckle along his jaw. Brushing through the stubble there and leading his head up for a kiss. “You gonna keep me waiting?”

 

The response was instant. “No!” John was frantic, quick to speed up his pace. Eyes always on her face, wanting to make her happy. To prove that he was worth it. He needed someone to see that. “God help me.” He muttered, hands circling her neck, thumbs feeling her pulse. “Lord have mercy.” Coming out as a whine. 

 

“Doing alright John?” She dared to smile beneath him while she said it. Acting like she wasn’t getting rammed by him. And ram was the right word with how his thrusts were making her jolt forward. 

 

“Fine deputy.” He rolled his hips the way a skilled man knew how. Finally dropping one of his hands to run over her engorged clit. Gasping when she clenched around him at the sudden touch. “Only making sure you’re just as wrecked as I am.”

 

Ah, there it was. The snarkiness that made her heart soar. Rook wrapped her arms around his neck. Lips kissing along his neck and ending with a sputtering gasp as he rubbed her clit with fierce fingers. 

 

She came soon after. Back arching off the ground and up into him. Into his brutal motions and animalistic grunts. 

 

John spilled into her with a low whine. Keening in his throat through clenched teeth. A moment later collapsing down on top of her with a great sigh. Shifting his hips just to hear her gasp. 

 

“Asshole.” She smacked the back of his head, though it lacked any force. 

 

“Yes,” he agreed, already seeming like he was about to fall asleep. “But you love it.” 

 

**Jacob**

She leaned further back into him. Eyes struggling to adjust to the darkness that fell so quickly she had to cling to Jacob for her to lead her. The last thing she wanted was to fall off the edge of a steep cliff hidden by the shadows.

 

If she did end up tumbling to her demise, it'd be his fault. Dragging her out in seemingly the middle of nowhere, and for what?

 

He hadn’t told her. Had just let her know when and where to meet him. At the base of some mountains that was intimidating with how it loomed above them imposingly. If she had been alone, she wouldn’t have thought twice about the location, would have driven past it with a passing thought that if she attempted to climb such a thing shed surely die.

 

Jacob was a man who was in tuned to the forest around him. He didn’t think twice bringing her out here. And to be fair, it did offer a beautiful view. And not just of the mountains. She could see a fair portion of the Valley and the Henbane. Their respective monuments clear as day.

 

“Why don’t you have some flashy statue?”

 

Jacob snorted, settling in behind her and dragging her to his broad chest. Nuzzling down to press a kiss to her neck and scratch her skin with his untamed beard.

 

“Faith did it to impress Joseph, I don’t gotta do that to win his favor...and John.” He sighed, and though she couldn't look over her shoulder to see him, she could imagine the look of exasperation on his face as he mulled his thoughts over. Searching for the right words. “John...likes nice things. Besides,” He placed another light kiss on her skin, higher this time. “I’ve got a sword.”

 

“I’ve literally never seen a sword, Jacob.”

 

“It’s painted into the side of a mountain.” 

 

“Color?”

 

“White.” 

 

Rook tipped her head back on his collarbone with an annoyed grunt. “You’re so fucking boring Jacob.”

 

He sighed, hand falling on her thighs and rubbing in circular motions, making her squirm. “Yeah pup?”

 

“Mhm.” She yelped at the slap he gave her exposed thigh a second later before soothing it again with his palm. Squeezing at the flesh appreciatively. “Maybe it’s the old age.” Rook chided, whispering the words as she leaned forward as an attempt to escape his hearing. 

 

Jacob was quick to react. Holding her tighter to his chest with a forearm under her chin. To think three months ago and this situation would only come if he were getting ready to kill her. Now though, he was chuckling darkly in her ear. Making her wriggle in his grasp as his blunt nails ran up into her shirt, over her stomach. 

 

“Still bored.”

 

“I’ve had more fun with your brother.” Rook sighed, immediately feeling him tense behind her. 

 

“That a fact?” He clapped a hand over her mouth, still blocking her windpipe, now tipping her head back so she could see him. “You’ve got quite the mouth on you huh?” He chuckled lowly. Keeping an arm over her throat but relinquishing the grip over her mouth, moving that hand over the swell of her breasts. Dipping into her shirt to give her flesh a brief squeeze. Running his index finger into yen cup of her bra to brush past her nipple. 

 

“If you’re trying to change my opinion—“ he cut her off with a rough kiss. Lapping at the corner of her mouth before teasing her lip with his teeth. “It’s not working.” Took mumbled low under her breath when he pulled back minutely. 

 

“No?” He laughed, it wasn’t sweet or playful. Not now when he was slotting into his role as an alpha so easily. His laugh was cold. “Get on your hands and knees soldier.” He shoved her away from his chest. Making her sprawl on her stomach. 

 

She glanced over her shoulder at him. “Make me.” Her lips turned up, raising her hips slightly off the ground and wiggling her ass. “Show me how strong you are Jacob.”

 

There was a flash of something dangerous in his eyes when he came at her with grabby hands. Gripping onto her waist to wrangle her out of her pants and underwear. Tossing them to the side and chuckling when she moved back to grind on his clothed cock. Whining softly as her head dipped forward into the grass. 

 

He held her still so he could pull himself out. Tapping his dick against her hip, smearing In the beads of cum that were swelling at the tip. Smoothing it into her skin with his hand a second later as he went to line himself up. 

 

Jacob shoved inside her. Sucking in a breath at how she clenched around him immediately.

 

“C’mon.” Rook moved her hips in tandem with his thrusts. “Faster Jacob. Harder, be strong.” She was panting the words out, muffled into the dirt as she tipped her head to the side in an attempt to suck in air. 

 

There was a soft curse before his hand pressed down on her middle back, keeping her pinned as he obeyed her words. Slapping their skin together in the dead of night, eyes focused on how his cock was slipping in and out of her cunt. Her juices covering him and making slick noises that had him snarling as pulses of heat ran through his stomach. 

 

Draped himself over her. Forcing her down to the ground and moving to mumble in her ear. “You’re gonna cum like this. Just like this—“ rook whined awfully in her throat at his words. “Now shush pup. S’okay, you’re my strong soldier. You can cum with just my cock making you feel so fucking good.” He grunted, burying his head in her neck and biting there. “You’re gonna have to. Don’t have much of a choice.” 

 

He smiled against her skin when she whimpered. It’d be a long, torturous night. Then again it was Jacob she was with, she didn’t have any other expectations.

 

**Joseph**

  
  


His hand on hers tightened so subtly, yet it made her bones creak. She understood though, there was panic behind those glasses he always wore. So much so that she wondered whether they were used as a defense mechanism in moments like this. Moments where he called her to his church with a trembling voice and chattering teeth. 

 

Rook was fighting to capture his gaze. Going to stroke over his jaw and wrap an arm around his shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry.” He murmured behind his rosary covered palm, so quietly she almost missed his inane apology. “You deserve better, child, especially on a day like today.”

 

She winced from the implication of his words. Two weeks, not a momentous occasion on any normal person’s part, but Joseph intended to celebrate. Only a few days earlier he grabbed her by the hand with something close to awe on his face as he told her of his plans. “We’re not officially bound by marriage, but we are still...a couple?” It ended as a question. Ever confident Joseph seemed to fall to shambles around the fact that she was flocking towards him and looking to him as someone to date. 

 

So yes, celebration was in order. 

 

Now though, with him shaking in her arms out of fear, date night was the least of her worries. 

 

“It’s fine—“”

 

“But it's really not Rook.” He ran his fingers through his hair, tugging out the elastic band with a sigh. “This night was supposed to be special. A...cataclysm of sorts.” 

 

“Cataclysm?” The large vocabulary wasn’t anything new, that was just Joseph, she was more wondering what the hell he was getting at. 

 

He hummed in response. Leaning into her touch and kissing at her neck. “Yes. I figured...tonight I’d finally get to…” his face screwed up, nose wrinkling as he searched for the words. 

 

Rook drew his head up to her mouth. Not kissing him properly, just a subtle brush of their lips. It was so rare to see him struggle with what he wanted to say, same going for him falling apart in her arms with anxiety from the future and the visions that plagued his mind. It was driving her wild seeing him like that. “Talk to me, Joseph. I’m listening.”

 

“I know.” His face softened. Eyes never wavering from her own. “You’re good to me.” He bumped their foreheads together, briefly nudging their noses a second later. “I wanted this night, this time we have alone, to make this more official I suppose. I was meant to be with you, so surely it wouldn’t be a sin.”

 

Her brow hiked up. Watching him intently. Seeing the way his adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed harshly. How there were beads of sweat making his hair curl and clinging to his bare chest. 

 

“Oh.” She nodded. A simple jerk of her head as heat flooded her cheeks. “I get it.” She grabbed onto his shoulders, forcing him to lay back on the slim pew. Paying close attention to how his hips shimmied in an attempt to get comfortable. 

 

“Stay there. The nights not over.” She soothed. Leaning up to stroke his cheek. “And it’s certainly not ruined. It’s gonna be okay.” She rubbed at the corners of his eyes with the pad of her thumb, catching tears before they dropped. 

 

“I’ll fix it.” Saying it more for herself than him. Trying to prove her usefulness to him, that on his worst nights she could be there. 

 

Rook tugged at his belt. Laying it on the ground with a light clink of metal on wood. A half a beat later and she was shimmying his jeans down his thighs. Pulling them off along with his shoes. His muscles were pulled tight all over his body. Fists clenched on top of his pronounced hip bones. Head thrown all the way back and teeth bared. 

 

“Doing all right?” She leaned over him. Bracing one palm by his head, the other resting on his chest, feeling the thumping beat of his heart. 

 

“Yes.” He voice wavered. 

 

A sigh left her lips as she lowered herself, kissing him fully. Pouring ounces of love into that action. “I’m gonna do you right Joseph.” Rook didn’t give him much time to do anything, she merely cupped him through his underwear, squeezing him softly and making him suck in a sharp breath. 

 

“There we go.” She cooed. Grabbing his legs to tear off his underwear and leave his feet planted on her shoulders. “Relax.” Her soft tone resonating through the church didn’t do much to make him go lax, but she did hear how his breathing slowed down. That his chest was evening out to an average pace instead of panicked inhales. 

 

She reached forward to wrap a hand around his cock. Moving up slow to rub in his precum, thumb toying with his slit. Making him whine. “Rook?” 

 

“Hm?” She moved her hand down, fast. Slender fingers easing against his flesh, nails just barely biting into the pink skin. 

 

“I love you.” 

 

Her eyes snapped closed as she took her free hand to wrap it around his ankle. Kissing the heated skin there. She was trembling almost as much as he was at this point. Way too worked up considering that he wasn’t even touching her. But seeing him falling apart, mouth finally falling open in a groan, it made her thighs grind together. 

 

“Love you too.” She eased his legs around her hips, moving to kiss up again. Hand still pumping at his cock. Feeling a rush of cum flood over her hand, splashing across his stomach as he groaned low in his throat, taking a second to bite at her lip while she was near. 

 

“Love you so damn much Joseph.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send in any requests!


	90. Jacob/Rook Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request:
> 
> “Still a bit curious about what happened.”
> 
> “Wolves happened.” 
> 
> Her lips tipped up in a mocking laugh. Shaking her head at the absurdity of this sudden ceasefire.

“Don’t fucking say it.”

Oh she knew, she could see it in his harsh glare that she was meant to keep her head down and work and not say a damn thing. 

“I know what you’re thinking deputy.”

Did he? She didn’t think any less of Jacob, he was human, he made mistakes and got hurt. She had to admit though, seeing him get knocked down a few pegs, by his own creations nonetheless, it was laughable. But yes, she kept her words flashing through her mind instead of broadcasting them to him. Just by coming to his aid when she could’ve kept on walking said enough about the progress he was making in controlling her. This was their trade. She made sure he didn’t bleed out, and neither of them would spill out the glaringly obvious. Like the fact that he was worming his way into her head so very slowly, but his mind games must've been working if she was kneeling in the grass stitching up the gashes in his arms and the one splitting down his side. 

“Thinking about how to get this done when you keep moving, you’re a terrible patient.” Her words were accompanied by a sharp tug of the needle held in her grasp. “Stay still.”

“Tryin.” Jacob grunted, face morphing into one of pain before he masked it quickly. 

“Still a bit curious about what happened.”

“Wolves happened.” 

Her lips tipped up in a mocking laugh. Shaking her head at the absurdity of this sudden ceasefire. His attitude was making her question why the hell she was helping a man who would stab her through the heart and smile while she bled out.

“Quiet pup.”

“I don’t think you’re one to talk Jacob. Not with the state you’re in.” Rook nodded down to the blood spilling out onto her fingers. Eyes going innocently wide as she leaned in close to him. Hand braced painfully on his stomach to drive her point home. “I could still leave your ass to die. No one would be blaming me, still looks as if those wolves got the better of you.”

“You won’t leave.” Jacob’s smile faltered. Weather from pain or anxiety she wasn’t sure. What she did know was that she, for once, had the upper hand.

“You sure about that?” Even as she said it she was rummaging around in her pack for alcohol, offering it up to his mouth to have him chug half the bottle before she doused it on his forearm.

With his beard glistening with droplets of alcohol he tipped his head and gave a real smile. Or as real as it got for Jacob Seed. “You’re still here aren't ya? You like me too much to just up and go.”

“See where John got his bravado from then.”

“Wanna repeat that pup?” Jacob snarled, pushing himself up further on his elbows and bearing his teeth. Uncaring that his newly gauzed wound was catching dirt from how he slammed it down onto the earth. 

She smiled up at him through dark lashes. Trying her best for humor that seemed to fall flat. “Kidding Jacob, no need to get jealous,” Rook kept speaking, ignoring the way he snorted in disbelief. “You said it yourself, I prefer you. That’s why I’m here.” She tipped her head down, working on closing up his stomach and trying not to get sucked into one of Jacob’s games. 

“Gonna stay that way?”

“Hm?” She froze, hand stilling in the middle of his chest, running through coarse hair. 

“Are you staying up here, or are you running back down south, back to my brother?”

“Well,” she stressed the word, moving quickly to get this over with. Suddenly regretting ever choosing to stop. “I’m not John’s favorite person right now and frankly,” She slapped gauze over his stomach, “Faith kinda scares the shit outta me.” Rook leaned back on her heels, checking over her work before piling things back into her bag, moving to shove his grey shirt in his hands a little more roughly than she meant to. “So, yes, for now, I’m staying here. Lucky you.” She stood fast, gaining some confidence with the knowledge that he was too fucked up at the moment to give chase.

She moved to grab his army jacket, tilting it around in her hands as he struggled to get up on his own. Rook turned on her heel, whistling lightly as she walked away.

“Hey!”

She did not stop, nope. She wasn’t that stupid.

“You forgetting something of mine Deputy?”

She was, she knew this, and before Rook even had time to do what she wanted Jacob might send his hunters after her. Though that was a risk she was willing to take.

 

“Better watch your back deputy. It’s rude stealing people’s shit.” Jacob huffed, sounding way more winded than usually.

*****

A week later, just as she intended all along, Rook did return his jacket. Folding it up neatly after she washed out the blood from his last wolf encounter and sewed up the edges that were threatening to break apart. It smelled of her, that's what Jacob noted as he shrugged it over his shoulders the morning the package arrived at his doorstep.


	91. Joseph/Rook You Can’t Just Walk Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request:
> 
> “Put down your guns, take your friends and just leave me and my flock alone.” 
> 
> “The Lord is watching us, judging us in this moment.”

“Put down your guns, take your friends and just leave me and my flock alone.” 

Words he’d come to regret. The utterance of something that made clarity reign down on the woman who stood in front of him. So clearly trembling as he neared her. Shaking in the light that shone down around them. Making her appear more as an angel than a harbinger of death. 

“The Lord is watching us, judging us in this moment.”

She didn’t look conflicted when he spoke those words with a growl in his tone that he hadn’t meant to sound out. She looked...free. Understanding washing over her face and spilling out between them. Her subtle nod as she tipped her head down to conceal the tears gathering in her eyes made him sigh a breath of relief. 

“I’ll go.”

He was closer now. Sharing the same breath as her. He was able to see the minute twitch of muscles across her face. Shifting into place as she took in his proximity. 

“Thank you.” Joseph averted his gaze from her in favor to the sky above them. Sucking in a deep lungful of air, making his chest expand before he let it out. Eyes still closed, taking in the sunlight that made the world a blurry red behind closed lids. “Thank you Lord.” Then letting his head fall back down to sweep his eyes over her one last time.

One last time…

It made his gut churn. A sinner like her being able to walk away from it all. She didn’t have to deal with the mess she made. No, he would have to clean it up, pick up the shambles and protect his flock all by himself. 

Joseph stepped forward. Fingers grazing her shoulder before she could turn away from him. Locking her in place as he pressed their foreheads together. “Thank you Child.” He drew back, a half smile on his lips as he took a few steps away from her. Sweeping a gaze over his scattered flock. Rage filling his chest. Envy swelling along right beside it and choking him as she climbed in the beat up truck she came in with her friends. With people she considered family, smiling and whispering words of encouragement to them. 

She had a life to go home to. No matter how destroyed it was, it couldn’t be worse than the situation she forced him in.

“Forgive me God.” Joseph mumbled under his breath. Hands clasping in front of him as he bowed his head. 

A roaring engine filled his senses. Made him suck in what tasted like polluted air as an attempt to clear his head from the lingering sins floating in his mind. “Forgive me for what I’m about to do,” he motioned for one of his faithful to hand him the pistol lying nearby. Stationed there, begging to be used. “Forgive me for taking it upon myself to get justice when that is so clearly your job father.” His head rose from where he was examining the sleek revolver. Eyes narrowing at how the sheriff behind the wheel was speeding away. Leaving ugly tire tracks in the mud. 

“Should we go after them Father?” 

Joseph turned his head slowly to his left. Eyes strangely empty as he processed the question. Well aware that he could stop what he was about to do. That the wrath bubbling inside him could be halted. God was offering him a way out with this question brought to him by one of his own. 

“No. That’s not our job. We shouldn’t need to bring bloodshed.” He crossed the space between him and the man who was watching him carefully. Placing a hand on his shoulder and leaning in, whispering what he wanted done softly. “Get on the radios. My brother’s song, play that.”

Not much more needed to be said. Not when the exact man had been at Joseph’s sermon the day before. Hearing the plan he had just mentioned out in open air for all to hear. It had been a mere thought 24 hours ago. A last resort. 

Joseph took off on his own exactly twelve minutes later. After he had sat down on an overturned crate and had gotten the message that Only You was blaring across the region. An inescapable fate for Rook and her friends. A sealed deal that the forces above could stop if this wasn’t written somewhere in the story unfolding out in front of him. 

He prayed until those twelve minutes were up. Rose to his feet and held the gun in a loose grip. Twirling it around his fingers as he walked out of his compound. Murmuring the first few chords of Amazing Grace repeatedly. Keeping his shoulder pressed to the cross hatches in the high barbed wire fence. 

Raising his head only when the smell of smoke reached him, causing his nose to scrunch up. 

The sight made him cringe inwardly. Had him walking a tad faster with prayers once again falling from his lips. This time around they were more akin to pleas. Mumbled whimpers pushing out as he took in the crash. 

“Don’t take this away from me. Don’t take her. Not now.” Because he couldn’t handle it. Not after the deaths of his family, stolen from him by a sinner he was desperately searching for. It anything he deserved her. As his final, devine gift from God he at least deserved the woman who made his life hell. She was all he had left, the only one he still felt a connection to that made his head swim. 

Joseph stood, eyes widening at the sick iron smell of blood so strong he was sure he could taste it along his tongue. It was a mess. A dirty picture of carnage and mangled body parts. 

The truck they had left had created a segment rip in his fence. Tearing it down, bending the metal beneath the overturned car. The wheels were still spinning, slowing to as stop as he got closer. Kneeling in the dirt to peer inside. Identifying the woman who caused his younger brother to have headaches and drove his sin further than it ever had before. Her throat had been ripped out. Ligaments strewn over the car seat. 

The young man tossed around by his older brother had small holes still dripping with blood. His hair was matted with dirt. Tangled and ripped from his scalp. 

The sheriff Joseph knew Rook adored like a father had his eyes still open. Arms tossed about like a rag doll. Like he had tried to fight her off. Joseph imagined he tried to restrain her instead of hurt her. 

That was good news for him. Made his heart beat a little bit faster as the heavens opened up on him. He could still have her. Keep her under lock and key where a dangerous woman like herself belonged. 

“Joseph?” 

He tipped his head to the side. Closing his eyes and listening to the crunching of leaves coming from behind him. Taking in the voice of the woman he was searching for. 

“I—I don’t—“ Rook’s words were cut off by a sob. Making her throat tighten uncomfortably. 

“What happened?” Joseph asked, taking a look over his shoulder. Sweeping his gaze down her body. Bloody face and torn clothes. Pants littered with rips and shirt exposing her navel. 

The only response he garnered was a whine. Rook stumbling towards him and falling short. Collapsing down on her knees. Head staying down to avoid his acquisitive eyes that were searching her, almost probing. 

“Rook.” He reached his hands out, just barely brushing her knee where her jeans had ripped. Blood spilling onto his fingers. “What did you do?” It was cruel of him to push. He acknowledged this. And promptly thought fuck it. He was angry. Letting that particular sin cloud his mind, he’d atone later. 

“I killed them.” She shrugged as she mumbled it. Ending the sentence with a pathetic laugh. Broken and dejected sounding it could’ve made Joseph’s heart ache if the woman who destroyed his life wasn’t the one hurting. “They’re dead. I don’t know what happened, it was quick. Somewhat painless.” Sounding like she was so desperately trying to justify her actions. 

“And where will you go now Child?” Joseph asked softly, almost distracted as he shuffled forward to get closer to her. “Who can help you?” A guiding question if anything. A way to subtly tell her that the answer was in front of her. 

“Dunno.” Room mumbled. Lip bitten roughly between her teeth.

“If I extended my hand, this last time,” he moved to tip her head up with a single finger, “would you reach for me? Would you accept my offer?” 

“I know what you want me to say.” Her eyes filled with tears. Out of options. Nowhere to run, caught like a trapped animal. If anything Jacob would be proud of his younger brother. 

“Then say it.” He coaxed. Stroking over her jaw and leaning in closer. Close enough to see the scattered freckles etched on her skin. 

“I...I don’t have much of a choice. No one else—“ another cry uttered from her lips as she pushed herself into him. Falling into his arms and sobbing, shaking uncontrollably against his bare chest. Fists clenching and pounding out in anger at his shoulder. “Got no one to turn to. Fucking kill me. It’s what you should do. It’s what you deserve after what I’ve done to your family.” She pulled back to make their eyes meet. Blown wide, lips opened and chapped, expectantly waiting. As if urging him to take the pistol in his hand and line it up to her skull and just pull the trigger. 

“No.” At her cry he was quick to shush her. Stroke over her spine calmingly. “Quiet. I’m here. We’re family now, killing you wouldn’t solve any problems. No matter the anger I harbor for you or the fear you have for me matters right now. It cannot matter if we intend to stay together until the end.” Joseph pressed their forwards together. Rocking her slightly until her quaking stopped and be could rise on his feet with her. Though he was the one supporting them both, holding her up as she struggled to put one foot in front of the other. Focusing solely on their rhythmic steps. Breathing going rapid the further they walked, her mind still reeling from the effects of Jacob’s conditioning. 

That didn’t concern Joseph. He could control her. Even when she came out of the trance like state keeping her stable for him, he could keep her where he wanted her. Next to him as God had told him he’d spend the end of the world. 

She didn’t have much of a choice. 

*****

Joseph stalked back to his small bunker, a tiny not yet finished hole in the ground behind his church. Built for emergency purposes. He imagined he’d run there if him or his family couldn’t get off the island fast enough. Never once had he thought he’d be dragging a half conscience deputy towards it. Pulling all her weight down the stairs and heaving her up onto a stiff mattress, the best he had for now. 

He leaned over her, watching her rising chest as she took in shallow breaths. Eyes still bulging wide, not yet coming back to reality. Head swimming with the song that plagued her mind since her encounter with Jacob. 

Joseph stayed seated with her. Hand reaching out to grab at hers. Tangling them together and muttering prayers under his breath. Calling out to his God for strength and the mercy to grant the deputy calmness when she woke.

*****

Rook startled from a dreamless sleep. Jerking into wakefulness with a film of sweat covering her body and making her feel heated. Like there was a fire tingling beneath her skin that she shake off even when she kicked the blankets away.

Blankets…?

“Easy there Child.”

Her eyes weren’t fully adjusting to the dimness around her. Her brain was too addled to make sense of Joseph Seed kneeling beside her. 

“Calm down.” He reached out a hand to her. Cupping her cheek and dragging a wet rag across her forehead with the gentleness a real father was meant to possess. “The song’s effects are still wearing off. Just breathe.” 

“No.” Rook’s voice was barely there. Trembling in their shared space and leaning forward, getting closer towards his face as if trying to see if he was real. Not actually believing what she saw. Reaching her own hand up to brush along his jaw, feeling the stubble that covered his skin. Knowing how it didn’t seem fake, not like some bliss induced haze, and it felt too real for this to be the afterlife after the hazy red she remembered. After the crash... nothing. Just a black hole where memories should be. 

“It’s not--Joseph.” Her voice caught on a sob. Trying to shove him away with the little strength she had. 

“Shush.” He was careful climbing on the bed with her. Moving slow and gathering her in his arms, not caring that she was putting up a feeble resistance. “This is how it’s meant to be. I think it’s time you grow up and face the consequences of you sins.”

“This is hell.” She mumbled into the crook of his neck. Lips on his pulse and threatening to bite down when she teased her teeth there. “This is my punishment huh?” 

“I suppose.” Joseph pulled her closer. Smiling against her hair and trying to conceal the swell of pride he felt. Three sins in one day. Maybe the world was really ending as they spoke. “Yet this could be my gift. My final destination is lying in my arms and I cannot decide whether to be joyful and celebrate or whether to cry. Because my praying has paid off, but at the price of my family.”

“Are you gonna kill me?” At this point she wasn’t sure what she would prefer.

“Honestly Rook, my child, I haven’t decided.” He ignored her muscles tensung and locking up. “I’m not too sure what I’m meant to do here.” 

“So…”

“We wait.” He said it with such finality. Punctuating his words by squeezing her tighter. “We wait right here under God’s green earth.”

“For what?”

“For The Voice, of course, until He whispers in my ear and tells me your fate.”


	92. PolySeed/Rook Sharing is Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request:
> 
> “Yeah?” He angled his head down, low enough that she got the message and went to kiss him. Cupping one of his cheeks and running her thumb over his skin. “You’re excited? Nervous?”
> 
> Her cheeks warmed just at the thought of what he was about to do. It was something she couldn’t control, even after months of being tossed around between the Seeds. Luckily it always worked in her favor. Gave her some sort of charm that they all adored.

His eyes trailing over her made her squirm from where she sat on his plush bed. Rook was running her hands absentmindedly over the silk blankets, head tipped down to conceal her anger. She had to remind herself that this week she was with John, that being the baptist he was, the practical saint, he would have no qualms teaching her a lesson on wrath. 

“You aren’t very talkative.” It almost sounded like an accusation. But she’s played this game before. Had done so for about two months now. She was getting to know him better. For survival purposes of course. She didn’t have much of a choice, so like he wanted, she rose her head up. Let her eyes shine as she tipped her head to the side. Mouth curling up, hiding behind a mask of niceties to keep him happy. 

“Sorry John.” She has a feeling not so many ‘sinners’ apologize, or even thank the man. He gave himself away quickly by the way he smiled whenever she showed gratitude. “Got a lot on my mind I guess.” Rook shrugged, moving to stand when his brow dipped. Suspicious. Wondering if it was a small mention of her time with one of his brothers. 

It wasn’t meant to be. Though he’d find meaning in the most useless of words she spoke, the most subtle gestures. It was like playing with a grenade.

“Besides, you never much cared about talking all those other times.” Rook stood in front of him, painfully aware of her nakedness. She placed her palm flat on his chest, fingers slipping into the open neck of his shirt to run across his sloth scar. “That’s not what I’m here for.”

God, she felt like a prostitute. And he made her feel like one with the way he used her week after week. Not as kind as Joseph but more affectionate than Jacob. 

“Yeah?” He angled his head down, low enough that she got the message and went to kiss him. Cupping one of his cheeks and running her thumb over his skin. “You’re excited? Nervous?”

Her cheeks warmed just at the thought of what he was about to do. It was something she couldn’t control, even after months of being tossed around between the Seeds. Luckily it always worked in her favor. Gave her some sort of charm that they all adored.

“With you? Yes.” Half the time it didn’t even matter what she was saying yes to. It was like some damn keyword that made his heart beat just a little faster. It caused his pupils to dial down into pinpoints as he regarded her. His hands moving slowly to rid him of his clothes. Keeping their eyes locked. Making a shiver run down her spine with the spark that flickered between them. 

John smoothed his hands over her shoulders, sliding down her arms to grip at her wrists, tugging them together and tying them with silk he seemingly produced from nowhere. At this point, she wouldn’t be surprised to learn he carried it around in his back pocket with him. 

She couldn’t complain too much though, he wouldn’t let her. She’s seen him get angry before at her resistance. If she wanted not to have cuts littering her body, she’d keep her mouth shut. Had learned for his affinity for pain the hard way. With him being pissed but still expecting her to lie on his bed bare. Too angry to outright fuck her but needing to get some release. A knife did wonders for him. Call her crazy, but if she were going to have sex, she’d rather have John as less crazy as possible. 

That’s why she went along with it so willingly week after week. 

Besides. He was a skilled man at his craft. With rough hands pushing her back towards the bed. Keeping her pinned with his body bearing down on her as he tied her tangled up wrists to the headboard with skill that’d make a weaker woman scared. Not her. This was par for the course. 

John grabbed her jaw, biting at the skin there. Soothing the marks with kisses as if that would ease the pain or stop the bruises from forming. His lips trailed down. Teasing at her throat before coming to her chest. He smiled up at, her catching her eyes. He drew back to squeeze at her thigh with one hand, creeping up to run a finger up her slit, other hand moving to tug at her nipple. 

“John.” He paid her no mind. Simply hummed under his breath and kept his gaze between her spread legs. Still not sinking into her. Keeping his fingers, for the most part, to himself. “Hurry up.”

“I don’t know.” He leaned forward to kiss her sternum. “Not sure I’m in the mood really.”

Her muscles tensed. The last time he said that she was thrown in his bunker without much thought. And she’d rather be his toy than stay down there and listen to the screaming that never stopped. 

“You wanna fuck off then?” Rook snapped.

“Easy there wrath,” John spoke clearly, tongue dragging over her inner thigh, tracing a long scar from the last time he made her atone. “Patience.” 

Her head tipped to the side, eyes slamming shut and legs twitching around his head when his breath tickled her skin. Enough stimulation to make her squirm, hips searching for something else despite the hand he laid on her stomach. 

John went torturously slow. And that’s how it was with him. Either a rough night or a long one. His moods varied. 

Tonight he was feeling something else. Some need in him to push her on the bed, tie her up and make her beg for him. It could last for hours. And just that thought had her huffing out a heavy breath. 

“What?” John asked, raising his head and acting like her sigh was a personal insult. He rested the side of his head on the meat of her thigh. Humming happily when he palmed at her breast. Pinching her nipple until they grew into perky nubs. “Tell me what you want?” 

“For you to fuck me.” She whispered it into the bedsheets. Cheeks going aflame with something coiling in her gut that felt too much like shame. 

“Really?” John drew back, tapping her legs as an indicator for her to spread them wider. “The one and only Deputy wants that? From me?” He laughed. Reaching behind him for something she couldn’t see. “Well, I’m flattered.” He flashed her a smile before pressing a kiss to her knee, bending in close to place another kiss to her skin, this time a little too close to where she was hot and wet. 

“Now stay still. And don’t be afraid to call out for me dear. I’m here to take care of you.” He ended his sentence with a laugh. Nuzzling into her skin and pressing a vibrator between her folds. Going right for her clit, not wasting any time. 

John didn’t bother hiding his amusement when her whole body tensed. Hips squirming, not exactly showing resistance, he hated that. Didn’t like it when she made it how obvious how much she didn’t want to be near him. So she resigned herself to wriggle around on the bedsheets, skin on her wrists chafing despite the smooth silk material holding them together. 

His cheek was still on her inner thigh, placing kisses that were full of teeth as he twisted his wrist, making pleasure spark through her stomach as she cried out for the first time.

“Hm? Did we like that?” He was cooing at her. Mocking her with a tip of his head. “Rook.” He sang out her name as he fingers snaked up to press past her lips. Trapping her tongue between his fingers and yanking as much as her body would allow.

“Yes!” She yelped the words the best she could with his digits shoving further in her throat. Waiting until she gagged around him and her cunt clenched around nothing before taking his fingers away. 

“Good.” His hand crawled down her body, pausing to tweak one of her nipples before twirling at her entrance. “You know how much I hate to disappoint you.”

Rook tossed her head back. Gritting her teeth and snarling as he pressed inside of her. Adding three fingers immediately. Not caring that her body was struggling with the stretch. “Bastard.”

“What was that?” The vibrator amped up, a reprimand along with the harsh thrusts from his fingers. Making such obscene noises.

“N-nothing.” Her swallow sounded amplified in the silence that followed.

“Not too sure it was nothing.” He mumbled into her skin. Raising his head to watch her head thrash on the bed as he applied more pressure to her aching clit. “Do we want to try again?” His fingers pulled out, coated with her slick and making her grunt in frustration. He climbed up her body, pressing his weight down on her and keeping the vibrator between her folds as he kissed her fiercely. 

“John…”

“Wanna cum?” He smiled as he said it. Like the idea excited him enough to make him spill into her stomach right then and there. 

“Yes.” Her eyes clicked with his. Grinding up into his touch. Whining when he palmed at her breast. 

“Not tonight.” It wasn’t unexpected. He’s done it before, too many time for her to count. But the words still got to her when she was so close to the edge. It left her whimpering as she watched him grab his cock. Stroking himself to completion and letting his cum drip down his fingers and onto her skin.

It was a taunt and a way of claiming her at the same time. And she hated how much she loved it. 

*****

It was challenging to leave John, he always made it difficult. He just had to make sure that all parties involved knew how unhappy he was with the situation. As if he was mad he had to share, even if his brothers had to deal with the same shit. 

For the time being, she had to grin and bear it. Let him sling an arm over her shoulder the entire car ride up into the mountains until they reached Jacob’s compound. Where the man In question would be conveniently waiting for them to arrive. Clipboard held in a loose grip, pen twirling in his fingers showing a small reserve of impatience.

She knew by now to not bound out of the car to leave his death grip, not that she preferred Jacob, John just held her a little too close. Leaving last minute bruises in her skin that Jacob would have to deal with for the rest of the week. Rook could still recall when the cycle reset and she was tossed back over to John to tell him that even Joseph had seen her bruises when it was his turn. The smug bastard made sure to do that each week.

Sooner or later his hold on her would relinquish, and she’d slink over to Jacob. Standing a step or so behind him as he requested. Keeping her ears tuned out of the brotherly banter they exchanged that made her flinch when the topic gravitated towards her. 

And so her week with the eldest would begin. 

So much more different than her experience with John. They were like night and day. Changing each minute thing so it would cater to what he wanted from her. Survival tactics at its basic. 

Jacob would haul her inside as quick as he could. Like he didn’t want her to be seen by anyone else. Never letting her roam or leave his confining office space. Her days were filled with him. 

His bruising bites and the collar he wrapped firmly around her neck as he rammed into her over and over. 

She always had some obscure hope that it’d be different each time she got carted over to Jacob. 

Turns out he liked his little games. Seeing as the first thing he did was force her to the ground when his office door slammed shut. Moving in immediately to loop sturdy black leather around her throat. Slotting his fingers between the small gap of the collar, his knuckles pressing harshly on her windpipe. 

He tugged her along, making her walk along the ground, scuffing her knees and getting choked before he collapsed down into his shitty office chair. 

“Gonna be good for me today?” At the lack of her answer and just a simple huff when he pulled her closer between her legs, he sighed deeply, as if disappointed. “Fucking hope so Pup. Not in the mood for games.” And his voice was all the indication she needed that he wasn’t joking. Sometimes his teased her relentlessly, offering an opening for her to break the rules for him. Now wasn’t the time though, not when the tendons in his neck was jumping in tune with his raging heart and he was shoving her towards his cock with little regard for how her knees were getting bloody. 

She took him with a wide mouth. Placing tentative hands on his thighs and slamming her eyes shut when he shoved her head down. Enough for her to choke and gag. 

“Eyes on me.” He already sounded wrecked. Ready to spill down her throat. But he was a soldier, he had more self-control from that. So she complied. Smart. 

“Good girl.” Jacob spread his leg wider, a silent command for her to crowd closer. Which she did. She curled into his body heat. She took him further until her windpipe was clogged with the taste of him. 

She pulled back when the feel of his fingers moved to rub at her neck instead. Her arm came up to wipe at her mouth, at the saliva that we pooling out of her mouth. Her hand strayed up to hold his cock. Stroking him quickly, moving too slow might imply teasing. Teasing Jacob is how you get punished.

Like the good pup he claimed she was, Rook moved back in. Tongue running over his slit and sighing at the precum that dripped down her throat. She wrapped her lips around his tip, sucking softly, humming to send vibrations through his body that made his muscles tense. 

“Fuck. There ya go.” He thrust up. Bucking his hips into her mouth and holding her there to use her as a toy. 

He spilled down her throat. Keeping her head down completely as she coughed around him, struggling to breathe. When he did let her up, curling fingers in her collar, he hefted her up on his lap. Laughing cooly when she leaned into him. Sagging against his body plaintly.

“Look at you.” He smacked her ass softly, making her jolt. “Weak. And all mine.”

*****

Leaving Jacob’s compound for Joseph’s tiny island was always a blessing. After two weeks of the other Seeds siblings rough treatment, she finally had a moment to relax. To let her guard drop, even if it was minutely. 

Joseph took care of her in a way she still had trouble processing. He made it easy to fall for him. 

Even now, being pulled in for one last harsh kiss from Jacob and thrown into Joseph’s embrace, her body was singing from anticipation. 

He was quick to coo over her. To click his tongue in disdain when he drew her into his bedroom and undressed her slowly to assess the damage. Her clothes were folded and placed in a pile to be washed later. For the meantime he laid the softest kisses she’s ever gotten on her bruised and reddened skin. Always apologize for his brother’s behavior. 

He held her close, pressing their naked chests together one last time before scrubbing her down. Guiding her into his small bathroom and pulling both of them in his shower. 

Joseph pulled out all the stops that made some part of her brain tell her he was husband material. That him kissing her and never hair through hands, that when he washed her hair and rubbed at her scalp with the hands of a God, that maybe she was lucky. 

“Thank you.” She moaned. Tipping her head back against his collarbone, letting him pull her close by looping an arm across her waist. 

“My pleasure.” She could head the smile in his voice, could imagine the slight tilt of his lips. Making her think that he genuinely believed she was coming around. And perhaps she was. Maybe this was becoming too routine and too comfy. 

Fuck it. 

That’s what she thought right then and every single week when she found herself being taken care of like a queen. There was a part of her that told her that this was his plan. To have his brothers go twelve rounds with her and have him swoop in to take care of her. It was working. He was wearing her down, making it so hard to fight him when everything was sore and he was washing her like a newborn. 

“Look at you Child.” Joseph cooed, pressing right up behind her so he could be heard over the pitter patter of the shower. “My poor Rook. Do you have a need for me? Have any kind of want?” 

She could say no, she’s done it before. He’s given her an out unlike his brothers...but what other time would she be shown any form of love and kindness like Joseph would give her? So she nodded, each time she gave him an answer that told him yes, she wanted him. Needed him even to balance out the pain his brothers inflicted her through. Because he did soft, he was slow and methodical every single time. It was the one constant in her life that she could count on. 

And Joseph didn’t disappoint. He angled her hips up, gripping onto her thigh and raising it, holding her flesh in a careful hold. He exposed her in the shower, baring her still sensitive cunt to him. He had patience she wasn’t used to. Moving slowly as he invaded her space with lips on her neck as fair warning of what he was about to do. A silent way for him to get her to relax so he could push in with little resistance.

He shoved inside her. A low moan slipping free from his lips. One hand snaked around to her front. Grasping her breast and kneading it softly. Lightly pulling at a nipple and smiling against her neck when she whined for him.

“More.”

She knew by now that he wouldn’t give her more, not in the sense where she meant faster. He’d keep his languid pace and subtle rolls of his hips until she was coaxed closer to her edge. 

“Joseph,” She reached behind her, rubbing at his waist, brushing along raised skin. 

“I know child. Just finish for me.” His voice dropped an octave lower, making her walls clench around. 

He continued slowly, dropping a hand from her waist to reach between her folds. Rubbing her clit with soft touches. It was always sweet with him. Pushing against the sensitive nub with ease and confidence that he carried no matter the situation. She came while rutting against his fingers, thrusting her hips forward and pressing her cheek onto the cold tiled wall. She squirmed when his hand didn’t immediately stop, he went until she clenched around him again and he could finish inside of her with a low grunt.

Rook melted into him. Accepted the way he pulled her along, out of the shower and into his bed. She stayed still when he curled into her side, she was barely living. She was painfully aware of this fact. And yet when the week was up, she knew she’d be ready to start the cycle over again.


	93. Jacob Fluff with Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: 
> 
> He startled, the noise of the wind brushing along the ground becoming the one thing he was truly listening to. “Pup.” His voice cracked, sounding unlike him even to his own ears. Suddenly he was glad no one was around for miles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on let’s just assume requests are always open so I don’t have to keep repeating myself

Jacob’s head was hung low. Bruises and cuts littering his body and everything aching. It’d been so long since he’s felt pain like this. The kind that dulls your mind yet makes every nerve scream to the point where breathing was a chore. 

 

The deputy strolled into town with her bravado and too much potential. He spent months honing her skills. Making her skills match his until he could just wind her up and watch her go. He was, dare he say it, proud. Seeing her kill Eli and storm out of the Wolf’s Den with anger etching over her face, he was so ready. 

First hand he told her he’d die for his brother and do it gladly. Yet when she dealt the final blow and strike her knife through his thigh to bring him to his knees...she didn’t do it. She sneered down at him like she was disgusted before drawing his head to her hip and squeezing tight at the nape of his neck. Going on about mercy and how wrong he was. Something he tuned out because she was wrong.

He never thought he’d live past today.

Yet he was still sitting at the top of that mountain he had been sniping off of. Watching the start of a new day and praying for the first time in so long that his injuries would be the end of him. Deep down he knew they wouldn’t. Mear flesh wounds. That hurt too, knowing the deputy probably sweated a little extra just to make sure she didn’t hit anything vital. 

It was bullshit.

So Jacob sat with his legs dangling off the cliff, eyes closed tight and contemplating his next move. The only thing to get his attention, to pull himself out of the depression that was tugging at his heart and making the 200 foot drop seem very desirable, was the soft whine coming to his left. 

He startled, the noise of the wind brushing along the ground becoming the one thing he was truly listening to. “Pup.” His voice cracked, sounding unlike him even to his own ears. Suddenly he was glad no one was around for miles. That the bodies littering the valley around him were all dead. “Come here.” He raised his hand, tentative eyes fluttering around and landing back on his wolf. 

She was wagging her tail, head bowed and ears pressed flat to her head. The steady noise of a whine climbing out of her throat made Jacob smile. “Yeah, It’s me.” The tears he hadn’t let drop for years now finally came out. “Come girl.” And she did. Walked a little bit quicker to her master, the man who raised her from a pup and who grabbed her close each time thoughts from his past would make him scream into the night. She was a judge, red crossed snout and glaringly white fur, though her eyes held life. 

Jacob reeled her in like he's done hundreds of times before. Dragging in her scent of dirt from how she must’ve ran miles just to track him down. 

Her tongue was lapping at his cheek, roving over his arms and the blood that had long ago dried. “I’m here.” His lips brushed over her head, rubbing across her ribs, less emaciated than other Judges. At her onslaught of whimpers he shushed her, like she was hurting more than he was, “I know, quiet.”

There were tears staining her fur, merging his vision. “It’s gonna be alright now.” Though it wasn’t. Deep in his bones he knew it wasn’t going to be okay. Not after the day he’s had, not after the failure he had to face up to. 

That drop still looked too endearing for him to just walk away.


	94. Polyseed/Rook Immortality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: The Seeds finding out their Deputy is immortal 
> 
> “We tried, you can’t say we didn’t do everything in our power to redeem you.”
> 
> “You killed me…” Her eyes trailed up to reach where Joseph was kneeling in front of her. Reaching out to rest a hand on her cheek and frown at her words.

It was pain after pain. An awful burning feeling below her skin that she couldn’t get rid of. And that was the point wasn’t it? For the Seeds to stare down at her and watch her writhe after all she’s put them through.

“You’re too far gone child.”

He was right. She knew this, that there was never a chance in hell she would listen to them. But his words still stung, made her cringe as her shoulder hiked up around her neck. She must’ve made a pitiful sight. Lying on the floor with her hand over her side, trying to keep her guts from spilling out right by their feet. 

“We tried, you can’t say we didn’t do everything in our power to redeem you.”

“You killed me…” Her eyes trailed up to reach where Joseph was kneeling in front of her. Reaching out to rest a hand on her cheek and frown at her words.

“Someone finally caught up huh pup?” 

“Jacob.” Joseph admonished. Concern scrawled over his face. Concern and...regret. So much regret it looked like he was drowning in it. “Have some respect.” 

Rook let her head thunk down on the wood, batting at Joseph’s hand when he tried to ease her fall. 

“We could give her some bliss. Help with the pain.” That’d be John, with his sickly sweet cadance that made her muscles tense despite the gentle way he crouched down and lightly brushed her hair out of her face. Slicked with sweat and dirtied with mud and branches. 

“Her last few moments should be spent in clarity.” Joseph fell back on his ass, knees raised up and head hanging in between. “Dear lord, why? What did I do? Why...why couldn’t...?” Jacob was quick to move his brother away from her. Grabbing his shoulders and hauling him to his feet. Mumbling something under his breath that she couldn’t make out. It was too difficult to try and pay attention when she was dying. And that thought scared the hell out of her. It was hard to process, it still didn’t feel real even when blood was spilling out of her and her head was pounding. 

Joseph was practically shoved out of the church, Faith’s arm looped through his as she whispered soft words. Her hand was running over the nape of his neck, making him jerk away, a scowl over his lips as he shoved the church doors open with too much force. 

“Look at you.” Jacob chided. Replacing the spot Joseph had been seated in. “You poor pup, full of so much potential.” He reached behind him, grabbing at something John had handed him. “We had big plans for you, Joseph especially. That’s why he’s so heartbroken.” Jacob sighed deeply, twirling a vial in his hand that shimmered. Though that might’ve been the blood loss that was making everything look so weird. 

“S'alright though. Shame really--”

“God! Just get on with it Jacob. Stop dragging it out for fucks sake!” He stomped over to his older brother. A glare in his eyes. “And wipe that goddamn smile off your face. She’s hurting.” John slammed down on his knees. Right by her head, leaning down to press a kiss to her skull. “Just let her go. Give her the bliss and lets be done with this. Kay?” His eyes veered upwards toward Jacob. A pleading look that Jacob couldn't deny.

“I got it John.” His voice dropped low, fists clenching as he cursed under his breath. “She’ll be okay, she won’t be in pain for much longer.” Actual regret flashed over his face. 

Jacob cradled the base of her neck, exposing her soft flesh for the sharp press of a needle. The drug that invaded her veins made her whimper low in her throat. At least they weren’t lying. The world was fading away, it was going fast. A large dose that would make her dip off into sleep and let her die that way. She was shaking, fear evident in her eyes that last few moment she was conscience. 

*****

Waking up was not pleasant, it was rough and tumultuous. Like being ripped through a wind tunnel. Her ears were ringing and the headache she had wasn’t going away anytime soon. Her muscles felt stiff, like they hadn’t been used for years.

In fact...Christ how long was she out? Her eyes finally fluttered open. And it was dark. So much darkness was eating up the space around her that she couldn’t see a foot in front of her. There was an intense moment of panic where she was afraid she went blind. Or maybe this was the afterlife. Some kind of way for her to repent for her supposed sins. 

She reached out tentative hands to touch the cold floor she was lying on. Tile...linoleum..or maybe cement. It didn’t matter, well, unless she wanted to figure out where she was after she passed out from the bliss. The bliss that was intended to keep her calm before she died. She breathed in a shaky breath, she didn’t know where Eden's Gate buried their dead, she’s never seen a cemetary. Lucky for her the ground wasn’t the softness of dirt. She wasn’t underground, trapped like an animal. She was simply stuck. Lost too.

“God the first person I get my hands on.” Her voice lacked an echo when she spoke. A small room, not devoid of any smell. Her hand ventured further and bumped into… “Fuck.” She’s killed enough people to know what a dead body felt like. What it smelled like. “This is where sinners go to die.” Rook’s words didn’t hold humor. She was scared, hell, she should be dead like the rest of the bodies around her. She was probably slated amongst these people to be burnt or tossed into the sea. 

Rook shifted so she could sit, noticing how nothing hurt. The wounds she had were closed. Her head swiveled around, morbid curiosity making her crawl on the floor. Until she could touch cool metal...a handle. A large door, one meant to last after the end of the world. 

Her hands braced to turn it. Fear grabbing at her heart one last time.

Though the decision was made for her. 

The cellar door creaked and groaned before swinging open. Blinding her momentarily before she could crack open an eye to see unimaginable terror reflected in the eyes of John Seed.

Rook was quick to stand, scrambling to rise as John screamed, a shorty yelp that made her panic and leap towards him before people began flocking towards their precious herald.

“You--you’re dead. I was there. In the church…” John stumbled back, taking several steps away when she advanced on him.

“Guess that makes two of us.” She smiled wide, tipping her head. Painfully aware of John examining every little movement she was acting out in front of him.

“You’re dead.”

If Rook couldn’t see the fear mixed with panic in his eyes she might’ve laughed. But he was terrified, even in the dim lights she could see that. It was rolling off him in waves. 

“Yeah?” This time she couldn’t suppress a small chuckle that rose up from her throat. Somehow this felt like karma in the best of ways. “How do I look?” More steps towards him. Moving quick and smiling when his back was met with hardened metal. “Better right?” 

“Can’t be real...this can’t,” John swallowed, throat closing up and making him cough and sputter. “What are you?” 

Rook cocked an eyebrow. Almost offended. What the hell was he implying? That she was some kind of monster, maybe a demon sent to punish him for his sins? And honestly that couldn’t be too far off from what John was thinking himself. Head tilted to the side and eyes skyward as if trying to recall what he did wrong in his life to deserve this. 

“Is that important right now John?” she held up and hand when his mouth flapped open. “Because as far as I’m concerned I’ve been given one hell of a chance.” Her teeth flashed dangerously in a smile. Power running to her head at the sudden reversal of dominance. 

“And what’s that deputy?” He stood a little taller. An act if she’s ever seen one.

“A chance to do it all over again. To make your life, and the life of your family a living hell. Only this time I plan on doing it right.” She was steadily walking closer to him. Closing the distance between them until she was standing right in front of him and reached out to grab his jaw. She angled his head down so their eyes could meet. “You better start thinking real quick how the hell you’re supposed to get rid of me when I can’t die Johnny.”


	95. PolySeed Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Some domestic halloween time
> 
> “Joseph, look...Christmas, Easter, I get that. But Halloween?”
> 
> “It’s happening Jacob. Try and stop us,” Joseph teased, an unfamiliar air of easiness hanging off him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!

“Not happening.”

“Jacob—“

“Nope.” He shoved past John, shoulder bumping him in a way that sent his brother stumbling back, spine ramming into the kitchen table.

He was lucky John didn’t catch the smirk on his face when he heard his guttural noise, that was way too exaggerated mind you, that fell from his lips. 

“We can't not celebrate.” 

“Yeah,” Jacob turned on his heel sharply, making John slam into him with a scowl. “But you see, we can John. And since when did it become a tradition for this family? Christ, I swear you do this every year.” Jacob took a step forward, brow pulling down in aggravation. “Aren’t you busy? How the fuck do you not have any work to do where you can just forget about your responsibilities and carve pumpkins?” 

“Leave him be Jacob,” Joseph called, knocking open the front door of the ranch with his hip. Easy lax smile on his face and arms full with things too festive for any sane person's liking.

“Oh, what the fuck.” Jacob’s defeated tone had John chuckling behind him, bounding forward like a child to help Joseph. Giving a curt nod to Faith who followed at his heels, small baskets filled with food held in her grasp. 

“Joseph, look...Christmas, Easter, I get that. But Halloween?”

“It’s happening Jacob. Try and stop us,” Joseph teased, an unfamiliar air of easiness hanging off him. 

“Look what we got!” Faith giggled a second later, high pitched lilting voice making Jacob cringe. Though John flocked towards her, nodding along eagerly as she emptied the contents of her baskets. 

“If that’s pumpkins spice food and drinks glowing bright fucking orange over there I swear to God—“ Jacob warned, taking steps forward to lean over John’s shoulder. Piercing eyes meeting his in a deathly stare. “You wonder why I hate you, John, remember this.” He jabbed a finger down on the table, making the items on top shake. His words were harsh, seeping into the atmosphere. But his eyes gave him away. 

Jacob sighed deeply, head tipped down as Faith started making…whatever the hell people made in October. His head turned, utter disappointment in his gaze that he swept over the ranch. Which was now in the process of being turned into some shitty Halloween themed party. A party for four… 

“Joseph.”

He didn’t turn around from where he was crouched on the floor, lugging in large pumpkins. 

“Joseph.”

“Jacob.” The middle child mumbled back, obvious smile in his voice as he avoided checking behind him. “Something wrong?” 

Jacob crossed his arms over his chest, snapping at John when he brushed by him in a jog to grab at one of the pumpkins with an appreciative murmur to Joseph. 

“I will smash those pumpkins.” He said it with such finality, going as far as to halfway lunge at John, simply jolting his leg forward in a mock tackle that almost made John drop the heavy fruit in his hands. 

“Stop it!” John snapped back. “I’ll smash your head in. Do not touch them!” 

“Brothers. It’s a night of peace.”

“No,” Jacob said slowly. Pivoting on his heel when Joseph walked by. “I think you’re getting your holidays mixed up.”

“Close enough.” Faith chirped, practically skipping as she doled out a steaming liquid. She approached Jacob with the confidence of someone who loved him like a brother, who knew that his annoyance was real, but his threats of harm were empty. She pushed the mug into his hands, reaching for his wrist and forcing his fingers to grab it. 

“Drink Jacob.” She hummed. Leaning up on her tiptoes and tapping his cheek. Spinning around to steal a sit between her brothers. 

“It’s orange.” The soldier deadpanned. 

“It’s a pumpkin spice latte.” John pitched in. “Real cultured, y’know?” 

“Didn’t ask John.” He tilted his mug side to side, hissing when some liquid spilled over the edge of the cup and onto his fingers. 

“Come here,” Joseph said softly, eyes taking in the scene playing out before him. “Let’s just enjoy the night. A night where we are lucky enough to all be together, safe and happy.”

“Relatively happy.” Jacob corrected. But he was walking over to his family. A smile forming on tight lips despite himself. Because John was beaming, leaning on the table with his body jutting out, sipping from a drink he’d never even considered. And Joseph didn’t seem to hold the weight of the world on his shoulders at this moment with his non-guarded movements, pushing away his problems and thoughts filled with fire and death far away...and Jacob was ruining it wasn’t he? Turning a beautiful moment into something vile all because his own demons wouldn’t piss off only because it was Halloween. 

Jacob took the knife John offered him when he was close enough. Lips tilting up when John gave him a triumphant gaze. 

“Calm down ya little shit.” He slipped his mug on the table, sliding it to the other side while reaching up to run his fingers through John’s hair if not just to hear him squeal. 

Jacob whistled softly, tugging up a chair and went to work. And for all the times he’s been wrist deep in blood...this was ducking disgusting. His hands were entirely covered in pumpkins guts.

“This is insane,” Jacob mumbled, head bent at an angle as he jabbed the knife through. 

“You’re enjoying it.” John shot back.

And that gave Jacob pause. Made him freeze his hands and look up from his work to across the table. They were laughing, talking, teasing each other in a way they never had time for. So yeah, he was enjoying. 

But he had a reputation to uphold, didn’t he? That’s why his eyes strayed from the domestic scene to the pumpkin innards that laid next to him. In a single second, they were resting on the table and then they were decorating John quite nicely. 

"Joseph!" His younger brother's voice came out in something close to a whine as he yelped. Stopping his movements and holding his arms out from his body, as if the sticky, stringy feeling was getting to be too much for him to handle in the span of a couple seconds.

When the only response he garnered was the slight laughing of his family, John raised the knife he held in his left hand at Jacob. Pointing the sharp tip in his direction. "You better fucking run Jacob." The threat came off significantly weaker when his hair was tangled with pumpkin innards.

"Don't worry John." Jacob smiled back at him, the first real smile of the night, hell maybe even the week; "I'll make sure to pay for your dry cleaning."

The little growl he gave off, lip curling up in contempt made Jacob chuckle as he set down his knife and leaned forward on the table. "No? Can you believe this Joseph?" All he got was a raise of Josephs' eyebrow, almost a warning not to poke their younger brother. Though he kept going as if no one else was in the room. "How bout I throw in some boushie hair gel?"

"This coat cannot be thrown into a washing machine, neither can this vest for that matter!"

"That a no or...?" 

"You're so dead." He was muttering the words, slamming down his knife with anger that didn't seem fake. "So dead Jacob."

In the next moment, John was pouncing at Jacob. Or trying to. Very much trying to. Though his slight frame and way shorter height had him grappling with someone who equated with a bear.

"Why do we even try?" Faith mumbled, crowding next to Joseph, whispering in his ear. 

"Because we love them." Though the way Joseph said it was nowhere close to affection. He seemed nearly defeated as he watched his siblings go at it. Wincing a second later when John was shoved back, toppling over a large container of cinnamon that spilled onto the floor, frowning when it was paid no mind and John jumped right back at Jacob. 

Joseph pinched the bridge of his nose. "And this is why we can't have nice things."


	96. Joseph/Rook The Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Joseph finding out the Deputy is pregnant
> 
> Of course He intended to give Joseph a proper family once the world was cleansed. It was only natural.

He wasn’t sure the deputy leading him out of his church was even aware. But he was, he couldn’t miss it. Not when she pressed up close behind him, fear evident in each small panting breath she gave off as his flock hurled obscenities. If he didn't think he’d scare her further, he’d tell his followers to calm down, that the one behind him, pushing into him as she slammed to a halt, was pregnant. He felt it, the tiny swell of her stomach against his lower back was unmistakable. He’s had a wife who bore him a child before, he would know. 

Joseph tipped his gaze skyward when they began walking again, eyes shuttering close as he heard the chopping noise of the helicopter the deputies must’ve arrived in. The prayer he mumbled under his breath was one of gratitude. A personal thank you to the man in the sky who gifted Joseph with such a divine gift when the collapse was almost upon them. Of course He intended to give Joseph a proper family once the world was cleansed. It was only natural. 

The deputy’s hands--he turned his gaze over his shoulder to check her name plate--Rook, her hands were soft and gentle as she lifted him up into a seat. Her back hit the cheap leather seats with a rough thud that made his throat tighten with worry. 

If not for the too loud noises of the chopper taking off, he’d tell her to be more careful. But the bird was already lifting and Joseph was too busy trying to fight the swell of panic in his chest at what might become of the girl sitting across from him. If God decided to save him so he would be able to guide his flock and fulfill his duty, he prayed he’d save her too. For that meant she was truly meant for him. And that thought alone made it hard not to smile when the helicopter began spiraling out of control.

The period of silence, save for the ringing in his ears; made his heart race, it was hard to breathe with the smokiness of the confined space of the metal death trap he was stuck in. 

Joseph was quick to climb out. Shoving at the door that was partially open, only leaving him a small amount of room to squeeze out of. His shoulder was scraped, palms getting dirtied by the dusty ground as he crawled along the floor. Hands bracing on a nearby car to pull himself up. 

He stood like that for a long while. Focusing on breathing, sending up prayers of thanks that he was still alive. And as far as he could tell, unharmed. The crack in his glasses was a small price to pay if it meant he could stay with his flock. He was okay.

Except something was missing. 

In a matter of seconds he was scared all over again. Hanging his head low and listening to the sound of airplanes racing overhead mingled with the cries of his followers from far away. 

He pushed himself forward, away from the relative safety of the car to stumble along to the other side of the helicopter. Glancing in briefly to see if anyone was alive. So far all he was greeted with was closed eyes. Though he wasn’t looking that hard for their chests moving. He had a certain deputy on his mind. 

“Please.” 

Joseph fell to the ground, cutting up his jeans worse than they already were as he wrenched open the metal door. Cutting open his hand across the middle and hissing in pain. He held it to his chest, carefully climbing in the upside down chopper. 

“Please be okay. Dear God…” He was mumbling under his breath eyes wide as he ran a hand over her neck, feeling a twitch of muscles in response when he pressed down. “Rook?” The words felt right on his tongue. Made him smile when he saw her eyelids flutter. She was fine. She was going to be okay, they both were. 

“You’re safe.” He wasn’t sure if she could hear him from how her eyes were clouded over as she struggled with the concussion she probably gained. 

“You’re perfectly safe now child. Placed right where you’ve always meant to be.” He leaned down, pushing his lips to her cheek, right above a small cut. Hopefully her only injury. 

Hopefully…

His hand moved to her bulging stomach. Covering it with his non bloodied hand. “This one’s safe too. Now that I’m here to help.” He laughed softly. Not caring to notice her confusion. There’d be time to explain later. Right now he had a long walk back to his church. 

His family needed to know that a new Seed was to be introduced to Eden’s Gate and accepted as a gift from God.


	97. John/Rook Love Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: John and dep after the collapse, and John’s philosophy on love is all sorts of fucked up 
> 
> “This is truly our destiny isn’t it?” He reached out with both hands to grab her. Holding her jaw, thumbs pressing into her pulse. “You, me…” his eyes sparked something dangerous, “and seven years all to ourselves.”

“He told me that not loving people would be the death of me.” John laughed triumphantly. Gazing down at her from where she knelt on the floor with wrists bound in front of her. He threw his arms wide, a gesture reminding her too much of the brother he was speaking about.

“And yet here I am. Given a last chance from God. The same God who is willing to smite me if I don’t love you.” He fell to his knees to get to her level. Invading her space and filling her senses with the disguising scent of burnt ashes and mud that still clung to him. 

“This is truly our destiny isn’t it?” He reached out with both hands to grab her. Holding her jaw, thumbs pressing into her pulse. “You, me…” his eyes sparked something dangerous, “and seven years all to ourselves.” 

“You hit your head John?” She smiled at him, lips quivering, attempting to disguise her fear. He sounded fucking insane. 

“Now that’s not so nice Deputy.” John chided. Squeezing his hands just enough to make her cough. “I’m extending my hand here, an olive branch as Joseph always said to me. That was before the collapse came and when you were a thorn in my side. You can’t say no, I gave you a choice and obviously,” A hand off her throat used to wave around the bunker, indicating to their current situation, “You chose wrong. That is why we are here. Now I’m making these decisions because some of us want our souls to be saved.”

He shuffled closer to her, pulling her near to him so she fit in the curve of his body, slotting between his knees, head forced down until all she could see was the column of his neck and his adam’s apple bobbing with each swallow. “I’ll keep us safe.” It almost sounded comforting. If not for his palm running down her spine in constant strokes that made her tremble. 

“I’ll do what needs to be done to survive.” His hand stopped at the nape of her neck, suddenly yanking her back so she could see the layers of crazy in his gaze and the soot that smeared across the slope of his nose.

In an instant he was on her. Lips pressing against her own, tongue invading her mouth and demanding entrance. She was too weak to refuse him. Too scared to say no with the mania that decorated his features. So she let John ravage her, allowed him to pull themselves together until he had pushed her onto her back and was cupping her head to keep her close. Showing her there was no escape. This time around no one could save her. She couldn’t do a damn thing but kiss him back and pray he wouldn’t slice up her skin.

“See? I’m not so bad.” He was panting when he pulled back. Normally slicked hair fluffed and hanging in his eyes, looking like some playboy model. 

He dipped into the crevice of her neck. Trailing open mouth kisses until he reached the top of her breasts and could lay small bites along her exposed skin. “I can be a saint. The world has been cleansed and we cannot wait to catch up with it. We need to act now before it’s too late.” His slender fingers shifted to either side of her face, framing her cheeks and smiling wide. “Just lie there, relax and let me lay praise to you as I was meant to from the very beginning.”

John eased himself lower on her body, planting one last farewell kiss to her breast before moving to tug off her leggings. Rook kept her eyes firmly shut, breathing heavily as she felt him shove her legs open, knees bent so she was on display for him.

“There we are. So heavenly.” He ran his dirtied palms up and down her legs. Biting at her inner thighs and nuzzling into the area right above her mound. “Will you let me taste what you have to offer Rook? I see how slick you are for me.” He laughed, running a finger up her slit through her wet panties. “This is all coming to fruition. You can’t say no, not now.” Without an answer he pulled her pantied aside and lowered himself to her folds. Tongue darting out, reaching inside her and gathering her juices. The initial shock of his touch had her jolting and squirming. Hips wiggling side to side at the unwanted pleasure coursing through her. John’s hand pushed down on her stomach with a muffled order to stay a moment later. 

Rook craned her neck to look over at him. Seeing the crown of his head and hearing the wet noises he wasn’t at all ashamed to be making. “So good.” He moaned the words, lips vibrating against her clit in a way that made her yelp. 

John pulled away at her loud yell, catching her eyes before she dropped her head back down again. Noting how her fists were clenched in the material of her shirt from where they were tied up. “Do you want more?”

“Fuck off.” It was barely a whisper but he heard it nonetheless. 

“Still you deny me.” He snapped, jumping up on his feet and wiping at his slick mouth, ignoring how her juices clung to his beard. “The world is literally ending around us, falling apart as we speak,” he waved his hands wide, gesturing to the sky and the harsh booms that still sounded. “You must be blind, stupid.” He was pacing, anger showing through each exaggerated movement. “Or are you scared?” He stopped mid stride. A look of consternation falling over his face. Clarity was shown in his eyes when he swiveled on towards her. Moving back, stalking like a predator to slip between her legs again. 

Her knees were held in a firm grip as he shoved her legs apart. “I understand now.” His hands moved down until he reached her panties, he wasted no time tossing them off and making her present herself for him. “You’re afraid. That’s only natural with what’s happening. It must be quite the shock seeing as you never thought it was going to come true.” The entire time his eyes remained fixed to her cunt. Mapping out the area, the curly hairs that spread over her lips, the way her folds were partially open and spread, beautifully pink and awaiting a partner. Her clit stood out, poking out and large, begging for him to touch her like he had done minutes before. 

“I can take that fear and show you how well I can treat you. By the end of the night you’ll see that you have no reason to be scared.” With a deep breath John plunged three fingers inside her. Letting out a light whistle, almost impressed. “You’re tighter than I thought.” 

Her legs tried closing. Only to be met with his strong forearms keeping her spread. He paid no mind to her resistance. Simply ramped up the pace and moved his hand faster. Closing his eyes as he resting his cheek on her knee. Reveling in the sounds she was making. The tiny mewls that fell from plump lips and groans that rose from her throat. 

“Good. Stop fighting. Let your body guide you, just accept this. I’m only trying to help.” 

Rook whined, more from embarrassment than anything. She was feeling a ball of heat coil in her stomach. Tightening and threatening to snap. She wasn’t ready to give him what he wanted from her, he didn’t deserve it. Not after what he’s done to her. But she couldn’t deny how well he was working her over. That he was skilled with his mouth and his fingers. 

John bent his head down. Tongue rolling across her clit as his fingers crooked up. Pushing into a spot that finally made the pressure snap and had her cumming for him. 

The rush of wetness had her cringing as she whimpered an apology. It was a first for her and already her cheeks were heating up. 

“Fuck!” John jumped back. Shaking his hand and sending a spray of her juices around their area. “Could’ve warned me dep.” John looked like he was on the verge of gagging as he stumbled over to the bed, wiping his wet hand on the blankets and sighing deeply. “Guess I was already dirty though.”

“That—“ she cleared her throat, eyes finding his when she looked up. “That’s never happened before.”

“No?” John let out a light chuckle, hands now held behind his back as he crossed the floor to reach her. Grabbing her under her arms and hoisting her to her feet. “I’m the first man who made you squirt? Well isn’t that something?” He held them close, pressing a bruising kiss to her lips. “Look how excited your body is for me, to finally be with the man who God intended for you. You can’t deny this any longer Rook. Not after that display.”


	98. Joseph/Rook Cleansed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Joseph baptizing the Deputy 
> 
>  
> 
> Despite her mind numbing she was still quick to realize the insistent press of something hard jutting into her stomach. 
> 
> “Will you open up for me Child? Let me peer inside you and take what I need?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on going until chapter 99, at that point I am going to make another Far Cry Oneshots series since I still have requests to fill

The constant swirl of bliss around her was finally getting to her. It was from being dunked repeatedly by Joseph, who had a tight grip on the nape of her neck like she was a puppy. The repetitive motion was starting to make her sick. She was getting an awful sense of vertigo despite having both her socked feet planted on the sodden, muddy floor belonging to the pond Joseph had chosen.

She wasn’t sure where she went wrong for Joseph to think this was necessary. That a baptism performed by John couldn’t have been enough for him. 

The snarky reply she gave when Joseph called to his flock to give them a moment of privacy might’ve been the start of all this. Or when he pulled her up from the water and she spit the bliss filled water in his face and stomped on his foot...that seemed just cause for holding her under. 

She lost count after the tenth time he tugged her below the water. Grip tightening and keeping her mind fuzzy no matter how much she squirmed. 

“You can try to fight this.” He gestured vaguely around him with his free hand. “Me, my family, the project, even Eden’s Gate.” Joseph pulled her in close. Her limbs turning into jelly and making him support her weight fully by crushing their chests together. “Your resistance is expected after the sinners who you’ve been spending your time with. But,” He clicked his tongue upon seeing her eyes, clouded over with bliss, “You can be free. You can be clean and loved. For I am your Father and you my Child. I intend to protect you.”

Her mind was too far gone. She’s never had this much bliss, not all at once, and it made reacting hard. Though she got her next words out. Managed to reach up to grab hold of his shoulders and drag their mouths closer until she could mumble out a response. “You can go to hell Joseph Seed. You and your fucked up cult can go straight to hell. You can take--” She coughed around a mouthful of water, ignoring how Joseph patted her back like a fussy baby. “You...you can take your damn project and shove it right up--” Joseph flipped her around before she could finish. Hands moving back into position. One at the back of her neck and the other looped around her waist.

Rook counted in her head each time. Noticing how it was steadily getting longer. He was going to kill her. Eventually he wouldn’t pull her back up in his arms and offer his words of advice. He’d leave her to drown, just let her die, floating down the river off the coast of his island for some unfortunate fisherman to find. 

But he didn’t do it this time. Had some form of mercy on her when he dragged her to shore upon looking at her eyes, the way her mouth was open and she couldn’t support her head. 

“Child?” He was too close to her, invading her space as he leaned over her almost lifeless body that he laid out for him. His hand was over her chest, pushing her wet shirt up to press slender fingers under her breast, feeling the hummingbird pace of her heart. “Rook? Open your eyes for me.” He sounded concerned, but she was so numb. No, he could live without her listening to him this once.

There was the scratchy feeling of his beard on her cheek. Tickling her nerves just enough for her to whine in complaint. “Still alive,” he murmured gently. Not completely pulling back from her face. Letting his eyes drift over her soaked body. “Still dirty too.”

“Fuck you.” Though it was slurred and barely comprehensible. 

“What am I supposed to do with you? How are you meant to be cleansed?” He drew back to sit on his haunches, head bowed as if in prayer.

She wasn’t sure how long they spent like that. In total silence save for the cicadas singing around them. It was long enough for the bliss to loosen the death grip it held on her though. Allowing her a moment of clarity that gave her the chance to prop herself up on her elbows before Joseph spoke again.

“Perhaps…” He moved again, picking her up under her armpits and heaving her on her feet. Cooing and shushing her when she pushed against his chest. “I know now. He’s shown me.” Joseph rambled on, pulling her to the edge of the shimmering water before he began shedding off her clothes like he was treating a child. Being delicate and almost reverent when she stood bare before him. He did the same to himself, tossing off his jeans and underwear haphazardly, one hand always hovering around her, ready to catch her if she fell. 

“You see, I’ll show you what it means to be clean, holy too. I’ve already been freed, I can lead you, demonstrate for you.” 

He pushed her down into water that reached her shins, let her cling to his hips as she was forced down on her knees before him. “I don’t claim to be a God, Rook. But some people see me as higher than them, someone with the ability to save their souls before it's too late. Let me do the same to you.” He was almost pleading now, barley paying any mind to how her mouth was level with his most intimate parts. “Just follow my lead.” 

Joseph knelt in the water with her. Eyes shining something she couldn’t make out as he pulled their chests tight. 

“I’m unlike my brothers. I’m not speaking down on them,” he was quick to amend when she raised an eyebrow, “Though I haven’t been broken in the same way they have. I know how to love, how to coddle and croon over someone. That’s why I’m The Father. I know what you need.” Joseph squeezed her tighter to him, seemingly uncaring that her heartbeat was fluttering against her rib cage. 

He bent his head to whisper in her ear. Lips brushing over the lobe and making her squirm. “I can see what you need, I can see it in your eyes. It shines right off you. There’s no need to hide from me.”

She could feel the corners of his lips tip upward in a smile. Despite her mind numbing state she was still quick to realize the insistent press of something hard jutting into her stomach. 

“Will you open up for me Child? Let me peer inside you and take what I need?” 

Rook’s tongue suddenly felt too big to move. Like a wad of gum shoved in her mouth that she couldn’t speak past. It made her protests fall flat, all that came out being a pitiful whimper that was lost in his chest. 

Joseph hummed under his breath, tugging her gently until they reached shallow water, shallow enough that she wouldn’t drown when he pushed her down on her back. Though she noticed that as he shifted, jostling the waves, that water splashed along her face. Covering her neck and getting in her nose. She sputtered immediately, still lucid enough to struggle. To save herself from dying a watery death as well as the bliss that was impeded in the liquid. 

“Hush. You need to trust me.” He sighed. Bracketing her head with his thighs. Showing tense muscles that subtly moved beneath his scarred skin as he got closer. That’s about when she realized his intentions. When her vision finally kicked into gear and the sparkles blotted out as his cock filled her view. 

“Take it. Take my offering to you.” His voice dropped down, coated in something dangerously close to lust. An eagerness filling his movements as he pushed curious prodding fingers between puckered lips to make her mouth open wide. He pushed down on her tongue, forcing her jaw down. The perfect space for his heated skin to slot between. 

He was trembling, having been so long since he indulged in such methods. But what had to be done couldn’t be avoided. Not when she was special to the project. He’d sin for her and do it gladly. 

That’s what he told himself when his hips eased forward, hand holding himself steady as the tip of his cock was surrounded by her mouth. It was wet and hot and—

“Shit.” He hung his head forward. Grabbing his glasses to shift to his head. Giving him a view that was no longer impeded. In her hazy state she closed her mouth instinctively around the intrusion. Plump lips wrapping around the bell shape of his head. Tongue sweeping along the underside and moving around the slit in unpracticed strokes. 

Her eyes were clenched shut to keep the water out. Sputtering on multiple occasion when her ability to breath was taken away for a few seconds at a time. 

“Easy there child.” His voice came out as a deep sound that filled her senses. “Think you can take all of me?” He asked lowly. His reasons for putting them in this position suddenly seeming more and more selfish. 

Rook whimpered, throat clenching tight when he tried pushing further down and met resistance. “That’s only your sin getting in the way.” He mumbled by way of explanation. “You’ve trained your body to fight me.” Joseph put his fingers along her neck, rubbing gently as if to coax her throat to open. “Let it in Rook. Let me in to help you.” 

With his lilting voice her body did relax. He had that effect on people. And she was no different, he took that moment to shove himself inside her mouth. Hissing through his teeth when she took him halfway. Lips pulled taut and drool pooling at the corners of her lips. 

He stayed quiet after that. Shifting his hips, hands curled in the muddy pond for leverage as he pushed himself in deeper. Making her gag and cough around him. And he’d be lying if he said her pitiful noises didn’t make him harder. 

“Are you going to let me give it to you Deputy?” The vagueness of his question was lost on her. She heard him clearly, could understand that water was washing over her and he was a presence on top, but her mind couldn’t stand to process what he meant. 

She simply opened her eyes up for the first time since he dragged her to the ground. Her eyes immediately felt the burn from being kept in the water, and all she could make out was a murky image of Joseph. Flickering from the sparkles invading her sight. 

Her maintained eye contact must’ve said something to him, then again, he was desperate, she could feel it in the way he wasn’t too gentle with his thrusts. 

“You will won’t you? Because you want to be saved.” He groaned the last words. Spilling down her throat and coating her tongue in his seed. His hips jumps and stuttered as he finished. 

He pulled out when her nails reached up to scratch at his thighs. More impatience than anger. 

He rubbed at his slit, sighing softly as he tapped his cock head on her cheek, smearing his cum across her skin and watching it get washed away a second later. 

“I’m not sure you’re clean Rook. I still see that fire In your eyes, even with the bliss making you a loyal follower of mine.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, slipping his glasses back down. His head tipped back to look up at the sky. “I don’t care how long it takes, or how much sin I have to carry as a burden for her, but I can handle it. I’ll do what I must do so she can walk into Eden with my family and I. The is the will of The Father, hm Rook?”


	99. Jacob/Rook [Angel Rook pt 3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Rook flying for the first time
> 
> She was gone in an instant, alarm swelling over as her rash decisions skyrocketed as she took one last look over the cliff. Teeth biting roughly down on her lip as she sent up a quick prayer. Something along the lines of wishing not to die by free falling. Yet on the off chance she did, willing Him to have the mercy to make it quick.
> 
> Rook breathed in deep, was distantly aware of Jacob’s pleas, sounding angry and desperate at the same time. The man must’ve been terrified when she let herself tip over the side, allowing gravity to do all the work and carry her down.

She was running off of pure fear at this point. Keeping her eyes locked in front of her and blocking out all else, even the chaos behind her. 

It was an odd sense of déjà vu that filled her thoughts as she pushed weeds of out her way. Stumbling along through the woods with wolves snapping at her heels and the dark imagery of her wings getting snipped like she was some bird to keep locked away in the damn zoo.

Her eyes were sharper. Clearer and extending longer than it had before. Letting her see the details of leaves and the start of a cliff face.

Rook let herself stop. Skidding and sending a spray of rocks over the edge.  Thank God, she didn’t fall with it. For now, she was safe. Safe from the hardened ground below, but not from Jacob.

Her wings were twitching in anticipation. Feathers fluttering in the breeze and bones creaking as she hesitantly extended them for the first time. When she was met with no resistance from the loose fabric of her tank top she reached her hand around her shoulder. Cringing at the feel of her wings before she was met with skin and the frayed slits from a large vertical cut letting her new appendages spread freely.

So Jacob made that decision fast than.

That was fine, she’d worry about freezing in the chilled mountain air later, perhaps when she wasn’t stuck between two deadly situations. Right now she had a choice to make.

She backed up slowly. Glancing behind her, shoes scuffing right on the edge.

“Careful now pup.”

Her head whipped around quickly. Shoulders hiking up around her neck for a moment before she unfurled, meeting Jacob’s gaze. Damn, the man was fast.

“Wouldn’t wanna fall. Just come here. Don’t do anything stupid.”

His words carried over to her, devoid of hostility. That was an act though. Because the Jacob she knew was quick to stab you in the back if he really thought he was doing the world a service. She shook her head. Hair swaying in her face and masking her blind panic.

“You don’t know how to use those things.” He nodded to her wings, to where they were partially extended. Showing off more colors running down their length. He almost looked impressed. And that made her check behind her. Seeing the tips doused in a white so bright it was reflecting off the sun. Followed by a black that was almost navy blue. “Just come to me. Let me teach you at least.”

He was steadily getting closer. Keeping a hand pushed out towards her, showing her his empty palm. Like that would do anything to quell the growing anxiety bubbling up inside her chest and threatening to make her keel over.

She was gone in an instant, alarm swelling over as her rash decisions skyrocketed as she took one last look over the cliff. Teeth biting roughly down on her lip as she sent up a quick prayer. Something along the lines of wishing not to die by free falling. Yet on the off chance she did, willing Him to have the mercy to make it quick.

Rook breathed in deep, was distantly aware of Jacob’s pleas, sounding angry and desperate at the same time. The man must’ve been terrified when she let herself tip over the side, allowing gravity to do all the work and carry her down.

The rushing of wind filled her head, her ears popped painfully loud and made her scream. In fact, she kept screaming. It gave her something to focus on because the ground was coming faster than she anticipated and her wings were still plastered to her spine. Like she had gotten stage fright at the last moment.

She sucked in a breath through her teeth, throat already feeling hoarse. Flipped around, belly towards the rising ground, she crossed her arms, gripping tight to her shoulders and extended her wings quickly, trying her best not to think about it and just act. Using the bones as if she’s done it her whole life. Though the fact that it took twenty seconds just to make them flick open in one fluid motion was evidence that this was like learning to walk. It wasn’t innate, not at all something you were born with. It was a skill. One that she didn’t possess.

Christ, what had she been thinking?

She was guessing that whatever Peggies were gathered at the cliffside was enjoying the show. The sight she made must have been pathetic, with her flailing and squirming in the air, desperately trying to flap. She was human, and that was a verb that should never be used on her, yet she was cursing under her breath and willing it to happen.

_ Are you happy now Jacob?  _ That thought came across bitterly. Because no doubt Jacob was leaning down on bended knee, fist curling in the dirt, face pressed into his open palm and watching with sick amusement. It was like him to see if a bird could learn to fly just by tossing them out of the nest and scolding them for their mistakes. Well, he got what he wanted. Only now the threat of death was increasingly real.

With her wings out, the wind making the feathers flutter and whistle at the sharp speed she was going, she gritted her teeth and moved the bones down. Closing her eyes and conjuring up something deep inside her that felt like molten fire running down the length of her wings. Feeling the bones twitch in response as she became aware of their structure and moved them down.

Not exactly flying. But it slowed her descent by a margin. And for now, that would have to be enough.

She kept up with that motion, pushing down against the wind and letting the breeze snap her wings back up. It was like clockwork as she got into rhythm. She let out a laugh as she felt herself move up for the first time. Flying. This was halfway to flying.

She rose steadily, hands held to her chest carefully. Legs bent, and head tipped down. Fear fluttering in her heart as she met instead gazes from the Peggies who was watching her. Flickering their eyes between her and their herald.

Jacob. He was crouching, just as she guessed. Head raised to keep a close view on her. Always tracking her movements.

“Suck on this Jacob!”

If she were closer, she would’ve seen the trace of a smile on his lips. Pride glistening in his eyes. Something close to amusement from her vulgarity. Control was....interesting. And not working. So she struggled, flapping her wings and feeling a burn deep in her bones. She dipped and twirled, throwing a whoop into the air, going as far as to raise her fist in defiance. Catching Jacob’s eyes one last time before going in the other direction and ignoring the way her mind lit up at gaining a man of his calibers praise.

“Honey. Just come on down here, promise I’ll play nice.” He held a palm to his chest, rubbing his heart fondly in a gesture he must’ve picked up from John. His right hand rose up in mock surrender.      

“You’re gonna have to chase me, Jacob.” She smiled widely, gaze sweeping over the swarm of people who had guns trained on her. “But unless you suddenly gained a reputation for being a pilot…” She let out a sharp whistle, one that just barely reached the ground with how high up she was. “Well, I guess you’re shit outta luck there.” Rook swiveled carefully, still gaining the feel for the almost too large wings pinned to her back, maybe 17 feet of feathers that were already collecting dirt. 

It wasn’t a graceful exit by any means. But she was moving, getting far, far away from Jacob and the men who intended to keep her under lock and key just because the heralds said so.

She was 50 miles away, eating up land way faster than any helicopter ever could. Making the ground below turn into a blur. That’s why it was even more surprised when she was suddenly going down. Taking in a new angle of dive bombing to the earth like her plan was slamming into the rocks below.

Above her, she heard muted curses and screams. That was around the same time she registered the burning feeling in her left wing. And the blood pouring down on her shoulder and making a mess as she tossed through the air like a rag doll. Struggling to slow down to do anything that would make her less likely to turn into a pancake in the sparse collection of weeds that decorated the world.

Her body caught on danging branches, flipping her mid-air as her fall was slowed by the leaves that grabbed hold of her. She pressed her wings to her back, folding them in before the bones had the opportunity to snap.

When she hit the ground, it was on her back. Breath leaving her in a flash. She sputtered and coughed at the pain trailing its way through her limbs, threatening to keep her lying on the dirty floor.

She had to move, there were seconds earned between her and Jacob's men from the stunt she just pulled. They couldn't exactly jump the way she did. And the thought made her smile. Because she was alive, relatively uninjured. She had a few hours, tops, to turn tail and run.

Let the game begin.


End file.
